Sleeping with the Enemy
by Kilalita
Summary: After seducing Kagome for revenge, Kagome and Naraku must both deal with emotions and feelings neither expected. Honest NararkuKagome pairing. No rape, torture or terrible OOC. Prev. posted under Kirara81
1. The Jewel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: First of all…this is "Kirara81." My account was pulled because some people can't handle sex and reported me, despite ALL of my warnings and disclaimers. People that continue to read a story when they know what it will have in it, really piss me off. Especially when they get a story that an author puts hard work into deleted. I was contemplating not posting it again, but I know there are lots of people that have shown me great support, so for them, I will re-write the first chapters and repost the story here. Be patient it may take me a couple days to get it all back up and once I'm done rewriting the first chapters, I'll finish the new chapter too. **

**I'm going to be adding one chapter at a time. Please let me know if you think ANY of it is too explicit. I lost 370 reviews and some stuff in my editing that was only on ff. net. So, I don't want to lose this again. **

**Thanks again, to all of the people that support this story!**

**K81 (a.k.a: Kilalita) By the way, the new penname is an inside joke between me and my sister. **

* * *

**Chapter One:  
The Jewel**

Kagome eyes fluttered open and she slowly turned her head from side to side. For a moment she didn't know where she was. Then the scene from earlier flooded her mind. Naraku had sent a puppet to attack them. There had been chaos when Kohaku appeared along with Naraku's poisonous insects. The last thing she remembered was Naraku's puppet trying to get the jewel shards from her. InuYasha had been with Sango trying to keep her away from the young brother that was trying to kill her, while Miroku was lying unconscious from a blow he had taken to the head.

Kagome had put up a fight for the jewel shards and felt her self being lifted from the ground when InuYasha ran to protect her. Instantly, she and the puppet were both gone. She had been brought to a castle and left in a small room. It held a western style bed, which is where she was now. She didn't know what had been done to her, but once she was left alone she had begun to feel groggy, as though she had been drugged.

Now she felt light headed but tried to get up anyway. Kagome quickly decided against it when her vision began to swim before her and her body tingled and began to numb. She lay back against the soft pillow and felt herself becoming drowsy again. A short time later the door to the room opened and she cringed.

Naraku stood in the door way gazing at her. This was no puppet. He closed and locked the door before walking towards her. She contemplated running but realized that she would most likely collapse to the floor if she tried. He stood over her for a moment and then brought his claws to her throat.

He gave a sadistic smile and ran them to the top of her shirt. "I'll be taking the jewel shards now." He let his hand slip under the top of her shirt and grabbed the jewel that was just underneath. He quickly pulled his hand back and looked down at it in shock. She was using some sort of spell to protect the shards. When he touched them, he was burnt, and unable to pull them away from her.

He glared down at her threateningly. "Remove the spell you have placed on the shards, priestess." She glared back at him but refused to speak or remove the spell.

"Don't toy with me or you will regret it." She continued to lay there ignoring the look of warning he was giving her. He then broke out into a charming smile.

"Come now priestess, surely you don't wish for me to harm you." He sensed her heart rate rise but her demeanor didn't change. He slowly sat beside her on the bed, making her obvious distress increase.

He reached out and gently ran his hand through her hair, then along her cheek. "Such a pretty little thing you are. I could have a lot of fun with you, priestess." He sensed her panic and smiled. "Will you give me the jewel shards?" He asked with threat resonating clearly in his voice.

She turned her head away. He had most of the jewel; there was no way she could give up the shards she possessed. He grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him.

"I am going to enjoy this very much." He then released her chin and brought his claw to her throat again. He gently ran them across her, letting her believe he intended to end her life with one swift stroke. But no, he had other ideas for the defiant young priestess that was lying so vulnerable on the bed in front of him.

He then let his hand slide down to her waist before he moved it inside her shirt. He roughly cupped her right breast and gave her an evil smile. "Will you give me the jewel?" He asked again. She reeked of fear but her eyes remained indifferent.

"Very well." He pulled his hand from under her shirt and used the claw on his index finger to slowly slice her shirt down the middle. He gazed down at her before quickly using his claw to slice the center of her bra. He moved all of the material aside and gazed upon her young body.

Her chest was beginning to rise and fall faster as panic set in and her breathing became erratic. The sight of her was causing him to become quickly aroused. Her hair was disheveled and her eyes now frightened. His gaze settled on her unbound breasts. His hand moved to the jewel again, but didn't touch it. Then he slowly traced down to the valley between her breasts before slowly moving to toy with her sensitive nipples.

"Priestess, if you don't change your mind very quickly you will regret it." He said in a low growl. A tear ran down her cheek but she said nothing. He looked down at her and waited for a moment before letting his hand travel down her stomach and then across to her hip. Kagome tried to move but her body wouldn't cooperate and she became lightheaded.

Naraku roughly kneaded her upper leg before his hand slipped to her inner thigh. Again he looked at her to see if she would give in. When she closed her eyes, he slipped his other hand to her thighs and used them both to force her legs apart. He heard a sharp intake of breath and smirked to himself when she began to tremble.

He slowly ran his clawed hand up her thigh and back down again, enjoying toying with her. Finally, he let his claw gently run over the thin panties that were keeping him away from his destination. He heard her gasp at the light touch and smiled again. He could smell the faint scent of arousal along with her fear. Quickly he sliced his claws across the garment and then pulled the pieces away. She tried to pull her legs together again, but he quickly caught them and forced them further apart. "I'm not done yet, priestess."

The words caused her to shiver. She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was simply surveying her body with an intense look of lust in his eyes. She felt him grab her skirt and pull it from her. Kagome closed her eyes again but could still feel the heat of his gaze. She tried to lift her head but it began to swim in confusion the moment she did.

She jerked violently when she felt his hand running up the inside of her leg slowly. His fingers began to gently knead her thigh. She was trembling again, fearful of what he was about to do to her. A shocked cry escaped her lips when she felt him touch her. Naraku watched her with interest. He had not intended to deal with her this way at all but he found himself giving way to Onigumo's human desires.

He inhaled deeply. She was responding quite well to his touches. She was still frightened, which only fueled his desire, but the fact that she was becoming very aroused made it all the much better.

"You are still a virgin?" He said more as a statement than a question. "InuYasha is quite the fool."

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to ignore him and his questions. Her confusion made a smirk play on his face. She was obviously distressed by what he was doing, yet her body was enjoying it at the same time. This only encouraged him to continue, watching her as her body gave into the pleasure he was bringing to her.

"So you like that, do you? You enjoy being with me, priestess?" She closed her eyes again, disgusted with herself. His eyes raked over her body. Her arousal was strong, but she was weak from the toxins he had used to subdue her. He looked down at her again. There were tears running down her cheeks but she kept her eyes closed.

He touched her face, startling her. "Look at me, priestess." Kagome kept her eyes closed for a few seconds and then realized she should do what he says. When she was looking at him he flashed another charming smile.

"I will not force myself on you." Her eyes widened. She knew that he was quite aroused and she was vulnerable.

"My dear Kagome, I am not a monster. Something as precious as your virginity should not be taken forcefully." He said with mock sincerity lacing his sinister voice.

"I will come back later, when you have your strength. By the time I'm finished, you will be begging for me." Kagome swallowed hard. Mere moments before her body desperately wanted him, though she herself was repulsed by the idea. He turned and left her to sleep and regain her energy. He knew that once she wasn't helpless she would put up a fight, but that would make things much more interesting.


	2. Charming

**A/N: Ok…I'm doing my best to edit these chapters without butchering them. I "think" I was able to change enough of the wording in this one and delete a minimal amount so that now it will fall into an "R" rating. If anyone disagrees with this assesment, please contact ME, no need to report me. Remember that there CAN be sex in an "R" rating, it just can't be explicit. **

**To anyone that is a fan of my original story, you can still read it on mediaminer . org under the pen name: Kilala81 or at animespiral . com under the pen name: Kirara81. I'll add links to the stories under my new bio, so feel free to read them there. **

**Thanks again to everyone that has supported me! You really are keeping this story going right now, cuz after having it stolen and deleted I was very close to just giving it up. **

**K81**

* * *

**Chapter Two  
Charming**

Hours passed and finally Kagome woke and looked around the room then decided to sit up. She was still a little groggy but no longer felt as though she were drugged. She pulled the blankets up around her body, noting that she no longer had any clothes to wear. Nearly an hour later Naraku appeared again. He smiled at her and slowly moved into the room.

Instinctively, Kagome moved to the other side of the bed trying to stay away from him. He simply stopped moving and watched her.

"I said I would not force myself on you, Kagome. You may despise many things about me, but know that I keep my word." She stared at him momentarily and saw that he made no move toward her. She felt a flush come to her as she remembered the pleasure that he had drawn from her.

Naraku smirked when he noted her body temperature rise and her begin to blush and look away from him. He then moved closer to the bed and spoke. "A servant will appear shortly with your dinner. After that you will get some more sleep. You still have toxins in your blood. By tomorrow you will be feeling much better." She felt heat rush through her when he said those words. She remembered the promise he had made about making her beg for him once she had her strength. He quickly turned and left the room, leaving her very confused about his personality.

As he said a servant appeared with food. She smelled it and could detect no poison. She ate and did as Naraku had said…fell into sleep. She was awoken by the same young servant in the morning. She was brought a delicious breakfast. After she was finished eating the young demoness returned.

"Master Naraku has sent me to retrieve you. I will escort you to the baths." Kagome stood and the demoness walked to the small closet and retrieved a bath robe for her.

Once at the baths, Kagome was shocked when the demoness began washing her hair for her. It felt good and afterward she was left to soak and relax by herself. The servant returned nearly a half hour later and Kagome quickly got out of the bath and wrapped herself in her robe. The demoness began brushing Kagome's hair and then pulled it into a braid before addressing her.

"Come with me, please." Kagome followed her into an adjoining room where there were many plants and beautiful paintings. The room was quite tranquil and the servant directed Kagome to a small bed in the middle of the room. It reminded Kagome very much of the flat bed in common day doctor's offices, however it was quite soft.

The servant again left the room and Kagome sat on the bed taking in all of the paintings. Moments later Naraku entered and smiled at her. She didn't trust him and cringed when he began to walk towards her.

"I am not going to harm you. I simply wish to give you a massage, priestess." She saw the look in his eyes and tensed. She then looked around the room frantically. She could easily run from him and contemplated going for the door. However, there was only one and he stood between her and it. Obviously he sensed her thoughts. "Running would be pointless. I would only catch you. Besides, you look very tense. I only wish to help you."

She sat poised to run as he slowly approached her. He stopped only a few feet away and looked over her. "You will need to remove the robe." She put her arms around herself and he gave a soft laugh.

"Why so shy, Kagome? I've already done much more than give you a mere massage." He stepped closer and slowly reached out to pull her arms to her sides and brought his lips to her ear.

"No need to be shy, little one. My hands have already memorized every curve of your body." She shuddered and tried to pull her arms free but he held them tightly. Finally, she stopped and looked up at him.

"Very good." He said softly and released her arms. He moved his hands to her robe and then stopped.

"I will allow you to remove it, if you'd like. I will even be a gentleman and turn my back." He said with a charming smile. She looked around trying to figure out what he was up to. Proving his point he stepped away from her and turned his back to her. She sat there unmoving, looking around to see if there was anything she could use as a weapon.

"I'm sure you don't want me to forcibly remove the robe, priestess." His voice was somewhat sterner this time and she realized that she had no weapon and would be no match against him in a fight. She slipped out of her robe and pulled it in front of her. He turned and smiled, then gently pulled the robe from her and took her in before telling her to lie on her stomach.

Kagome felt her body trembling but did as she was instructed. Seconds later, she felt him move her braid aside and begin gently rubbing her back and shoulders. Within seconds she felt her body begin to relax. Naraku smirked inwardly. So easily could she be manipulated by his touches. His finger grazed the small chain that lie around her neck, holding the jewel shards. He then gave thought to InuYasha. How he despised that filthy half demon. Naraku knew that InuYasha cared for this girl. Killing her would bring him great pain…however, he knew there were things he could to that would be much worse. He would make this girl give herself to him willingly. That would destroy InuYasha in ways that were incomprehensible.

After nearly twenty minutes, Naraku realized that the young priestess was almost asleep. He brought his hand to her braid and untied it then began running his fingers through her hair. She let out a soft mew, and turned her head in the opposite direction. His fingers began massaging her scalp and he leaned down and began whispering in her ear.

"I told you that I wouldn't hurt you, priestess. When we are finished here, I will send my servant back with some proper clothes and you will accompany me out for the day." He continued to gently caress her for several more moments then he excused himself. Kagome quickly grabbed the robe he had left on the floor and pulled it around her. She sat there wondering how he could possibly touch her so gently. He was evil.

Soon the servant appeared with a beautiful blue kimono that had flowers embroidered onto it. Kagome slipped it on and found Naraku waiting for her. He quickly took her arm in his and led her out of the castle. Kagome stayed silent as he spoke to her, never once harshly or asking for the shards of the jewel. She was growing leery of his intentions and hoped he wouldn't try to harm her once they were alone away from the castle.

To her honest surprise he not once tried to touch her or harm her. She began to relax and enjoy the beautiful gardens that were near his castle. Naraku watched as the girl let her guard down. He wanted nothing more than to remove her clothes and take her right on the grass, but he wanted her to give herself to him…he would not take her against her will unless it absolutely came to that.

After several hours he returned her to the castle to prepare for dinner. He ordered his servant to bring her back to the dinning room where she would accompany him. He flashed a charming smile when she entered, dressed in an ivory colored kimono. It was made of pure silk and fit her beautifully. He motioned for her to sit and watched her closely as she waited for her dinner to be served. One way or another he would have her this night; that he already knew.

He spoke to her kindly during the meal and saw to it that she had a glass of wine with her dinner. After she was finished he moved around and offered her his hand and yet another warm smile.

He then escorted Kagome to her room and slowly followed her in. She quickly grew nervous and turned away from him. No matter how much she was supposed to hate him, she couldn't help but the feelings that were rushing through her body. The day had been so pleasant and he had been so charming. Not to mention that he was undeniably one of the most attractive men she had ever seen. She glanced at him again. The top of his robe was opened slightly, revealing his well toned body. Part of his hair was cascading over his shoulder and he was smiling that charming smile again. She felt a warm feeling in her and a thought it had to be the wine she had with dinner.

"Is something the matter, priestess?" He asked her. He could smell her arousal already and smiled inwardly. He had expected he would have to work at it, but apparently his mere presence was affecting her. She turned her back to him and told him that she was tired. He slowly cleared the distance between them and put his hands on her shoulders. He inhaled her scent then moved her hair from her neck and quickly replaced it with his lips. He felt her shiver slightly at his touch. Within seconds he could tell her arousal was growing stronger.

"You want me. Don't deny it; I can smell it on you." He said before he began to nip at her ear. She began to protest but he quickly turned her around and brought his lips to hers. She let out a small gasp at the sudden movement and he used it to his advantage. He let his tongue slip into her mouth and it began to explore it hungrily. At first she tried to pull away but within seconds she was tentatively returning his kiss. His hands slowly moved down and began to work her clothes off. She let out a whimper when her kimono fell to the floor and she was standing before him with nothing on. He pulled away from her and looked her body over lustfully.

"You're quite beautiful, priestess. You should not feel ashamed about this. You are merely human and have needs."

She was about to speak when he pulled her to him tightly and brought his lips to her ear. "Though I'm not human, I have needs too."

She shivered at his raspy voice. She wanted to protest yet she couldn't find her voice. His hands slipped down to her breasts and began kneading them and strumming her nipples until they hardened. His mouth quickly followed. She let out a soft moan when he began sucking on her nipple while using his clawed finger to tease the other. He switched, showing her other the same attention before he brought his mouth back to hers and moved her to the bed. He quickly shed his own clothing and pulled her to him again.

"Is this what you want?" He asked. She could feel his hardened member against her and it both frightened and excited her confused body. She closed her eyes and felt his mouth begin traveling over her throat.

"You have to say it, priestess." He whispered and continued to kiss her. She stayed silent not willing to admit that she wanted him.

He smiled and quickly lowered her to the bed letting his hands and lips explore her skin, drawing soft moans from her. Never before had Naraku allowed himself such luxeries while with a female. She smelled and tasted much sweeter than he ever could have imagined. She was far from the whores Onigumo had rutted with.

He slowly kissed his way from her neck to her lips. How badly he wanted her now but held back. He began kissing her fervently. At first she tried to resist but quickly her thoughts were no longer based on logic. When he ran his tongue over her lips she parted them and began exploring his mouth as well.

Finally, he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered to her. "I won't take you by force. You have to tell me that you want it, priestess."

She moaned softly and could feel just how badly he wanted her. She knew she should try to put a stop to this, but the feel of him had her longing for more. She let a soft "yes" escape her lips. She cried out in pain as soon as he entered her and Naraku stopped moving for a moment. He then began moving slowly, knowing there was little he could do to prevent the pain she was feeling. He felt her nails digging into his shoulders and back as he began his slow, steady motion, but didn't care.

Soon the initial pain wore off, but Kagome remained tense. Not only was this her first time but he was particularly well endowed and her body was not yet adjusted to the invasion.

Naraku continued to hold himself back, ever mindful that she was a young human girl. He had every intention of having her again and knew she wouldn't cooperate if he harmed her.

After a short while Kagome felt his movements stop and remained still as he looked down at her, still catching his breathe. Naraku realized that she was still in pain and was unable to be fulfilled. He moved to the bed and pulled her on top of him. She looked down at him in confusion as he sat up and began kissing her neck and shoulder.

"I will not allow a woman to go unsatisfied in my bed."

His hand found her shoulder and slid slowly down her arm. He then let it move to her center. Kagome closed her eyes and allowed him to continue, still looking for some kind of release. After several minutes Naraku moved his hands to her hips and lifted her from him. She gave him a startled look and he merely smirked and guided her body with his hands.

She was now straddling him with her back to him. He entered her again and pulled her tightly to his chest. One of his arms snaked around her body and began massaging her skin while the other one slid down her and began touching her again. He was instantly rewarded with a moan and smirked to himself. Finally, she threw her head back onto his shoulder and he instantly brought his mouth to her exposed throat, kissing and nipping at her.

He tightened his grip on her when she tensed and then cried out loudly. He could feel her entire body spasm and knew that she had enjoyed herself. Once she calmed slightly he pulled her from him and brought her back to the bed. He lay there beside her for awhile and when he looked to her again, she had drifted to sleep. He gazed down at the young priestess and gave thought to InuYasha. Naraku would make sure that he knew his companion had given herself to his greatest enemy and enjoyed it. He then smirked down at her sleeping face. She would give herself to him again, but for now he would allow her to rest.


	3. Naraku's Playmate

**Author's Note: Thanks for the continuous support! I'm currently without a computer, so I rely on my dad's when I can get to it. I hope to have mine working soon and will get the rest of the repost done and then the new chapter up! Sorry if there are mistakes in here, editing it down for the censors is a real bitch to do. Hope it's not butchered too badly. **

* * *

**Chapter Three:  
Naraku's Playmate**

Kagome woke in the bed alone. She looked around and briefly wondered if it had been a dream. She sat up and shifter her weight and quickly realized that it was indeed real. There was an ache between her legs and she became overwhelmed with a feeling of guilt. She had betrayed her friends by sleeping with their greatest enemy_. Oh my god, InuYasha will smell him all over me.'_ Kagome thought to herself and began to cry.

Naraku sat in his indoor hot spring relaxed and quite content. It had been quite some time since he had indulged in such pleasures and the young priestess had sated his needs quite well. Just thinking about her made him stir again. He gave thought to his predicament. He could tell she would be going into heat very soon. He had no intentions of mating the young human, just playing with her. He smirked at how eagerly she had allowed him to take her and how willingly her body responded to him. He decided that he would go to her again, for he had other things to teach her before he returned her to her friends.

When he made his way back to her room, he realized that she was upset. He had expected this. He was, after all, still her enemy and had taken her virginity mere hours before. He entered the room and gave her a smile before walking to the bed. It was still early in the morning; the servants wouldn't be up for nearly two hours. He smiled, thinking of the fun he could have with her in that time. He didn't ask her permission to join her; he simply slid into the bed beside her. She moved away from him slightly but he quickly pulled her to him and began to kiss her shoulder and neck.

"Do not feel regret. If that foolish half demon took care of you like a real man, you wouldn't have given yourself to me." He felt her tense after he said those words so he decided he would need to loosen her up. His hand slid down and began caressing her while he continued to nip at her neck. Her heat rate began to rise and he could feel her body responding to him. The smell of her arousal began to overwhelm him and he felt himself responding to her.

Soon she was releasing soft whimpers as his hands roamed over her entire body hungrily. He brought his lips down on hers hard and continued on until he could take it no more. He pulled back and gazed down at her. So young and innocent, even now. Naïve enough to let her enemy have her. Again he let his lips begin to travel to her throat and neck. Never before had he done more than rut with a woman. But this was different. This girl was so innocent, so very desirable. He savored the very taste and feel of her skin.

Naraku continued to kiss her as he put his arm around her and pulled her small body over his own. She let out a soft mew and he quickly covered her mouth with his. His hands moved to her hips as he guided her, then he sat forward slightly and pushed her upper body back so that his mouth could travel freely over her neck and chest. His hands slowly slid up to her back for support while she arched at his touch. He let a contented moan escape his own lips. Every inch of him craved her and what was being shared between them.

Finally he felt her body grow ridged and then she threw her head back and cried out, causing him to grip her back tightly while a soft growl escape his lips. Seconds later she buried her face into his shoulder.

Naraku sat there momentarily holding her now motionless form. She had gone totally limp and still had her face buried in his hair. He was still inside her and could still feel her muscles contracting around him. Her body itself was trembling slightly. Her intense reaction caused him to smirk to himself. No matter what her relationship with InuYasha in the future, she would always know that it was he that had first brought her such pleasure.

After another moment she lifted her head and looked at him. He was gazing at her hungrily. She began to move but he held her to him tightly. She could tell he wasn't finished with her yet and her shock registered plainly on her face. Surely he had to be tiring by now. He smiled wickedly at the look on her face.

"For some reason, my dear Kagome, I just can't seem to get enough of you." She was beginning to fear he would never be finished with her. He began kissing her throat and letting his hand frantically explore her before finally bringing his hands to her hips and lifting her up. He then moved her to her knees and situated himself behind her.

He heard her whimper but chose to ignore it. After she grew accustomed to the new position she began to move with him slightly, looking to obtain pleasure of her own. Naraku knew he couldn't hold out long this time and became lost in his own insatiable desires. He then slowed his pace wanting to draw it out as much as possible. He heard her breathing quicken and he began kissing and nipping at her back of her neck.

She cried out again when her body gave into the wonderful sensations. Her reaction caused him to moan and become washed with his own pleasure. After a moment he pulled away from her and finally got off of the bed.

"I will allow you to sleep now. I'm sure you have grown quite tired."

After he left, Kagome lay there again mentally kicking herself. Every time, she allowed him to touch her she was horribly betraying her friends. She couldn't help wanting him. Never had she been engulfed in such exquisite pleasure before. Just thinking about the looks he gave her or the way he touched her made her quiver slightly. She turned on her side and closed her eyes, hoping to fall quickly into sleep.

She was again woken by the servant that brought her breakfast. After she finished she was again led to the baths. This time the servant simply turned and left the room. Kagome quickly removed her robe and got into the water. She had nearly dozed in the water when she suddenly heard a deep voice behind her.

"Mind if I join you?" She turned to see Naraku standing just inside the door gazing down at her. She instinctively covered her chest which made him chuckle at her.

"It's a bit late for modesty, don't you think?" Without waiting for her response he removed his own robe and made his way into the water.

She sat there unmoving feeling herself blushing horribly. Being in a bath with him felt somehow more intimate than being in bed with him had. He smirked and simply leaned back and relaxed, noting her sudden discomfort. After a few moments he noticed she began to relax as well and he reached for the sponge that was sitting near him. He moved towards her and flashed another charming smile.

"Allow me to wash your back, Kagome?" She stared at him for a moment and then nodded. There wasn't much else she could do. She moved forward and he slipped behind her. He slowly moved her hair to her shoulder and began gently running the sponge over her back.

Kagome closed her eyes and let her self relax in the warm water. Soon she felt him pull the sponge away from her skin and bring his mouth to her shoulder and then to her neck. Her body instantly softened at his touch. He then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him tightly before leaning back again. He knew she was tired from the night before and for now; he was content with just relaxing and feeling her soft body against his.

At first Kagome was uncomfortable in Naraku's embrace but finally she laid her head back onto his shoulder and nearly fell asleep in the water. His hands were softly stroking and caressing her body and he would occasionally bring his mouth to her neck and ear. When the water began to cool he spoke to her.

"Today you may do as you please. Tonight you will again join me for dinner and then you will spend the night in my bed." Kagome turned to look at him and he simply smiled lustfully at her. Both got out of the water and he left her to dress. She spent the day roaming the grounds and castle corridors.

Briefly, she contemplated running off but realized she wouldn't get far and didn't know how InuYasha would react if he found her anyway. Late in the afternoon she decided to spend some time in his small library looking at books and finally left to prepare for dinner. Again Naraku was polite to her and quickly led her to another part of the castle when they were finished.

The room they entered was truly impressive in size. It had beautiful furnishings and a large western style bed. He watched her from behind as she gazed at everything in the room. He then removed the sash that he was wearing and stepped towards her then quickly moved her to the bed and lifted her onto it. His mouth immediately found her neck and throat as he began to kiss her eagerly. She let out a soft moan and he quickly sat up, now straddling her. He reached down for both of her hands and pulled them together and flashed a wicked smile before pulling out the sash. She looked up at him innocently, causing him to laugh to himself before he bound her wrists together. He then lifted them above her head and attached the sash to his elaborate head board.

Naraku's actions frightened Kagome briefly but she also found herself oddly intrigued by it. She pulled on her hands slightly and realized that he had them securely attached and would only be released when he saw fit.

He gazed down at her for a moment and then brought his lips to hers roughly. She gasped when he began to suck on her bottom lip and then nip it with his teeth. He smiled at her reaction and then slid his tongue into her mouth. Instantly she was responding to his kiss which pleased him greatly. He pulled back and gazed down at her then slowly ran his finger across her cheek.

"Now, I can do whatever I want." His words caused her heart to race, though she wasn't sure if she was scared or aroused by what he said.

He ran his fingers through her hair and then across her cheek before running them down to the top of her kimono. He gazed into her eyes once more before he very slowly began to pull her kimono open. He felt her body shifting below him and could smell her arousal already. He smirked as he moved down so that he could pull her kimono fully away from her body before he moved back over her again. He contemplated using his claws to shred the sleeves and rid her of the clothes altogether, but decided that it wasn't important yet.

He straddled her hips to the bed and slowly ran a claw lightly across her throat and then down her chest. He saw her close her eyes when the tip of his claws touched her nipple and then moved to the other, causing them both to respond to his touches. He continued to run his claws across her skin, causing her to shiver from the feeling. Claws that could so easily cut were her making her tingle with desire. He could feel her moving her legs restlessly, trying to ignore intense arousal she was beginning to feel. He smirked at this, for he was going to draw her agony out as long as he could stand it.

He very slowly brought his mouth to her nipple and began to suck on it, before moving to the other. He then smiled mischievously and blew lightly on them, causing her to arch her back slightly. He then moved up and began kissing her again. She returned his kiss forcefully, letting him know that she wanted him to fulfill her. He pulled away and brought his lips to her ear and nipped it softly.

"Not yet," he whispered before slowly moving down her body. He stopped at her stomach and began kissing her, making his way down lower but stopped suddenly and looked up at her, making her release a soft moan and again shift uncomfortably.

His fingers slowly traced their way down to her thighs and he began to gently stroke her.

"Do you want me, Kagome?" He asked her in a low voice. She looked down at him and nodded her head.

"I want to hear you say it." She gazed back down at him a second time and spoke in a strained voice.

"I want you." He smirked and began kissing her again, this time working his way down past to her thighs. Never before had he cared to see a woman gain pleasure from his touch but he found her innocent whimpering quite arousing so he drew out his torment.

She began urgently trying to free her hands and pull away from him. He brought his hands to her hips to hold her still while she trembled violently from her pleasure.This time he moved up the bed and began kissing her hard. She was too dazed to respond at first.

Naraku could take no more and quickly disrobed and brought himself down to her again. She wrapped her legs around him and he wasted no time obliging her. After several minutes, he reached up and sliced the sash freeing her hands. Instantly they were clinging to his back and shoulders. He rolled them to the edge of the bed, her now on top.

Quickly, he sat up and moved his feet to the floor. He pulled her kimono the rest of the way off, dropped his hands to her legs and lifted her as he stood. He brought his lips to her hard and moved to the wall. Kagome let out a small cry when he shoved her up against it. She quickly wrapped her arms and legs about him tighter as he began his slowly, steady movements.

She felt him biting her neck, though not hard enough to draw blood, the slight pain made her grab onto his hair and pull slightly. He let out a low growl and began moving faster. Kagome began to whimper as she felt her peak nearing. He noticed and began a quicker pace.

Finally, she let out a loud cry and dug her nails into his shoulders. He lifted her slightly and thrust into her a few more times and finally spilled his seed into her again. He held her against the wall for a moment and then moved her back to the bed and gently put her down. She quickly wrapped herself in the sheet and watched as he crawled over her.

"You will sleep here tonight." He states simply and pulled her to him tightly. He lay awake for hours after she fell asleep. Not so sure he wanted to send his new playmate back to InuYasha.


	4. Obsession

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter had less taken out of it than the others. If anyone has a problem with the content, please contact me about it, rather than reporting me. For any of you that have read this before, this chapter has much more thought and reflection from both Naraku and Kagome than it had originally. I know that this stuff is pretty ooc. My problem with the characters are they're very one dimensional on the show. Very few girls (and I mean VERY few) Kagome's age would be nearly as "innocent and naïve" as she is. **

**This story has a more "real life" edge, as early on it is a story about a girl being seduced by an older man. As far as Naraku is concerned, he IS a male. And why the show has to meet certain ratings and such for censors, I do believe he would have a sex drive. Which is why I don't see it as that unrealistic that someone such as Naraku would use this kind of a tactic for revenge. He wouldn't only get to hurt people, but enjoy himself in the process. **

**Anyway, there'll be more chapters up soon. Thanks for the patience.**

* * *

**Chapter Four  
Obsession**

Naraku woke just before the sun rose. Kagome was wrapped tightly in his arms and her scent was delicious. He was instantly aroused and wondered to himself how she could have such an affect on him. He brought his face to her hair and inhaled, the smell nearly working as an aphrodisiac. He shifted slightly, wanting more than anything to wake her up and take her again. Never had he been so enthralled by any female. Nearly a half hour later Kagome began to stir. Almost the second her eyes opened he was kissing her.

She was stunned for a moment, almost forgetting where she was and who she was with, but quickly melted into him. He pulled her body tightly to his and deepened the kiss, wanting to consume her. Quickly, he moved above her and began working his way to down her body, kissing and nipping her. Kagome let out a whimper and arched towards him.

He moved back up and again brought his mouth to hers. He couldn't hold back. Her scent and soft body had been tormenting him for too long. He quickly entered her and began a near frantic pace, needing to find his release in her. Her small hands clung to his shoulders while her body was pushing into his thrusts. She released small cries of pleasure as he drove into her harder, his need for her growing with each passing moment. When he climaxed he nearly collapsed onto her, exhausted.

Kagome sat up and smiled down at him softly. She never knew a man's needs could be so insatiable. But she had to admit to herself that she wanted him nearly as much as he wanted her. He wrung pleasure from her body like she never would have believed possible. She sat there wondering how someone that was supposed to be her enemy could do that to her. Kagome continued to gaze down at him, taking him in. He was truly a gorgeous man, something she had never paid attention too during their previous encounters. His dark hair and eyes nearly made her shiver, especially when he gazed at her with a look of pure desire.

He noticed the way she was watching him and wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Is something the matter?" He asked in a low voice. She blushed a bit and shook her head. He sat up and began kissing her neck.

"You can speak to me, my dear. There is no need to be so shy." He then pulled back and gave her a devilish look.

"You have no problem being vocal at other times." She blushed darker and looked away from him quickly. He chuckled and kissed her again.

"That is what I enjoy about you. No matter how many times I take you, you remain innocent."

He began playing with a lock of her hair and stared at her, causing her to blush more.

"What is it about you that I find so irresistible?" He asked more to himself than to her. She turned from him and was about to get off of the bed when she felt his arms around her waist and his mouth on her neck. She shivered and let her head roll back towards him. Immediately, his mouth moved around to her throat. He craved the taste of her skin and couldn't seem to let her go. His hand moved up and began kneading her breast causing her to moan softly.

"Naraku…" She began tentatively. He stopped kissing her and she lifted her head back up.

"We should get up." _'What is wrong with me? I've never even kissed a guy before.'_ Again confused set into her mind. At sixteen, many girls her age had already been sexually active. Kagome, herself, wasn't a stranger to guys attention but nothing like Naraku. Guys like Hojo were young and immature. Never before had any man spoke or looked at her the way Naraku did. She had heard stories of older men seducing younger girls before but never believed she would be in such a situation.

He kissed her ear softly and smirked. "So, you can speak." He said in a low voice and nipped her ear before lowering his mouth to her shoulder and kissing it.

"Very well," He said and released her. She moved from the bed and quickly picked up the kimono he had thrown on the floor the night before. Naraku sat watching her, drinking in the curves of her body while she moved. His eyes danced over her and she again blushed when she turned to look at him. He stood and walked towards her, causing her to become flustered. He smiled when he realized her distress was caused by his state of undress.

"You may go for your bath now. I have some things to attend to today. I will join you later." She quickly turned to leave when he began to dress. Kagome enjoyed a long soak in the bath and spent the later part of the morning in the garden. She was approached by a servant informing her that Naraku had returned and lunch would soon be served. She followed in and was escorted to her room and given a new kimono to wear. It was a stunning white color with embroidered pink flowers along the sleeves and across the back. She felt absolutely beautiful in it and decided to pull her hair up into a bun before leaving the room.

Just as she was about to step into the corridor she stopped herself and looked around.

_'Why am I still here? I should run, get away. This is Naraku!' _She stood thinking about her options. Her friends knew she was with Naraku but no doubt had no idea where to look. What would happen if she attempted to run? Would he kill her? And what of Naraku himself? He had never harmed her or even attempted to. But why? She nearly felt tears stinging her eyes. Never had she been forced to deal with such a situation. Fighting demons she could handle…but this? Finally she took a deep breath and started down the corridor. For now, the only thing she could do was stay and try to deal with the rest later after she had more time to get her thoughts and emotions straightened out.

When she walked into the dinning room Naraku stood and looked her over.

"You look beautiful, Kagome. I trust you enjoy the gift." His voice was nearly hypnotic and she had a feeling that was his intention. She fidgeted nervously but managed to thank him for the kimono. He led her to the chair to the right of his and pulled it out for her. During the meal he spoke to her and finally got her to speak to him on occasion. He smiled inwardly at her shy demeanor.

He was finding himself growing obsessed with her and just being near her was making him aroused again.

_'What about her can cause me to have such a reaction? Could it be Onigumo's long repressed desire for Kikyo?'_ The thought darkened his eyes momentarily. _'Nay, I hold no desire for the dead priestess, this girl is different.' _

After the servants cleared the table he sat watching her, and finally asked her to come to him. She slowly stood and moved to his chair, the look he was giving her was causing her heart to race. He brought his hands to her waist and pulled her onto his lap gently. Naraku stared at her while running his hand across her cheek then to her hair. He quickly removed the bun, letting her tresses spill across her shoulders. After a minute he put his hands on her hips and turned her so she was straddling his lap, facing him.

His hands then slid to her waist and began to open her kimono so that he could view her body. He was pleased that she wore nothing underneath. Naraku pulled her to him and began to kiss her deeply. His hands slipped inside the kimono that now hung open in front, and began to gently caress her hips and then slid up to her sides before moving them to her back and pulling her even closer.

Kagome felt his desire and found herself becoming quite aroused by it. She began to bear down on him slightly, which only made his desire that much stronger. He felt her shifting above him, her body reacting to his. He smirked and ran his right hand back around to her side and then to her breast. He continued to allow his hands to roam over her as he nuzzled into her neck, noting her quickening pulse as her body became more aroused.

"How I do love the feel of you." He purred into her ear as he let his hand slide down her body. She let out a moan when he slipped his hand down to her thighs. Again he found himself having the desire to bring her pleasure but ignored the questions playing in his mind. Her sounds and scent were intoxication to him, therefore enhacing his own pleasure. Surely that had to be his reasoning.

Before she was able to reach her peak he pulled away. She whimpered but he gave her a devilish smile. His hands then slid to the small of her back and began massaging her before reaching under her and lifted her onto the edge of the table in front of him. He sat looking over her body hungrily before running both hands up her thighs. She shifted slightly at his touch and let out a frustrated moan.

Instantly, he was up and pushed her down onto the table. He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the table's edge roughly. He then leaned down and began kissing and biting at her skin. She could feel him grinding into her and she wrapped her legs around him, pushing herself against him. Naraku groaned and pulled away, needing very much to remove his clothes. Seconds later he was over her again. She could feel him pressing into her, but he wasn't yet trying to gain entrance. His hands and mouth were ravaging her body making her tremble with desire.

Soon, Naraku could take no more and lifted her hips to meet him. He began to move inside her very slowly, making her arch from the table and try to take more of him in. He smirked at her eagerness and continued his drawn out torture. His hands continued to roam her body before they moved to her hips again. He looked down at her, noting the intense desire in her eyes. He smirked and continued to hold himself back, keeping her wanting more. The dark Lord was nearly shocked when she wrapped her legs around him forcefully and lifted herself from the table. He moved back onto the chair behind him, with her wrapped around him tightly. She began kissing him hungrily and running her fingers through his hair.

Kagome couldn't stand anymore. She didn't care that he was her enemy. She wanted him more than she had before. She felt his hands begin clutching at her back and hips when she began a steady pace on top of him. She stopped kissing him and let her head fall back enjoying the small feeling of pleasure that was beginning to build in her. Naraku smirked at her sudden aggressive behavior and quickly brought his mouth to her throat and then to down to her breasts.

"It would appear that your shyness is wearing off." He managed between breaths. Though she didn't know why, his words caused her to smile slightly. She quickly brought her body back to his roughly and began kissing him again.

Soon, Naraku felt her nearing her peak and went nearly crazy with desire. He picked her up and brought her back to the table, this time not holding back in his intensity. Kagome let out a loud cry and arched from the table. He felt her body shudder and her legs wrapped around him tighter, trying to prolong her pleasure. He continued, causing her to peak a second time. He let out a low moan as he too met his climax. He stayed still for a moment, both still breathing hard and coming down from their high.

Suddenly, Kagome began laughing. Naraku was stunned. Though he had enjoyed her in bed, he had yet to see her express much emotion. He looked down at her, somewhat intrigued by the sweet sound of her laughter. Something he rarely experienced from anyone around him.

Finally, he had to inquire as to what she found so humorous. She gazed up at him and began laughing again. Finally, she stopped and noticed a curious look on his face. She cocked her head slightly, having never seen him with such a look before. Again he asked what she found so funny. She took a breath.

"I don't know, really. I just realized that what we are doing is very unsanitary." He gave her an odd look and she started giggling again.

Finally, Naraku pulled away from her and she sat up. He continued to stare at her with interest as Kagome quickly pulled her kimono around herself and got off of the table. She looked at him and felt herself blush slightly but didn't look away.

"I'm going to the gardens. It's a beautiful day." She said to him and turned to leave. Suddenly, she felt guilty. She turned back to him, not knowing exactly why. He seemed so lonely to her. He was pulling his own clothes back on, and she assumed he would go off by himself again.

"You could join me." She said softly. He looked at her for a moment and then hardened himself. He should not be enjoying her, unless he was gaining pleasure from her body. He did not want her pity or friendship. She was merely a means to harm InuYasha. He gave her a cold smile and stepped closer.

"I have already gotten what I want from you today, priestess. You may spend the afternoon in the garden. Perhaps, tonight I will again want your company." He watched as tears filled her eyes. This reaction he was not expecting. Why did she care? He was her enemy and surely knew he only wanted her body and nothing more.

"You're a bastard." She said and turned to leave the room. She hurried to the gardens and stopped unable to hold her tears in. She began weeping and sat in the grass. She didn't know why his words had affected her. He was her enemy and hadn't given her any indication that he wanted anything more from her than the use of her body, yet his cold words hurt her. Moments later she heard the rustle of the grass and realized she wasn't alone.

The smell of Kagome's tears hung in the room after she left. Naraku stood there growing angry at himself for letting things go this far. Never, should the priestess have grown to trust him. He had become so obsessed with her that he allowed his desires to overtake his thoughts. He left the room, intent on finding Kagura. He would make her return the priestess to InuYasha immediately.

However, he was being drawn by Kagome's scent. He stood near the castle watching her. Never before had any being shown such emotion over him, even when he was still human. Never had any woman given herself to him so freely. Even during his life as Onigumo he had taken pleasure in forcing himself on women and partaking in the company of whores, but never had someone so innocent allowed him to touch her. He walked towards the crying girl and stood at her side. She stopped sobbing and looked up at him, her eyes now angry.

"I'm not a whore, Naraku." He stared down at her, making her angrier by the moment. "I'm definitely not _your_ whore." She said and got to her feet. She stood watching him and suddenly brought her hand towards him, intent on slapping him. He caught her hand and pulled her to him. He stared at her for a moment, refusing to release his grip on her as she struggled. Kagome eventually realized that her struggle was in vain and stared up at him.

"You are no whore, Kagome." He stated simply and released her. She stood there for a moment, still fuming. He then turned and looked over the gardens.

"It is a beautiful day." He said in a low voice. Kagome stared at him for a moment, but he didn't look at her. She then moved closer to him.

"Are you using me?" Again she felt tears in her eyes. He glanced at her and then back over the gardens.

"My intentions were to use your body and send you back to InuYasha." She took a deep breath and looked at him again.

"And what are your intentions now?" He continued to stare at the garden, not giving her an answer.


	5. Needs

**Chapter Five  
Needs**

* * *

Kagome stood silently next to Naraku, her feelings mixed up and completely confused. She waited for him to answer her and finally asked again. "What are your intentions, now? Am I only here for your sick pleasure?" Even as the words crossed her lips, she knew they were ridiculous. What other reason was there for her to be there with him? She was speaking to Naraku. He had no heart; he would probably kill her and take the jewel shards when he grew tired of her. 

She felt herself become overwhelmed with tears again. How could she have been so stupid? She had allowed this monster to touch her, to take away her innocence. He turned to her with an emotionless face, which only made her feel worse.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. She stood there glaring at him. "Why do you care? As I recall, you don't care what I do…at least not until tonight when you decide you want to use me again." He stared at her for nearly a full minute, noting the tears and honest pain in her. He then turned away before he spoke.

"I have already told you that I will not take you against your will. I have no desire to force myself on you. If you are in my bed tonight, it will be because you choose to be." As he said the words, he nearly stunned himself when he realized that he meant them. So many times he had taken pleasure in the cries of women as he brutalized them. Yet, the thought of hurting her did not appeal to him. He had no desire to see her in pain, especially pain inflicted by him in bed. Naraku very much enjoyed bringing pleasure to her. Her soft cries of delight and the look of innocent wonder that crossed her face; intrigued him.

He turned to her again. She was now looking at him sadly but her tears had stopped. "I have business to tend to. You may enjoy the gardens and the castle for the rest of the afternoon." He turned and left her, not at all comfortable with himself at the moment.

Kagome spent the rest of the day alone, not knowing where Naraku had gone or what he intended to do with her once he got back. She tried to entertain herself by reading and strolling through the immense gardens, but her thoughts kept wondering to Naraku.

Hours after he left her, a servant approached her in the garden and informed her that dinner would be served soon then led her back to her quarters to ready herself. She dressed slowly and stalled as much as possible, until finally the servant returned for her. Kagome followed to the dining room slowly and was both relieved and disappointed that Naraku was not there. This night she ate alone and then decided to head back to the room that Naraku had given to her to use.

Kagome walked the corridor slowly, and stopped when she found the room Naraku was in. He was sitting near the window gazing outside. The room was dark, but he was bathed in the light of the moon. She watched him for a moment and realized just how sad and lonely he looked.

She stepped into the room but he never glanced her way, though she knew he was aware of her presence. She couldn't believe how beautiful he looked sitting there. She stepped further into the room keeping her eyes on him the entire time. Without speaking, she sat beside him and stared out the window. She ventured a quick glance at him and began to realize just how foolishly she had behaved.

Naraku was her enemy. He could have easily killed or raped her, yet he hadn't. She couldn't expect anything from him, nor did she want anything from him. They had shared pleasure and nothing more. He had used her, but she had also used him. She didn't love him, she wasn't even sure she liked him, yet she allowed him to bring her pleasure. Even though she didn't care for him, she did desire to be with him. Kagome shook her head slightly and glanced at him again, becoming more aware of his presence every second she sat there.

She was startled from her thoughts when she heard Naraku speak in a husky voice. "Did you come here for a reason?" She turned to look at him again. "Yes, I came to apologize to you." Naraku turned to face her, surprised by her words, though not allowing the surprise to register on his face. "Apologize to me, priestess? Why would you do such a thing?" Kagome looked down at her hands, trying to figure that out herself.

This was Naraku...he wasn't deserving of her apology. He was a monster that had killed Kikyo and made InuYasha suffer that pain. He had cursed Miroku and killed Sango's family, taking her little brother as his slave. She looked back at him about to tell him just that, when she saw his eyes. They were lonely eyes. Eyes full of pain and sadness.

Kagome stared at him for a moment before he turned back to the window. She certainly didn't agree with the things he had done to her friends, but now she was curious to know why he had done them. What made Naraku the cruel demon he was, yet someone that could touch her so gently.

"Naraku..." she said simply, not able to find any other words to say. He slowly took his eyes off the moon that he was studying so intently and turns back towards her.

"Yes?" He said, not sure why she was even in the room with him. Kagome watched him for a moment then brought her lips to his softly. She didn't know why she wanted to kiss him, or even why she wanted to be there with him, but she did. She got onto her knees and moved closer, not breaking the kiss. Naraku's arms slowly circled around her and pulled her tightly against him, at the same time she felt him let out a deep moan.

She couldn't deny that she wanted him nor would he deny that he wanted her. But Kagome felt something deeper than physical wanting between them. So often she had been reminded that she was Kikyo's reincarnation...so many times she had felt inadequate. It always hurt to know that she was a reminder of InuYasha's past love. She held in that pain, needing to be strong. Getting the jewel was the important thing. She felt a similar pain in Naraku...though she didn't understand it. Being with him was almost comforting, like being with someone that understood her. Kagome was beginning to realize that you don't have to love someone to need them. And right now she needed Naraku.

Her hands began pulling at his kimono, while she deepened the kiss. Quickly, he helped pull his kimono away and again drew her against him, while his hands roamed over her body hungrily.

Within moments they had removed the rest of their clothes and Kagome was above him, moving in a slow sensual motion. Naraku moved his mouth to her neck savoring the taste of her. Though he would never say the words out loud, he was pleased that she had come to him. He slowly kissed his way up to her ear and nipped it gently before speaking to her between breaths.

"Why did you come to me?"

Rather than answer, she brought her lips to his, putting as much force behind them as she could. He kissed her back, pulling her body against his, smirking slightly when she bit his bottom lip and slid her tongue into his mouth. It took all of his willpower to keep from scratching her back or pulling on her hair in response to her aggressive behavior.

Finally, he rolled her to the floor and began kissing her neck and shoulder before moving to her breasts. Kagome arched from the ground when she felt his hot breath on her skin. He nipped at her gently before moving to her nipple, teasing it with his tongue before taking it into his mouth. He was setting her whole body was on fire and she wanted him. She wrapped her legs around him tightly, moving her hips towards him, desperate to have him full fill her again. Her actions actually caused him to chuckle slightly as he moved back up and kissed her.

He held himself back needing to know why this human had come to him. He broke their kiss and looked down at her. The amount of desire in her eyes almost overwhelmed him.

"Why did you come to me tonight, Priestess?" Kagome nearly shivered hearing his raspy voice. She closed her eyes and laid her head back.

"I needed you." She whispered, the words barely finding his ears. He watched her for a moment more then brought his lips to hers roughly at the same time he drove into her. Kagome's nails dug into his shoulders at the sudden painful pleasure. Naraku was lost in his own needs. He wanted her...craved her. All thoughts of her being his enemy; and InuYasha's companion, were gone. She was his right now. His to have, his to consume...and his alone.

Kagome clung to him desperately, crying out in pleasure and pulling herself to him tighter. She felt him kissing and biting her neck, his actions becoming more frantic as he moved faster. Her own body was growing tense. She could feel her self reaching the edge and was holding back, wanting to make it last as long as possible. Despite her efforts, she was soon hit with a rush of pure ecstasy. Her cries and trembling body brought Naraku quickly to his own peak. He then slowed, thrusting into her a few more times, prolonging both their pleasure, before stopping and looking down at her.

Even now, after he had used her, she looked innocent. He again wondered how a human female could affect him so, but chose to ignore the nagging feeling. Clearly, she was attractive and young. It had to be her body that made him so vulnerable to her. He pulled away from her and began to pull his clothes back on.

"You will be in my bed tonight?" He asked, though his voice hinted that it was more a statement than a question. Kagome sat up and dressed herself then followed Naraku to his room, where she would again sleep in the bed of her enemy.


	6. Weakness

**Chapter Six  
Weakness**

**

* * *

**

Miroku looked over at InuYasha wearily. It had been four days since Kagome had been taken. Naraku had seen to it that the scent of her and his puppet had been masked and they seemed to be no closer to finding her now, then they were days before. They had barely slept or eaten, they were too concerned for their friend's safety, if she weren't already dead.

"InuYasha...it is getting late. Perhaps we should get a little sleep before we continue. We are no good to Kagome if we are not thinking clearly." The monk said almost pleadingly. They had not stopped the night before, and he was becoming fatigued. He glanced at Sango, who too, looked exhausted. Even Kirara, was beginning to slow down. She had been carrying them and too had been without much rest or food.

InuYasha stopped abruptly and turned to the monk. "Kagome's in trouble. We can't stop!" He said gruffly and again took off quickly.

"InuYasha...we do not even know where she is. We will be more productive if we stop and get food and then a bit of sleep. Once we have done that, things will be much clearer and perhaps we will notice something we have overlooked."

The half-demon again stopped and turned back to his friends. Both Miroku and Sango looked terrible. Shippo was asleep on Kirara, who too looked tired. He gave a frustrated growl and relented.

"Fine, we will stop for a couple of hours but no more. I want to get Kagome away from that bastard."

Miroku sighed and quickly began to make up a camp. Sango looked at InuYasha sadly and then began to help Miroku. They had to sleep and get food, or they would soon grow sick. InuYasha knew his human companions needed these things and he growled to himself. He should have protected her. The very thought of her with Naraku nearly sent him into a rage. One thing was certain, he would rip that filthy bastard apart if he so much as touched Kagome.

* * *

Kagome woke to a dark room. She was confused at first, forgetting where she was. She then realized that she was wrapped tightly in Naraku's embrace again. She moved a bit and looked up at him. He was now asleep but still wouldn't loosen the grip he had on her. She gave up and nestled back into his chest and tried to sleep. Thoughts of her friends were now plaguing her. Surely they were going out of their minds with worry and here she was allowing Naraku to take her body and use it anyway he chose. Not only was she allowing it, but she was yearning for him.

Thoughts of InuYasha nearly brought tears to her eyes. She loved him, didn't she? How could she let another man touch her, if she loved him so much? She took in a weary breath and then felt a tear escape her. She began sobbing silently, the reality of what she had been doing finally sinking in. Moments later she felt Naraku's hand stroking her back softly. She wiped her eyes and looked up at him. He was awake now and merely glanced down at her before pulling her against him tightly. 

Naraku woke to the scent of Kagome's tears. When she looked up at him, he felt a twinge of guilt. Quickly he pulled her to him, not wanting to see her cry. Never before had the sadness of another being struck him this way. Knowing that he was the cause of her pain filled him with an emotion that he had never felt before. He growled to himself for behaving in such a way. She was nothing more than a toy, a playmate, to satisfy him until he tired of her and sent her back to InuYasha, used and tainted.

He inhaled her scent and found himself becoming aroused once more by it. Never had any female had such an effect over him. His demon blood was beginning to wash over him. The fact that the young priestess had allowed him to take her innocence made his instincts stir. She was his now, not InuYasha's. He pulled her closer to him and fought off a feral growl that was trying to work its way out of him.

Kagome felt the tension in Naraku, but mistook it. She was pulled tightly to his body and didn't miss his very obvious arousal. She felt her body flush and become slightly aroused by that. She glanced up at him again, and then softly ran her finger across his chest. Her slight arousal and action sent him over the edge. A growl broke free from him and he was immediately on top of her. His swift movement frightening her.

He pinned her hands to the bed and forced her legs apart with his own. She trembled slightly, frightened by the wild look in his eyes. She expected him to drive into her violently but he stared down at her with intensity, as though he were fighting with himself. Without warning he brought his lips down on hers brutally, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Kagome was nearly suffocating from his attack when he finally pulled back. He then tightened his grip on her possessively.

She struggled against him, now scared of what he would do to her. He brought his face to hers and gave her a warning look.

"Mine," he growled to her and brought his mouth to her neck, kissing and biting at her. He pierced her skin slightly and began sucking on the wound, causing her to cringe in pain. His claws dug into her skin, trying instinctively to hold her in place, and causing her hands to bleed slightly. After several minutes she began sobbing and pleading for him to stop. Quickly, she felt him pull his mouth away and his mind seemed to clear of a fog. He looked down at her as though he were confused and then brought his lips to hers gently.

The scent of Kagome's tears stung Naraku's senses, snapping him back into coherent thought. He was on top of her and realized he had hurt her. Without thought to his action, he brought his lips to hers and stopped his assault on the frightened girl. He kissed her gently, noting that she wasn't returning the kiss.

He pulled himself from her and gazed down into her frightened eyes before again kissing her. After a moment she hesitantly kissed him back but she was exuding fear. He moved to nuzzled into her neck and began kissing her skin softly, the smell of blood still fresh from her small wound.

Finally, he acknowledged that he was still holding her hands tightly to the bed and released them. He continued to softly kiss her neck and ran his tongue up to her ear. He was still between her legs and wanted to take her but held himself back. She was still tense and fear was lingering on her. He moved down to her breasts and began kissing and teasing her nipples.

"Do not fear me, Kagome." He murmured while his mouth traveled over her skin. She was beginning to relax and he was starting to sense slight arousal coming from her, though her fear was still keeping her tense. He did not like the scent of her fear, and he didn't like the idea that he had lost control of himself and had been the one to cause it.

He slowly worked his way back up her body and brought his lips to hers. She responded to his kiss which made him deepen it. He gently caressed her and after a few moments he pulled back and looked at her. For a brief second she saw what appeared to be concern in his eyes as he gazed down at her. To Kagome's surprise he then pulled himself away from her.

"I need to see to some things. I will return shortly." With that said, Naraku dressed and left Kagome lying there very confused. He stalked down the corridor, the smell of her fear still lingering on him. The scent was appalling. Seeing her frightened and feeling her terror, her fear of him, was something he had not been prepared for. He didn't like it, though he didn't understand why such a thing would affect him.

After nearly an hour of seeing to insignificant matters, he returned to his bed. Kagome was sleeping and he had no desire to wake her. He would not use her body while she was afraid of him. He would not enjoy her while she reeked of fear and he knew that, she too, would not gain pleasure from someone she was wary of.

Naraku simply laid awake...his loss of control bothering him. Never, should he lose control of himself. He glanced over at the priestess who was sleeping peacefully beside him. His eyes quickly scanned over her neck that was bruising and held a small wound where he had pierced her skin. His memory of doing it was hazy. He didn't know exactly what had caused him to do what he did, nor did he wish to find out.

Gently, he reached over and ran his finger across the wound. Seeing her delicate skin turning purple displeased him. His claw brushed the chain around her neck and it slowly moved down to the front where jewel shards lay. Cautiously, he touched them and gazed down at her. His eyes widening slightly when he realized she was no longer protecting the shards from him.

He closed his hand around them. So easily he could rip them away from her as she slept. This was the reason she was here, he reminded himself. The jewel shards. He continued to study her face while he let shards roll between his fingers. Why did she not protect them now? Was this human actually foolish enough to trust him, her enemy? The very thought nearly left him perplexed.

He quickly pushed away those thoughts and focused again on the jewel itself. It is what he wanted...what he desired. A human's trust did not matter to him. Even as the words played in his mind, a feeling deep within him was telling him otherwise, though he did his best to ignore it. The thought of losing her trust troubled him.

Naraku frowned for even entertaining such emotions or thoughts. He then smiled to himself. Of course he was not concerned about her trust; he merely desired to use her body again. He released the shards and got out of bed, satisfied with his explanation.

He would allow her to keep her shards for now...it would give him reason to take her again when he began to crave her. As of now, she was very near going into heat, and he could not risk keeping her around any longer. Again he glanced down at the bruise on her neck and admitted to himself that he had other reasons for sending her away. He had lost control and harmed her. Though losing control disturbed him greatly, he also had to acknowledge that harming her also had him bothered.

Without hesitation he sought out Kagura. "Kagura, you will return the priestess to InuYasha. Inform him that I have taken her innocence, but spared her life."

Kagura watched Naraku with narrow eyes. She was well aware that Naraku had not taken the priestess...she had given herself willingly, on several occasions. However, she was not about to question his reasoning. Instead, she nodded and left to do as she was told.

Naraku returned to the room Kagome had found him in earlier that night and again sat by the window deep in thought. He had taken the human to get her shards of the Shikon Jewel, yet he was allowing her to leave with them still in her possession. He had seduced her so that he could make InuYasha suffer with that knowledge, yet all he could think of was the half-demon's temper and the idea that the he might bring harm to the priestess if he found out the truth. He growled to himself, for never should he, Naraku, show this kind of weakness.


	7. Guilt

**Chapter Seven:  
Guilt**

* * *

Kagome's eyes opened slightly and she immediately felt herself grow dizzy. She turned her head slightly and grew confused.

_This isn't Naraku's room.'_ She thought to herself as she attempted to make sense of her surroundings. She was lying on a mat in a small hut, apparently alone. She sat up slowly feeling woozy.

_Have I been drugged?'_ She wondered as she attempted to regain control over her senses. Moments later she heard familiar voices and Sango entered into the hut.

"Kagome!" Her friend cried and rushed to her side. She sat in near shock as Sango hugged her. "Are you alright, Kagome?" The demon exterminator asked as she gazed at the younger girl with worried eyes.

"I...I think so. Where am I?"

Sango looked at her with pity and sat down beside her. "We're in a village, not too far from Kaede's. We didn't want to risk moving you too much further until you woke up." Kagome sat digesting the information, and then the last few days quickly flew through her mind.

_Oh God, InuYasha has to know what I did.'_ She gazed at Sango and wondered why she looked so sad.

"Is something wrong, Sango?" The demon exterminator took a deep breath then put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagura told us what Naraku did to you." Kagome's head jerked up.

"What are you talking about?" Sango looked away, feeling slightly uncomfortable about the subject.

"She told us that he...forced himself on you. To get back at InuYasha. InuYasha was so mad, Miroku and I worried that he might transform, even though he had his Tetsusaiga."

Kagome sat stunned at the words. Kagura had told them that Naraku raped her? Why would she say that? Why did Naraku send her back in the first place? Quickly, Kagome's hand went to her throat, expecting her shards to be missing, but to her surprise they were still there. She then remembered the last moments between them. He had attacked her.

She looked down at her hands and wrists. They were slightly discolored and there were scratch marks on them. She then moved her hand to her neck where his mouth had been. She winced when she touched the wound. Sango too looked at Kagome's injuries.

"Will you be alright, Kagome?" She asked sadly while she looked at the girls hands and then to her neck. Naraku had hurt her. Sango silently cursed the half demon. There was no end to the evil that bastard would do. The very thought of what Naraku had done to her friend made her sick. Kagome simply looked at Sango and nodded her head, still confused about the events that had taken place over the last few days.

Sango finally stood and walked towards the door. "InuYasha was so worried about you. He barely let us rest the entire time you were gone."

The words nearly made Kagome wince. She hadn't even been in danger...not really. Even when Naraku had attacked her, she had sensed something wrong. She had been frightened but even now, thinking back on it, she didn't believe he had really wanted to harm her. There was something about the look of concern, the looks of near remorse that she had watched pass through his eyes briefly, that led her to believe that he had not intended to hurt her.

She watched as Sango walked back out of the hut, most likely to report her condition to the others. She then allowed her thoughts to wonder back to Naraku. He was evil, her enemy, and yet she could tell there was so much more to him. Like every other living being, he had depth and emotion, even if he did keep it hidden deeply within the confines of a troubled soul.

It was true that the demon, the very beast in him, wanted the jewel for power. That part killed and tortured others for personal gain and sheer gratification. But there was also human in him. His human heart seemed tainted, as though it didn't know or understand love.

Memories of him floated through her mind. How vulnerable he had seemed to her, sitting alone, gazing out the window. The words he had spoken to her...letting her know that he would not force himself on her, though he easily could have. The way he had kissed her, almost desperately, after he had hurt her. Those were not the actions of a heartless demon.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. She looked up slowly and saw him standing there. She could almost feel the pain radiating off of him. How terribly she wanted to tell him that she had not been hurt, that he had not failed her. But how could she utter those words? How could she tell InuYasha that she had willingly let Naraku touch her? How could she tell him that she had enjoyed his touch and even now, desired him? She stared down at her hands unable to hold his gaze.

"Kagome?" His pain filled voice only made it that much worse. Very slowly her gaze drifted back up, until she was staring into his eyes. Hurt...anguish...failure. She could see it in his face. He believed he had failed her, allowed another woman he cared for to be hurt by Naraku. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"InuYasha..." She choked out. Immediately he was at her side, pulling her to him. "Kagome, I'm so sorry. I should have protected you."

His words only made her tears flow more freely. How could she have done this? Would telling him the truth be less painful than letting him believe she had been harmed? No, he wouldn't understand, none of her friends would. They would hate her, maybe even abandon her. Naraku had hurt them all in ways that were unforgivable.

"InuYasha, I would like to go home for a few days." The words were cowardly and she knew it. But she couldn't stay and face her friends right now. She couldn't stand seeing the concern in their eyes and the guilt that they were feeling.

She glanced up and saw him nod slowly. Having him agree to her going home so easily made her realize just how guilty he felt. Never had she said she wanted to go home, without him putting up some sort of fight. He stood and turned towards the door, only stopping once he was there.

"You should get some more rest, Kagome. Once you are feeling a little better, I'll take you to the well." He then stepped out of the hut, leaving her alone again to argue with her conscience.

Late the next morning, InuYasha came for her. She felt better now but stayed in the hut pretending to be tired. Every time one of them had come in to see her, they held sad looks. Seeing them feeling sorry for her when she had not been hurt by Naraku, while each of them held deep scars, made her feel very ashamed about what she had done.

She quickly grabbed her bag and followed him out. Both Sango and Miroku looked at her sadly and bid her good-bye, saying they hoped she would return soon. Shippo made his way into her arms, hugging her and asking her to bring back candy for him. She hugged him back, promising him pocky, and then followed InuYasha out of the village.

"Do you need me to carry you?" He asked, while staring straight ahead. She glanced at him and could again see the pain and guilt he was feeling.

"No, I'm fine InuYasha." She said and continued on. When they reached the well, he did something quite uncharacteristic. He pulled Kagome to him and held her quietly for what felt like several moments, but in reality wasn't more than one. He then let her go and avoided her eyes while he spoke.

"Maybe you should stay at home for awhile, Kagome." She watched him as he spoke and realized that having her around only served as a reminder of what had happened to Kikyo, and his "failure" of herself. She could also tell that he believed she would be safer in her own era.

"InuYasha..." She began quietly, wanting to ease his pain and guilt any way she could. No words she could think up seemed adequate. Finally, she took a deep breath and moved slightly so that she was looking into his eyes.

"InuYasha, I want to come back. I'll be fine. I just want to go home for a couple of days and see my family. Besides, we need to keep searching for jewel shards and you need me here for that. " He took in her words and nodded.

Kagome smiled lightly at him, not knowing what else to do to show him that she was going to be okay, then turned and slipped into the well and back to her own time.

* * *

"You may go now, Kanna." Naraku said to the girl. Kanna lowered the mirror that he had been watching and walked out of the room, leaving him alone. He had tried to rid himself of all thoughts of the priestess, telling himself that she was none of his concern. However, he found himself desiring to know what had happened when she awoke and realized that she was with her friends again.

He had watched the mirror intently as she came to and looked around. Clearly, she had not expected to wake in a small hut and looked nearly frightened. Naraku took a moment to reflect on this. Almost anyone, and certainly the priestess by all logical reasoning, should have been relieved to be away from him. After all he was her enemy, a demon that had attempted to kill her on numerous occasions. Yet, the look on her face when she woke and realized that she was no longer with him, left him both curious and at odds with himself.

He had expected her confusion when the demon exterminator informed him of what Kagura had said. He, himself, was not exactly sure why he had ordered Kagura to say such a thing. Again, the thought of him showing weakness and near concern for the human female brought a frown to his face. However, his thoughts had been interrupted when he watched her bring her hand to her throat looking for the jewel shards. When she realized they were still there, she glanced down at her hands, and then slowly brought one to her neck where he had injured her.

He could tell by the look on the demon exterminators face that the injuries only helped add to the story Kagura had told them. It truly looked as though he had harmed her intentionally. Naraku then sat watching Kagome as she appeared to be conflicting with herself, and he did not have any doubt about what she was thinking of. He felt himself bristle when the half-breed walked in and then went to her side. He didn't like him touching the priestess. The rest of her day appeared to be her resting. Kanna then showed her gathering her things and walking to the well with InuYasha.

Naraku's eyes narrowed when InuYasha pulled Kagome to him and held her gently. He was aware that InuYasha cared for the priestess, yet had never been one to show much affection. Now, it was apparent that Naraku had done something that broke through that barrier.

After Kanna left, Naraku sat alone gazing out the window. Never in his life, and that included his pathetic human life as Onigumo, had he felt so disconcerted. The priestess should not matter to him. Her only purpose was his pleasure. His thoughts then fell to the jewel and her companions. He now had to decide how to go about things because though he would never admit it, even to himself, he did not wish to harm her.

* * *

Kagome stayed home for three days. Between spending time with her family and friends and trying to catch up on school work, she barely had time to think about her situation back in the feudal era. On the fourth day she packed her bag, being sure to bring plenty of pocky for Shippou, and headed for the well. She hadn't even made it half way to the village when InuYasha was there. He had detected her scent and did not want her traveling alone. Her friends still tip-toes around her. Even Miroku gave up his lecherous ways in her presence.

Over the next three weeks the group traveled to four villages, having heard rumors of shards. Slowly, things began to return to normal and for that Kagome was grateful. Her thoughts still wondered to Naraku frequently and at times she would grow flushed at the sound of his name or the thought of his touch.

Finally, she decided she needed to take a few days to go home again. She had several tests to take and needed supplies. The group found their way back to Kaede's and Kagome gathered her things so that she could head back home again. InuYasha and Miroku were both working on a hut that had been damaged during a storm, when it came time for Kagome to leave. She decided to stop and say good-bye to them both before leaving and smiled lightly when she came upon them arguing.

"Feh...I'm only doing this cuz I ain't got nothin better to do." Miroku looked over at InuYasha and smiled at his comment.

"Come now, InuYasha. Underneath that hard exterior is a kind heart. You're doing this because you know it is the right thing to do. This family needs a home and it would be wrong for us to turn our backs on people in need."

InuYasha rolled his eyes giving another off handed, "feh" and then turned to Kagome who had just walked up to them.

"You want me to walk you back to the well?" He asked already moving to her side. She continued to smile at them both.

"I'll be fine, InuYasha. Miroku needs your help here. I just came by to say good-bye and to tell you that I'll be back in three days." He watched her for a minute, seeming as though he didn't intend to take no for an answer then gazed back at the hut. Even with his strength they would still be working at it for the rest of the day and possibly into the night. He looked out towards the forest warily then back to Kagome.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He asked watching her. Miroku smiled at his friends concern but said nothing that might earn him the wrath of the half-demon. Instead he turned to Kagome himself.

"Enjoy your time at home, Kagome. Perhaps you will bring InuYasha some ramen when you return. That always makes him feel better." InuYasha glared at the monk then turned back to Kagome who was still smiling.

"I'll be just fine, InuYasha." She waved and sprinted off before he was able to argue anymore. Once she was in the forest she slowed to a walk and took in the beauty around her. It wasn't until she was nearly at the well that she realized that she wasn't alone anymore. She stood there for a moment watching the demon that was blocking her well. "Kagura...?"


	8. Proposition

**Chapter Eight  
Proposition**

* * *

Kagome stood staring at Kagura, wishing she had let InuYasha walk her to the well after all. "What's the matter?" Kagura said with a smirk, not making any movements, merely standing there in front of the well. 

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, trying to sound brave. It wasn't so much that she was afraid of Kagura, as much as the look that the demoness was giving her.

"I am simply here to do my job. Naraku requests your presence." Again a smirk crossed Kagura's face as she watched Kagome's reaction. She was surprised that fear was not the immediate emotion that appeared, rather a brief flash of what appeared to be nervous excitement at the sound of Naraku's name, followed by a look that told the demoness that she was actually contemplating her words.

Her conversation with Naraku quickly played through her mind again. He had summoned her to his study earlier that morning. At first he just looked at her without saying a word, as though he were trying to decide something. He then stood and walked towards her.

"Kagura, the priestess intends to go back to her own era today. InuYasha is otherwise occupied and it would appear that she will be traveling alone. You are to meet her at the well and tell her that I wish for her to come to me." Naraku stood watching Kagura's reaction to his words, but she didn't allow herself to reveal any emotion.

"And if she refuses to come with me, my lord?" Kagura asked. Naraku turned his back to her and walked towards to the window where he remained for nearly a full minute before he spoke again.

"If she does not wish to come, you will leave here there unharmed." He said simply, not turning to look at her again. She realized that was his way of ending the conversation so she merely gave a slight bow and left. "Very well."

Now staring at InuYasha's female companion, Kagura found herself questioning why Naraku was even interested in having her around. "Are you coming with me?" She asked, growing somewhat annoyed with her task.

Kagome stood staring at Kagura. _Go back to Naraku_?' The very thought sent a shiver up her spine.

"What does he want?" She managed to ask weakly. Kagura nearly laughed at the question. "He did not tell me why I was to retrieve you, though after your last visit I am sure you have at least some idea."

Kagome felt herself blush at Kagura's words then fell into her own thoughts. _I can't go back to Naraku! He's my enemy! He hurt all of my friends_ _and...'_ She was interrupted when a less than patient demoness began speaking again.

"I do not have all day. Will you be coming with me?" Kagome looked up nearly startled. Kagura was asking her, not trying to kidnap her. Part of Kagome was tingling at the thought of him. The woman in her was practically begging to go back. But her sensible side was still winning.

"What makes you think I would come with you, Kagura?" She asked trying to sound defiant. The demoness merely gave her a bored look.

"It does not matter to me either way. If you do not wish to come, say so. So that I may go." Kagome stepped a little closer to the demoness.

"If I say no, you will just leave?"

Kagura fought off a sigh and nodded slightly. "Naraku sent me; with orders to leave you unharmed if you did not wish to come."

Oddly, Kagome did not find herself terribly surprised to hear that. She didn't believe that Naraku wanted to harm her. Now her curiosity was peaked. She trusted that he would not hurt her or attempt to force himself upon her and she believed, perhaps foolishly, that there was a chance that she could earn his trust and maybe end all of the fighting over the Shikon Jewel.

Kagome glanced at the well once more then back to the wind demoness. "I have to go home soon. I have things I need to do there." Kagura merely stood motionless, still awaiting an answer. After giving it more thought, Kagome stepped closer to Kagura and nodded. The demoness was slightly surprised by the priestess's decision but quickly reached for her feather and took them away to Naraku's castle.

Once there Kagura led her back to the room that she had used before, and then left her alone. Kagome looked around the room and glanced at the bed briefly. She then gave a sigh and went to the closet. Her uniform needed washed terribly, something she intended to do when she got home. She pulled out a yukata that was a beautiful soft pink color and quickly put it on. She then walked around the room slowly, not sure if Naraku intended to come for her.

After nearly five minutes she decided to go out to the gardens. She knew that Naraku would be able to find her when he decided to look and didn't think he would care that she went outside. After spending some time strolling through the beautiful grounds she heard a voice behind her.

"I see you decided to come back." She turned to see Naraku standing there, not far from her. She wondered how he had managed to sneak up on her. Normally, she could sense him and his jewel shards. She stood motionless watching him, slightly confused about why she had even chosen to go with Kagura in the first place.

"Come," Naraku motioned for Kagome to follow him; she slowly walked behind him to a set of benches that were placed in an open part of the garden.

"Sit," Naraku said as he gestured towards one of the benches. Kagome sat down and he slowly walked to the other and seated himself.

"Would you like something? Tea perhaps?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of her the whole time.

Kagome shook her head, growing nervous under his intense scrutiny. He then sat back slightly still watching her as though he were contemplating her. Finally, he gave her a smile.

"Tell me about yourself, Priestess." Kagome was surprised by his request and wasn't sure what she could, or rather, should tell him.

"I am aware that you are from another era and that you travel through a well in InuYasha's forest."

She stared at him for a minute then realized that it wasn't really that surprising that he would know that. He no doubt knew many things about her and her friends. She took a deep breath and slowly began to tell him about her family, keeping her descriptions as vague as possible. She then smiled lightly and began telling him about a joke that she and her friends had played on her grandfather when they were younger. Without even realizing what she was doing, Kagome began talking about her home, friends, even her troubles with her school work before regaling him with stories of modern day technology.

Nearly twenty minutes later she suddenly stopped short and looked at him. She had almost forgotten that she was talking to him. She blushed realizing that she had barely taken a breath the whole time. He had sat there so quietly that she gotten lost in her own thoughts.

"I'm sorry..." She said feeling embarrassed. The somewhat amused look on his face made her blush more.

"Don't be." He said shifting slightly, not taking his eyes off of her. Never had she spoken to him so freely. He wondered briefly why she had, but decided not to pursue it.

"I am sure you are wondering why you are here." He said in a near purr. Kagome gave a slight nod, now sitting quietly across from him.

"I desire you, priestess," He said with a smirk, "and I know that you desire me." Kagome's eyes never left his as he stared intently. He watched her closely and could tell that she wanted to speak of something.

"You have something to say?" He asked.

Kagome sat forward a little and nodded again. "Why did Kagura tell InuYasha that you raped me?"

Naraku kept his composed demeanor in check while trying to come up with an explanation himself. He shifted again and then looked at her seriously.

"My intentions were to take you into my bed and make InuYasha suffer that knowledge. However, I saw no gain from him knowing. I have told you before, priestess, I am not a monster. Had he been told the truth, you would have been the one to suffer, not InuYasha. Your companions would not understand and InuYasha would have sent you back to your own era."

Kagome thought about his words. As evil as Naraku was, she understood that in his own way he had protected her. It was InuYasha that he had wanted to hurt, not her. She then recalled the shards.

"You didn't take the jewel shards..." Naraku again held his demeanor.

"I had my reasons for allowing you to keep them." He said while allowing his gaze to drift to where the jewel shards lie just beneath her shirt.

"Tell me, priestess, why did you come back to me?" He asked in a deep voice, looking at her almost curiously. He had truly expected Kagura to come back and inform him that the priestess had no desire to return.

Kagome bit her lip softly, thinking about it herself. "I...I'm not sure." She said nervously. "But I do need to go back home soon." He nodded.

"Kagura will return you to the well tomorrow, unless, of course you want to return today."

Kagome stared at him, knowing exactly what he meant. If she stayed, she would be staying in his bed tonight. She was torn between her own longing and the feeling of guilt she had been suffering when around her friends. It was wrong being here, let alone to spend the night with him.

"InuYasha would smell you if we..." She blushed lightly, not finishing her thought. Naraku simply watched her for a moment.

"After bathing and spending time in your own era, the scent would be weak enough that a half-breed such as InuYasha would be unable to detect it." He said, finally deciding to get to his point.

"The same will be true each time you intend to travel through your well." Kagome's eyes widened. Was he implying that she come to him every time she wanted to go home? Naraku leaned back again, watching her face closely to see her reaction to his next words.

"I will continue my search for shards of the Shikon Jewel but perhaps, for now, I could search...elsewhere."

Kagome took in his words, thinking them through carefully. What was he suggesting? That she come to him, in essence become his mistress, and in return he would stop trying to take their shards of the jewel, at least for the time being?

How could she agree to such a thing? She would be horribly betraying her friends, and yet, by doing this she would be helping them just as much. Without Naraku sending demons to interfere, their own shard hunts would be much more successful. She then glanced at him. She knew that eventually both sides would have collected as many shards as possible. Then what? Would Naraku then attack and take their shards? And what of her friends? Could she begin such a relationship with him and keep it from them?

Naraku stood suddenly and offered her his hand. "I will give you time to think about it." She looked up and slowly took his hand standing in front of him. She gazed up at him very confused about the proposition that had been presented to her.

"Whatever your decision, you will be returned safely." He released her hand and touched her back lightly, leading her back to the castle. He led her to the room that she had been in before.

"You may rest or ready yourself. You will join me for dinner and tell me of your decision." He said and turned leaving her alone to think things over.


	9. The Decision

**Chapter Nine  
The Decision**

* * *

"We don't have time to wait for Kagome! If there is a shard, we need to go now!" Miroku sighed heavily, realizing that there would be no arguing with the half demon. 

"Very well, InuYasha, though you must keep in mind that there is only rumor of this shard."

InuYasha was already out of the hut and ready to take off before the monk had gotten the words out. It had only been a few hours since Kagome had left for her well and a man traveling through the village had been telling tales of a powerful tiger demon, terrorizing several villages. According to this person it was less than a day's journey away and they had been concerned that the demon would make its way here very soon.

"Feh, if that demon is less than a day's journey for a human, I should find it within an hour." InuYasha scoffed while waiting less than patiently for Miroku to go find Sango.

The man had said the demon held immense strength and many of the local villagers had been convinced that it held a fragment of the Shikon Jewel.

"Damnit. This would be a hell of a lot easier if Kagome was still here." InuYasha muttered to himself while contemplating going for her.

Every time they had gone after a shard while she was away it took them twice as long to find. He stood watching the forest trying to decide on his course of action. He then remembered the last time he had gone for her before she was ready to come back. He had nearly found himself embedded in the floor of her kitchen. He was only saved when Mrs. Higurashi came home and put a stop to the "sitting" he was receiving. His mind was quickly made up. He knew that he stood a better chance against the demon, jewel shard or not.

He shook his head slightly and looked back when he heard Sango calling out to him. "You're not going back for Kagome are you?"

He merely grunted and turned in the direction that the demon was rumored to be in. Sango smiled slightly and shook her own heard. She too knew that InuYasha would most likely suffer a worse punishment from Kagome than almost any demon that they would fight. Without even calling to her, Kirara transformed and both Miroku and Sango quickly climbed on her and left following the moody half-demon.

* * *

Naraku slowly walked down the corridor, leaving the priestess alone to think about what he had proposed. He had been watching her occasionally ever since she had left him and lately found himself desiring her greatly. There were many more scattered shards to collect and for now he could afford to leave InuYasha and his companions alone while he sought out those shards. 

He stopped momentarily and then turned towards the servant's quarters. He decided that as long as the priestess was in his castle and especially if she were to be in his bed, she would be treated as his mistress and not simply as a bed mate.

He quickly led a young servant back to Kagome's room and left her with orders to see to anything that the priestess desired.

He then gave thought to InuYasha. The half demon was temperamental and often times went to Kagome's era to retrieve her. He would need to see that there was not an opportunity for him to do that. A smile slowly spread across the dark lord's face. All he needed was a diversion. He would see to it that a demon with a shard were near enough their village that they group of shard hunters would not have time to seek out the priestess. Though, from his past experience with them, there was little doubt in his mind that the demon would be defeated.

For now, he merely wanted a distraction. What is the loss of one jewel shard, in comparison to gaining the trust of someone that held so many in her possession and was quite capable of finding more? Naraku would also make sure that word of the demon was sent to the village, this would be simple enough. He would merely send Kagura out to find a thief or some other lowly human to bribe. Sending in some sort of demon or puppet would only serve to arouse suspicion, though he knew that most humans could easily be convinced to do such tasks.

* * *

It didn't take InuYasha and the others long to find the demon. They came across a small village less than two hours after they left, and though the village itself seemed to be relatively unharmed, the forest around it had been badly destroyed. The group of shard hunters made their way into the village and began questioning villagers, many of which didn't even know of the demon. 

"Something is quite odd here," Miroku mused as they continued walking. "It is obvious that a demon is near. Not much else could have done such damage to the trees surrounding this village. Yet the village itself has not been attacked, nor do these people seem worried."

InuYasha turned to look at the monk. "What are you getting at, Miroku?"

"I am simply saying that something is not right here. Rarely will a demon bring upon such destruction and not even attempt to ravage a village that is so open to it." The monk went deep into thought. There was definitely an ominous presence near, of that he was certain, but what it was remained to be seen.

The three finally came across an elderly man that knew of the demon.

"Yeah, I saw it. It's a big one, looks a lot like a tiger. Couldn't figure out what the heck it was doing. It was just running around like it had gone mad, attacking trees. It looked right at me and didn't so much as flinch."

Sango glanced over at Miroku, remembering his words. She knew that there were two basic types of tiger demons. Ones that were quite intelligent and held human forms. These demons were cunning and quite dangerous. The other were demons that looked much like tigers themselves, though much larger. These demons were nearly as dangerous as their counterparts; however, they did not hold the same level of intelligence. Often, when these demons found themselves near a village they attacked mindlessly. The very fact that such a large demon would refrain from doing so now had Sango curious as well.

"InuYasha, we need to find this demon and see it for ourselves." She said when the elderly man went on his way. The half demon grunted then began sniffing the air slightly. There was no doubt that a large demon was near. He too, now wanted to know what the hell was going on and quickly took off following the scent, his friends close behind him.

Mere moments later they were face to face with what was, indeed, a very large tiger demon. Miroku and Sango quickly jumped off Kirara and stood next to InuYasha.

"Why isn't it moving?" The monk questioned more to himself than to the others. The three stood there in silence not having an answer, while watching the massive demon that seemed to be in a daze. Suddenly, the demon's eyes appeared to focus on the group and it let out a terrible growl, as if it were being brought to life.

InuYasha barely had his sword drawn when the demon claws came down nearly catching him. "Damnit!" He quickly leapt out of the way and watched as the demon charged for the other two.

"Hiraikotsu," Sango released her weapon and watched as the demon easily avoided it.

"He has to have a jewel shard! Tiger demons aren't normally that fast." She said while retrieving her weapon. Miroku nodded in agreement and watched as InuYasha began an attack.

"Even InuYasha is having trouble, though the demon does not appear to be trying very hard to kill him." The monk noted, as he watched the demon almost toying with his impulsive friend. For nearly an hour the battle raged on, with no real success on either side. The demon made feeble attempts to harm them, while spending most of it's time avoiding their own attacks.

Sango watched as once again, InuYasha charged towards it with his sword drawn. He had quickly learned that using his wind scar on the demon was only putting the others in danger, because they demon would not remain still long enough for him to use the swords power. Now he was simply hoping to catch the demon off guard or at least wear it down.

"Hiraikotsu," again Sango released her weapon, however, this time the demon was too busy charging InuYasha to move out of the way. The large boomerang connected with the demon's back and there was a brief flash of pink followed by an angered growl.

"Sango! You knocked the shard away from the demon!" Miroku yelled as he quickly grabbed for his prayer beads. "Stand back, I'll take care of it now!"

In the blink of an eye, InuYasha had the shard and moved away from the demon in time to see the monk open his wind tunnel. He could instantly tell that Miroku was struggling more than normal. Even without the jewel shard, this was a very strong demon. It wasn't until Miroku let out a shocked cry and returned his beads that InuYasha realize just how much trouble his friend was really in.

Sango watched Miroku fall to his knees holding his hand. Instantly, her heart began to race as she dropped beside him, quickly followed by Kirara and InuYasha who stood looking down with concern.

"Miroku, are you alright?" Sango could see a near look of terror on his face as he stared down at his gloved hand. She glanced up at InuYasha who was also watching the monk, wondering what had happened.

After calming himself enough to speak, Miroku glanced at Sango and nodded. "I will be fine, Sango. The demon nicked my wind tunnel with its claw while I was pulling it in." The demon exterminator felt her heart rate rise more. This is not the first time that this had happened, but she knew that even a slight bit of damage could threaten her friend's life. It was InuYasha who quickly spoke up.

"Come on, Monk. We're taking you back to Mushin. He fixed you up before, he can do it again." Though he tried to sound as though it were no big deal, he too felt his chest tighten. The last thing he wanted to see was another person he cared for hurt or worse.

The half demon gave brief thought to Kagome, and then pushed the thoughts aside. When she came back she would wait at the village with Kaede and Shippo. Hopefully, it wouldn't take them more than a day or two to get back anyway.

* * *

Kagome sat on her bed deep in thought. Could she do what Naraku had proposed? Could she allow herself to be brought to him every time she went to the well? It was true that physically she wanted him. But that would be crossing the line. The last time she had been with him, he had taken her against her will and done his best to seduce her. She could at least tell herself that she had simply lost control due to circumstances that were out of her hands. But this time...this time, she had come to him on her own. There had been no threat involved. How could she possibly rationalize staying? No, she would leave tonight. Coming had been a mistake. 

Her cluttered thoughts were interrupted by a timid knock on the door. She knew that it wasn't Naraku for he never knocked and even, if for some reason he chose to, never would he have been so hesitant. She quickly stood and opened the door and found a beautiful girl standing there. Actually, upon closer inspection it was obvious that this was a young demoness. Her hair was a rich brown color than almost shone red when she moved into the light. She had emerald green eyes and a very innocent look about her. Kagome merely stood there looking at the girl for a moment.

"Do you need something?" She asked the young girl. Instantly the demoness bowed and began to speak.

"My name is Sachi. Master Naraku has given me orders to come and see to your needs." Kagome stood silent for a moment, not sure what to do then decided to open her door and allow the servant to enter. Sachi walked in and immediately began to straighten the room before turning to Kagome.

"Do you wish to bathe before dinner?" After a moment of thought she nodded and watched as her new servant began retrieving her things for her. "Come with me, please."

She followed the young servant to the baths and quickly disrobed and lowered herself into the warm water. 'Maybe a nice relaxing bath will help me think things through,' she thought as she made herself comfortable.

Kagome nearly dozed off, her mind still working away frantically over the situation at hand. Her eyes popped open when she heard the sound of a voice coming from behind her.

"Miss…?" Sachi stood looking down at the young woman in the bath. It was quite obvious that she was human and the young servant was still quite confused as to why Naraku would ask her to see to her needs. A demon such as Naraku, though he was only half demon, rarely showed such consideration to humans. And Naraku in particular rarely showed such considerations to anyone. The young woman in the tub turned to look at Sachi, so she continued.

"Dinner will be served soon, Miss. Do you wish for me to wash your hair now, so that you will not keep the master waiting?" The young woman nodded slightly but refrained from speaking. Sachi could clearly tell that the human had something troubling her, but knew that it was not the place of a servant to ask questions. She merely retrieved the soap and began washing her hair.

Kagome felt herself growing tense now that the servant had mentioned dinner. What could she say to Naraku? Though she wanted to trust what he had said about sending her back safely, another part of her was clearly aware that it was Naraku she was dealing with. She couldn't let her guard down, no matter how much she wanted to believe him.

Less than half an hour later, Kagome was dressed and waiting in her room again. Any minute someone would be there to escort her to dinner and she would have to face Naraku again. The very thought had her nearly trembling. A sudden knock at the door caused Kagome to jump up. Slowly, she made her way across the room and was again faced to face with her new servant.

"It is time for dinner." She stated simply and waited while the human gave a nervous look around and then stepped out of her room.

"We should hurry; the master does not like to be kept waiting."

Kagome followed behind Sachi quickly, still mentally preparing herself for what lie ahead of her. She knew she couldn't agree to become Naraku's mistress. Her friends would hate her and above all, it was just wrong.

Tentatively she stepped into the dinning room and was left alone. Naraku was not waiting for her and Sachi did not remain for more than a few seconds. She glanced around the room anxiously, and then felt herself blush when her gaze fell onto the table. Her time with Naraku was beginning to feel surreal. Had Kagura not come for her, she might have believed it was nothing more than a dream. Kagome's heart began racing when she felt a presence behind her, followed by a Naraku's voice.

"I trust my servant has seen to your needs?" Naraku stood watching as she slowly turned to face him. Though he could sense much tension in her, he was very pleased that she did not try to avoid looking at him.

"Yes, thank you." Her polite reply actually brought a slight smile to the dark lord's face. Her mannerisms were a mystery to him. He had done much to harm her and her comrades, yet she spoke to him respectfully.

"Very well. I am sure you are hungry."

Kagome allowed him to escort her to the table, then sat quietly while a servant brought food out to them. They ate in near silence, Naraku studying her, while a battle still waged in her heart and mind.  
It was so much easier to deny Naraku when he was not sitting less than three feet away from her. Though he had not intentionally brought her harm the last time they had been together, a part of her still feared that he would if she rejected his offer. She felt intimidated by him and yet something about the way he was watching her made her relax slightly.

After the meal was finished, Naraku stood and moved to her side. "Let us go to the garden," he said and watched as she quickly stood. He could sense her nervousness and almost fear of him. This left an odd feeling in him, which he quickly brushed off as he led her out of the castle.

He had noted that on more than once occasion she had went to the gardens on her own and believed she might be more comfortable speaking to him in such surroundings.

"You are nervous, Kagome," he stated simply. She glanced up at him and then nodded, taking a deep breath.

"You will not be returning again?" He asked in an even voice, not looking over at her. He had known the young priestess would not agree to his proposal. She was innocent and for reasons that Naraku could never begin to fathom, she cared for that half-breed, InuYasha.

He stopped and turned to face her, sensing her fear growing. He said nothing, only watched her face, which was quickly betraying her conflict. He could tell that at least some part of her was curious and wished to remain and allow him to once again full fill her desires. However, he was well aware that such a gentle-natured human would not wish to become a part of his life, in any form.

"I couldn't betray my friends like that." Kagome's voice came out firm as she looked up at him, willing to accept any consequences for her words. Naraku held her gaze, contemplating the amount of courage it must take for someone such as herself to stand before him and deny him something he wanted.

"It is late; Kagura will return you to your well in the morning," he said and began walking again. Kagome followed silently, wondering if he intended for her to sleep with him tonight. After a moment he turned to her again, studying her features intently before speaking.

"I will return you to your room," Naraku then turned towards the castle, very much wanting to take her to his own bed. Despite the way his lust raged with her near, he would not force himself upon her. He had given his word to her and found it oddly intriguing that she accepted it so willingly. He slowly led her down the corridor then stood next to the door watching as she opened it and stepped inside.

"Good night," Kagome said quickly and closed the door almost as if she were trying to escape him. He turned and walked back down the corridor, knowing that tomorrow they would again become enemies. They would hold no loyalties to each other. As for tonight, he had given his word that she would be returned safely and he would see that it happened.


	10. The Past

**Chapter Ten  
The Past**

* * *

Sango sat across from InuYasha nervously awaiting news about Miroku. Mushin had been working on his hand for nearly an hour already. Kirara was being entertained by Hachi, Miroku's loyal friend who had come when he heard of the monk's predicament. 

InuYasha could literally smell Sango's fear and nervousness. It was beginning to unnerve him as well. He wasn't normally emotional, at least not on the outside. Inwardly, he was nearly a nervous wreck. Miroku, a letch though he was, was a friend. Not just a friend but a loyal comrade who had always stood beside him.

Before meeting Kagome and shortly thereafter, Shippo, Miroku and Sango; InuYasha had not known such loyalties or friendship. Always he had been an outcast, a worthless half-breed. The thought of seeing any one of his friends hurt or worse, never seeing them again at all, brought forth emotions that the half-demon did not know how to react to.

"The monk is fine, Sango. Mushin knows what he's doing. That old man has been taking care of Miroku his entire life, and his father before that." The words were meant to ease his own mind just as much, if not more so, than the mind of the demon exterminator.

InuYasha glanced over at her, feeling even more uncomfortable with look she was giving him. There were few things that frightened him and a female that was upset and especially one that was crying was at, or very near, the top of the list.

"I can't lose him too, InuYasha. I can't lose anyone else that I care for." The half-demon was taken aback by the emotional words coming from her. Sango was strong, maybe just as strong as he was. Rarely did she let emotions rule her. It was not in the nature of an exterminator to allow such a thing. InuYasha sat there watching her for a moment, then moved to her side and attempted, quite awkwardly, to offer her comfort.

"Don't worry about the monk, Sango. He's too stubborn to die." The words brought a faint smile to her face.

"I believe that's you, InuYasha." He smirked and nodded his head in agreement. He fully intended to stay alive until he was good and ready to die, and not a damn thing would change that. He looked at her again and then sat quietly by her side for nearly ten more minutes until Mushin walked out of the hut. Both quickly stood and were joined by Hachi as well.

"I was able to successfully stitch his hand but I do not want him using it anytime soon. Every time I am forced to do this his life grows shorter." The old man looked at the three of them sadly. He truly did see Miroku as a son and it pained him to know that the young man would most likely not live to see the best years of his life.

"I believe it would do him well to remain here for a few days, so that I can watch over him."

Sango nodded at Mushin, understanding the father like concern that the old man was displaying for her friend. InuYasha merely stood next to her silently contemplating Miroku's situation.

"I do hope you understand that given the curse and the amount of times I have had to repair the void, that his time is quite limited. I would like to spend a few days with him before he continues on his quest."

Sango and InuYasha gave each other a solemn look and then sat back down when their host offered them tea. For now all they could do was wait for Miroku to wake so that they could see for themselves that their friend was safe.

* * *

Miroku woke in a cloud of confusion. His body felt heavy and his head light. He blinked several times before everything came rushing back to him. 'The odd village, the demon, my hand…' Slowly he lifted his hand up and looked at it. 

_'Apparently, Mushin has worked his magic again.'_ The monk gave a half-hearted smile and let his hand fall back to the futon. Then he focused on the room around him.

_'What is that lovely noise?'_ He slowly turned his head towards the door, hearing faint voices coming from the outside. Then he turned his head in the other direction to locate the sound that had him so intrigued. Instantly he was convinced he was in heaven.

_'Buddha is smiling down on me today.'_ He thought when he was met with the most beautiful sight he had ever witnessed. A pair of honey brown eyes, speckled in gold were staring down at him with concern. Quickly, he felt a pair of very soft hands touch his face and then straighten the blanket that was covering him.

"Mushin is out speaking with your friends. How are you feeling?" The monk quickly realized that the heavenly sound must have been this girl's voice. She had been singing softly, thinking him still asleep.

He was about to speak when she gave a slight laugh, again having her voice tickle his senses. 'There is something very familiar about this girl.' He thought as she looked down at him with a face full of near amusement.

"You don't remember me do you, Miroku?" The girl gave him a warm smile that lit up her entire face. The monk stared at her, trying desperately to place this lovely young woman.

_'It is not like me to forget someone so…attractive.'_ Again he searched her face for recognition. There was definitely something here that was very familiar to him. Then she did something that, under normal circumstances, would have shocked him. He watched as the girl grinned playfully and then stuck her tongue out at him. He was instantly thrown back years into his past. Vividly, he remembered a child that used to follow him around, asking him incessant questions and playing childhood games with him from time to time.

"Kohana…?" His head was quickly clearing. He had certainly not expected to see her here. Her family had left the village when he was still quite young. "What are you doing here?"

The young woman sat beside him still smiling. "I am living with Mushin now. Both my parents passed away and I had no where else to go. Mushin was always a good friend to my father and promised him that he would look after me if anything should ever happen to them." Kohana gave a deep sigh still keeping a soft smile on her face.

"When my father grew sick he told me to come here, should the worst happen. I've been staying here with Mushin for almost three months now."

Miroku lay there taking in her words. _'How odd…'_ he thought to himself as he looked up at her. For some reason he kept picturing the sweet little girl from his childhood. Normally, a woman sitting in such a position would have been too much of a temptation for him. However, his wandering hands were keeping themselves at a respectable distance.

"You rest. Your friends will want to see you soon, I'm sure." She gave him another smile as she stood then went outside to join the others.

Miroku lay silently thinking again about his curse. The wretched void in his hand that would claim his life one day in the near future unless by some miracle they defeated Naraku before that time came.

His thoughts were interrupted when Sango and InuYasha stepped into the hut.

"How are you feeling, Miroku?" Sango asked as she stepped closer to his futon. The monk merely smiled and nodded, still feeling a little woozy from the herbs that Mushin had given him. The half demon stood near the door silently for a minute then gave Miroku a grin.

"You just can't make things easy on us can you, monk?" Miroku returned InuYasha's grin with one of his own. He knew that InuYasha's words were his way of saying he cared. The half-demon did not express emotions well, but there was a warmth in his voice that his close friends could easily recognize.

"What fun would life be if everything was made easy, InuYasha? The struggle and hardships are what build our character and make us who we are." InuYasha walked a little closer giving Miroku and impish grin.

"Just havin' you around is enough hardship for me, monk. You don't need to be adding to it." Sango gave InuYasha reprimanding look then turned back to Miroku.

"Mushin would like you to stay here for a few days. Just to be sure that you are healing well." The demon exterminator smiled down at him, hoping to make up for InuYasha's rude words.

"Yeah, I'll take Sango back to the village and come back for you later." Miroku looked up at his friends suspiciously.

"There is no need for special treatment, I will be just fine. I wouldn't want to slow us down."

"Feh, we can't go shard huntin' until Kagome's back anyway, so you might as well stay here and relax, Miroku." Normally, InuYasha didn't like set-backs like this. But it was true that until Kagome returned there wasn't much for them to do, and Mushin's words were still playing in his head. It was probably best the Miroku relax and not risk being in any battles until he had more time to heal. The monk was again about to protest when InuYasha cut him off.

"I don't wanna hear anymore arguing, monk. Tomorrow I'm takin' Sango back and you're gonna stay here and rest. Occasionally, you come in handy in a fight and I ain't having you dying on me."

The words brought a slightly smile to Miroku's face, for such words were very touching to come from InuYasha.

"Very well, InuYasha. I will remain here if it will spare me your wrath." The half demon gave a slight grunt then turned and went back outside to find himself a comfortable spot to sleep.

* * *

All he could feel was pain. It was nearly unbearable. Both the burning in his lungs and the pain that was pulsing through his legs and stinging his side as he ran. He knew stealing was wrong. He didn't choose this life…he didn't want this life. 

It didn't take long for the villagers to catch up to him. He was merely a child, they were grown men. Men that did not appreciate thievery.

"Come here, boy, and I'll make this much easier on you."

He recognized the voice all too well. It was the voice of Yasuo, the man that was in charge of the local tavern.

Almost immediately he felt a new surge of energy rush through him. Never had he dared to steal from Yasuo before. If he was caught, he would no doubt be punished dearly. The pain and near exhaustion was forgotten. Running into the forest has been a mistake, no doubt about it. But a child of ten didn't always make wise decisions. He could feel branches and shrubs tearing at his clothes and skin but he continued on, all the while he was painfully aware of the men that were following him.

After what felt like an eternity, though couldn't have been more than five minutes later, he felt a strong hand grasp onto his neck then shove him into the hard ground. The same hand reached around and grabbed the rice ball and two apples he had taken.

"You filthy little thief!" Quickly he was turned over and slapped hard across the face; making him wince in pain, then looked up at the men with terror filled eyes. He had been caught before and it was never pleasant. Most people had little patience for thieves, no matter what their age. He tried to show dignity as he stared up at Yasuo but was near tears despite himself. He knew what was coming; it would not be the first time he had been punished for stealing.

His body trembled as he was hauled to his feet and forced to look at the man he had stolen from.

"I'll make sure you never steal from me again." Yasuo backhanded him again then shoved him to one of the other men then began searching for something and quickly returned with a small switch he had cut from a tree.

"Hold him still." Yasuo ordered and ripped the boy's shirt from him. "You're lucky this is all you're getting. I should cut off your hand for stealing from me." He growled as he walked around behind the boy.

The men watched the child tremble in fear but did nothing to stop what was about to happen. It was best to teach the boy a lesson now than to allow him to continue stealing from them.

The young boy took in a quivering breath but could in no way prepare himself for the searing pain that suddenly shot through his back when the switch connected with his skin. A white hot pain traveled through him taking over every fiber of his being. He couldn't scream or beg for mercy. He couldn't even breathe. The switch found him a second time and a third before finally he found his voice and cried out his anguish. After the fifth his young body and mind could take no more and he quickly fell mercifully into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kagome woke and gazed around the darkened room, briefly forgetting where she was. She could feel a negative presence around her; as though someone were in trouble. These feelings were not new to her, she felt them nearly every time she and her friends encountered a village that had been attacked or when someone near her was in some sort of pain, be it physical or emotional. She got out of bed and walked to the door; unsure as to where the feelings were coming from or to whom they belonged. 

_'I am at Naraku's castle, how could I not get these kind of vibes?'_ She thought to herself as she was about to close her door. The sound of quiet laughter stopped her. "Kagura?" The young priestess opened her door again to see the demoness walking down the hall nearly silently.

"You're still here? I am surprised you are not in his bed." Kagome felt herself stiffen at the words.

"No doubt you are wondering what it is you are sensing." The wind demoness smiles smugly at the young girl. It was no secret to her, or Naraku for that matter, that she could feel the emotions of other beings. It is in the nature of a priestess to understand the very souls of those around them.

"What are you talking about, Kagura?" Kagome was quickly growing tired of her and nearly shut her door anyway.

"Naraku…he's having another nightmare. Serves him right. It's the only pleasure I get to have these days. To feel him weak and vulnerable, like he tries to make me feel." Oh how she loathed him. Her one and only desire was to see him dead so that she could be free. Feeling his fear, his pain and anguish brought her great delight.

Kagome could literally feel Kagura's hate radiating off of her. "What do you mean… nightmare?" The idea of Naraku having a nightmare was almost absurd. He was the creator of people's nightmares, what could he possibly dream about that could be worse than what he, himself, has done?

Kagura smirked and stepped closer to her. "He relives memories that belong to his human half. They haunt him. He hates him the weakness that Onigumo brings him. It is quite pathetic, really."

The words brought an odd feeling to Kagome. 'Naraku...weak and vulnerable?' Those were not words that described him at all. The thought of him in such a state was almost incomprehensible.

Kagome stood there as Kagura smirked one last time and then sauntered away. She turned back into her own room and then stopped before slowly walking back out into the corridor. She wanted to know if Kagura was speaking the truth.

_'Could this feeling really be coming from Naraku?'_ Slowly, Kagome made her way to the room she had shared with him on more than one occasion. She quickly realized that the demoness was speaking the truth. She could feel an intense pain coming from inside the room. Kagome hesitated for a moment, then quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Instantly, she could see that indeed Naraku was having a restless sleep.

The troubled look on his face nearly caused her to wake him but she decided against it. She had spent enough time around InuYasha to know that pride and even arrogance would over come gratitude in a situation like this. Kagome stood there for a moment not sure what to do, and then turned and went back to her own room.

Naraku woke and slowly sat up. It took him a few seconds for his thoughts to clear and realize that once again he had felt it; the vulnerability of his human half. How he despised Onigumo. He despised his weakness and emotions, but more than anything he despised his memories. Often he had memories and images surface and haunt him.

In the beginning they were merely memories of the undead priestess, Kikyo. Onigumo's feelings for her had been strong ones. But later it became more. Images from Onigumo's childhood began floating into Naraku's mind and eventually into his dreams. He knew that as long as he remained a half-breed and Onigumo was a part of him this would not change.

The idea that he was being forced to suffer this human's pain was infuriating. He wanted nothing more than to rid himself of his human heart and the soul that lingered. Becoming a full demon was the only way for this to happen. He again gave thought to the Shikon Jewel and his need for it. It was then that the scent of the priestess touched his senses. Had she been here, in his room? He had not brought her here yet her scent was hanging in the air around him.

Slowly he stood and dawned his robe before walking the down the corridor, something he had often done when he suffered through one of Onigumo's dreams. Though this time he had a destination. He stopped outside the priestess's door contemplating entering before turning and walking on. He would see that he spoke with her before she left in the morning. For now he would again wander through the darkness and contemplate the existence he was living and the part of him he wished to destroy.

* * *

**A/N: Just incase anyone got confused, the part with the young boy was Naraku's dreams. It was a memory from Onigumo's childhood. Also, someone asked me about my spelling of InuYasha. I spell it the same way it appears on Adult Swim and their web site. Since Inu and Yasha are two separate words in Japanese, many capitalize the "Y" in Yasha. Feh…I just think it looks better that way.**


	11. Discussion

**Chapter 11  
****Discussion**

* * *

InuYasha stretched and headed for the hut. It was late into the morning and he was getting restless. _'Sittin' round here doin'_ _nothin's gettin on_ _my nerves.'_ He knew Miroku would probably be awake soon, if he wasn't already, and he wanted to let him know they were leaving. 

"Hey, monk, you awake yet?" He said as he stepped inside. Miroku smiled as his friend walked through the door.

"Why InuYasha, did you wait around just to say good bye?" The half demon gave a short grunt then stood there awkwardly for a moment.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to let you know that we're headin' back. You want me to come back for you in a couple days?" Miroku gave another of his placating smiles and shook his head.

"No need, InuYasha, Hachi will return me once I have rested and spent some time with Mushin."

The half demon gave a nod and turned back to the door. "Well, just don't take too long. Kagome'll be back soon and then we need to head out to find more shards."

Miroku gave a short sigh, knowing that InuYasha had very little patience and would most likely spend the next couple of days moody and alone.

"Try not to bother Shippo too much InuYasha, you know he will tell Kagome and it will only lead to trouble for you."

"Feh, I've got better things to do. You just worry about getting your hand fixed up so we can get back to work." With that he stepped back outside and called to Sango.

"You bout ready to go?" She gave him a nod then smiled at Mushin and walked over with Kirara.

"InuYasha…" She began tentatively She could tell that he wasn't in a very good mood. Every time Kagome left for her own era he got like this. He hated delays and would keep his friends out day and night looking for shards if he could.

"Yeah?" He could tell she was about to say something he didn't want to hear and was instantly on the defensive.

"Since Kagome is at home and Miroku is injured, I thought I might take a couple days to return to my village. It has been awhile since I have been to my father's grave and my Hiraikotsu could use some work as well."

Sango stood there waiting for a stream of complaints to burst forth. Many times she wished she had the ability to sit him as well. But to her utter surprised he glanced down at Kirara before looking back to her.

"Feh, might as well go now so you don't hold us up later." He turned and started walking and she quickly followed.

"Where are you going? Kaede's village is the other way."

"I'm going to your village, where else?" He rolled his eyes in annoyance and continued walking.

"Oh…" She had expected him to go back and brood by the well like he normally did and was surprised that he intended to come with her.

"What? You didn't think I'd send you off alone did you? Besides, it's not like I've got anything better to do." Sango looked down at Kirara and shrugged slightly then continued walking.

* * *

Naraku stood and walked to the screen then slowly slid it open. He had not slept the remainder of the night. He merely wandered about and finally found himself sitting by the window, staring at the moon once again. So often he did that. Yet, that moon never offered him the answers he wanted. He tried to shake all thoughts of Onigumo from his mind. He wasn't that person now. He was not a vulnerable human, nor a child that could be abused. He was a powerful and fearful demon that commanded the fear and respect of those around him. Never again would he cower to another being. 

Slowly, he started down the corridor towards Kagome's room. It would be best if he spoke with her before she left. She needed to know that with her decision came consequences. She now stood between him and the jewel again and he would not treat her any differently than any other obstacle.

After again reliving one of Onigumo's memories; thoughts of taking the shards from her had very much crossed his mind. It would be simple enough; he did not believe she would attempt to fight him.

However, her room was empty when he arrived. He glanced down the corridor, knowing Kagura had not taken her anywhere yet. He then turned and made his way outside. Often the priestess went to the gardens and he suspected that was where he would find her now. He places a binding spell over the Shikon jewel he possessed. It was not the first time he had done this. He found her intriguing and noticed that she appeared to be less nervous when she was unaware of his presence.

This time was no exception. He came upon her reading from a book and talking to herself quite lividly. He stood silently about twenty feet from her almost fascinated by her antics.

"Come on, Kagome, its only math. You come to the feudal era and fight demons! You should be able to handle a stupid math problem." After another minute of losing terribly to a trinomial equation Kagome threw her pencil onto the ground and slammed her book shut.

Naraku stood watching her actions, quite perplexed by them. He was quite certain she was having a verbal battle with inanimate objects and wasn't entirely sure she was winning said battle. He then watched as she gave a heavy sigh and put her book back into her bag before moving to the ground to retrieve her pencil. Once she had all of her things back into her bag she picked a flower and just stared at it, as though something was troubling her.

Watching her made him think of Kikyo. He knew she was the reincarnation of the undead priestess. Onigumo had desired Kikyo very much and images of her had nearly been burned into his mind. He also knew of InuYasha's love for the undead priestess. Naraku's eyes narrowed slightly as he gazed at Kagome who was now crawling towards another flower. Though Onigumo held desire for Kikyo; Naraku, himself, couldn't stand her. He had also watched InuYasha's weakness on more than one occasion. The fool had even agreed to go to hell with his first love.

He could see similarities between the two women; but Naraku did not understand how the foolish half demon could repeatedly push away the young girl for Kikyo. Even when she was alive, there was a bitterness inside the priestess. A bitterness that came from the very jewel she was sworn to protect. The same jewel that had brought Kagome to this world.

Naraku had sometimes wondered if it was the jewel that gave the young girl her innocent nature, or if perhaps it was a result of her living in another place and time. Regardless, he could clearly see that she was not simply a copy of Kikyo.

Almost as if she suddenly felt his presence there she slowly turned and looked at him. He merely stepped toward her slowly, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Enjoying the gardens?" Kagome stiffened at the sound of his voice. Something there was more sinister than she had heard from him before. At least while she had been alone with him. She stood contemplating him as he unhurriedly approached her. Kagura's words then played in her mind, and she thought back to the pain and turmoil she had sensed in him the night before.

_Something must be bothering him.'_ She thought as she stood there before him.

"I was just doing my homework. My teacher said I can't keep retaking all of my tests. If I don't pass it, I'm going to end up failing the entire course and I don't know what I'm going to do if…" Kagome stopped herself, remembering that for one, Naraku couldn't care less of her school work and two; even if he did he would never understand how modern day schools worked.

"Uh, never mind. I'll just go back to the village once Kagura returns me to the well. That way I can study more before going back home."

Naraku's eyes narrowed slightly. As little as he thought of InuYasha, he knew the half demon's senses were sharp. He would no doubt smell himself and Kagura on the girl. She could of course bathe, but there would also be the problem of her returning two days earlier than she intended to. Naraku had watched the group enough to know that InuYasha would question her and though the group had left to fix the monk's hand, he had heard InuYasha say he intended to bring the exterminator back to the village.

Despite the fact that Naraku was not pleased that the priestess had rejected his offer, he still thought he might have use for her in the future. It was in his best interest that her friends knew nothing of his involvement with her.

"Your friends will question you." Kagome watched him for a minute then realized what he meant.

"Oh, I'll just tell InuYasha that I finished my tests early."

"And when you're young fox cub wants to know why you did not bring him anything?"

Kagome opened her mouth to say something and then went silent wondering just how much Naraku really knew of her group.

"If you return now, your comrades will be suspicious of you." He watched her closely, wondering if she would argue with him. He had seen her stand up to InuYasha on many occasions. She had even faced Lord Sesshoumaru, which impressed Naraku greatly. But rather than seeing her temper flare, she gave him a helpless look.

"What else can I do? If I go home, my mom will make me go to school and there's no way I can pass this test…" Again she stopped herself and looked away.

The dark lord continued to watch her before making a decision. "You will remain here. Kagura will return you to the well in two days and you will bathe before you return to your village."

"Stay here?" Kagome questioned before feeling her pent up frustration break free. Nothing stressed her out more than school work and right now she wasn't in the mood to have someone giving her orders.

"You can't just tell me what to do, you know! You might scare some people but not this girl. I-" Kagome stopped abruptly when she noticed the look on Naraku's face. He no longer seemed sinister but rather amused. As though he thought the idea of her challenging him was nothing more than a joke. This only fueled the fire in her further.

"You…you…" Kagome pointed at him, not even sure what to say. "I wish you had a necklace so I could sit you!" Naraku smirked and grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him before giving her a dangerous look.

"Unlike InuYasha, you would not use that spell on me more than once." He watched her for a minute and then released her.

"If you return early your friends will ask questions. Even if you bathe there is a chance that InuYasha or your young fox will recognize my scent and they will only ask you more questions. I am sure you can study just as easily here."

Again she was about to protest then gave a sigh. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She had let this happen. She shouldn't have allowed him to seduce her in the first place and never should she have returned with Kagura. Now more deception was necessary to keep the truth from her friends.

"I assume you agree with me, Kagome?" He asked her quietly. He knew she was seeing things clearly now. Going back would only lead her to pain. Again he felt himself grow possessive of the girl. Even if she had refused him, he didn't want to send her back to InuYasha.

Kagome looked at him and nodded, admitting he was right. She knew there was no way she could pass her test and going back to the village early would have InuYasha asking questions. She again remembered the events from the night before.

"Last night I spoke to Kagura…" Naraku's eyes narrowed immediately, causing Kagome to stop talking.

"You were in my room?" He watched as she nodded then looked up at him again.

"I could sense your dream." She waited for him to say something and then continued when he didn't speak. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kagome stood quietly waiting for Naraku to say something to her. She knew he wouldn't open up too much but could also tell that he had been bothered by the dreams or memories he had been dealing with. _Naraku might be evil, but even evil_ _people need someone to talk to every now and then,'_ she rationalized as she watched him. Finally he looked at her suspiciously.

"Why would you want to know about me, priestess?" Naraku couldn't help but acknowledge that she was still his enemy. He did not like her knowing that he held weakness, even if it wasn't a weakness that InuYasha could use against him.

"I just thought you might want to talk about it. Talking always helps me when I have something bothering me." She looked up at him sincerely. She was sure most would consider her crazy for even offering to listen but she had felt honest fear and pain from him the night before while he had slept.

"The pathetic life that Onigumo lived does not affect me." Kagome could tell he was lying. Not from his words or demeanor. Most would probably believe the words he had just spoken. She could feel it in his very aura; he was very much affected by his human half.

Naraku growled inwardly as he listened to her. She pitied him. Pity was not something he wanted from anyone. And yet the sincerity in her voice kept him from lashing out at her. This human honestly wanted to offer him help, though he didn't want or need it. Again he felt himself grow curious and intrigued by her but knew he had other things to deal with at the moment.

"I will send Kagura for you. I have things I need to do." With that said, he turned and left her to herself.

* * *

Mushin gave a heavy sigh and turned back towards his hut. "Best we give him time to think about things." He said as he walked past Kohana and into the hut. 

She gazed out at Miroku wishing there was something she could do for him. He had been standing silently looking at the hole that was the closest thing his father had to a grave, for some time now. She glanced back into the hut and then slowly made her way out to her childhood friend.

"Miroku?" He turned and gave her the most convincing smile he was able to before turning and gazing back at the small crater.

"This is where my father lived his final moments. I often wonder what must have gone through his mind as the void was spreading and he realized that there was nothing more that he could do."

Kohana looked out at the ground then back to Miroku sadly. "I'm sure his thoughts were of you. I remember your father, though I was young when we left. He would have wanted you to be happy and enjoy your life while you are still able to."

Miroku gave thought to her words. Most of his life he had only been concerned with finding Naraku and avenging his father and grandfather's deaths, along with ending his own curse. Never, had he actually thought about his own life and what he would do when and if the curse were lifted. He then turned to look at the young woman standing next to him and offered her a friendly smile.

"Tell me more of yourself, Kohana. It has been years since I have seen you."

She returned his smile then took a deep breath. "There really isn't much to tell you. My family moved to a small village not far from here many years ago. My mother died when I was twelve years old and I took care of my father until he grew ill. Once he passed on, I came here to live with Mushin. He's almost like a grandfather to me."

Miroku nodded, "Yes, Mushin is like family to me as well." He gazed at her before continuing, "I have also noticed that he has not reeked of sake which, I must say, relieves me greatly. Is that your doing?" Kohana nodded and gave a short laugh.

"Yes, we had many discussions about his drinking habits when I first arrived. I think he eventually got tired of my nagging. My father always said I had a knack for that." Miroku noted sadness in her voice when she spoke of her father_. 'Perhaps we have much in common.'_ He thought as he looked at her.

"Why is it that a lovely woman such as yourself has not yet married?" Kohana felt herself blush slightly at his question.

"I was always so busy looking after father that I never really had the chance for that."

The monk smiled at her and was about to speak again when he heard a booming voice coming from the forest behind them.

"Master Miroku! Are you feeling better now?" He watched as Hachi came toward them quickly, stumbling a few times in his haste.

"I'm fine, Hachi. Just spending a little time catching up with an old friend." Hachi looked from Miroku to Kohana then gave the monk a knowing grin.

"Oh, then I will leave you two alone." The tanuki demon said and turned towards the hut, knowing of the monk's amorous ways.

"What was that all about?" The girl asked Miroku after Hachi wandered away.

"That's just Hachi; I have yet come to understand anything about him myself." Miroku lied and turned back to Kohana.

"Well, you should really be resting. I'm have some chores that need to be done. Maybe later we can go for a walk or something." Miroku gave Kohana a smile and nodded.

"Yes, a walk would be lovely."

* * *

Naraku walked back into his castle, thinking over the situation at hand. The young priestess did not wish to return to the well just yet and he knew it was in his best interest that InuYasha not know of his involvement with her, at least not yet. He would have no choice but to allow her to remain with him until she could return to the village without arousing suspicion. 

A slightly troubled look creased the dark lord's face. He was weakening. Not only was it physically time for him to regenerate his body, but emotionally as well. Every time he relived Onigumo's past, he felt weak. Being able to choose his night of vulnerability came in handy most of the time. However, he felt nearly compelled to do it now, as soon as possible. Vulnerability was one thing Naraku could not stand, and right now he was overwhelmed with the feeling of being weak.

Quickly he sought out Kagura. He would just have to see that the young girl was kept away from him tonight. He found his incarnation soon enough and began giving her, her orders.

"Kagura, the priestess will be remaining here for now. You will return her in two days so that InuYasha will not become suspicious."

Naraku watched her closely. He hated leaving anything important to her. He was no fool, Kagura couldn't be trusted, but for now she was his only option. Only his incarnations were aware of his night of regeneration. It would need to be Kanna and Kagura that keep the girl away from him. While Kanna held much more of his trust, it was Kagura that could better relate to the girl and keep her occupied.

"Tonight you will keep the girl away from me. My body is growing weak." He knew he didn't need to give her an explanation. The demoness nodded her head.

"Very well, Naraku." Kagura turned from him and went to check on the girl. She could barely keep the smile from forming on her face. For weeks she had been waiting for this night. Having the human there would not interfere with her plans. Tonight she would go for Hebiakui. By the time the sun rose, Kagura would have her freedom and Naraku would finally be dead.


	12. Betrayal

**Chapter Twelve  
****Betrayal**

* * *

Kirara stood waiting; quietly watching and listening to her beloved owner argue with the stubborn half demon. The fire cat rolled her eyes then flicked her tails to show her growing lack of patience. 

"I don't need a ride, I can walk just fine!"

"We'll move much faster on Kirara, InuYasha! Besides, it's only the two of us!" Sango gave an exasperated sigh and glanced over at her pet. Kirara gave her knowing look then moved towards InuYasha, lowering her head slightly in an almost pleading attempt to get him to agree so they could keep moving. The half demon watched her then gave a relenting grunt.

"Fine, I'll ride on her, but only because I don't want to listen to you complain the rest of the trip." Sango stared longingly at the prayer beads around his neck. Sometimes she would give just about anything to have power over them.

"You're so stubborn sometimes; it's no wonder Kagome sits you so often."

"Look who's talking, Sango. You're just as stubborn as I am. Maybe even more so."

The fire cat again flicked her tails in annoyance. Sometimes she believed she was the most intelligent one in the group, followed closely by the small kitsune. After another minute of squabbling between the two she moved back to Sango and nudged her. The demon exterminator looked down at her and then sighed.

"Alright Kirara, we're going." She climbed onto her pet and watched as InuYasha moved to do the same, still complaining the entire time. The large cat then took off quickly; being sure the half demon nearly lost his balance causing him to start a new tirade.

Sango chuckled quietly. "That wasn't very nice, Kirara." The cat simply kept moving, smirking to herself as InuYasha went silent, no doubt brooding to himself.

* * *

Kagura walked into the gardens and smirked. It was dusk now. Naraku had spent the day avoiding the young priestess and the girl had been in the garden toiling over books, not paying attention to much of anything else. Soon she would see that Sachi escorted the girl to dinner then to her room for the night. 

Once Naraku retired Kagura would leave. It would not be her first trip to Hebiakui. Actually, she would have to remember to thank the young priestess once everything was over and done. Had she not become such a part of Naraku's life, never would Kagura have been able to get away from him long enough to make her plans. As it were, he spent hours watching the girl in Kanna's mirror, giving Kagura much more freedom than she was accustomed to having. This only made her crave it that much more. Slowly she turned and went back into the castle to find Sachi and wait for the opportunity to leave.

Kagome sat engrossed in her school work until she heard footsteps. When she looked up she was greeted by the servant that Naraku had sent to her before. In the moonlight the demoness appeared even younger, maybe younger than Kagome herself.

"Dinner is ready. Master Naraku won't be joining you tonight."

Both relief and oddly disappointment flooded her at those words. She knew Naraku wasn't happy that she had denied him. Yet, the idea of sitting there alone with only a servant made her a little uncomfortable. She realized that Naraku probably had less than no desire to be around her now and that thought hurt for reasons she didn't quite understand. She pushed aside her feelings and followed Sachi inside where she ate a lonely dinner before retiring to her room for a very restless night of sleep.

* * *

Miroku sat in peaceful silence just outside of Mushin's hut. Hachi had wandered off to do some odd chores for the old man, while Mushin and Kohana had gone into the village. It was beginning to grow dark and the monk knew the others would soon be returning. 

For so many years Miroku had traveled alone. His only purpose was to kill Naraku and perhaps find a woman that would bare his child. Now, he realized it had probably been months since he had even had a few moments of silence all to himself. He glanced around and then gave a heavy sigh. He was lonely. Somewhere in all the months since he met up with his comrades he had grown accustomed to them being near.

The silence only made their absence that much more pronounced. He missed Shippo's incessant chatter and InuYasha and Kagome's childish bickering and banter. Most of all he missed seeing Sango sitting with Kirara. Such a strong, yet gentle woman she could be. But Miroku was no fool. She wasn't his, nor did he ever believe she would be. Sango needed someone strong enough to carry her burdens on top of their own. As selfish as it was Miroku didn't know if he could be that man, as much as he wanted to at times. He then glanced down at his hand. He also knew that Sango had suffered enough loss in her life. He could never ask her to accept him and only leave her alone when the curse ended his life.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps. Miroku got to his feet and was greeted by Mushin and Kohana.

"How are you feeling?" Mushin questioned as he approached his surrogate son. The young man gave him a warm smile in return.

"I am feeling fine, Mushin, thanks to you." Miroku let his eyes wander briefly to Kohana who was standing beside the old man smiling at him. Her long ebony hair was flowing freely around her shoulders and hung down to the middle of her back, contrasting beautifully against the simple blue yukata she was wearing.

"I believe you promised me a walk," he said with a slight grin. Kohana gave a quick nod then looked at Mushin.

"Let me finish with my chores, and then we can go." She turned to go when Mushin spoke up.

"Go enjoy your walk, child. You fuss over me and this hut too much as it is." Miroku watched with a little amusement as a slight shade of pink crept into the young girl's cheeks.

"Alright, well at least let me put these things away." The girl quickly went inside to rid herself of the bags she was carrying doing her best to avoid looking at either man on her way.

Mushin shook his head slightly. "Such a sweet child. She should be worrying about herself and not an old man like me."

The monk gave a slight nod and looked towards the hut then back to Mushin. "I am sure it wasn't easy on her…losing both of her parents at such a young age."

The old man gave a heavy sigh and looked to the hut as well. "Her father was a drunkard that spent every bit of money they had gambling. When Kohana was a child, her father did try to provide for his family but after his wife's death he began spending more of his time drinking sake than taking care of his daughter. Eventually, he began gambling and spending his time with miscreants. That girl did everything in her ability to see that he was taken care of."

Miroku glanced at Mushin then back to the hut. He was beginning to understand why Mushin, himself, had given up his sake. Clearly, he wanted to help the young girl. Before anything else could be said Kohana stepped out of the hut and smiled at them both.

"Your things are put away, Mushin. I'll make dinner for everyone when we get back." The old man simply gave her a sad smile.

"Just enjoy yourself, Kohana, I can see to my own dinner."

She was about to protest again when she saw the look Mushin was giving her. Instead, she just nodded and turned to Miroku.

"I guess we should go before it gets too dark; or we might get lost and have to sleep out there all night."

Miroku smiled and gave a slight nod, trying desperately to ignore the impure thoughts that were beginning to creep into his mind.

"Yes, we certainly wouldn't want that." The monk said and began walking with her.

Mushin caught the look on the young monk's face then shook his head and walked into the hut. Perhaps encouraging Kohana to spend time alone with Miroku wasn't such a good idea after all.

* * *

Sango felt a sudden jolt as both Kirara and InuYasha seemed to sense something at the same time. 

"What is it?" She asked and turned to look over her shoulder. InuYasha appeared to be focusing all of his senses and didn't answer her question. Before she even got a chance to turn back around there was a violent shove and Sango felt herself being thrown from her pet.

"Damnit!" InuYasha jumped off of Kirara, quickly grabbing Sango around the waist and landing gracefully on the ground.

"What was that?" The demon exterminator looked into the sky and then let out a gasp. Another feline demon, slightly larger than Kirara was viciously pursuing her beloved pet.

"Kirara!" Sango instinctively pulled her weapon intending to protect her, when InuYasha grabbed her arm.

"We're near her den; she's only protecting her young."

"She's going to kill Kirara!" InuYasha flattened his ears. Between Sango's frantic shouting and the sounds the two cats where making he could barely think.

InuYasha kept a tight grasp on Sango as he looked back up into the sky. He knew Kirara didn't stand a chance. The other cat was larger and had a mother's instinct to protect her territory and young. He winced as he saw the larger cat slash Kirara across her side before lunging at her throat. The half demon could barely keep a hold of Sango who was nearly hysterical now.

"I'm gonna distract her, you get Kirara and get her away from here!" He releases Sango from his grasp then leapt into the air, knocking the other demon away from the large fire cat.

"Kirara!" Sango called to her pet anxiously, seeing her bleeding heavily from a wound on her side. The cat watched the other demon for a moment before moving to Sango's side.

"Let's go!" She quickly got onto the fire cat, hoping to get them far enough away that they could stop safely and wait for InuYasha. Kirara took one more look up at the half demon who was now doing his best to keep the other cat distracted while not letting her rip him apart at the same time.

"He'll be fine; he'll come find us once we're away from here." She knew that InuYasha wouldn't back down until they were out of harms way and she also knew they couldn't kill a demon for trying to protect her young. It wouldn't be right to leave them motherless. Kirara seemed to understand this as well and quickly took off carrying her owner to safety.

InuYasha leapt away from the demon barely avoiding its razor sharp claws once again. Rarely had he fought a demon with such strength and speed, even those with jewel shards. He knew it had little to do with the demon's physical abilities but rather her maternal instincts. Not being able to fight back didn't help him any, but that would be a last resort. The half demon looked over as Sango and Kirara took off then turned and began to run in the opposite direction. He knew this demon wouldn't stray too far from her den, so leading her away from his comrades was his best bet of keeping everyone safe.

After only a moment the demon ended her pursuit of InuYasha. She had already hunted and had no reason to continue once he was no longer a threat. The half demon stopped and waited to be sure she was gone before heading to the north. He would need to stay away from the demon's territory to avoid another attack. Nearly ten minutes later he had made his way back to Sango and Kirara. The coppery smell of blood made him move faster. The blood was demon's which relieved him a little. He had feared the cat demon had turned from him only to go back after Sango.

The sight he came upon made his chest tighten. Sango was kneeling on the ground crying, holding Kirara to her. InuYasha had known the fire cat had been injured during the fight but he had not gotten a chance to see how badly. He also knew that when a demon such as Kirara was injured badly enough, they had to remain in their normal state in order to heal. She would be the one needing carried now.

InuYasha walked over to Sango and looked down trying to judge just how bad the injuries on her pet where, and then pulled off his hoari.

"Here," he held it out to the girl without much fanfare and only offered more explanation when she looked up at him questioningly.

"Wrap her up in that so you don't get any more blood on ya. We don't need to be attracting any more demons."

Sango nodded vacantly as she took the hoari then gently swaddled her pet in it, much like she would a baby. InuYasha watched, feeling guilty. He shouldn't have allowed this to happen. As strong as Sango was, she was still human. If that demon would have gotten to her, there was little doubt in his mind that she would have been killed.

"Don't worry bout Kirara, she's strong. Once she gets a little rest she'll be fine."

He looked away as Sango cradled the wounded demon in her arms. At least he hoped his words were true anyway. Without asking permission, InuYasha scooped Sango into his arms bridal style and took off moving swiftly, the smell of Kirara's blood nearly overwhelming him. The demon exterminator gave a started cry then pulled the cat closer to her. Right now their only concern was getting Kirara to the village so she could rest and be treated.

* * *

Kagura waited well into the night before silently making her way outside. Once she was certain Naraku knew nothing of her plans and would have a puppet or some other demon awaiting her, she removed her feather from her ebony hair and swiftly made her way to Hebiakui. She knew the serpent demon was expecting her soon so she wasn't surprised to see him waiting for her. 

"I had a feeling you would be coming soon, Kagura. I had assumed you hadn't changed your mind."

Kagura smirked and stepped closer to the demon. Even now, Kagura was intimidated by him. How well the name Hebiakui, malicious serpent, suited this demon. He stood nearly six and a half feet tall and had piercing red eyes and black hair tainted with a drab brownish gold color. Though his skin was smooth like a human's his face held two black stripes on either cheek and the rest of his visible skin held an array of black marking resembling that of the Habu snake. However, this serpent's venom was much more deadly than any snake.

The wind demoness believed that part of his appearance was a result of the jewel shards he possessed. They were the reason she knew of him. Naraku had tried on more than one occasion to relieve the demon of the shards and found his puppets and demons defeated each time. Hebiakui's strength and desire for the jewel gave Kagura an idea…an idea that had led them to this night.

"Do know that if you cross me, Kagura, facing Naraku will seem like a pleasantry. The Shikon Jewel is to be mine."

Kagura's narrowed her own crimson eyes at his words. "I have no desire for the Shikon Jewel. I only want my freedom."

The serpent smirked and stepped towards her. "Then tonight we shall both have what we want."

Kagura nodded and pulled her feather a second time. Quickly she returned the two of them to Naraku's castle and led him to the room the dark lord was in. She knew that even if he were to wake now, he would be defenseless. She merely stepped aside and allowed the demon to enter the room and waited patiently for him to come back out.

Moments later Hebiakui slid the door back open and gave her a look of pure malevolence before holding up the unfinished Shikon Jewel that would now belong to him.

"He will be alive when the sun rises, though he won't live much longer. Do not waste your time, you have precious little."

With that, he handed her a small vile. Kagura already knew what had to be done. Hebiakui had infected several of Naraku's larger demons with his deadly venom. When Naraku's body finished regenerating the toxins would rapidly spread through him and overwhelm him entirely. In mere hours he would be paralyzed then soon death would follow. The vile held anti-venom. Kagura would trade it for her heart and freedom. She smirked, because even if Naraku took the anti-venom it would be too late. He would not live to seek revenge and finally Kagura would have her freedom.

* * *

**A/N: The name Hebiakui is a name I derived from the Japanese words snake/serpent and the word malicious. These are rough translations but they do the job. Also, the Habu is a real snake in Japan. I decided to use it as a "rough" base of what I would make Hebiakui look like.**


	13. Confusion

**Author's Note: FINALLY! I'm getting NEW chapters up! I'm so sorry for the wait to everyone that was reading my original posting. I have another chapter to post up here soon too, I'm just getting it formatted for this site. Look for it later today or tomorrow. Hope everyone's ok with the new "R" rated story. **

**Chapter Thirteen  
****Confusion**

* * *

Kagome woke late into the night. Her room was still dark and it took her eyes a few moments to adjust to her surroundings. 

_I sense the Shikon Jewel, a big piece of it. It's moving away from here,'_ she thought to herself.

The girl quickly got out of bed and pulled on a robe then went to the window. No doubt about it, the jewel was quickly moving away from the castle. She continued to focus outside, trying to determine exactly where he was going with the jewel.

_Where is he going in the middle of the night?'_ She pondered then shrugged. Nothing she could do about it right now. He probably had something he was dealing with and clearly didn't intend to tell her about it. Kagome slowly walked over to the door and peered into the dark corridor. Something didn't feel right. She contemplated going to his room to see if he was there before rolling her eyes.

_Of course he's not there. Who would be running off with the jewel in the middle of the night?'_ She knew that Naraku would kill anyone that even thought about going near that jewel and she was almost certain that included herself.

She quietly closed her door before hanging her robe up and climbing back into bed. Again her thoughts went to her friends and how she could explain what had happened with Naraku. It didn't take long before sleep once again embraced her troubled mind.

* * *

The moment the sun was up he knew. He knew the jewel was gone and the searing pain pulsing through his body was enough to bring put Onigumo's memories to shame. Naraku focused around the room. His first thoughts were of the priestess. Would she dare to take the jewel from him? No, he couldn't sense her anywhere. Not that his senses were doing him much good. His vision was beginning to blur and his body was weakening quickly. 

"Is something wrong, Naraku?" Kagura's bitter voice quickly told him enough. He stood there, knowing that attempting to move would take him to the floor and he would never allow himself to show that kind of weakness to her.

"Kagura…" He managed to utter while narrowing his eyes. He could barely speak that simple word. She smirked and stepped closer to him.

"You have been poisoned with the venom of a serpent demon. I have the antidote. Give me my freedom and I will give it to you. If you don't, we both die." The wind demoness stood her ground. She couldn't live this life anymore. She couldn't live as a part of another being. Naraku was weak and would give in to her. Of this she was certain.

The dark lord simply glared at her. How he despised her. He should have destroyed her the first time she proved herself untrustworthy. Rather than dignify her blackmail with any sort of answer he simply focused on his breathing which was becoming painful.

"You won't be able to stand this much longer, Naraku. You'll give into me like the coward you are." The demoness watched him then turned to the door.

"I'll give you a few minutes to think it over. But don't wait too long; soon it will be too late."

Naraku held himself upright until she walked out the door then dropped to his knees. The pain he was in was nearly unbearable. His muscles were beginning to spasm and he his chest felt as though it was being squeezed until no more air was able to enter into his lungs.

After what felt like an eternity, Naraku made it to a futon that was in the room and nearly collapsed onto it. Though his thoughts were becoming hazy but he recognized the priestess when she knelt over him. He couldn't focus on her words or actions and the last thing he remembered was a flash of light before all went dark.

* * *

Kagome woke again when the sun began to pour through the window in her room. She sat up and stretched then looked around. Again she felt as though there was something wrong. She focused and was unable to detect the jewel nearby. Though there had been other times she had been unable to detect it when Naraku was near her. 

She quickly sat up and went to grab her robe when she got a feeling that someone was in pain. Kagome pulled her robe on and went to her door before slowly making her way down the hall towards Naraku's room.

_He's probably already up, unless he really did leave last night.'_ The girl thought as she turned from his empty room.

For nearly a full minute she simply stood in the corridor while a strange feeling was tugging at her mind. She then walked to the room Naraku always seemed to favor so much. She had found him there the last night they had been together before he sent her back to InuYasha. As soon as she slid the door open she was engulfed in miasma. She hadn't experienced his miasma while with him and assumed it was because he hadn't wanted her too. Now she was being overwhelmed by it. Clearly, he had been here.

She nearly turned to leave when she caught site of a futon in the corner and felt her blood run cold. He was laying half way on the small piece of furniture and not moving. There was definitely something wrong. She tried to ignore the burning in her lungs as she moved to his side and knelt over him.

"Naraku?" The girl looked him over. He was horribly pale and felt clammy, not at all like she had ever seen any demon.

"What happened? Where's the jewel?" She couldn't even begin to fathom what kind of creature must have done this to him and was able to get the Shikon jewel away. She watched as he appeared to try to focus on her then took another labored breath.

A million thoughts seemed to hit her at once. If he died right now, Miroku's curse would be gone. Her friends would never know of what had happened between the two of them, not to mention justice would be served for the many things he had done. But could she just sit by and watch someone suffer and then die? She had seen many mindless demons be defeated before and had always imagined that she would see Naraku's death…but not like this. She could tell he was in severe pain. Could she even do anything to save him? She didn't even know what had caused this, let alone a way to help.

Finally, Kagome forgot her thoughts and rationalizations. No matter who it was, she couldn't just sit there and do nothing. It wasn't in her nature or the nature of a priestess to ignore someone's suffering. She looked over his neck and arms then began to open his kimono, hoping to see some sort of bite or injury that she could treat.

_Oh god, he's burning up.'_ His skin was so hot she nearly had to pull her hands away but continued on. Without any warning she felt energy rush through herself followed by a bright flash of light. The force of it nearly left her stunned.

Immediately, she felt as though she had spent hours in the water and could barely keep herself afloat. The lingering miasma was becoming almost suffocating as she sat there beside the futon. She realized she had to get out of the room to get some fresh air and slowly rose onto shaky legs.

Her body trembled, barely able to hold her weight while she tried desperately to ignore the burning pain in her hands. It felt as though she had put them onto a hot stove. Nearly halfway across the room she had to stop to take a breath, though the air was still thick with miasma. Her last thought where of her friends, just before her weakened body gave out from beneath her.

* * *

Naraku's eyes opened slowly and focused on the ceiling. He was alive? His thoughts and memories were jumbled. He knew he had regenerated his body and there were brief memories of Kagura and the priestess along with unforgettable amounts of pain. After another moment he sat up, letting his mind mull over what had happened. The last thing he remembered was Kagome. She had seemed concerned and there was little doubt in his mind that she had realized he no longer held possession of the Shikon Jewel. 

Kagura had mentioned a serpent demon. Surely wasn't referring to the demon by the name Hebiakui. Naraku had tried more than once to gain that demon's shards and Kagura knew that he was a worthy adversary to him. In his weakened state he didn't stand a chance against such a demon.

His eyes narrowed at the realization that Kagura had to have been planning this for quite some time. She had to have known that he wouldn't stand for such treachery and would have killed her after giving her back her heart.

_She had no intention of letting me survive.'_ The dark Lord nearly growled inwardly at such an audacious plan.

_How is it that I am still alive?'_ The sudden realization hit him.

_It was the priestess…'_ Her concerned face played in his mind again. She had found him before he lost consciousness. She had spoken, but her words had gone unheard. He then got to his feet, with every intention of finding the girl. He wished to know what she had done to him. It was not often a priestess spared the life of a demon, especially a demon such as himself. Before he got half way across the room he saw her, lying nearly lifelessly on the ground not far from the door.

"The miasma…" He stepped closer to her, thinking he would find her dead but saw her body still struggling for every breath it took.

_Why could I not detect her in this room? Even now I cannot detect her presence or scent.'_ The sudden awareness of his lost senses was pushed out of his mind when the young girl moaned softly.

_'She will no doubt be dead soon if she remains here.'_ Naraku quickly slid one arm under the girl's legs and the other behind her back and lifted her up. He needed to know what she had done to stop the venom, though he acknowledged that he had no real desire to leave her to die regardless.

He walked to his own room and placed her on the bed, knowing there was little that could be done for her besides allowing her fresh air and rest. Most humans would not have survived as long as she did.

_'Her powers are strong.'_ He continued to gaze down at her, feeling oddly vulnerable. Seeing her lying there in pain caused a strange feeling to overtake him and he quickly pushed it aside then turned from to leave the room. The girl needed to rest and he needed time to reflect on what had happened.

* * *

Kagome sat up slowly when she heard her door opening. She expected to see Sachi coming in or possibly Kagura but was slightly shocked to see Naraku enter the room and look at her as though he had something he wanted to say. 

_He looks fine. But the last time I saw him, he was almost dead.'_ She tried to think back to what had happened when she woke up and went to look for him but found her memory was hazy.

She attempted to speak but could barely get out more than a few audible syllables.

"You have inhaled a significant amount of miasma. My servant will be bringing you water, so that you may talk to me. I have questions for you, Kagome."

She stared into his eyes, unsure of the emotion that was playing in them. There was a tone in his voice that told her he was very angry…and yet there was something about the way he was looking at her that said there was more to it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when there was a light knock at the door followed quickly by Sachi entering, carrying a glass of water. The servant nearly stopped, seeing Naraku there, and then quickly made her way to Kagome, bowed and turned to the dark lord.

"Will there be anything else, My Lord?"

"Yes, if you see Kagura, come for me." The servant nodded and hurried from the room. Kagome heard the warning in Naraku's voice and silently drank the water she had been given.

The dark lord stood watching her, causing her heart rate to rise, before taking a step closer to her bed.

"Tell me about your powers."

"My powers?" She had to force what little voice she could just to answer him.

"You are Kikyo's reincarnation. I am sure you have learned of your abilities by now." He watched her closely. How could she spend so much time with InuYasha and the old Priestess, Kaede, and not know of the powers that had been passed onto her?

She shook her head trying to tell him she hadn't learned much. Then began speaking painfully when his eyes narrowed.

"I...have to find…shards." He nodded slightly, understanding what she was saying. It was no secret that InuYasha was impatient and became ill tempered when Kikyo or merely talk of Kikyo was involved. The girl probably had little idea of the amount of power that lie within her.

"As a priestess you hold the power of purification." He watched as she nodded and continued to stare up at him. She was afraid. He didn't need to smell it, he could see it.

"Do you want me dead, Kagome?" The words sent a cold chill down her spine. Was he going to hurt her? She nearly began trembling as he moved to the bed and took hold of her wrist and stared down at the palm of her hand.

"Do you know what caused this?" She let her eyes leave his and slowly look at her hand. It was red and burned, though appeared to be healing already. She shook her head then looked back up at him. His own thoughts were strained. She really didn't know what had happened. He released her hand then opened his robe slightly, never taking his eyes off of her. She let out a slight gasp at the sight. There were two burn marks there, slightly resembling the shape of hands.

"Did…I do…that?" Her question confirmed what he had believed. Her actions had been instinctual and the fact that he was still alive led him to believe her intentions had not been to kill him.

"Yes, you did. Much like InuYasha, I have a night of vulnerability. Kagura attempted to use this to blackmail me." His eyes darkened again, causing Kagome to remain silent.

"A serpent demon poisoned me while my body was regenerating. When I awoke the venom was already infecting many of the demons in my body." He paused and watched her again causing her to grow uncomfortable.

"You purified those demons." The words left a bitter taste in his mouth. He despised being a half breed and now he held much more human blood than demon. Until he became strong enough to regenerate again, he would be forced to live in this weakened state. He would see that Kagura suffered dearly for this disgrace.

"At least you're…okay." The words pulled Naraku back out of his dark thoughts. He gazed down at her; weakened from using powers she couldn't yet control, in pain from the miasma she had inhaled and burns that would no doubt be a reminder of the ordeal for several days to come. Yet he could detect no regret in her voice or demeanor. This human girl suffering on his behalf; who could have died saving him, showing no sign of regret or disappointment for what she had done.

He felt his chest tighten slightly before hardening himself. He could not allow human emotion to overtake him merely because he had lost much of his demon blood. However, as angry as he was at Kagura and this serpent for what had happened, he could not bring himself to lash out at Kagome. Rather he turned and walked back to the door.

"I will return later. It would be wise for you to rest or you will not be well enough to return to your comrades."

He quietly closed the door behind him and went to find Kanna. He needed to know where Kagura and this serpent demon had gone before they collected more of the jewel. But first he would need to find out just how badly his loss of demon aura would affect him and his underlings.


	14. Emotions

**Author's Note: Finally! I've caught this site up! I'm still not thrilled about needing to do it...or the loss of nearly 400 reviews. But whatever, it's finally caught up! Now I can start working on the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys the updates and I'll be bringing in a few other characters from the show soon and I'm going to work a little "humor" into the story soon as well. It's just been too serious.**

**I've also had some mixed reviews about Sango/InuYasha being together. Let me assure everyone that I simply wanted to expand their relationship. Almost no fanfics or even the anime, have them spend any real time together or getting to know each other. They're not much more than traveling companions. **

**And Sango is almost always one dimensional. Just half of "Sango and Miroku" and I want her and Miroku to both develope seperate personalities in my story. They'll obviously be back together with the group...but I wanted to have them each grow on their own for awhile.**

**Chapter Fourteen:  
Emotions**

**

* * *

**

InuYasha sat silently on the branch of a tree watching Sango. Kirara was resting inside the hut Sango had shared with her family and the young demon slayer was now saying a prayer over the grave of her father. As he watched her, he realized he had never spent much time alone with her before. Probably because she was an exterminator and he, though only half; did hold demon blood. Not that he held her family's legacy against her. Most demons she and her family killed deserved their fates. He, himself, had done his fair share of demon killing, so who was he to judge?

He could smell the faint scent of tears and realized she must be crying.

_'Feh, tears are for humans.'_ He scoffed and looked away. He then glanced back down at her. Sango wasn't a normal, weak human. She was every bit as strong as him, at least emotionally. Tears didn't come easy for her, not like they did for Kagome. And Sango had much more reason to shed them. He gave a heavy sigh and dropped to the ground and approached the girl.

"You wanna talk about somethin', Sango?" Almost out of pure instinct he braced himself before relaxing. Rarely did he use a gruff tone like that with Kagome and not meet the ground. Especially, when she was being emotional. The young girl dried her eyes, trying to hide her distress from him, still not turning to him.

"No, I'm fine, InuYasha. Just saying a prayer for my father."

The half demon's ear twitched a little at the catch in her voice.

"You know Sango, you don't always have to act like nothin's wrong. We know you got a lot of burdenin' you." InuYasha kept his demeanor aloof. It wasn't that he didn't care, he just didn't like showing that he cared. He had learned young that emotions only led to danger, especially for a half demon. Neither humans nor demons trusted or accepted him. He had to remain strong and as detached as possible to survive.

Sango looked up at him and sighed. She couldn't decide if she wanted to tell him how she was feeling or just yell at him for his hypocrisy, for he always tried to act as though nothing bothered him. Then she remembered how quickly he had moved to get them there. The smell of Kirara's blood had to have been bothering him the whole way. And once they were at the village, it had been InuYasha that bandaged the wounded demon, which surprised Sango.

"I'm fine, InuYasha. It's just that…" Again her eyes began to burn slightly from unshed tears. "I was scared I would lose Kirara. She's all that I have left."

The half demon continued watching her. He had never had a real family. His mother had died when he was very young and up until Kikyo came into his life he had no one.

_'Is that really how she feels now? Alone?' _

InuYasha looked out towards the hills. It really was a nice village. Or at least it had been. Coming back to it, must be very difficult for her now that it was only a shell of its former self. After a moment, he began to speak, though never looked back at her.

"You're not alone, Sango. None of us are alone as long as we stick together." The girl watched InuYasha as he spoke. He wouldn't look at her and she knew it was hard for him to show much emotion. She gave a slight smile and looked back down at the grave.

"Thank you, InuYasha."

"Feh," was his only reply as he leapt back onto the tree branch.

* * *

Naraku stood staring at Kagome as she slept. He needed time to decide upon a course of action. He held very little power now. Without his demons or the Shikon Jewel he knew he stood next to no chance, even in a simple battle. His beliefs had been founded when he gazed into Kanna's mirror. Kagura had been working with the demon, Hebiakui. She had fled, knowing that even in his weakened state, Naraku still held her heart and life in his control. 

_'You will suffer greatly for what you have done, Kagura. Before I take your life, you will know the meaning of pain.'_

For now he could only wait for his body to grow stronger. Ending Kagura's life now, would be nearly impossible. She was a part of him after all. He would again be able to regenerate and restore his body, but it would take time. Then he would seek his revenge.

He pushed thoughts of Kagura aside and watched Kagome. She was breathing with much more ease now and he could tell her pain had lessened since he was last in the room. His memory was slightly clearer now and he vaguely remembered her speaking to him, before removing his clothing. Given her nature as a priestess, she had no doubt been looking for some injury on him.

_'The foolish girl was trying to help me.' _He thought as he watched her lick her parched lips and give a soft moan of discomfort. She was lucky the miasma hadn't ended her life.

Again he felt his emotions surfacing. Seeing her in pain did not set well with him, especially pain that was brought about in such a way. No being had ever done such a thing for him before. He picked up the small glass of water that Sachi had left for her to drink and sat beside Kagome. In his current state, he decided it was important she be nursed back to health. He now possessed only one jewel shard and for now he intended to keep it in the young male demon exterminator. So having the priestess alive and healthy was necessary.

He was beginning to notice things he had not before. The faint scent of sakura blossoms lingered on her. While he had held his demon blood, he had not notice such things. Her scent had merely been that of a fertile female. Now, it was more delicate and innocent. The dark Lord put his hand under her head and lifted it slightly before bringing the glass to her lips. She showed no sign of waking but eagerly took the water from him anyway. After she was finished he lowered her to the bed again and set the glass aside but didn't move.

There was something else about her that was tugging at him mind, but he couldn't quite figure out what it was. He then brushed the hair from her face and let his fingers caress her cheek softly. His actions were more out of interest than anything else. He had never touched another, including her, unless he intended them to be dead or for them to bring him pleasure.

_'Such gestures are meaningless.'_ He convinced himself then pulled his hand away as though her skin had burned him. Quickly, he stood and walked towards the door.

_'I will not allow myself to grow weak.'_ His actions left him angry with himself. Emotions were for weak human, not for him.

* * *

Miroku smiled kindly at the girl walking beside him. Kohana hadn't done much more than walk in silence and give him nervous glances occasionally. After nearly making it back to Mushin's Miroku turned to her. 

"Is something troubling you?"

The girl looked at him for a minute then down at the ground as she walked.

"No, I was just taking heed of your friend's words." Miroku raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Exactly what friend do you speak of?"

"Hachi. He told me about you're…" there was a slight pause as she thought of a tactful way to tell him, "ways with women."

Miroku's eyes narrowed slightly. He would need to have a little discussion with Hachi once they returned. He was about to inquire about what she had heard, when the culprit came running towards the forest.

"Miroku!" The tanuki demon shouted as he ran and stumbled several times.

"What is it, Hachi?" The monk asked as his humble friend finally stood before him.

"Mushin sent me to check on you." He glanced pointedly at Kohana then back to Miroku.

"I assure you everything is just fine, Hachi. I thank you for your concern." Miroku replied in an even tone. The demon nodded and looked to Kohana.

"Will you be baring his children?" Miroku nearly twitched as the young girl turned red. For some reason he didn't want her to know of his ways. It was almost like she was family, a sister, and he had no desire for her to think poorly of him.

"I...um…I should get back. I have chores I need to do." The poor girls face was still a crimson color as she stumbled for an excuse to leave. She smiled slightly at Miroku and turned to leave.

"Is something wrong, master?" Hachi questioned.

"No, Hachi, everything is fine." He answered quickly, hoping that the demon would leave it at that, but of course he could never have such luck.

"I was sure she was the one. After asking hundreds of women, you would think at least one would-" The demon's words were quickly ended when the monk's staff met with his skull.

"Hachi! Perhaps you should find something to do with yourself." The monk said, trying to give his friend a not so subtle hint.

Kohana slowed, now listening to the two of them, something that didn't go unnoticed by Miroku.

However, the tanuki demon still appeared clueless about the monk's distress and gave him a confused look.

"Have you not asked her yet?" The thought was nearly unbelievable to the gentle creature.

"HACHI!" Again Miroku rewarded the demon with a swift whack to the head, this one drawing a giggle from the girl that had turned to watch them.

"I didn't realize monks were so violent."

Miroku gave a sigh then shook his head slightly.

"A monk only uses violence when ever other means of reason has failed." He again glanced at Hachi, praying that he finally caught his meaning and would keep his mouth shut. Now the demon's mouth remained firmly closed as he had less than no desire to feel Miroku's staff again.

The monk then stepped towards Kohana and smiled. "We should get back. I have something I would like to discuss with Mushin before he retires for the night."

The girl glanced at Hachi again, who still stood dumbfounded, then nodded and began walking along side her childhood friend.

* * *

Kagura sat on the ground in front of Hebiakui. Her plan had failed. Naraku should have been dead and she should be free. But that priestess had done something to save him. Kagura had seen the young girl enter the room and chose to leave her. The miasma should have killed her. Even now, the demoness was unaware of the young girl's fate. However, she knew that Naraku had not been killed and her heart was still in his possession. When she realized Naraku was no longer in danger, she had fled the castle knowing he would kill her if she had stayed. 

"You're task was simple, Kagura, yet you failed. Do you expect me to help you again?" She looked up at him almost bitterly. He had the jewel; of course he wouldn't help her now.

"I don't want your help."

The serpent gave her a malicious smile. "Things didn't quite work as you had planned, did they?"

The demoness merely glared at him.

"Perhaps another bargain can be struck. You know of many more shards of the Shikon Jewel. You said to me yourself that Naraku often sent you for them. You tell me the locations of these shards and I will deal with Naraku."

Kagura looked up again. She had less than no desire to continue to work with this demon, but something had gone wrong. Her own powers were fading. She still held some control over the wind but it was minimal.

Hebiakui watched her closely then took a step towards her.

"You are weakened. What could have caused such a thing?" Kagura looked away, refusing to speak. Whatever had saved Naraku had changed her and most likely him. She would need to find out what it was so that she could move on with her plan. She wouldn't stop until she was free.

"Very well, if you refuse to speak, you can simply leave. I'm sure Naraku will find you eventually and see that you are punished for your betrayal."

The demoness stood and looked at the serpent. "There was a priestess there. She went to him but I assumed his miasma would kill her. She must have done something."

Hebiakui's eyes narrowed. No priestess would be powerful enough to reverse the affect of his venom. There had to have been something else.

"Tell me, why was the priestess with your Lord? He did not seem the type to keep such company."

Kagura smirked. "She was a toy of his."

"I see," he said with a thoughtful look. "Until Naraku is dead and I have the rest of my jewel, you will take this." Kagura's eyes widened as he held out a shard of the jewel to her.

"This will restore most of your abilities so that you can help me retrieve my shards."

Kagura slowly reached out and took the shard. What choice did she have? She was nearly defenseless. If Naraku didn't kill her, there were certainly other demons that would try, if merely to gain revenge for something she had been ordered to do.

'_The only way to gain my freedom from Naraku is to become indebted and enslaved to another demon.'_ She thought bitterly as she stared down at the pink shard. She didn't want this. She only wanted to be free, to be in control of her own life and fate.

"Very well," She said and looked up at Hebiakui. "I know where we can get two shards."

If this was her only means of gaining her freedom, then so be it.


	15. Under the Sakura Blossoms

**Chapter Fifteen:  
****Under the Sakura Blossoms

* * *

**

InuYasha paced impatiently outside Sango's hut, stopping only to occasionally mutter to himself.

"She takes just as long as Kagome does," the half demon grumbled and crouched down on the ground to wait. As soon as he had gotten himself comfortably situated, Sango walked out holding Kirara to her.

'_Figures,' _he grumbled inwardly and stood again. As soon as they're eyes locked the demon exterminator broke into giggles, causing the half demon to turn a slight pink color and cross his arms in a childish manner.

"You ready to go, yet?" The huffy sound in his voice only caused her giggling to intensify, which in turned caused him to turn a slightly darker shade of red.

"Hmpf, I'll be waitin' for you outside the village," he turned to go but stopped when she called out to him.

"InuYasha wait," she did her best to repress her giggling. "I'm sorry, we're ready to leave."

She couldn't help laughing. The night before she had been making a few repairs to her Hiraikotsu while InuYasha sat watching her. It had felt good to be doing something so familiar and the half demon seemed interested in how her family had made their weaponry so she found herself talking much more than she had been of late.

She turned to him suddenly when she heard him let out a yelp. He had a startled look on his face and he was patting down the outside of his clothes.

"What's wrong?"

"Somethin' bit me," He replied still trying to find the offending bug without stripping his clothes off. Whatever had bit him had stung…a lot.

Sango watched him for a minute then realized he must have been bitten by what the exterminators simply called an, Ekichuu, or useful insects. These insects had a particular fondness for demon blood and it was an easy way to ward off smaller demons that didn't really pose enough of a threat to warrant death.

The exterminators would merely collect an abundance of these insects and release them near the demon's den. The insects wouldn't leave as long as the demon remained and they multiplied much too quickly to be stopped. So, in the end, the demon was forced leave.

Sango had always bathed Kirara in a mixture of different plants and herbs that seemed to repel the reasonably harmless bugs. She had not given much thought to having InuYasha at the village, for Kirara was the only demon that had ever been there for any length of time.

Sango stood and moved closer but stopped when he jumped up and began turning in circles while pulling at his hoari.

"What the hell is biting me?"

"I think it's an Ekichuu, InuYasha," she said while trying unsuccessfully not to laugh. She was sure it must hurt; but the idea of InuYasha reacting such a way to an insect after seeing him take on strong demons and suffer much worse injuries, was quite humorous to her.

"Will you quit laughin' and tell me what the hell an Ekichuu is!" He was not finding his predicament the least bit amusing. Whatever was in his hoari was making it's way dangerously close to his hakama and be damned if he was gonna wait around for it to begin biting him down there.

"It's…a…" the girl was trying to get the words out but just couldn't seem to. The look of near horror on his face was too much and sent her further into a fit of laughter.

"Never mind what it is, how do I get rid of the damn thing!"

"A…bath…" He didn't wait for anything further. He sprung from the hut and in the direction of the fresh water he could smell, the sound of Sango's laughter growing louder at his abrupt departure.

Moments later he was almost completely submerged in the nearby lake, probably the one her village had used. The cool water was soothing the bites on his body and he wasn't sure if he would be safe putting his clothes back on any time soon, so he attempted to let himself relax and enjoy it as best he could.

"InuYasha?" Sango's voice called out from the nearby trees.

"Yeah?" Sango sighed and stepped a little closer to the lake without coming into view.

"I have some herbs you can bathe with so that you won't get bit again," she did feel badly for just laughing at him and thought it was the least she could do.

"Feh, just throw 'em there with my clothes, I'll get 'em later," he said in a voice that told Sango he intended to stay out here and brood for awhile.

She slowly came through the trees and focused on his clothes. For one, she wasn't used to being around males while they bathed and secondly she was afraid she might start laughing again if she did look at him. She knelt down and shook out his hoari then hakama, finally finding the little bug then picking it up.

"I found it InuYasha," when he didn't answer she glanced over at the water. All that was visible was his head and the sight caused her to burst into laughter again. He was glaring at her in a childish way and his ears where nearly laying flat against his head. She covered her mouth and turned, knowing that it was in her best interest to get away before she put him into any more of a huff.

"So, we ready to go now or what?" Sango's memories of the previous night's antics were interrupted by a rather impatient half demon.

"Yes, whenever you are," she glanced down at Kirara then to InuYasha. Her pet was doing much better but still not up to carrying her.

"I'll carry you both, don't worry. Not like I'm not used to it," he said then grabbed a sling he had found in one of the abandoned huts. At some point, it must have belonged to a woman that had a small baby but it would do for carrying Kirara back.

He quickly slung it over his shoulder so that the small demon could rest safely against his chest. Sango watched him slightly confused then realized what he had in mind.

"Are you sure she'll be safe in that?" It wasn't that she didn't trust him, for she did. But at times he traveled quite fast and even recklessly.

"She'll be fine," he rolled his eyes and took the small cat from her then smirked.

Sango nodded and pulled her weapon on before moving to get onto his back. She had watched Kagome do it enough times that it wasn't difficult.

"Damn, you're a lot heavier than Kagome is," as soon as the words were uttered he regretted them.

'_Kagome can only sit you, stupid, Sango can kill you. Well, she can try anyway,' he_ mused to himself before glancing over his shoulder.

"Guess that Hiraikotsu just makes ya seem heavier," God he prayed that would keep him safe for the duration of the trip. It was the truth after all. Kagome only carried a bag with her on occasion, but he'd never really lifted Sango's weapon much. He decided it was probably in his best interest to keep his mouth shut now. He quickly adjusted the sling holding Kirara then took off in the direction of Kaede's village.

* * *

Miroku gathered the few things he had brought with him and walked into the hut. He had spent the morning in the village with Mushin and when he left; his old friend was contemplating relaxing with a nice sake. The two men had, had a long discussion and the young monk now needed to find Kohana and speak with her. 

Finding her was not difficult. She was once again in Mushin's hut doing menial chores. The sight actually left Miroku feeling quite sad for her.

"Kohana?" the young girl turned when she heard her name then smiled.

"Are you leaving?" She stood and dusted her hands off before walking over to him. Over the couple days he had been there she had become quite fond of him again. There were so many vague memories of him as a child and a couple that were more vivid. It had been nice to have someone near her own age to speak with, especially someone that was so willing to listen.

"Yes, I need to get back. I'm sure InuYasha will hunt me down if I chose to stay any longer," he gave her a smile that said he was only half kidding.

"It was nice to see you again, Miroku, I hope you'll come back to visit." The monk gave a slight sigh and moved further into the hut.

"I would like to speak with you before I go, if you don't mind, Kohana," the girl gave him a questioning look then nodded.

"Of course, what about?" She suddenly looked concerned, which caused him to offer her a comforting smile.

"It's nothing bad, I assure you. I have simply spoken with Mushin. We both believe you deserve better than merely taking care of an aging monk. There is a priestess that I know by the name Kaede. She is a delightful woman and often spends time with young women in her village. When I am not out searching for shards of the Shikon Jewel, I stay at that village as well."

Kohana remained silent taking in his words then looked around the small hut. She knew that both of them were looking out for her own best interests here and she was grateful, but truthfully she was almost afraid to go. So much of her life had been spent taking care of others, first her father and then Mushin. She wasn't sure she was suited for any other life. Miroku sensed her hesitation and stepped closer, taking her hand.

"Would you at least travel with me to the village and meet Kaede? If you do not wish to stay, Hachi will bring you back," the words eased her mind slightly. What would it hurt to meet this Kaede? She smiled and nodded to him.

"Wonderful. I'll go back and inform Mushin while you gather your things. We'll leave as soon as you're ready," he said with a soft smile then turned.

His thoughts again drifted to Sango. If only she were as trusting and open with him as Kohana. Though, he acknowledged, that most of the distrust was his own doing. Perhaps, once they returned he would work on gaining back some of that lost trust.

* * *

Naraku slowly made his way to the gardens. He had been somewhat surprised when Sachi had informed in that the priestess had gotten out of bed on her own that morning and went outside to relax. He, himself, had not slept the night before and had checked on the girl more than once. She had slept heavily the entire time so he had done nothing more than offer her more water. He had, however, spent much time contemplating the situation he was in. 

He had come to realize he was weaker than he had originally thought. He was, no doubt, as susceptible to injury and death as almost any human. He still held a small amount of demon blood in him, which would eventually begin to strengthen so that he could begin creating himself a new body. But as of now, he couldn't even create or control a puppet, much less other demons. He had been thankful; however, that Kanna still had control over her mirror and that he still held some of his own abilities. Without his full strength, he would need to keep a watch over his enemies and any that could pose a threat to him.

His thoughts silenced themselves as he stepped onto the small path that led into the gardens. He had never paid much attention to the scenery but now found him self much more alert to such things. Not more than a moment later, he found Kagome strolling silently, seemingly lost in thoughts of her own. He stood watching her for a moment then stepped closer as she turned in his direction. Already, he could see she was doing much better, though she still looked fatigued. He noticed that she was once again wearing her own clothing. Clearly, she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

The girl's gaze met his own, and then she looked upwards again.

"You're Sakura tree's are beautiful. If I had gone home, my mom would have made me and Souta go to a Hanami party at Shinjuku Gyoen," she said with a wistful sigh.

It was something her family had done as long as she could remember. Actually, most Japanese families did. Cherry Blossom viewing was a long standing tradition and the trees only blossomed for a short amount of time.

The dark Lord remained silent as she continued, somewhat intrigued by talk of her life in another era.

"I tried to get home for the Setagaya Ume Matsuri," she glanced at him then continued. "It's a festival in Hanegi Park celebrating the beginning of spring when all of the plum trees blossom. But," again she gave a sigh, "I couldn't get back to the well in time."

Walking through the gardens reminded Kagome of home. Her family, like most Japanese families, visited festivals every year around this time. She could never bring herself to complain to InuYasha or the others about missing things like that. It was her fault that they were on their quest, after all. But there were times she did miss just being at home with her family or doing things with her friends. Not that she wanted to abandon them or their hunt for the jewel. It's just that she missed doing some of the things that normal girls did.

She glanced at Naraku again then felt herself blush slightly.

'_Like he cares what you do when you're at home. He doesn't even know where those places are, let alone want to know why you go there,' _she looked away from him again, glad that she would be going back to the village soon. She always seemed to find herself rambling around him and he would just stand there staring at her intently. It was starting to unnerve her.

Naraku glanced up at the trees when she looked away. Truthfully, he had never paid much attention to them before. The aroma coming from the Sakura trees was very delicate, barely detectable. While the lingering scent of the plum trees was strong enough that, even now, he could still smell them easily.

"We will be leaving soon," he watched as she turned back to him with a look of confusion.

"We?"

He contemplated her for a moment. She was not a simpleton. He was certain telling her a lie would only draw more questions from her. He also realized that no matter what he told her, she couldn't pass the information onto her comrades without first telling them of her relationship with him.

"I will be returning you to your well," at first he had not thought this a good idea. As much as he detested the thought of it, he knew he could not win a battle against her companions in his current condition.

However, he had gone to Kanna, and knew that none of them were in the village at the moment so the threat was relatively low. Thankfully, he was still capable of traveling quickly and would not be forced to go by foot.

"But I thought…" she went silent again. She remembered he had told her Kagura was the reason for what had happened. It would be foolish to even finish that statement. Had Kagura stayed there, she would no doubt be dead now.

"I will be the one returning you," he stated again flatly. Something about her hesitation left him irritable. The idea that she seemed to want away from him left him feeling slighted.

She nodded her head in agreement then took a better look at him. Something about him had changed and it took her a moment to realize what it was. Then she took a step closer to him.

"Your eyes are different," she nearly whispered. Her voice had yet to return fully though Naraku had no trouble understanding her. He watched her closely as she studied him but said nothing.

"It's the color," she found herself growing flustered by his silence once more. She turned her attention back to the trees and away from his eyes that were now a rich brown color, still tinted slightly with a warm shade of red.

'_Why does he keep looking at me like that?' _She thought as she pretended to focus on the foliage around her. _'Why won't he just answer me when I say something to him?'_

Her thoughts came to a startled halt when she felt him take hold of her wrist and pull her hand towards him. The gesture wasn't rough but it was far from gentle. She was about to begin a tirade about his lack of manners when she realized that he was again checking the burns that had been created when she had purified him. She looked down at her hand that was still a little tender but mostly healed.

"They're fine, I'm sure no one will even notice it. I have some first aid supplies in my bag so-" she began as her eyes traveled up to meet his.

Her words were ended when he brought his lips to her before she even got the chance to register what was happening. Kagome stood perfectly still unsure what else to do. This was how she had always pictured her first kiss. It wasn't frenzied or demanding like before, it was gentle yet sensual enough to let her know there was desire there. The completely unexpected action caused her to soften slightly. He still had a firm hold of her wrist and his other hand quickly wove its way into her hair, holding her still though not hurting her. Nothing about it seemed aggressive, however, which caused her thoughts to quickly evaporate and she began to shyly return the kiss.

After a moment he pulled away from her but still said nothing. Without any warning he picked her up and started off, leaving her even more confused than she had been before.

Naraku remained silent as he carried her back to her well. He had let his curiosity get the best of him. He was noticing so many new things around him. His changing senses and perception made him feel as though he were experiencing some of the most commonplace things for the first time. The girl's scent had caught his attention once more as she stood there speaking to him, he found himself curious about her taste and touch as well.

Not to mention that somewhere in him there was still a dark yearning for her. She had given herself to him and would always belong to him. He very much wanted more from her; but she had refused him and he would never stoop low enough to pleading for her attention, physical or otherwise.

He had expected her to pull away from him, to yell or strike out at him. She would, of course, think he was simply trying to lure her to his bed once more and he would say nothing to make her think differently. He would then return her to her well and be rid of her so that he could focus on regaining his strength. However, he found himself completely taken aback when she returned his gesture.

He then grew angry at himself, for he had taken pleasure in it. The softness of her lips, the way she relaxed and offered him her affection, had pleased him. It had taken restraint to keep his hands from seeking out the soft touch of her body. Such a weakness was unacceptable. Once he returned her, he would focus on regaining the jewel and his demon blood. She would again be his enemy and he would show her no more mercy than any other.

* * *

**  
Author's Note: The "bug" that attacked InuYasha was purely fiction, though I just couldn't resist having an insect take him down. lol **

**The festivals and places Kagome talked about are real. In early spring when the Japanese Plum trees blossom, many Japanese people celebrate with these festivals. Followed by Hanami, which simply means "Cherry Blossom viewing". Sakura trees only blossom for a short time so this is also a special time in Japan.**

**Finally, Naraku may seem a little OOC, but I'm really trying to demonstrate his loss of control now that he's nearly human and that he still does hold desire for Kagome. Unfortunately, he will be slipping between his typical character and slight ooc, now that he's dealing with human emotions and desires but I have no intention of turning him into some blubbering romantic. Naraku's much more fun when he still has a dark edge to him. **


	16. The Ripple Effect

**Chapter Sixteen:  
****The Ripple Effect **

* * *

Naraku once again found himself sitting by the window, gazing out towards the distant mountains. Now the smell of plum and sakura trees kept catching his attention, causing him to grow angry at himself. 

Onigumo was practically taunting him, reveling in his weakness. A dark rage was boiling within his troubled soul. He had the desire to harm someone, to seek vengeance for what had happened and put fear in those that would dare defy him.

Yet in the midst of his fury, his thoughts kept wandering back to the young priestess. Every time he found himself thinking of her, it only sent him further into his deep state of anger.

'_She should fear me. She should grow terrified at the mere mention of my name,' _he growled to himself.

A sinister part of him wanted to personally find her and her companions, kill them all then force her to face him once again, just to see her tremble. To know he was still able to instill fear into her. Yet another part of him had a deep wanting that was beyond the physical. This part wanted to find her and take her from InuYasha. He wanted to consume her and keep her with him, to make her his in every way possible. The obsession was growing as dangerous as his obsession for the jewel that had been borne within her.

Try as he may, he couldn't silence the thoughts of her. She spoke to him as though he were someone worthy of her trust. She had risked her own life for his, yet showed no remorse and she offered him affection when he was certainly not deserving of it.

Something deep inside him held a wanting for this part of her, wanted her to give him more, and it was wrong. He had no desire for affection, for a companion of any sorts. At least the demon in him didn't. And the demon was all that mattered for one day it would be all there was. Then Onigumo and his foolish desire would be gone and Naraku would show weakness to no one.

Yet again the battle between his dark demons and human emotions came to a stand still. For, no matter how much he fought or denied it, he truly didn't want the priestess to fear him. Quite the opposite, in fact. She had not only willingly offered him her body but had given him things no other being dared to. He needed to know why she would be so foolish as to show emotions to a creature such as him.

* * *

Kouga narrowed his eyes and lifted his head slightly. There was a familiar scent in the air. Familiar yet something about it was slightly off. Immediately he was on guard. 

"Naraku," he nearly snarled. More specifically the retched detachment of Naraku, he realized as he focused around him. What was left of his pack was in danger if the wind demoness was coming here and he would lose no more of his comrades.

He quickly stood and walked out of the den, still keeping his senses alert. Finally, the scent was close enough that he could easily find her.

'_Damnit,'_ he growled inwardly and took off. It seemed she was purposely going towards the eastern border of the wolves' territory. She was probably well aware that Ginta and Hakaku would be little threat to her. Bumbling though they were, Kouga would not allow her to harm them. They were his comrades and his responsibility. Thankfully, the shards in his legs allowed him to move swiftly and he found the two wolves squabbling amongst themselves when he arrived.

"You're supposed to be keepin' watch," the fact that they hadn't even notice the scent of an intruder frustrated Kouga to no end.

"You're gonna get us all killed by not payin' attention," he chastised gruffly.

"Kouga!" Two surprised voices rang in unison. He nearly rolled his eyes. How were they supposed to find an intruder if even he could sneak up on them, not that he had been sneaking in the first place.

"We were just-" Ginta began but saw the look on Kouga's face. He wasn't the brightest but he knew when to keep his mouth shut and this was one of those times.

"Don't you smell that?" Honestly, the wolf leader was flabbergasted with them. They both looked at each other then to him before shrugging. Without further ado, Kagura unhurriedly made her way towards them from the trees.

"So, you've finally found me," she had been observing the two wolves for quite some time. Truthfully, she had found them somewhat amusing and only had business with Kouga, so didn't bother with them. She knew that eventually the wind would change and he would pick up her scent.

The look the wolf leader was giving her made her quite happy. _'He despises me, this should be easy.' _

"What're you doing here?"

The demoness gave a haughty smirk. "I've come for your jewel shards."

Her comment was merely met with a growl. He was growing tense, prepared to battle her. She held only a fraction of the power over the wind, her only means of defense. The jewel shard only helped a little. What had gone wrong with Naraku was unclear, though Hebiakui had told her that she reeked of human scent. Shards did humans little to no good, so she was left weak, though now it didn't matter.

Kagura was not here to fight nor take shards from him. She came here because she knew this demon would not hesitate to end her life. Naraku would no doubt offer her the same consideration, but she refused to die by his hand.

After a moment she narrowed her eyes. _'Why does he not strike me down?' _

Kouga stood watching her, his senses keen. Something was not right about this situation. Her scent was that of a human, though he could still smell a small trace of demon on her.

'_This is a trap,' _Kouga looked around trying to decide what was going on. Fearing that by wasting his time with her, something else was going to happen elsewhere.

"Why do you reek of human stench?" Ginta and Hakaku both looked to Kouga then to Kagura who wasn't offering an answer.

Rather than replying she pulled her fan. Even if she did attack them, she didn't believe she could kill them. Hopefully, the threat alone would bring her death swiftly. Death was more honorable than living the way she was. Belonging to another, never being free, never able to think or act on her own accord. Before she could even offer an attack, Kouga moved rapidly towards her and everything around her went dark.

Ginta and Hakaku watched as Kouga rushed towards her but merely knocked her unconscious. Not questioning his actions they merely stood there until he turned to them.

"Bring her to the den," he barked then stalked away. Both demons looked at each other questioningly then moved to pick up the woman. They knew better than to ask Kouga any questions when he was in such a mood.

Kouga, himself, headed back to the wolves' den. He smelled no demons near and wanted to find out what the hell was going on. If Naraku intended to attack his pack again, he would find out from her when she woke. Then he would decide what they would do with the woman that had slaughtered their comrades.

* * *

Kagome gave a soft sigh as she sat beside Kaede. Naraku had returned her that morning, barely giving her a second look before leaving. She had snuck through the well and bought some pocky and ramen at the small shop not far from her shrine then managed to get into her house for some clean clothes without being caught. All the sneaking around made her feel dirty. She hadn't actually _done _anything wrong. Yet, her rash decision of going with Kagura had been quite enough. 

Once back on the feudal side of the well, she had bathed in the local spring, taking great care to wash her clothes and hair free of any scent InuYasha or Shippo might pick up. She was now wearing a blue summer dress as she sat there sorting herbs with Kaede. Her uniform was hanging outside to dry and she prayed she had done a good enough job cleaning it.

Kaede looked over at the young girl beside her when she heard the almost wistful sigh.

"Something troubling ye, Kagome?"

"Uh, no, not at all. Why?" She felt a slight blush climb to her cheeks. She had been thinking about Naraku all morning. Before, when her thoughts had wandered to him, she had felt dirty, used, and as though she was being disloyal to her friends. But now she kept thinking about that kiss. What could have possessed him to kiss her like that? Had he tried to pursue it further she would have believed he was only trying to trick her into his bed again. But he had seemed almost angry at himself afterwards.

"Ye seem to have something on your mind, child."

"No, not really. I was just wondering when the others would get back. They went after a jewel shard?" Kaede had told her where the others had gone but they had left days ago and InuYasha had said the village was only a few hours away.

"Aye, they did. But ye know how InuYasha can be. It might have taken longer to arrive at the village than he intended." The old priestess looked to her. She wasn't foolish. She had seen enough of the young village girls falling for young men to recognize that look, that wistful sigh.

"Ye have other things on your mind as well, do ye not?"

"Uh…like what?" Kagome fidgeted a little nervously. Could Kaede's age, wisdom and priestess powers tell her where Kagome had been? She certainly hoped not.

"Have ye met someone in your own time?"

"Met someone?" She nearly squeaked. At least she didn't suspect Naraku. But the fact that she suspected anything made Kagome's heart pound.

Kaede gave her a knowing look then sighed.

"I know it isn't easy for ye, knowing that InuYasha still cares for my sister. I also know that ye have another life in your own era."

Kagome listened to Kaede not knowing what to say. Had she been _that_ obvious? Had a kiss from Naraku affected her to the point that others could see?

'_It was just a stupid kiss, Kagome! And it was from Naraku! Stop thinking about it.' _

"I just remembered that I have some things for Shippo," she said and stood up. _'Wow that was smooth, Kagome' _

"Hmmm…" was the only reply she got from the priestess. Kagome quickly made her way out of the hut before she could be questioned anymore.

'_You've gotta get a grip on yourself, girl. The others could be back anytime. Do you want them to start asking questions too?' _

She took a deep breath and went to get the little fox cub that was playing in the nearby field. Right now, she needed to do something to get her mind off of the past few days and Naraku. If she didn't her friends arrival could create more problems than she was prepared to handle right now.

* * *

Miroku sat silently on Hachi's back. Actually, he had been quite talkative all morning. Telling Kohana of his travels and what she could expect from Kaede and the other villagers. The girl had told him more of her life and confided that she was a little nervous about the idea of spending time thinking of her own life, rather than taking care of someone else. 

Despite his resolve, he couldn't help having lecherous thoughts worm their way into his mind. For he would have no trouble allowing a woman to take care of him, if she truly felt the desire to, of course.

But now he sat in silence, a troubles look etched on his face. Something felt odd. His hand had an odd sensation running through it. Quite frankly when he first felt the tingling feeling, his heart had skipped a beat. Was that what it felt like when the wind tunnel would start to spread?

"Are you alright, Miroku?" The girl gave him a worried look. His sudden silence had her concerned. His mood had gone from friendly and talkative to almost melancholy.

"I'm fine," he said offhandedly. Honestly, he had barely heard her. He was so focused on his cursed hand.

"Miroku?" She could tell he wasn't paying attention to her and that something was troubling him. This time she received no answer. Moments later he curled his gloved hand into a fist and looked up.

"Hachi, my friend, would you find a place to land?" There was an edge to the monk's voice. Gone was the charming, articulate tone he usually held. Without questioning him, Hachi scouted the ground then took the three of them down to the forest floor.

As soon as Miroku felt the earth below him he turned to the other two.

"It would be best if you stayed back," he said and began walking away from them. He didn't understand the feeling in his hand and if anything was going to happen, he didn't want to bring harm to anyone else.

"Miroku, is something wrong?" Hachi watched him nervously. He had never heard such a dire sound in his friend's voice before.

"I am not certain, Hachi, it is best you stay back," he gazed down at his prayer beads then sighed. "My hand feels odd. I am going to remove the beads. Get as far away as possible if," he went silent not sure how to finish that statement. "…if it is my time."

The two looked on silently as the monk moved an ample distance from them then turned away. Miroku couldn't stand facing them, if it truly was time for him to meet his fate. He had watched his own father's death and saw the look of sheer terror on his normally calm face as the wind tunnel ended his life. He didn't want to leave his friends with the same memory of himself.

The monk took a deep breath. The very air suddenly seemed so much more significant, the color of the grass, trees and sky so much more vibrant.

_'I suppose you notice these things more when you might never experience them again,'_ he rationalized as his left hand slowly gripped the prayer beads. His right had rose towards the vacant forest in front of him, as though there were some demon there that was about to meet his void.

Knowing it was best to do this quickly; he ripped the beads off and stood in near shock. His void, the retched curse that had plagued him for so long, had changed. The wind tunnel was still there but…the strength of it was hardly enough to cause harm to even the smallest of demons. Miroku let the fingers on his left hand cautiously travel to the palm of the ungloved right. The hole was small, very small.

_'What is going on?' _

After a moment he replaced the beads and dropped to his knees, just staring down at his hand. It was quite an undignified thing for someone such as him to do, but the idea that his curse was changing left him both terrified and yet, relieved. At least it hadn't spread, quite the opposite. Was this some cruel trick of Naraku's? Was some other force intervening on his behalf?

"Miroku?" The monk looked up when he heard Kohana's concerned voice and felt her small hand rest on his shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

"I am not certain yet, though for now, it would seem so."

The girl gave him a soft smile and stood beside him until he finally stood and picked up his fallen staff.

"We should continue on our way. We are already late now and will likely need to find another place to sleep tonight," he said and made his way back towards Hachi. Again his gaze fell to his hand and his thoughts ran wild again. Good or bad, something was happening and he knew he couldn't change it.

* * *

"Kanna," Naraku's voice engulfed the room before his actual presence did. The young girl simply stood awaiting him, having her mirror safely in her small arms. 

"Yes, my lord?" Naraku slid the door closed and approached the motionless child.

"Show me the priestess," try as he may, his desire to know of her whereabouts had overwhelmed him once again. Had her comrades returned? Had any of them discovered where she had been?

He focused on the mirror as an image began to materialize. Kagome was relaxing in a hot spring alone. Apparently the others had yet to return for the demon slayer normally accompanied her. He was about to turn and leave the room when the girl in the mirror suddenly looked up as though he were actually standing there watching her bathe. She gave a smile and began making her way closer, leaving herself in full view to him, before offering a seductive look and motioning him towards her. Naraku stood in near shock before tearing his eyes away from the mirror and letting them meet Kanna's.

The normally stoic girl had a subtle, mischievous glint in her eyes, instantly causing the dark lord to narrow his own.

"That is not what I meant, Kanna."

"I'm sorry, Master, I simply assumed..." the mock innocent tone in her voice made Naraku growl inwardly. He had been noticing a slight change in Kanna. She was normally obedient and dutiful. Kagura was the one that had caused him problems.

Though, Kanna had yet to show him actual disrespect, her growing independence from him was becoming more apparent. He had yet to determine if this developing personality was something that could lead to real problems but for now it would not be much of an issue. He needed her mirror for his protection.

"Perhaps you should be more specific, my lord," Naraku nearly found himself taking a frustrated breath for the girl hadn't actually done anything to warrant punishment. Though her slightly sarcastic tone was not missed by him.

"Show me what the priestess is doing as we speak," the girl merely nodded slightly and again let an image appear in her mirror. Naraku looked on while contemplating all the ways he could make Kagura suffer, for even now his own detachment was making a mockery of him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wow! Four chapters in one month! I've had more free time lately and I got over a part of the story that was really slowing me down. So hopefully the chapters will continue at a somewhat regular pace. **

**Incase the title of the chapter confused anyone, there is a definite ripple effect going on here. Naraku losing control over his demon blood is starting to affect others in a pretty dramatic way. Miroku's curse, Kagura's now human emotions and desire to end her life. And then there's Kanna. I can't picture her ever having any sort of "extreme" personality. Though I could see a subtle, mischievous one. And I think it will be fun to write Kanna as a smart ass, yet never having her DO anything that Naraku could punish her for. **

**Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes. sigh I don't have a beta reader and I rely heavily on my computer to catch them. I always seem to read over my own mistakes and I type so damn fast that I make quite a few. lol Oh well, someday I'll take the time to go in and fix them all. I also apologize for the more boring chapter, another one of those that was needed to explain things but was pretty bland. **


	17. Accusation

**A/N: During the scene when it goes to Kagome and Kohana, there are a few dashes to signify a scene that had happened earlier in the day, before coming back to the two of them again, just incase anyone gets confused.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen:  
****Accusation**

InuYasha glared out at the world from the tree he was perched in. He couldn't pinpoint who or what had put him in a bad mood but he just couldn't stay in the village with the others today. Kagome had been distracted and distant since he had returned and he knew not to bother her. It would only lead to her getting irritated and sitting him until he learned to leave her alone, or went unconscious…most likely the latter.

He, Sango and Kirara had returned late in the evening the day earlier, finding that Miroku had still not returned. The half demon chose not to say anything, for when they had left him, he hadn't been in the best condition. He knew that Miroku wouldn't waste too much time with Mushin unless his health was at stake, so they would simply go back to check on him if he didn't return on his own soon.

However, earlier this morning the monk showed up and hadn't been alone. InuYasha always did his best to ignore Miroku's lecherous ways, not like it affected him at all. But as soon as Miroku walked up smiling with Kohana at his side, he felt himself bristle. It wasn't that he had anything against the girl, he barely knew her. It was the look of devastation that briefly played on Sango's face before she covered it with a cold and indifferent one; that made InuYasha grow irritated.

'_Feh, stupid monk,' _he grumbled inwardly as he continued to keep watch over the village from his tree. He hadn't really paid much attention to Sango before, but now that he had gotten to know her a little better; he didn't like seeing her hurt by Miroku and his constant lechery. InuYasha knew he was hardly the person to be giving women advice. He still found himself torn between his past love for Kikyo and being with Kagome. But Miroku didn't even care about the women he so willingly chased after.

Maybe it had been seeing Sango laugh and joke openly that was causing InuYasha so much turmoil. Normally, he couldn't care less about humans and their stupid emotions. But ever since he had met Sango she had been serious, intense in her mission to kill Naraku. It was very rare that she seemed truly happy. The half demon could certainly relate to those feelings and found that Sango seemed almost like a different person when she smiled and laughed. It was like a reflection of him self in some strange way. Regardless of the reasoning behind it, he didn't respect the way Miroku behaved around women and he definitely didn't like seeing Sango upset about it.

He continued his silent brooding for nearly half the day before a familiar scent caught his attention.

'_What the hell is he doing here?' _InuYasha leapt from the tree, unsheathing his sword in one fluid movement. Quickly he was in a fighting stance. If he had come all this way, he was obviously looking for a fight and InuYasha wasn't about to let him get to the village.

* * *

Kagome sat digging through her bag, pulling out things that might be of interest to Kohana. She had been a bit surprised when Miroku had shown up with another woman that morning and her first thoughts were that the monk had finally found someone foolish enough to bare him a child. But after meeting Kohana and spending time with her, she learned that she was just a child hood friend of the Miroku's. 

The morning had actually been pretty busy which, was oddly a welcome relief for the school girl. Nearly the moment Miroku, Kohana and Hachi showed up, InuYasha had gone into an irritable mood and left the village. No one paid him much mind, however, because it was hardly a shock to see him in such a mood. But after getting settled in and speaking to Kaede in private, Miroku had asked everyone to join him in the hut.

_**----**_

"I have a couple of things I would like to discuss with you, my friends," the serious look on his face had further fed Kagome's belief that Kohana was more than just a friend. However the next words that he uttered caused Kagome to grow nervous.

"It's about my curse," he had started speaking tentatively. "Something has caused a change in the void; it has not spread as I have feared. It has grown quite small, actually. I fear it won't do any good in battle now."

Sango let her thoughts move away from Kohana after hearing Miroku's words.

"It's probably a trap of Naraku's. There must be a reason he's made your wind tunnel unusable."

Miroku nodded slowly, "That is what I fear as well, Sango. If he is planning something we need to be prepared. I cannot understand why he would do this; his poisonous insects keep me from using the wind tunnel during battle."

Kagome sat silently as they continued to discuss the possible reasons for the change in Miroku's curse.

'_When I purified Naraku, it must have had an affect on Miroku's curse. But how can I tell them, that? They'll want to know why I was with him,'_ again guilt was filling Kagome's entire being. She could hear the concern and worry in her friend's voices. How badly she wanted to tell them the truth and put their minds at ease. Finally, she heard the monk give a heavy sigh and she turned her attention back to their discussion.

"For now, we will simply wait and see what happens, I suppose." Miroku glanced down at his hand then up at Kohana who was sitting silently.

"Ah yes, I also have something to ask of you both," he turned his attention to Sango and Kagome who both gave him questioning looks.

"As you can see, Kohana has returned with me. She hopes to spend some time with Kaede and get to know some of the local villagers. I was hoping that perhaps the two of you would be so kind as to show her around and assist her," the monk knew both of the girls were kind and would help Kohana settle into the village. He would offer his support as well, but realized that more than anything else, Kohana needed female companions.

"Uh…sure, Miroku, no problem. We'd love to," Kagome spoke up quickly_. 'How stupid can a guy get anyway? Can't he tell how Sango feels about him?' _

She smiled at Kohana then glanced at Sango who was also smiling but, to Kagome, it was obvious that she was not happy. Miroku had done some stupid things in the past but to actually bring a woman to the village with him? It then hit Kagome that not once had Miroku made a lecherous comment or said anything about this girl baring him a child.

'_Wait a minute. Is she really just a friend?' _the school girl decided she would talk to Kohana on her own to learn more. Before she could say anything else Sango stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'll be back soon. I need to check on Kirara," without waiting for any reply the demon slayer disappeared from the hut. Kagome gave an apologizing smile and quickly explained to Miroku and Kohana what had happened to Kirara.

"Sango's still worried about her," she said as an off handed excuse for Sango's behavior. Kagome understood how Sango felt. It hurt to watch someone you cared for with another woman; and she knew the feeling all too well.

"I see, well, perhaps you will show Kohana some of the things you have brought from your era. I'm sure she'll find it fascinating," Miroku said as he stood. Kagome nodded and smiled at the new girl who was obviously shy and hadn't said but a few words since she arrived.

"I would like to check on Kirara myself and perhaps find out where InuYasha has gone. He should know about the change in my curse as well. He would not be pleased if he found out during battle," Kagome simply nodded. That was certainly the truth. InuYasha didn't handle those kinds of surprises well.

_**----**_

Kagome smiled at Kohana who was looking at all of the things she had taken from her bag. She really did seem to be very nice, once Kagome had gotten to know her. She had known Miroku as a child, and the school girl was almost shocked to learn that he hadn't once said or done anything inappropriate to her. After several not so subtle hints from Shippo, Kagome decided to open some pocky for him to snack on and was about to give her usual warning about getting a stomach ache, when Kaede stepped into the hut.

"Kagome, where is InuYasha?"

"I don't know…he went off this morning and hasn't come back. Why?"

The old priestess shook her head grimly.

"Ye should go find him, there is a powerful demon drawing near the village,"

* * *

Sango heard the faint jingling of Miroku's staff and focused more intently on Kirara's wound. The demon had finally found the strength to transform and was now lounging in the sun, letting her master check over her. Honestly, the demon felt fine, albeit a little weak. But she did love to have Sango's full attention and this was definitely doing the job. Since joining the group, Sango's attention was often split between the others and Kirara found herself with the young kitsune more often than she cared to be. It wasn't that she wasn't fond of Shippo; the fox cub was sweet and Kirara would fight to the death to keep him safe. She just missed having Sango to herself. 

"Sango?" The demon sighed inwardly as the monk approached them. He was the worst of the group. Her master's emotions clearly changed when he was around…not always for the good.

"Yes, Miroku?" Sango continued to pet Kirara and do her best to sound uninterested. Too many times the monk had shown interest in other women. Sango wasn't entirely sure how much more of it she could handle. And to make things worse, now he was bringing them back to the village with him.

"How is Kirara fairing?" Miroku asked quietly as he stood looking down at the two of them. Perhaps it had merely been the days apart from her but she seemed so much more beautiful to him. Then again it could have been the change in his curse. Was it a change for the better or worse? Was it merely a trick and his life would still end soon, or worse, sooner than even he expected? Or was this really something to be positive about? Had the change been a new lease on life granted to him by Kami himself? Could he dare to dream of having a semi-normal life and enjoy being married to a woman he loved?

"She's doing well. InuYasha was able to keep the other demon from doing too much harm to her," she replied as she continued to pet Kirara. Miroku's grip on his staff tightened slightly when he realized that Sango was purposely avoiding looking at him.

"Sango, is something the matter-" his words were cut short when Kirara suddenly stood and let out a low growl. Sango quickly followed suit, not taking her eyes off the cat who was in a defensive stance.

"What is it, Kirara?" The nervousness in the slayer's voice was apparent. Both from Kirara's actions and the fact that the demon hadn't fully healed yet, the last thing she wanted was for her to take more injury in some sort of fight.

"She must sense something nearby. Come, we should go find InuYasha." Miroku was about to take off when Kirara stepped closer, a motion they both recognized as her offering them a ride. Sango hesitated momentarily then got onto her pet. Whatever she had sensed must have been serious because she was anxious to get to it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru swiftly made his way across the lands, lost deep in his thoughts. There were few things he despised more than his brother but the Demon Lord knew very little about the Shikon Jewel. He, like all demons, knew of its power of course. That power was something he held no desire for. He would never stoop to obtaining a jewel to strengthen him self. He hardly needed such a thing, he was one of the strongest and most feared demon's alive. However, he knew of InuYasha's quest for the jewel. 

A strong demon had gained possession of a large part of it and Sesshoumaru could sense the threat. Recently many demons and villages had been slaughtered in the western lands by this demon and the only connection to each of these slayings had been this demon. Sesshoumaru would simply find his brother and get the information he needed, so that he could be adequately prepared for any attempt to harm him or those that belonged to him.

The last that he had known it had been Naraku that had been in possession of most of the jewel and while he despised Naraku and everything he stood for, he held little fear of the half breed even with the Shikon jewel. Naraku refused to dirty his own hands and Sesshoumaru had no trouble fighting the incarnations, puppets and lowly demons he enlisted to do his bidding.

The demon lord landed gracefully not far from the village where the priestess Kikyo had lived. He had been here before though he didn't make it a habit. He held less than no desire to be near humans, particularly those that held such hatred of demons. His brother's scent was all over the area and he could smell him getting closer.

'_So, you know I'm here, InuYasha. I'm impressed. I would have thought your half-breed senses would have failed you.' _Sesshoumaru let a subtle smirk grace his delicate face. He had other reasons for coming, though they were purely personal. He had finally come to accept that he would not gain the Tetsusaiga; his father had seen to that. No demons would touch it and for now, he wanted to see if his brother had improved with the sword.

If the sword were to be in the hands of someone that shared at least half his blood, he wanted to be sure it was being wielded with honor. Though InuYasha was only half demon, he still shared their father's blood. The demon lord would not have InuYasha sullying that dignity with his tainted human half. If the half demon were to truly be the Tetsusaiga's master, then he would need to do the sword and their father justice.

It took only a moment for the half demon in question to burst through the trees, the sword already brandished, prepared to head into battle recklessly.

'_So rash, InuYasha, if you followed your demon instincts rather than your human emotions you might make a worthy adversary for me.'_

"What the hell are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?"

"You don't seem pleased to see me, little brother," an arrogant smirk spread across the demon lord's face. He truly found amusement in taunting his younger brother. The half demon's temper was short and he rarely thought things through before he said or acted upon them.

"If you came to try to take the Tetsusaiga again, you've got another thing comin'! Or do I need to cut off your other arm before you'll learn your lesson?"

"I am not here for the sword or you life, though the latter holds little value. Today, I am here for information."

"Huh?" InuYasha gave Sesshoumaru a suspicious look, not daring to let his guard down.

'_He's not here for the Tetsusaiga? What kind of information could he possibly want from me?' _

"Why is Sesshoumaru here?" The monk's voice drew both demons' attention to the sky. Quickly the cat demon lowered to the ground and both the monk and slayer were standing beside InuYasha, ready to offer him aide if he needed it.

"How endearing," Sesshoumaru mused sarcastically. He could easily kill the three of them if he so chose but right now he had other things on his mind.

"Hold on guys," InuYasha said quietly. It wasn't often his brother came to him without the intention to kill him. Unlike Naraku, Sesshoumaru didn't resort to trickery. If he said he came here to talk, that must be why he actually came. The half demon stared at his older brother for another moment then sheathed his sword. As much as he despised Sesshoumaru, he knew there must be something important if he was here looking for information.

'_So, you trust that I won't kill you? Interesting,'_ Sesshoumaru had not expected his brother to put away the weapon so easily.

"You are foolish enough to abandon your weapon in the presence of an enemy?"

"If ya try anything, I'll just have to sharpen my claws on you," InuYasha scoffed then waited for his brother to get to his reason for being there.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes slightly as a faint, yet familiar scent, caught his attention. It quickly faded and he turned to his brother again.

"A demon has gained possession of the Shikon Jewel," he said nothing more. He wanted to see the reaction of InuYasha and his comrades before he went on. It was as he expected. All three of them looked stunned, thoroughly clueless about what he was speaking of.

"What the hell are you talking about, Sesshoumaru? Naraku has most of the jewel, we already knew that," the demon lord's eyes narrowed further. Few followed the shards as closely as this group and yet they appeared to know nothing about it.

"A demon other than Naraku possesses a large part of the Shikon Jewel," Sesshoumaru quickly realized this was pointless and he would gain no knowledge from his brother or the humans. He was prepared to leave when again that familiar scent caught his attention. Seconds later the young priestess, Kagome, came running into the clearing through the thick forest of trees.

The demon lord hardly paid attention to the scent of such a creature but the moment she was near, his eyes darkened. Though it was very faint, he recognized the smell of miasma; Naraku's scent was on this human. Why would she hold Naraku's scent yet her comrades claimed to know nothing of the whereabouts of the jewel shards? Why was she the only one to have this scent on her?

Without a second thought, Sesshoumaru moved with blinding speed, catching the human around the waist and then taking her into the air. He would speak to her away from his brother. She would tell him what he wanted to know. She held no real defense when away from InuYasha, so he held little doubt she would comply. He heard his brother call to him to stop and the girl let out a shrill scream that for now, he chose to ignore.

Mere moments later, he landed again, nearly dropping the human onto the ground.

"Stand," he ordered while not taking his eyes off of her. There was no doubt in his mind that the faint scent on her was that of Naraku.

Kagome stared up at Sesshoumaru not having any idea what to do. She feared him more than just about anyone else she'd ever met. She had run out of the hut to find InuYasha in such haste that she hadn't even picked up her arrows.'_Just brilliant Kagome! Kaede tells you there's a demon near and you run off without your weapon.' _

She realized that her weapon probably wouldn't do her much good anyway, not against Sesshoumaru. He would strike her down before she could even get her hands on an arrow, let alone shoot him with one. Finally, she got to her feet, still shaking from fear.

"Why do you reek of Naraku?" Sesshoumaru watched her closely. She held a look of fear until he uttered those words. The girl nearly paled and took on a stunned look as soon as the words touched her ears.

"You are consorting with your enemy?" He nearly sneered. Humans were such lowly creatures. This girl traveled with his brother on his quest to stop Naraku and this girl was fraternizing with him?

Sesshoumaru stood eerily silent, watching the girl. He had encountered her in the past and knew that she made up for her seeming lack of intelligence with outright boldness. She had been the one that had countered the Tetsusaiga's transformation and hadn't shown proper fear when addressing him. Her lack of an indignant denial spoke much louder than any of her words could have. She had been with Naraku recently, of that he was now sure.

* * *

Kagome stood nearly trembling before Sesshoumaru. Not so much from fear of him but from the information he knew. 

'_How did he know? How could he smell Naraku when InuYasha couldn't?'_ She then realized that while InuYasha's senses were quite sharp he was still only half demon, whereas, Sesshoumaru was a very powerful full demon. His senses had to be much keener than his brothers.

'_But Shippo and Kirara didn't smell Naraku,'_ she then realized that Kirara had been injured and she hadn't really seen her since she returned and Shippo was young and naïve. He would never suspect Kagome would betray them like that, especially with Naraku. Besides, he was usually too concerned with what she had brought him to pay attention to such things. She had made sure to bathe before returning and was certain that any smell on her had to be quite faint. Shippo wasn't nearly as powerful or strong as Sesshoumaru.

Kagome took an uncertain step backwards, knowing any movements were pointless. She could never escape Sesshoumaru if he chose to kill her. Luckily, the familiar voice of InuYasha broke the overwhelming silence, taking Sesshoumaru's attention away from her.

* * *

"KAGOME!" InuYasha's voice held a frantic tone as he followed his brother's scent. All logical thought shut down in his mind. There was no reason for Sesshoumaru to take Kagome and he feared that if he did catch up to them, it would be too late. He couldn't lose Kagome, not like he had lost Kikyo. He couldn't bear to see another woman dead, another woman that he cared for. 

'_Damn you, Sesshoumaru. You even think about hurting her and I'll rip you apart,' _Mere moments later he burst into a small clearing and found the two of them standing, staring at one another.

'_At least Kagome's alright,' _he nearly sighed at the sight of her.

"Sesshoumaru, you bastard! You leave Kagome alone!" Without hesitation InuYasha rushed towards his brother, sword drawn and prepared to kill. The demon lord gave a slight smirk and moved to avoid the attack. He would enjoy fighting his brother to the death one day, but this was not it. He had other things to deal with at the moment. In a movement almost too fast to be seen, Sesshoumaru's whip struck the Tetsusaiga, knocking it from InuYasha hands.

"We can play another day, little brother, right now I have somewhere to be," he let his eyes fall on Kagome one last time before taking to the air. He would find out about the demon that was threatening his lands and he suspected that the only way he would get the information he wanted was to go straight to the source of the problem and without the Shikon Jewel, Naraku would be little trouble to him.

* * *

Once again Naraku found himself sitting alone on the floor, gazing out at the setting sun through the matchstick blinds that kept him hidden from the world. Dark thoughts were finding there way into his mind as the reality of his predicament became clearer with every passing moment. Everything he had worked so hard for was gone. The Shikon jewel that he had desired with every ounce of his being was in the possession of a demon that he could not defeat. He held no real power, something that was nearly driving him to the brink of madness. Power was what he lived for, what he desired and what he would and had killed to get. 

Now there was nothing. He was nearly mortal; a weak, pathetic, vulnerable human.

"I will once again have the jewel and everyone that dared to defy me will suffer my wrath," he could hear the bitter tone in his own voice and hated the emotion that laced it.

'_Human emotions are nothing more than weakness for someone such as myself to exploit.' _

More than once he had contemplated the feelings and emotions that humans and even many demons claimed to feel. Naraku understood anger, spite, rage, desire, lust and many other things that other had the ability to feel; but what of sympathy, remorse, guilt or even love. Love was one emotion that had always left the dark lord curious, despite himself. Many claimed that it was more powerful than hate. That love could bring about strength and power in people that surpassed even that of the Shikon Jewel.

'_Nay, no emotion can cause such strength in a being. If anything the idea of love only makes a person weaker,'_ though as he sat there,thoughts of his enemies began to surface.

So many times he could have defeated them, yet they fought on when death should have claimed them. The slayer fought to save her brother. Was it love that pushed her? The monk put himself in danger more than once when the slayers blind emotions could have gotten her killed. Was it love that possessed him to do such a thing?

And then there was InuYasha. The fool had nearly died on numerous occasions for an undead woman that wished nothing more than to see him in hell. Was his love that strong that even now he would die for her? And the half breed had certainly risked his life for Kagome. Did he love her as well? What of Kagome? Did she love InuYasha, despite everything that had happened? Could someone such as her, give herself to one man while loving another?

As thoughts of Kagome settled into his mind he also began to wonder about himself. Would he too succumb to such emotions now that he was vulnerable? The very idea made him scoff.

The idea of him having love for another was beyond ridiculous. But even more so, was the idea of any woman holding such an emotion for him. What female could be foolish enough to allow herself such feelings for a twisted creature like him?

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys! I did so well last month but this month has been crazy. My computer was down forever and I was lucky to just borrow my dad's so I could check e-mails. Anyway, this is definitely not one of my favorite chapters. It feels kinda rushed and thrown together, but I don't have a lot of time at the moment and it's been so long since I updated, I went ahead and put it up anyway. I'll most likely edit it more when I have the time.**

**And I just had to add Sesshoumaru…you can't have an InuYasha fanfic without Sesshoumaru in it! lol He won't be a main character but expect him to be around throughout the rest of the story. **

**Also, I've had a few people asking me about the "Sango pairing." As you can tell in this chapter, I just don't know who she'll end up with yet. I get tired of Kagome being portrayed as irresistible while Sango is lucky to get Miroku. There will definitely be some tension between Miroku/Sango/InuYasha in upcoming chapters. Miroku has realized the error of his ways while InuYasha and Sango have become friends and InuYasha will be much more protective of her than he was before. **

**So to anyone out there that's a Sango fan, she's finally gonna get some attention here. And don't worry, we'll get back to Kagome and Naraku soon and their relationship will be growing more and have less of the "awkward talking" between them. **

**Thanks to everyone that has show support!**


	18. Confrontations

**A/N: Forgive any OOCness (with the exception of the intended such as Kanna), I'm a bit rusty after not writing any of the InuYasha characters for awhile.

* * *

**

**Chapter Eighteen:  
****Confrontations

* * *

**

"What do ya mean your goin' home! You just got back here!" Kagome ignored InuYasha's ranting and continued to gather her things from Kaede's hut, before taking a weary breath and turning to him calmly.

"I just need to go home for a couple of days, InuYasha." She really didn't want to sit him right now. She had known he wouldn't be happy about her sudden decision to leave and had been prepared for this argument.

"What about the jewel? If Sesshoumaru was worried enough to come here, then it must be serious!" The half demon wasn't going to give up easily. If something had caused enough concern in his brother to bring him here, it had to mean trouble. Not to mention that any demon that could get the Shikon jewel away from Naraku was definitely not someone that should be allowed to keep it long. InuYasha's tirade came to a halt as he watched her. She was nervous; he could easily see it, let alone smell it on her.

"What did he say to you? Did Sesshoumaru threaten you, Kagome? Cuz if he did-"

"No, it's nothing like that, InuYasha!" Kagome gave a frustrated sigh. What could she possibly say to him?

'_Your brother just knows that I spent the entire weekend at Naraku's castle. Not only did I stay there but I went there willingly and saved his life. Oh, and then he kissed me. Yeah…that would go over well,' _she almost rolled her eyes as the sarcastic words fluttered around in her mind in a taunting way.

"I just need to go home and check on things, InuYasha. Then I'll come right back, I promise," she gave him an almost pleading look. Unfortunately, thanks to her unexpected detour with Kagura, she hadn't been home in awhile now and she really did need to go back. But more than anything, she just needed a day or two to think about things. Eventually, everything would catch up with her and she needed to figure out how she intended to handle it.

The half demon stood rooted to his spot, blocking the only exit to the hut. He needed a better explanation than that, if she wanted to get out of there without using her subjugation spell. His unmovable demeanor began to quickly collapse when he smelled tears.

'_No, don't cry! Yell, scream, sit me! But don't cry,'_ he could handle just about anything she could offer but tears. He hated seeing females cry more than just about anything else in the world. He felt his shoulders slacken before he looked away from her.

"Fine but you better be back tomorrow or I'm coming to get you," he said gruffly, still keeping his eyes averted from hers that now glistened with unshed tears.

"Give me a couple of days, please InuYasha. And when I come back we can go back out hunting shards again," he opened his mouth to protest then turned to the door.

"Whatever," the half demon just walked out of the hut. Not like arguing would do any good. She'd eventually sit him and the others would tell him how unreasonable he was being, like they always did when Kagome went home in a bad mood.

Kagome buried her face in her hands after watching him walk out of the hut. She hated lying to him, he deserved far better than that. Finally, she gazed around at the hut that held so many memories of her and her friends, then picked up her bag and took off in a run towards the well. Maybe being home for a few days would help her clear her mind and give her the strength to tell her friends the truth.

* * *

Kagura's eyes opened hesitantly, then widened when the realization of her whereabouts fully hit her. 

"The lady's awake," came a whispered voice from the corner of the den.

"Should we go for Kouga?" A second voice queried.

Kagura recognized the voices of the two demons she had been watching before, Ginta and Hakaku if she remembered correctly. Before either could decide upon a course of action she got up and glanced around the small den before moving towards the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Ginta asked nervously. "Kouga gave orders for you to stay until he returns."

"I will not wait around for that mongrel. He should have killed me when he had the chance," she replied haughtily and nearly made it out of the cave when a voice made her freeze in her tracks.

"Mongrel?" Kouga asked bitterly and stepped inside. Kagura instinctively took a couple of steps backwards, not letting her eyes wander from Kouga for a second. "How dare you insult me or my pack?" He growled lowly, wanting nothing more than to rip her apart right here and now.

Without another thought Kagura reached for her fan, it didn't hold much power but enough to threaten him with. Her eyes widened in shock at the same time a wicked smirk crossed Kouga's face. Her fan was gone.

"Lookin' for his?" He asked and held up her weapon.

"Return that to me at once!" she demanded, not allowing her self to show just how intimidated she felt, trapped in the den with him.

"You think I'm stupid?" He nearly snarled at her. "I wanna know why you're here. What's Naraku planning?" As much as he would love to avenge the death of his comrades, he needed to know why she had come.

"I have already told you, I came for your shards and I will take them," she answered indignantly. Kouga smirked a little and stepped further into the den.

"These shards don't help humans and near as I can tell...they won't do you any good," he said dangerously. He couldn't help but notice the fear in her. He knew she was vulnerable and she knew that he knew. He had no idea how in the hell she had taken on a human scent and body, but he was sure it had to be some kind of trick.

"I won't let you slaughter more of my brethren," he growled. "Tell me why Naraku sent you here." Hearing that quickly sent Kagura's emotions from uncertain fear to pure indignation.

"Naraku doesn't control me! I came here on my own," she stated firmly. If she was going to die it would be of her own doing and not because of Naraku or Hebiakui.

Kouga watched her for a minute, knowing that he wouldn't be able to control his instincts much longer. If he stayed, he would kill her.

"Don't even think of leaving the den, you wouldn't get very far anyway. A human..." he said emphasizing the word almost cruelly, "could never outrun me." He then turned and headed back towards the entrance of the cave.

"Don't let her out of your sight," he barked at Ginta and Hakaku before leaving. Kagura stood there for a moment not sure what to do. She could go, but he was probably expecting that. He wouldn't kill her; if he was going to he would have already. No, whatever he would do would be painful and she would suffer.

Not for the first time since Hebiakui had taken the Shikon shards from Naraku, she felt vulnerable and defeated. She wanted nothing more than freedom or death and she was being denied both. Apparently the look on her face drew concern from the other wolves because both moved tentatively towards her.

"Is there anything you need?" Hakaku asked meekly. Ginta stood silently waiting for her to lash out at them as she did with Kouga, but she merely turned her back to them.

"What I need, you cannot give me," she stated, not making an effort to say anything more to them. Both looked at each other then shrugged and moved back near the entrance, to stand guard until Kouga returned.

* * *

Sesshoumaru landed near Naraku's castle, knowing immediately that something wasn't right there. Naraku normally kept himself well hidden, even Sesshoumaru himself couldn't always be sure he could find him. It was the miasma that gave him away...usually. It was still here, a scent like that would be impossible for someone such as Sesshoumaru to miss, but it was not normal. The haze that normally engulfed Naraku's domain, keeping him relatively safe from intruders, was nothing more than a thin mist now. 

Suspiciously he proceeded, never willing to let his guard down with the dark lord. It was possible that he had abandoned this place and moved on, though the scent of humans also lingered in the air. As if she had been awaiting him, a small child stood outside the sliding doors holding a mirror. Her scent was that of a human, though, Sesshoumaru could tell instantly that this wasn't a human girl like Rin. She stared at him almost blankly, not showing fear or any other emotion. As he drew closer the very faint scent of demon could be detected from her, leaving Sesshoumaru to believe this was another of Naraku's minion.

"You have come to see Naraku?" She asked in a nearly hypnotic voice. Sesshoumaru watched her closely then gave a slight nod. The girl's eyes filled with a dark mischief as the very slightest of smirks painted it self across her lips.

"Very well," she said and lifted the mirror up for him to see. Sesshoumaru eyed it suspiciously but his attention was quickly drawn away from it when he heard a second voice.

"Kanna," Naraku said calmly, "you are no longer needed here."

Naraku appeared in the doorway clad in his baboon pelt. He knew of Sesshoumaru's senses and hoped the lingering scent of demons and miasma on the pelt would draw the attention away from his human condition. The girl still had a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she turned to him.

"Yes, my lord," she replied stoically and walked towards the sliding doors, stopping rather than letting herself back inside. Sesshoumaru stood silently taking in the scene before him and Naraku also noted Kanna's disobedience but decided it was best to leave her than to draw attention to it. He was just thankful she hadn't been given the chance to show Sesshoumaru any images. After the last encounter with her mirror, he couldn't even begin to fathom what Sesshoumaru's reaction to seeing someone in such a way.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Naraku asked cautiously, knowing if Sesshoumaru chose to kill him there was little he could do to stop it.

"The human that travels with InuYasha reeked of your scent," the demon lord stated simply. Naraku gazed at him from behind the pelt.

'_So he's suspicious,' _he thought to himself, wondering how he could use this to his advantage before having a smirk form on his mouth.

"Did she?" He asked coyly. "The priestess, Kagome, has placed her trust in me."

Sesshoumaru stood thinking about the young human's reaction when he had questioned her about Naraku. None of what this was making sense to him. As much as he despised the priestess, the idea of her placing her trust in Naraku under her own accord, seemed far fetched.

"Another demon has the Shikon Jewel and you reek of human. Why is that Naraku?" He asked. Naraku had no intention of telling him of his weakness and how Hebiakui had come to get the jewel, instead he merely continued with the plan that was forming.

"Troubling to say the least," Naraku began. "I'm sure even you realize the power such a demon could possess with the Shikon jewel. Perhaps, if you possessed the Tetsusaiga..." he left sentence unfinished.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly. He had stopped trying to gain the sword but deep in him, the desire to have their father's prized fang still lived.

"You believe I will bargain with you?" He queried. He had done so before and found himself with less than no desire to work with the dark lord again.

"Such a demon will not be easy to defeat," Naraku continued in a near purr. "There is something we both want but are...unable...to get. You are unable to take the sword and I am cannot regain the Shikon jewel. If this demon is allowed to complete the jewel, even you will be unable to stop him, Lord Sesshoumaru, regardless if you have your brother's sword."

Sesshoumaru stood motionlessly, thinking about what had been said. He despised Naraku and had no desire for the jewel himself, yet what he said was true. The demon had already begun to cause havoc and was clearly powerful. It was quite possible that without the help of the Tetsusaiga even he would be unable to stop it. Rather that offering an answer to Naraku he returned to his earlier question.

"What does this have to do with the priestess?"

Naraku smirked and prepared to answer when Kanna's voice filled the air.

"She makes him weak," she replied almost smugly. Naraku's eyes darkened at the words while Sesshoumaru's showed a slight hint of curiosity. Before Naraku could object Kanna again held up her mirror, this time the image of Kagome and Naraku talking under the Sakura Blossoms materialized and within seconds Sesshoumaru was watching as Naraku pulled the human to him and kissed her. Such a sight was something he had never expected to see.

Naraku turned towards Kanna and his mere demeanor was enough to end the image. She offered a slightly impish smirk and turned towards the door, letting her words linger behind her.

"He desires her," she said and returned into the castle. She was well aware that she was his only real protection and there would be no repercussions for her actions, leaving her with a satisfied feeling she had never before felt.

"Pathetic," was the only word Sesshoumaru could offer. It did seem as though Naraku's weakness was connected to the priestess and it made him all the more foolish.

"Consider what I have offered," Naraku replied. Even if there was no way for him to gain the Tetsusaiga, it would be in his own best interest if Sesshoumaru got the jewel away from Hebiakui. The demon lord gave him one last look and then turned and walked away, unsure how to deal with the situation at hand. This serpent would need to be stopped, but how and by whom was still the question.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry to everyone for the very long wait and the pretty dull chapter that came with it. In the next chapter things pick up pretty quickly and we will be getting back to Kagome/Naraku together again (either in chapter Nineteen or Twenty) **

**I just needed a break from writing InuYasha for awhile, or I was going to end up throwing the end of this story together and it would have been disappointing to everyone. If anyone is at all interested, I began writing a "Pirates of the Caribbean" fanfic in my spare time. It's mostly light hearted and humor for now. I needed a break from the demons and darkness of this story and writing Jack Sparrow is just something I HAD to do. For any fans of the movie, I'd love to get your opinion on that as well. It's at fanfiction . net under my pen name: Kilala81**

**Lost in Translation (Pirates of the Caribbean)**

**www. fanfiction . net /s/ 2478854 /1/(just remove the spaces)**


	19. Hell hath no Fury

**Chapter Nineteen:  
****Hell hath no fury...

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru was deep in thought as he traveled through the sky. The image he'd seen in the mirror was nearly burned into his mind along with many questions. Had the image been a real one or something that Naraku's incarnate had conjured up, perhaps it was merely a desire of the dark lords. But what of the priestess? She, herself, had been quite nervous and almost frightened when he had questioned her about Naraku. What did a relationship between the two of them have to do with the missing Shikon jewel?

Suddenly a pulse from his Tenseiga caused him to slow and glance down at it. The sword's pulse was not the same as it had been when he used it to save Rin, though he recognized the pull of his sword. Moments later he saw exactly what he had suspected he would. Floating gently on the breeze where the eerily beautiful soul catchers that belonged to the undead priestess, Kikyo.

He had found the Tenseiga's reaction to the woman to be odd. It recognized her desire and will to live and wanted to grant her that. However, she was no longer meant for this world. She bared no soul of her own and the Tenseiga could not save her, no matter how desperately it wanted to.

Normally, Sesshoumaru wouldn't bother wasting his time with the priestess. But now, he wondered if speaking to her could offer him information. The soul in Kagome had belonged to the undead woman once; perhaps she could give him insight about the young girl.

He landed outside the priestess' barrier and waited patiently for her to finish with her soul collectors. The idea of surviving in such a way was appalling to the demon lord. He could already tell that she was aware of his presence, she held her bow tightly in her hand and she was deliberately keeping her back to him, most likely unaware exactly whom it was watching her, yet sensing the threat of a powerful demon.

"Why are you here, demon?" She asked without turning to face him, the chill in her voice unlike that of a most humans. He stood silently waiting until she turned to him to speak.

"I believe you know who I am," he replied simply. She watched him carefully, knowing exactly who he was and the danger he could present.

"You are InuYasha's brother," she said coldly. "Why are you here?"

Sesshoumaru remained motionless, knowing the priestess would not trust him enough to lower her barrier. Such a thing would be foolish, for she had to know that even someone as skilled as she, couldn't kill him. He could easily move faster than one of her arrows.

"I have come to find out why the priestess that possesses your soul would consort with the very person that ended your life." Kikyo stood silently for a moment letting the words sink in.

"What are you speaking of?" She asked, not fully trusting the word of a demon, especially InuYasha's half brother.

"The Shikon jewel is no longer in Naraku's possession," he began. "When I sought out my brother to learn why, the young priestess held Naraku's scent." He watched her seeing the doubt in her eyes and chose to continue. "I spoke to Naraku; it seems he desires my brother's companion."

Kikyo stood thinking over what she was hearing. It was unfathomable that her own reincarnation would associate with such a wicked demon, the very thought sent a bolt of anger through her. Kagome held her soul, the soul that she deserved to have. How could her own reincarnate work with the very demon that had caused her death? And were these desires mutual? That thought was enough to send the priestess moving towards the demon lord.

"Why would you tell me this?" She questioned suspiciously.

"I have my reasons," he replied flatly then turned and walked away. She had offered him no explanations and had no desire to remain in her presence any longer. He would simply need more time to learn of this serpent demon and figure out what needed to be done to stop him. The only thing he was certain of was that he would not allow a demon to become more powerful than him and threaten the lands that his father had reigned over.

* * *

Miroku walked silently out to the tree where InuYasha was perched. He had yet to tell his friend about his cursed hand and knew it was best to do so sooner than later. The half demon was in an irritable mood, though it wasn't entirely a surprise. Often when Kagome went home, he stayed to himself and sulked. 

"InuYasha," he said, hoping the half demon would willingly come down from the tree.

"Whaddya want?" Asked InuYasha, not bothering to budge from his spot. The monk gave a sigh and looked up at his friend.

"I need to speak with you. My curse has... altered," he began, and saw InuYasha looked down at him before leaping down from the tree branch.

"What do you mean, it's altered?" He asked suspiciously. The last thing they needed was Miroku's wind tunnel spreading more. That was the reason they sent him to Mushin in the first place.

"I'm not entirely certain," Miroku began tentatively. "The void has grown smaller and less powerful. I don't know what to make of it." The half demon watched him for a minute then smirked.

"Maybe that ol' man did somethin' right," he said. He could tell that Miroku was bothered by the change in his curse and wasn't exactly good at offering comfort to people, so he did his best to make light of the situation and draw their attention from it.

"Perhaps, though I can't help wonder if Naraku is toying with me," he said in a voice that told InuYasha that he had already accepted that as the truth.

"I thought you monks were supposed to be positive?" He replied. "Why would Naraku bother messin' with your wind tunnel? He's got his poisonous insects to take care of it."

"Naraku enjoys tormenting any living creature, InuYasha, particularly those that have crossed him in the past," he replied in his rational and soft spoken way. InuYasha nodded in silent agreement.

"I thought it would be best you find out now, rather than during a battle," the monk said regretfully. As long as he still possessed the curse, he would at least like to be able to make use of it.

"We've gotten by without it before," InuYasha scoffed, though he also knew that many times it had saved them as well. The monk smiled half heartedly at his friend.

"Your confidence is quite reassuring, InuYasha," he said then looked back towards the village.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," he said and turned to head back to the village. He still intended to speak to Sango. She had been keeping a distance from him and it was troubling to say the least.

InuYasha watched him make his way back towards the village then leapt back into the tree. Everything around him was changing. He couldn't put his finger on what had begun the changes but they were there. Kagome was distant from him. Before she always offered him a smile and encouraging words, even when he pretended he didn't want them. Even her anger had changed. He hadn't been sat in weeks now, no matter what he said nor did, she wouldn't sit him. His eyes darkened with the realization that Kagome's change had come after Naraku had taken her.

'_That bastard,'_ he thought to himself. What he'd done to Kagome seemed to have broken her spirit. Would she ever return to how she used to be? Then there was the jewel. How had Naraku lost it? What demon could have possibly found the dark lord and gotten it away? It had to be a serious threat if Sesshoumaru was showing concern over it.

Now there was Miroku's curse. What could that possibly mean for them? Was Naraku really toying with them, or had the demon that had taken the jewel done something that affected the curse?

Finally, he just leaned back and sighed. Thinking any more about the problems was going to drive him crazy. He would go to Kagome's era soon if she didn't return. Maybe if he tried a little harder to be understanding it would help bring back the old Kagome, the one he missed.

* * *

Kagome stood silently in the well house, gazing at the well that would take her back to her friends. She had been home for two full days and given a lot of thought to everything that had happened over the last month. She knew it was wrong to hide it from the others, she had to tell them the truth and deal with the consequences. 

InuYasha would no doubt be hurt the most, Sango probably nearly as much as the half demon. She believed Miroku would initially be upset but would more than likely be the one that would come to her eventually and try to understand. For one, he was a monk. It was in his nature to be tolerant of human error and mistake, but he was also someone that more easily overlook such a betrayal, at least enough to be civil. Her hope was that after this, Miroku could help the others come to terms with what had happened. Though, she knew nothing would ever be the same between them again.

She gave a sad sigh then pulled her bag tightly to herself before descending into the magical well. There was nothing but silence when she reached the feudal era and realized that she hadn't given InuYasha a specific time for her return. He was no doubt brooding alone somewhere and would already be in a terrible mood when she returned to the village. She hadn't yet decided if that would make her confession more difficult or not.

She quickly tossed her bag over the side and lifted herself out, feeling the late afternoon sun warm her skin. She felt odd as though someone were watching her and let her eyes slide across the forest in front of her before turning to examine the scenery that was behind her.

Without any warning an excruciating pain shot through her shoulder. The force and white hot pain that was suddenly engulfing her took her breath away. Her left hand moved to her right shoulder where an arrow was now lodged, though it was no ordinary nor a sacred arrow. There didn't actually appear to be a physical wound, just some sort of energy coming from it. Unable to even touch it, she let her eyes move back up and there standing not more than twenty feet away was Kikyo.

"So it's true...you have allowed Naraku to corrupt you," she said coldly. Kagome felt herself losing all ability to move on her own, it was as though the arrow was paralyzing her.

"That arrow holds an enchantment," she continued. "It should never affect a priestess. A priestess should hold a pure soul; you have corrupted mine with the very demon that brought my death." The bitter look Kikyo was giving her terrified Kagome. She did her best to stay on her feet though realized it wouldn't last much longer. She attempted to speak, to offer some flimsy excuse, but she couldn't even find her voice.

The minutes passed like hours as Kikyo slowly made her way closer to the younger girl. Kagome's legs finally gave way and she dropped to her knees, still trying to get the arrow from her.

"This enchantment could easily end your life," Kikyo informed her. The undead woman couldn't decide if she would allow it to happen. She did wish for her own soul, but she also wanted to know how this girl could have put her trust into Naraku. How her very own reincarnation could allow herself to be used by him and she also wanted to know Naraku's reasoning. Her contemplations were ended when she heard a voice behind her.

"Kikyo..." The voice was deep and held a dangerous tone. She didn't need even need to turn to know who was standing behind her.

"Why are you here, Naraku?" She asked taking in the sight of him in his baboon pelt. Truly she loathed him. She frowned when he offered a confident chuckle and glanced in Kagome's direction.

"Surely you don't believe I would allow you to kill the only person capable of retrieving shards of the Shikon Jewel for me," he said. Kikyo's eyes wandered to the girl as well, fully aware that she could see the shards. Had she been helping him gather the very jewel that she was bound to protect?

"Only a priestess can remove an enchantment arrow, you can do nothing to save her," she stated coldly, knowing if it were to be removed only she could do so. Naraku's eyes narrowed slightly, realizing this as well, but said nothing to acknowledge it.

"You surprise me, Kikyo," he said in a low voice, "risking your own soul in such a foolish way."

The undead woman stared at the dark lord for a moment before looking back to the girl, who was now lying on the ground unable to move. She, herself, was unsure exactly what would happen to her soul if she allowed Kagome to die from the enchantment.

"The Shikon Jewel will never again be in your possession, Naraku," she said firmly.

"We shall see, priestess," He replied darkly. Kikyo turned and walked over to the younger girl that was now on the brink of unconsciousness and reached down for the arrow, which disappeared the instant she touched it.

"You shall live for now, but I will not allow you to further taint my soul," she nearly whispered to Kagome then gracefully disappeared into the forest as though she had never been there.

Naraku stood motionless watching as Kikyo left then let his eyes rest on Kagome's unmoving form. He could easily leave her here and no doubt the half breed, InuYasha, would pick up her scent and come for her. The thought was tempting, he had shown enough weakness and certainly having her near would only bring more. Yet, seeing her lying on the ground brought back memories of finding her on the floor after having saved his life.

He removed the baboon mask and stood contemplating. Surely if he remained much longer, he would be forced to face InuYasha and in his current state, he would likely lose the battle. He glanced down at Kagome and then out to the forest once again considering the options. A soft whimper from the girl drew his attention back to her. The enchantment spell was slowly beginning to wear off, though he knew it would be quite some time before she could move on her own. Slowly he glanced around the calm forest. There were no signs of her comrades anywhere and his thoughts settled on Kikyo once more. He despised her and would not give her a chance to finish what she had begun.

He let his fur pelt slide off of his body then he stood over the young priestess, giving one last thought to what he would do. Finally, he picked her up, wrapping the soft pelt around her in the process. Leaving her was almost surly sentencing her to death. Even if Kikyo didn't return to use her enchantment again, she was aware of his relationship with Kagome and would no doubt make sure InuYasha was as well.

He felt her stir slightly and looked down to see her eyes flutter open in confusion. She seemed to focus on him briefly though she would soon be unconscious again.

"Naraku?" She whispered faintly.

"Yes," he replied simply. She seemed to relax against him, which caused an odd feeling to overtake him. The idea that she seemed to feel safe with him was foreign, leaving him torn between the desire to have her fear him and a possessiveness that he didn't quite understand. Again, he wondered why someone such as her would put such trust in him.

Rather than linger on his conflict, he started back towards his castle. At the very least, he had to know what Kikyo intended to do and find a way to get the jewel back, something that the young priestess could assist him in, if she so chose.

* * *

**Author's Note: I took a little creative license with how the Tenseiga reacted to Kikyo. I know it's not "Canon" I just thought it would be interesting as she is "dead". But before I get 50 reviews telling me I'm wrong about it, it IS fiction, something I added in to the story. Thanks everyone that's supporting me, I don't think it'll be long before the next chapters up. **

**Also, I'm not a Kikyo hater. I know a lot of people are, but I feel Kikyo's reaction is justified in this chapter and it's not my intent to make her the "bad guy" here.**


	20. A Sense of Security

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ! I'm really sorry for the length between updates and the shorter chapter. I know a lot of people ask me to update and I decided to just leave this chapter Kagome/Naraku and leave the other stuff I had planned for the next chapter. **

**I'll do my best to work on the story again soon but I've been pretty sick lately and on Wednesday (September 21) I'm having surgery to have a lymph node removed so it can be checked for Lymphoma (cancer of the lymph nodes) We're really hoping that I just have an infection that needs treated but we have to make sure. So please bear with me if my next update doesn't come for awhile. I promise I won't forget the story; it just might take me some time to get to feeling better and get back to writing. Thank you to everyone that's supported me so far!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty:  
****A Sense of Security

* * *

**

Kagome stood and went to the window of the familiar room. It was beautiful outside, barely a cloud to offend the night sky. However, she couldn't ignore the fact that, once again, she was at Naraku's castle.

'_What if Kikyo went to InuYasha and told him everything?_' She had known her friends would find out eventually but, she had hoped to be there to explain herself. They would hate her; probably never speak to her again and rightly so. She had betrayed them all.

She hung her head, unsure of herself now; she knew she should at least thank Naraku. He certainly hadn't been obligated to protect her, let alone bring her with him. Her friends weren't expecting her back yet and after having Kikyo's enchantment on her, she would have been left there helpless even if the priestess hadn't returned.

Her thoughts wandered back to what had happened. Why had Naraku been there? Why hadn't InuYasha come for her? He always picked up her scent when she came through the well, not to mention that Kikyo had been there.

The girl gave a sigh and stared up at the bright moon and again InuYasha crossed her mind. Her feelings for him had changed at some point. She still cared for him dearly but she was beginning to feel as though what they had shared was actually quite immature, more of a crush than anything that could have amounted to a relationship.

Besides, could she have ever fully given her heart to someone that always thought of a past love when he looked at her? That fact had never left the back of her mind in all the time she had known him. She was Kikyo's reincarnation, her replacement; never quite as good as the original but there nonetheless.

'_Complaining about it isn't doing you any good,_' she chastised herself and turned back towards the futon. A soft smile graced her lips as she saw the baboon pelt still lying there. She hadn't been fully coherent when Kikyo left but she could remember Naraku looking down at her, seemingly contemplating what to do. After that, she mostly remembered feeling warm and safe. For a brief second he had reminded her of InuYasha, the way he had always protected her. The only difference was that, InuYasha had never held her like that.

Her hand gently caressed the pelt then she picked it up.

'_For such a strong demon he certainly likes soft, feminine clothes,' _she mused as she walked towards the door. The least she could do was return it to him and say thank you for what he had done. She quickly found that he was not in his own room or any of the others rooms he generally used. She then turned and headed outside. It seemed almost every time she spoke with him, it had been in the gardens. And it was a beautiful night anyway, so it wouldn't exactly be a wasted trip if he wasn't there.

Lucky for her finding him wasn't a chore. He was standing silently amongst the sakura and plum trees, apparently deep in thought. She nearly turned to leave him when the sound of his voice stopped her.

"You are prepared to leave?" He had certainly not been expecting to bring her here again and her sudden appearance in the garden told him that she most likely wanted to be returned so that her comrades wouldn't find out what had happened.

He slowly turned to face her, prepared to see her back to the well, when she offered him a smile.

"I actually came to give this to you," she motioned down to the pelt that was draped over her arm, "…and to thank you for what you did." He glanced at the pelt then back to her.

"You believe I would have allowed Kikyo to kill you?"

She stepped further into the garden and handed him his pelt. She had spent more than enough time around InuYasha to know demons such as them didn't accept compliments or gratitude well so she didn't attempt to pursue it any further. Rather, she remained silent for a moment until she could keep her curiosity at bay no longer.

"How did you know about Kikyo?" Silence followed the question. She watched him for a moment and then sighed.

"It's ok, I was just wondering, that's all. I think I'll go get some sleep. It's been a long day," she turned and started to make her way from the garden but stopped again when his voice caught up with her.

"I was watching you," she turned back and gave him a questioning look so he continued.

"I watch you often, Priestess." Those almost sinister words coming from Naraku should have terrified her. Yet she really wasn't that surprised and nearly shocked herself when she realized that it didn't particularly upset her. She walked back into the garden and simply watched him for a moment. What could she possibly say?

Finally he looked down at her. Seeing her harmed again on his behalf had stirred emotions in him. For truly, had he not brought her into his world and taken advantage of her innocence, Kikyo never would have attacked her nor would the enchantment have worked. Right now the demons in him just weren't strong enough to silence him.

"I desire you, Kagome," she gave him a knowing look then let her eyes flick back to the moon. She didn't understand. She believed that he merely wanted her in his bed again, and though he couldn't deny that to be true, it was not what he meant.

Never before had he needed another person. And right now he needed her. He needed her to want him. He needed her to need him. The idea of such a thing almost left him paralyzed. His need for her to understand was almost consuming him, while the darker part wanted him to push her away. Take her back to the well and forget her for he should never want anyone in such a way.

"I desire more than simply the use of your body," he said in a low voice.

Kagome looked back up at him. Though his demeanor was the same as always there was something in the way he was he spoke those words that convinced her that this wasn't only a ploy to use her.

'_More? What more could Naraku possibly want?'_ The idea that he, Naraku, could want anything more than her body was almost unfathomable to her. And yet…somewhere deep inside her, she understood it more clearly than words could ever express. They were one in the same, though very different. Both mere reminders of another's life, neither really belonging here.

He accepted her silence. He had known that she, a priestess with such a gentle, innocent nature, could never truly need or want him. It had merely been her kindness accompanied by his weakness that had caused such an outlandish desire to grow within him. Deep inside him; laid a human heart even before she had purified him, but the rest was nothing more than twisted obsession and dangerous demons.

"I will return you in the morning," even in his uncertain state his voice was nearly hypnotic to her. She looked away from him not sure how she felt. Could she ever give him more than her body? Naraku was her enemy, the most evil being she had ever encountered.

'_He's done so many terrible things, yet…'_ She felt herself near tears. She had given herself to him already, in so many ways.

She was trying desperately to come up with something to say when he turned and began walking towards the castle.

"Kikyo's enchantment has no doubt drained you. You will rest," the coldness in his voice nearly made her wince. It had been awhile since he had spoken to her in such a reserved tone.

"Wait, I-" '_have no idea what to say,'_ She just stared at him when he turned to her. That piercing look of his that always unnerved her now left her curious.

She stepped closer to him, letting her gaze fall on the pelt he was holding. The only thing she could think about was being wrapped in it and held close to him so that she would be safe. Almost subconsciously her hand reached for it, letting her fingers gently caress the fur.

'_This is Naraku, I should run away. Go back to my friends and never come back here,'_ she then sighed lightly and looked up at him. She liked it here

Almost immediately his lips were upon hers, kissing her feverishly. She couldn't help but kiss him back, which seemed to have a subduing effect on him. Almost as though he had been desperate and her response was all he had needed. The baboon pelt slipped to the ground between them but neither seemed to notice or really care.

Naraku continued to savor the taste and softness of her lips before letting his mouth travel to her throat. The irony that he had to forfeit his senses to truly experience them was not lost on him. She seemed so much sweeter than she had before. Perhaps because she was not merely InuYasha's companion now. He let his hand slowly run up her back and into her hair while his mouth continued to explore her neck and throat. Everything about her felt new, different and yet so familiar to him. Again he found himself questioning why she would allow someone such as him to touch her. It was something he needed to know.

"Kagome?" The girl gave almost a soft whimper. The sound of his deep voice and his breath on her neck was the most sensual thing she had ever experienced. When she didn't answer he looked at her with those intense eyes again. She could still feel a dark aura in him. It was simply part of who he was. It no longer felt evil though; at least not right now, which only added to her confusion.

Rather than answering him, she kissed him again, letting her hands rest on his chest gently. It was a soft kiss, one that demonstrated just how inexperienced she truly was. Suddenly, it felt wrong for him to be touching her. He had used this gentle girl, taken something from her that could never be given back. And yet, she trusted him.

He pulled away from her, prepared to take her back. To tell her to stay away from him, for both would be far better off. But before he could utter the words she smiled softly at him then reached down and picked up the fur that had fallen.

"You know, I sleep outside all the time. It's actually really nice. The air's so fresh here. At home I can't do that unless I get out of the city," the dark lord smirked, for so often she seemed to forget that he knew nothing of her world and began talking as though he weren't even there. No other being dared this, for they feared him.

He stood silently as the girl spread his pelt onto the grass and then sat on it.

'_How quickly she can go from an alluring woman to an innocent girl,' _he thought as he watched her. After a moment he sat beside her, still fighting an inner battle with himself. Again he felt the need to know why she trusted him. Why she could speak to him freely. Even during his life as a human, he had no one that showed him such kindness and he had certainly never felt as though he deserved it.

'_Perhaps that is why Onigumo began to desire Kikyo,' _the idea floated through his mind. However, Kikyo had helped Onigumo out of obligation. She was a priestess and a priestess was to help those in need. She had felt nothing for the dying thief. He sat refusing to look at the girl. She was, in essence, Kikyo and he Onigumo. Was that the reason she had saved him? The reason she opened up to him? Out of obligation or pity?

"Why is it that you do not fear me, Kagome?" The question caught her completely off guard.

'_Fear him? Why don't I fear him? He's done so many terrible things.' _

"It's because you don't make me fear you, I guess," she really couldn't give him a logical answer. He had never caused her direct harm; in fact he had protected her. But she was aware of the many things he had done to others.

"Why don't you make me fear you?" She studied his profile while he seemed to ask himself the same question mentally and wait for his own answer.

"Your fear is not something that I desire," he answered honestly without looking at her. She gave a nod and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"Yeah, I could kinda tell," she smiled a little. Naraku looked over at her and gave a smirk.

"Then why would you ask such a question, priestess?"

"Sometimes it's nice to hear it," she said lightly after thinking about it; though this comment was more referring to her 'relationship' with InuYasha than with Naraku. She had always known InuYasha cared. At least he had once he had gotten to know her. He protected her and at times spoke to her in a softer tone. But more often than not he was gruff, abrupt and reserved.

Kagome understood why the half demon was the way he was, but had always wanted something more from him. She had always wished that just once he could tell her how he truly felt. Then there was Kikyo. It always hurt when he showed such raw pain and emotion over Kikyo. Kagome had accepted him for who he was. She hadn't cared that he was half demon, Kikyo had. Kikyo had wanted him to change and yet it was Kikyo that still held his heart.

Suddenly she felt so much older, more mature. So much had changed over the past weeks. The idea of sitting around talking with her school friends about boys, clothes and school seemed childish.

"I need you," Kagome's minds stopped as soon as those words met her ears.

"What?" She couldn't help sounding stunned. Had Naraku just said that he needed her? She was sure she had misheard him.

Naraku bristled slightly at the sound in her voice. It was not in his nature to admit weakness to another. Yet, he did need her and not merely in his bed. He looked at her, studied her intently. Such a lovely young woman should not become tangled up within his life. Yet, he needed her. His body craved hers while the rest of him desired more. The way she spoke to him as though he were more than a monster. The concern she had shown him when he was injured, as though he deserved more than a retched death.

"I need you, Kagome," she was staring at him now. His voice was quiet, yet she heard the words clearly. She let them sink in all the while her heart was pounding. Not only had Naraku begun to care but it sent a flush through her to realize that she had done the same. She didn't hate him, she didn't even dislike him and she didn't feel nearly as guilty about it as she probably should have.

She looked away not sure what to say. Everything logical told her that just being here beside him was wrong, a horrible betrayal of so many people. Yet, her heart disagreed. Finally, she gave a sigh and moved closer to him so that she could feel his warmth through her own clothes. It was strangely comforting to her.

Naraku made no attempt to move, to touch her, merely sat silently. After a moment Kagome looked up at him. She could see the visible conflict in him and knew speaking even those simple words to her must have been difficult for someone like him. It suddenly felt good to be needed, to have someone that wanted her, Kagome, for who and what she was.

"Naraku…" honestly she didn't know what to say to him. When he looked down to see why she had spoken his name, she simply smiled warmly at him. Be it right or wrong, she wanted to be here with him. It felt safe.


	21. Missing

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I have some good news to report. I have Hodgkin's disease, which is a cancer of the lymphatic system. We caught it really early and Hodgkin's is the most curable form of cancer. It hadn't spread much and I've had my first two chemo treatments. I'm reacting well to my chemo so writing now and then shouldn't be a problem for me. I should be in complete remission within six months, so all is going well here and I was able to get another chapter done. Since I'm home a lot more, maybe updates will come more regularly now! **

**Thank you so much for the support and positive words, they mean a LOT to me. I know I'm not as personable with my reviewers as some writers are (I'm doing good to write the chapters, let alone replies to 20 or 30 reviewers) but I do appreciate the reviews and support from each and every one of you. Thank you.

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty One:  
****Missing

* * *

**

Kagome sighed to herself and mindlessly walked through the blossoming gardens. She'd always enjoyed being outside more than in, especially when she was troubled or needed to think. She'd dozed off the night before in the very same garden she was now strolling through; sitting next to what should be one of her greatest enemies. She woke to find herself back on the futon in the room she used with the soft baboon pelt keeping her warm. She'd wondered briefly if Naraku had moved her there himself or had ordered someone else to do it, and then realized that in his own way, the pelt was his way of showing some form of affection towards her. She didn't imagine he gave his belongs to others often and the simple gesture did manage to soften her heart a little. She also didn't believe he had many, if any, servants in his castle now. He simply didn't trust them.

Without warning her mind began mulling over the situation once again. She cared for her friends deeply and hated the idea of hurting any of them. Deep down she knew that there was a chance she could have been forgiven for her first encounter with Naraku. It might have taken time, but each of her friends knew Naraku's ways well. They would have believed he had seduced and used her; taken advantage of her innocence. But she knew she could never explain going back with him the second time, or saving his life. And there was no way she could possibly explain her feelings towards him. She didn't hate him and she was beginning to wonder if she could continue on the quest with them...a quest that was ultimately to kill Naraku.

"Is something troubling you, Kagome?" The sudden voice gave her a start and she turned to see Naraku standing behind her motionlessly. She gave a nervous laugh, waiting for her heart to slow to its normal rate again before replying.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people," she informed him curtly, causing him to step closer and take on a dark smirk.

"And you should be more careful. An untrained priestess cannot afford to be caught off guard," he replied. At another time she would have taken his words as a threat but now she could almost see amusement in his eyes.

"So did you just come out here to scare me then?" She asked, not entirely sure how to react to him at the moment.

"I came to tell you that I will not be returning you," he said simply. She stood there for a moment, confused by his words.

"You mean...today?" She asked slowly.

"You will be remaining here," he said, not offering more of an explanation.

"What do you mean, I'll be staying here? My friends are expecting me back! They're going to notice that I'm gone, you know," she said sarcastically and put her hands on her hips. Naraku grinned to himself. It surprised him that he found her indignation and her anger intriguing. Even now he was easily stronger than her and despite that, she didn't hold back. Others that had been close to him either obeyed or died, yet she didn't show fear which was he found interesting.

"Kikyo will no doubt go to InuYasha, if she hasn't already. And if not her, then InuYasha's brother," he said rationally. Kagome looked at him helplessly for a moment. It was true that her friends might already know and be waiting for Naraku to bring her back. Was he just protecting himself? Not willing to put him self into danger?

"But...I still have to go home...if I don't my family will think something bad has-" she stopped talking and stared at him incredulously. She could tell by the look he was giving her that he had no intention of taking her to the well either, maybe ever again.

"You can't just keep me here like a prisoner! I'm not just some-," again she stopped and watched him, remembering vaguely something she'd heard him say to Kikyo when she had nearly been unconscious. "You expect me to find the Shikon jewel for you! That's why you're keeping me here!"

Naraku made no effort to speak, only fueling the fire that was in her now. He watched what seemed to be a hurt look cross her features before one of pure anger took over, causing her to move closer to him.

"I'm not just a shard detector! Not for InuYasha and not for you!" She said and pointed at him, emphasizing her words. Without thought he grabbed her hand and gave her a harsh look.

"Do not compare me to InuYasha again," he said darkly. She felt her anger subsiding to a slight fear though she didn't believe he would hurt her.

"You told Kikyo you wouldn't let her kill me because I'm the only person that could get the shards for you," she began in a more calm voice. Naraku stared at her intently for a moment then released her hand.

"I cannot afford to show weakness to my enemies," he replied, knowing that in his vulnerable state, he couldn't let his emotions show to anyone that might bring him harm. Kagome stood silently for a moment, thinking over what he said, knowing that someone like him would never admit any other reason to an enemy.

"But-" she began only to be quickly interrupted.

"Have I asked for your assistance?" He asked.

"No," she replied slowly, trying to decide if she could trust him or not. He slowly reached out and touched her neck then pulled her necklace from under her shirt, letting his fingers slowly move to the shards that were attached to it.

"They're no longer protected, yet I've left them in your possession," he stated, proving his point. Kagome glanced down at them and realized if he had wanted to, he could have taken her shards. He still held a small amount of demon blood that would have been magnified greatly if he had, yet even now he made no attempt to take them from her.

"I'm...sorry," she said softly.

"You're friends will not be forgiving once Kikyo has gone to them," he said darkly. There was little doubt in his mind how they would react to such a betrayal.

"But my family..." she said, knowing that it was quickly becoming a pointless argument.

"InuYasha can travel to your era, can he not?" Kagome nodded hesitantly. Would InuYasha really become angry enough to harm her? She hoped not but then again, she couldn't be sure. He wasn't always good at controlling himself when emotions where involved. Naraku could see that she was accepting the situation and watched her go from livid to devastated.

"If you return, I cannot protect you," he said then turned to leave her standing alone. Kagome watched him for a moment as he walked away then felt her anger subside completely. Parts of her still didn't trust everything he said, but he could easily send her back with an expendable demon and leave her to deal with her friend's wrath. Did he truly care if she was safe and protected?

* * *

InuYasha moved swiftly out of the well and peeked out the door of the Higurashi shrine before quickly making his way to the house. He always hated the smell of Kagome's world when it first hit him and couldn't wait to get inside. It was early morning and he hoped to get to Kagome before she left for school. He might not be able to get her to come right back with him but he would at least talk to her. 

He could smell food cooking and heard water running in the bathroom. At one time the sound would have been foreign to him, but now he simply ignored it and went towards the kitchen.

The only person in the room was Mrs. Higurashi, who had her back to him, standing at the sink. As if sensing him, she turned and gave a smile.

"Did Kagome forget something?" She asked pleasantly.

"Forget somethin'?" He gave her a blank look, unsure why she would ask him that. He watched as the woman began putting food into bowls then sitting them onto the table.

"Yes, she usually doesn't come back so soon unless she's forgotten something. We're lucky if she comes back two or three times a month now," she said while working and then offered him another friendly smile. "Are you hungry?" InuYasha looked down at the food then back to Kagome's mother.

"No...I...came to see Kagome," he said. Mrs. Higurashi stopped and looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean? She left just after school yesterday. She said she had to get back because she had some important things to do," Kagome's mother said slowly, watching a look of worry pass over the half demon's face. "She's alright isn't she?" InuYasha sensed the panic in her voice and nodded quickly.

"Kagome's fine. She took off early this morning because she forgot Shippo's pocky. Lil' runt would never stop complainin' if she didn't come get it. I was just came to hurry her up...we've got stuff to get done," he said. He didn't normally lie, but he couldn't stand the thought of upsetting her mother at the moment. Kagome was probably fine, most likely at the village with the others. He had been avoiding most of them and had slept in the field not far from the well, so it was possible he had simply missed her when she came back. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and nodded, obviously relieved by the words.

"Well, you're still welcome to stay for breakfast, there's plenty to eat," she said pleasantly.

"Uh...thanks but I'm gonna go get Kagome so we can get going. The others are waiting at the well for us," he replied then shifted nervously before turning towards the door.

"InuYasha..." He turned when he heard his name and looked at her mother once more. "Take care of her. I worry when she's not here."

"You don't have to worry 'bout Kagome, I won't let anything happen to her," he said with assurance then walked out the door and wasting no time getting back out to the well. Once in his own time he moved swiftly towards the village, growing more nervous by the moment. Her scent was strong near the well but it weakened the closer he grew to the village. Finding Miroku wasn't a feat, he was meditating silently in the field outside the village.

"Where's Kagome!" The monk was startled out of his meditation by the sudden loud voice.

"What do you mean? She left days ago, InuYasha, she's in her own era," Miroku said noting the frantic look in his friend's eyes.

"She's not here?" InuYasha asked impatiently.

"I've been meditating all morning, perhaps she's with Kaede if she's returned," he replied cautiously, knowing something wasn't right by the worried look his friend held. InuYasha began sniffing the air again, noting that Kagome's scent was weak, as though she hadn't been near the village for days.

"I went to Kagome's era; her mom said she came back yesterday afternoon. She should be here," Miroku quickly got to his feet, now feeling some of his friends panic.

"Then let's get Sango and find her." Both quickly took off into the village, stopping at Kaede's hut. The old woman had several village girls helping her with chores, including Kohana who was taking quite well to her new life in the small village.

"Is Kagome here?" Miroku asked. Kaede turned to him, quickly noticing the direness of that question.

"I haven't seen Kagome in days, is she not in her own time?" InuYasha's patience finally broke. Rather than answer the woman, he turned to Miroku.

"Go get Sango and Kirara and come to the well. I'm going out to see if I can pick up her scent and see if I can tell who else was there." Miroku nodded and headed off to get Sango who was still spending her time nursing Kirara while InuYasha rushed back into the forest without any further explanations. As soon as the well came into view he was hit with a familiar scent but it wasn't Kagome's.

"I've been waiting for you to return, InuYasha." He stopped and stared for a moment then slowly moved closer to the well.

"Kikyo...what are you doing here?"

* * *

Sesshoumaru slowed, feeling him self become disgusted by the coppery scent of human blood. He was returning to the Western lands, he had no intention to leave Rin and Jaken unattended for long with such a deadly demon destroying his and the surrounding lands. It took only a moment for him to find a small village. Normally, he paid no mind to the deaths of humans. It wasn't uncommon to find such a sight, for demons often did these sorts of things. But now he lowered to the ground and looked over the carnage. This was not done by a normal demon. It didn't seem as if the humans had even realized they were under attack, for none seemed to have made and attempt to run or hide. 

The scent of a serpent hung in the air, along with the potent scent of venom. It was no mistake; this was the work of the demon that had taken the Shikon Jewel from Naraku. It was then he noticed the small shrine sitting at the end of the village.

"This village protected a shard of the jewel," he said to himself then narrowed his eyes. He knew many of the remaining jewel shards were in the hands of humans or weak demons and would be quick work for such a demon. He stood there momentarily then began walking away from before returning to the sky. First, he had to get back to Rin and Jaken and see that they were safe. Then he would need to learn more about this demon. Such a being could not be allowed to gain the jewel and the power that would come with it and few would be strong enough to stop him.

Briefly his thoughts went to his father and his bravery. This was no doubt something he would have fought for, even if it meant death. Then for reasons he didn't understand, InuYasha crossed his mind. He had fought endless battles and neared death to regain this jewel while Sesshoumaru, himself, did nothing. The realization that his half demon brother possessed more of his father than he seemed to left him at odds with himself. How could someone with human blood hold that kind of honor and bravery? He shook the thoughts from his mind and continued on. For now he needed to think of what belonged to him, and then he would worry about the demon.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is in progress...it will have Kagome/Naraku fluff and a possible lemon/lime, just depends how the stuff works out. The update shouldn't take me too long. **


	22. Fated

**A/N: Sorry for the wait guys. I'm doing ok with my health but I had a death in the family recently, so we've been kinda busy with family stuff. This chapter is also longer than the last, sorry for the ones that are shorter, I don't always have time to write long ones anymore.**

**Anyway, this chapter has some "citrus" in it. If anyone is offended by it, please e-mail me or say so in a review, no need to report me. It's written tastefully and isn't extremely graphic, so I hope I won't lose another account. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! **

**DISCLAIMER: Chapter contains sexual content! DO NOT REPORT ME, PLEASE! If you don't like...don't read!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Two:  
****Fated

* * *

**

Kagome woke and looked around the room before giving a sigh. She hasn't seen Naraku since he left her in the garden and realized now that this was her room, and would be for quite some time. Again she wondered if Naraku had ulterior motives or if he was sincere about her safety. After a few silent moments she realized she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon and sat up.

'_Might as well go outside and enjoy some fresh air,'_ she thought as she stood and pulled on a robe. As she opened her door and looked down the corridor it surprised her how familiar she had become with the surroundings. Never would she have believed she would gain familiarity, let alone feel comfortable, in Naraku's home. Yet she could easily make her way around in the dark and wasn't the least bit frightened by what might happen to her.

The floor felt cool beneath her bare feet, but she didn't feel like returning to get her shoes and continued on, stopping as she passed the room she had found Naraku in after Kagura's betrayal. It is the same room she had last been with him in as well, before he had sent her back to her friends. She didn't need to slide the shoji door open to know that he was in the room, she could sense him there. After hesitating for a moment she slowly opened the door and slipped inside. Though she was still confused about him, she did want to apologize for her earlier behavior. He had saved her life and she felt she owed him that much.

He didn't offer to acknowledge her presence at first so she simply stood silently watching him, able to tell that something was troubling him. He was sitting on the small futon wearing only a hakamas and hoari, far from the elaborate kimonos she was used to seeing him in. He looked as though he had been deep in thought and not pleasant ones at that. Finally, she took a few steps further into the room, sure that he was aware of her.

"Is this a bad time?" Kagome asked tentatively, hoping it wasn't her argument with him that had put him in this mood. He remained silent for a moment then spoke, though not looking at her.

"You're hoping that you can convince me to return you?" He asked.

"Well...eventually. I can't just stay here and never see my family again. But I came to say I'm sorry. You saved my life and I shouldn't have yelled at you," she said with sincerity. The words caused him to turn towards her, his eyes penetrating into hers.

"Why would you risk your life to ease the minds of others?" He asked, honestly wanting to know why she would risk being in danger simply so that her family wouldn't worry about her.

"They're my family. I love them," she said, not quite sure how to answer his question. She knew love wasn't something she could explain easily to someone like him and wasn't sure he could understand her reasoning.

"One time my brother disappeared. He just went to a friend's house but he forgot to tell us where he was going. We were all worried sick that something had happened to him. I guess...when you love someone, you don't want them to worry like that. If I don't go home, my mom will start to think I've been hurt or killed and I don't want her to go through that."

He watched her for a moment then turned away again, thinking over her explanation. He'd seen her and her comrades fight in battles and risk their lives to save each other. He, himself, had never known such loyalty or emotion, nor had Onigumo.

"Is there something you want to talk about? I'm a good listener," she said softly, hoping he wouldn't be offended by the offer. Naraku looked at her again, finding himself more and more intrigued by her innocence. Any other priestess would have done their best to kill him long ago, including Kikyo.

"How do you feel knowing that you're the reincarnation of the powerful priestess, Kikyo?" He asked in a dark voice. The question took Kagome by surprise and it took her a moment to answer.

"Sometimes I hate it. I hate being compared to her. I want to hate her...but...I can't. But I'm not Kikyo and I never will be," she said firmly. Naraku smirked and looked over at her again.

"No...You're not Kikyo," he said then went silent for a moment. "And I am not Onigumo."

"No, you're not Onigumo. He died fifty years ago. You're Naraku," she said reasonably.

"I still hold his heart, his scar...his memories," he said quietly. Kagome watched him for a moment remembering what Kagura had told her about Naraku being haunted by dreams of Onigumo's life. "I'm reminded of him every day; even now his mark is still on my skin." Kagome moved closer to the futon then sat down slowly.

"Can I see it?" She asked quietly. He looked at her suspiciously then slid the hoari off of his shoulders, revealing the mark he'd tried in vain to remove on numerous occasions. Kagome looked at the spider-shaped burn on his back, realizing just how much he truly was bothered by the mark and by Onigumo's presence.

'_Maybe part of the reason he wants the Shikon Jewel so badly is to get rid of Onigumo,' _she thought to herself. Though Naraku had always had a desire for power, there seemed to be something vulnerable now. She could see how badly he wanted to be rid of the memories of what was obviously a hard life. Clearly he viewed Onigumo as a weakness and it wasn't hard to see why he strived to prove how strong he was to the entire world.

She slowly ran her fingers over the burn, focusing her full attention on it. Kaede had always taught her to follow her instincts and right now it was to ease his pain. In a strange sense the mark and Onigumo's heart were the same to Naraku as Kikyo was to Kagome; a bitter reminder of their past lives.

The more she thought about it, the more she began to feel as though fate had somehow concocted a twisted web of irony. Without Onigumo, Naraku would never have been created, meaning Kikyo would have lived to protect the Shikon Jewel and Kagome, herself, might not have been born with Kikyo's soul. Without Kikyo's involvement with Onigumo, neither could exist as well. They were both forever indebted to the two people they despised most. Was it this same twisted fate that brought her to Naraku? Was that the reason she was sitting her with him, not fearing him? She was quite possibly the only being that could truly understand the turmoil that was buried deep within him...she realized that now.

After a moment of him sitting tensely, she rested her hand on the mark and closed her eyes, willing her powers to do what they will. Almost immediately her hand and the mark were both engulfed in a soft pink light that quickly faded. She opened her eyes again and sat silently for a moment, then removed her hand.

"It's gone," she said simply, waiting for some reaction from him. When he didn't move or speak she moved around so she could look at him.

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked nervously. She certainly wasn't a skilled priestess and she was worried she had done more than remove the mark.

"Why did you do that, Priestess?" He asked quietly. Kagome stared at him for a moment, realizing for the first time that he simply didn't understand kindness and wasn't certain how to explain it to him.

"I wanted to," she said softly. "I know how you feel. When you see that mark, it must be the same as when I see Kikyo."

"Don't you believe it's foolish to put your trust into someone that has tried to kill you?" He asked her. Former feelings of possessing her were fading into feelings he didn't understand and he blamed his human state. The idea of harming her was almost absurd to him now and the thought of anyone else doing so was unquestionable. Possessions where the only things that he had ever felt a desire to protect, namely his shards of the Shikon jewel, and feeling such a desire over something that didn't belong to him was a bit unsettling.

"Maybe...but...you're not exactly trying to kill me now," she said while looking at the burn marks on his chest; dainty burns, resembling her own hands. She reached out and touched them before concentrating her power as she had before. After a moment she looked up at him, not understanding why they remained while the burn on his back had quickly disappeared.

"It worked before. Maybe it's because I caused these," she said, not knowing enough about her own abilities as a priestess to understand why she was able to heal one burn and not another. Naraku watched as she tried to heal them then stayed silent as she tried to figure out the reason it didn't work.

"Perhaps," he said to her after she looked up at him and spoke. Kagome studied the marks again before looking back up at him. He was watching her intensely and it was only then that she realized that she was sitting on a futon, touching him while he was only half dressed. The thought made her blush and left her more curious about him.

Before, her hormones had been in control over her. She'd always believed that she would be in complete control of herself no matter what. Only after her time with Naraku did she realize how so many young girls could get themselves into trouble with older men. The biggest difference was she had felt dirty before. In her mind, what she had done was wrong, while her body disagreed. Now she felt different, even if she was betraying her friends. It wasn't merely physical pleasure she was interested in. She wanted to help and comfort him.

She let her fingers dance softly across his chest while thoughts of right and wrong still raged on inside her. How easily people labeled others for choices they made. Many would no doubt criticize and condemn her for being here, let alone feeling the way she was. Yet her guilt was eased by Naraku, himself. She didn't expect to hear him confess feelings or emotions to her, yet many of his actions spoke louder than his words ever could have. He'd saved her life when he could have left her for Kikyo. On more than one occasion he'd refrained from trying to get her into his bed and small gestures like letting her keep his pelt for warmth or simply sitting beside her and talking to her, let her know that somewhere inside of him he held the ability to care for more than just himself.

Finally, she just let her eyes meet his. He hadn't stopped studying her but he seemed more interested than intense now. Without giving her self any more time to mull over her conscience; she kissed him cautiously; hesitant at first, unsure if he would push her away. At first he returned her kiss nearly as tentatively as if he were unsure himself what he wanted to do, then he let his hand run over the silky material on her arm and rest on her back. Kagome took his gesture as an invitation and slowly moved herself so that she was straddling his legs. She couldn't help but let out a soft whimper when she felt his fingers entwine in her hair and pull it away from her neck and shoulder, clearing the way for his mouth to begin kissing and nipping at the sensitive skin there.

Naraku quickly found himself becoming aroused and realized that in his human state he had much less control over, not only his emotions, but his body as well. It only took him a moment to open her robe and let slip his hands inside. Underneath she was wearing some sort of gown from her own era. His fingers gracefully traced the contour of her body, starting at the small of her back until they made their way up to her ribs. Unlike before, he couldn't sense or smell her arousal but found himself very aware of the sounds and responses she had to his touch.

He could feel her hands running over his shoulders and back, occasionally entangling themselves in his hair. He was finding the sensation oddly erotic and finally pulled her robe off before letting his hands slide down and begin pulling her gown up.

'_This is really happening again...'_ Kagome realized when she felt him sliding her gown past her chest then off of her altogether. She felt a brief twinge of guilt that she pushed away. Right and wrong wasn't always as clear as black and white and deep down she knew she wanted this. She was a priestess and if she were meant to harm Naraku her powers would have done so on the more than one occasion that they could have.

All of her thoughts evaporated when she felt his lips move from her neck down to her chest. Her fingers found their way to his hair once again as he began licking and kissing her sensitive nipples. The tingling sensation that started in her chest was starting to work its way down her body and she couldn't help wanting to be with him.

Naraku felt him self begin to literally ache and moved her off of him and onto the futon. As much as he prided himself for his control and demeanor, he couldn't yet contain his human lust. He quickly rid himself of his hakamas before moving over top of her. This time he kissed her much more feverishly, nipping at her lip and letting his tongue explore the inside of her mouth. It wasn't until he heard her whimper again that he stopped and looked down at her. It was the first time he'd been with someone that actually wanted to be with him, rather than using force or manipulation to get them into his bed. He couldn't fully understand why she would give herself to him, but rather than dwell on it he helped her slide her underwear off and went back to kissing and biting her neck.

The feel of her clinging to him and the sound of her moaning and whimpering was almost too much for him. He finally couldn't hold back anymore and moved into her and began a slow but deep pace; wanting to draw out the sensations he was feeling as long as possible. Kagome's entire body tensed and her thoughts of her friends and her conscience where gone. She was already feeling pleasure mounting inside her and found herself less timid than she had been before when she was with him. She began kissing him aggressively and pulling at his hair and back, trying to fulfill her own desires.

Naraku felt Kagome's body grow rigid as she took in a sharp breath. Within a moment she let out a cry and began to tremble beneath him. Her climax was so intense that it sent him into his own. Both stayed motionless for a couple of moments catching their breath then he moved off of her onto the futon, not saying anything. Kagome glanced over at him then reached for her robe and wrapped herself in it. Suddenly her body was overcome by an almost blissful fatigue and she felt her eyes growing heavy. Before she could even give much thought to returning to her own room she was dozing off, unsure if she would wake beside him in the morning.

Naraku lay beside her silently, paying more attention to his own thoughts than to her. When he looked back to her she was breathing softly, curled up in her robe. Again he wondered why she chose to not only give herself to him physically but why she trusted him. He watched as she slept peacefully then caught sight of the jewel shards around her neck. For the first time in almost fifty years, those shards weren't the only thing that consumed him.

* * *

"Ginta! Hakaku!" The loud, gruff voice ripped Kagura from her peaceful slumber. She'd been at the wolf den for days now awaiting Kouga's return. Other than Ginta and Hakaku, she'd had very little contact with any of the wolves. Kouga had taken his strongest men and went out searching the area for signs of Naraku, and left the rest to guard the den. She was surprised that she was actually beginning to find the two bumbling wolves tolerable. They always spoke to her respectfully and did their best to see that she was comfortable. 

She knew she could have easily left the den at any time, neither would have done anything to stop her besides warn her about Kouga's threat, one that she hadn't forgotten. She seriously doubted that Hebiakui would come to her aid and if she had ran, Kouga would have caught her and made things far worse for her. Now once again she was stuck inside the cramped den with him, wishing for death but knowing it wouldn't come.

"Go out and guard your posts," he barked at them then looked at Kagura, who instantly got to her feet.

"Y-yes, Kouga!" Both said nervously and glanced at Kagura once more themselves, not wanting to see her harmed. Though they believed in loyalty to their fallen comrades, they couldn't help feel sorry for her, knowing what it was like to face Kouga's wrath. Kagura stood at her full height, doing her best to keep her dignity as she stared down the wolf leader. After the other two had cleared the den, he narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her.

"I'm sick of your games! Tell me why you're here. And don't give me any crap about taking my jewel shards, we both know you can't," he said.

"I came here to give you exactly what you want and you're too foolish to take it," she spat back at him viciously. She could tell her defiance was finally starting to take a toll and before she could even react, he cleared the distance between the two of them and had her fragile throat in the grasp of his hand.

"What would I want from you?" He asked, using all of his restraint to keep from killing her instantly. He could feel her gasping for air and despite her attempt to remain poised, struggling to free herself.

"Revenge," she whispered, the word barely reaching his ears. Kouga stared into her now brown eyes for a moment then dropped her to the floor.

"If death's what you want, I ain't gonna help you get it. At least not yet," he said cruelly. "First I want to know why you're here. Puppets like you don't do anything without their master's permission." Kagura's eyes darkened at the words and once again she stood to face him.

"I nearly succeeded at the task that both you and InuYasha have failed. I nearly destroyed Naraku. If it hadn't been for that foolish priestess, Kagome, he would be dead right now!"

"Kagome?" Kouga's mood changed from enraged to one of concern. The change made Kagura smirk arrogantly, knowing that for now she had the upper hand once again.

"She interfered with my plan," she said simply.

"How stupid do you think I am? You wouldn't try to kill Naraku because you're part of him," he replied.

"He may possess my heart, but I don't belong to him," she said through clenched teeth. "I summonsed a serpent demon during his night of regeneration. He poisoned Naraku's demons while he slept and when his body was completed, he was dying an excruciating death. I asked for my heart in exchange for the anti-venom...though it didn't actually exist," she said with a smirk. "Then the priestess found him and did something to save his life. I've been this way ever since. Now Hebiakui has the Shikon Jewel and he's far more powerful than Naraku ever was."

Kouga stood silently taking in her words. Was it possible she was telling the truth? It would account for her human scent and appearance and would explain why she was so eager to be killed. Facing a quick death from him and his pack probably seemed blissful compared to the punishment Naraku would dole out once he got a hold of her. Then another thought hit him...

"Why was Kagome there?" He asked suspiciously. _'If that mutt put her in danger again...' _

"Apparently you haven't been told yet," Kagura said with amusement. "You're precious Kagome gave her innocence to Naraku. Not only did she allow him to take it, but she came back to him a second time. I went to the well to get her myself."

"You're lying!" He growled and grabbed Kagura by the throat again. This time she dug her nails into his arm and tried to free herself.

"Go...to...InuYasha. Find out...for...yourself," she struggled to speak. Kouga stared at her for a moment then released her and turned to leave the den. Kagura gasped for her breath then followed him.

"Kouga," she said then took another breath of air. The wolf stopped and turned back to her.

"What do you want?" He asked briskly.

"Hebiakui knows you have shards. He will kill you to take them," she said. Kouga scoffed at her.

"Why you tellin' me?" He asked, knowing she would never help anyone unless it benefited her in some way.

"I have no means of defense. I simply hope you remember who offered you that information," she said coldly. How she hated owing anyone, especially Kouga. But it was in her best interest to avoid angering anyone else. She was as good as human now and that meant she was defenseless. Kouga turned and left the den and Kagura. As much as he despised her he had more important things to worry about. If her story was true, it was very possible he could find and kill Naraku. But for now, he had to check on Kagome.

* * *

"Why are you here, Kikyo?" InuYasha asked. As much as he hoped it wasn't true, he couldn't rule out the idea that Kikyo had done something to harm Kagome. The priestess stood silently for a moment then walked closer to the well. 

"You're too late, InuYasha," she said mildly. The half demon took a panicked look when he heard the words.

"What do you mean, I'm too late? What did you do to Kagome?" He felt his heart quicken.

'_Kagome, please be alright. I'll never forgive myself if something's happened to you.' _

"She's with Naraku," Kikyo said bitterly. How her very own reincarnation could allow herself to be used by the very person that killed her was beyond infuriating.

"How do you know that?" Instantly InuYasha was in panic mode. He knew what had happened to Kagome the last time Naraku had taken her and he didn't want her to go through that again.

"I was here when he took her," she said. InuYasha was quickly losing his patience, both with Kikyo and the fact that Miroku and Sango hadn't shown up yet.

"Why did he take Kagome?" He demanded. Kikyo stood silently for a moment before giving him an answer.

"He took her because he desires her," she began. "It seems that she feels the same."

"That's a lie! Kagome would never-" he stopped when Kikyo held up her an arrow.

"I used an enchantment arrow, just like this one. I assure you, InuYasha, she would and has. Only a tainted priestess would be affected by my arrows." The half demon stared at her dumbfounded, unable to fully grasp what she was saying.

"No...no...He forced her...she would never-" he stumbled over the words, unable to even fathom what Kikyo was implying. Kagome would never betray him and the others in such a horrible way.

"A woman is still pure as long as her soul is pure. Purity cannot be taken, it has to be given. If he forced her...my arrow would not have affected her," she said coldly. InuYasha stood in complete silence, not sure if he could believe Kikyo or not. Would she lie? What about Kagome? She'd changed so much since her time with Naraku. Had she really been willing? His thoughts were briefly interrupted when he heard Miroku and Sango land nearby with Kirara.

"InuYasha? Any sign of Kagome?" Miroku asked and quickly made his way over, not taking his eyes off of the undead priestess. He didn't know why she was here, but the half demon looked absolutely destroyed about something and he was praying it wasn't over news of Kagome's whereabouts.

"InuYasha?" Miroku said again and touched his friend's shoulder. As if the monk's touch was made of fire, InuYasha jumped then glanced at Kikyo once more.

"Keep looking for Kagome," he said abruptly and took off towards the village. He didn't know what to think now or where to begin looking. But the first thing he needed to do was speak to Kaede. She would know more about Kikyo's enchantment and maybe she could offer him some input about Kagome and her behavior. He was praying Kikyo was lying to him and that Kagome was safe and not with Naraku.

* * *

**A/N: Excuse the lack of editing. I'm doing good just to find time to write, let alone go back and re-edit the chapters properly and I don't have a beta. **


	23. Intrigue

**Chapter Twenty-Three:  
****Intrigue

* * *

**

"Is something the matter, InuYasha?" Kaede asked when the half demon burst into the hut. He had a frantic look about him and the old priestess could immediately tell something was wrong.

"Naraku has Kagome," he said. Kaede quickly pulled herself up from the floor and took a hard look at him.

"Are ye sure, InuYasha?" She asked. He went silent, hanging his head slightly, still contemplating everything Kikyo had told him.

"Kikyo was there, she saw it," he began. The old priestess watched him for a moment then sighed.

"There is more to it or ye wouldn't be here," she said wisely.

"Kikyo…" he began, the name itself almost too much for him to handle at the moment. "Kikyo said she used an enchantment arrow on Kagome. That…it…affected her."

"I see," she said. "Sit, InuYasha." The half demon prepared a retort then swallowed his pride and walked into the hut and sat when Kaede did.

"What's this enchantment arrow that Kikyo was talkin' about anyway?" He asked, getting directly to the point.

"When a priestess enchants an arrow, it cannot harm anyone that is pure," she said. "Unlike an ordinary arrow, or even a sacred arrow, an enchanted arrow's damage depends upon the person or demon that it is used upon. Many priestess's use these when killing is not their desire, though someone truly evil would no doubt be killed immediately."

"Why would Kikyo use it on Kagome?" He asked.

"I do not know, InuYasha. But a priestess, by nature, is pure until she chooses to be otherwise," she answered, and then sighed. "I had suspected that Kagome had found someone in her own time, for awhile now." The half demon bowed his head; taking in everything he'd been told.

"But Kagome would never…not with Naraku," he said firmly.

"InuYasha, ye know better than anyone, what Naraku is capable of. A young girl such as Kagome would be easy to manipulate, especially if she was frightened."

"You're wrong," he said, unable to accept the thought. He trusted Kagome more than anyone else in the world.

"InuYasha, ye should-" Kaede's words were cut short when he stood abruptly.

"I'm going to find Kagome. I won't let Naraku hurt her like he did Kikyo," he said firmly then ran from the hut.

* * *

Kagome felt her sleep world dissolving and quickly became conscious of a soft, steady sound playing in her mind. After blinking back her confusion she realized she was still with Naraku. He hadn't returned her to her room, nor left her in the middle of the night like she had believed he would. At some point she must have grown cold, because she was cuddled closely into him, her head resting gently on his chest, allowing her to wake to the steady beat of his heart. 

The reality of what had happened was beginning to wash over her. Would this be her life now? Would she have to remain with Naraku, sleep in his bed, and never see her friends and family again? She knew that her friends could never forgive her now. The first time she had been with him, she had been willing but he had manipulated and seduced her. It may have taken time and cost her their friendships, but she believed they would have eventually forgiven her. Even returning to him and saving his life, could have been due to her nature as a priestess and as a caring person. But this was different. Everything that had happened had been her choice.

Then she began to think about returning to them. The idea of traveling with them, for the sole purpose of finding and killing Naraku, troubled her. She didn't think it would be possible to harden her self enough to dislike him, let alone hate him, how could she possibly set out to kill him? She wasn't foolish enough to believe that her friends would ever show him mercy, nor would he accept it. A soft sigh unintentionally escaped her lips as she thought about her predicament.

Naraku stiffened slightly when he heard her sigh. He had awoken when the first light began to pour into the room and was surprised to find Kagome lying with him contentedly. He was still unsure why she had allowed him to touch her and even more confused about her comfort and ease around him. He had witnessed enough of her and her comrades to know that she was not a person to offer such an intimacy easily.

"Oh," she said and looked up at him, just realizing that he was awake. She quickly sat up and pulled her robe tightly around herself. He could tell that she still wasn't used to being undressed or vulnerable around him and that thought actually pleased him. Females that easily gave into men and lost their shame held no dignity in his eyes.

"I should go take a bath," she said nervously. She couldn't help but feel a little ill at ease around him at times, especially after what she had not only done, but initiated. He watched her intently and then sat up, not taking his eyes off of her. Something about her weakened him and he wanted to understand what it was and why. When he said nothing, she looked away and then glanced at him again.

"How's your back?" She asked. He glanced over his shoulder and then smirked slightly. She blushed a little and then realized he couldn't really see it himself so she moved behind him and pulled his hair aside.

"It's gone," she said. "I'm glad I didn't hurt you. I don't really get to use my powers often." He remained silent for a moment and then spoke, not turning to look at her.

"Why have you not tried to kill me, Kagome?" She sat silently behind him, not sure how she should answer that question.

"I don't want to kill you," she said finally. Killing wasn't in her nature, though she had always understood the importance of gaining jewel shards and protecting innocent people from demons that would harm them.

"Why is that?" He asked. Again she wasn't sure how to answer or why he was asking these questions to begin with.

"Why haven't you tried to kill me?" She responded. A smirk slid across his face.

"I believe I have," he replied. She nodded slightly at the true statement, though she knew he hadn't attempted to harm her in quite some time which said a lot in itself.

"I don't hurt people that I care for," she said before really thinking over the words. The truth in them nearly left her numb. At some point she had started to care. She didn't like seeing him alone and upset, though he never let anyone know. The pain she could feel when he relived Onigumo's memories troubled her and the way the mark had left him at unrest with himself made her own heart ache for him. Naraku had done many things she could never condone or agree with, but there was a tragic past and a story of his own that she couldn't ignore now that she was a part of it.

Naraku sat in complete silence. Never had anyone cared for him nor could he recall Onigumo's life holding value to any person or demon. As he sat there he realized that eventually, her comrades would come for her and there was little he could do to save himself now.

"I will return you to your well," he said quietly. She moved around and looked at him again, not sure why he had changed his mind. She did want to be able to go home to see her family but she also loved being in the feudal era. Even with all that had happened and the fact that she likely wouldn't see her friends again, Kagome couldn't picture going back to her own time and never returning. And what surprised her the most was that the idea of never seeing him again left her saddened.

"I would like to go home," she said and then stood up. "But I still want to come back here. I broke the Shikon Jewel and I'm going to help find the shards."

"You will not be able to travel with InuYasha," he said darkly. She put her hands on her hips defiantly. _'Some times he's as thick headed as InuYasha is.'_

"I know that," she said sarcastically. "I'll travel with you." Naraku couldn't help but grin and stand. Her defiant demeanor vanished when he moved towards her silently.

"You intend to come back?" He asked in a quiet voice once he was standing near her. She looked up at him and then nodded while he watched her.

"You intrigue me, Kagome," he said while watching her intently. The words caused her to blush and look away from him. He smirked to himself at her reaction and then looked towards the shoji door.

"I believe you were about to bathe?" She looked back at him and then nodded, trying to regain her composure.

"Uh…yeah, I was," she said. Naraku watched her stand there and then raised an eyebrow when she didn't move. The look made Kagome blush even darker red and quickly grab her things and head out the door. Every feeling in her body was confusing. At times she wanted to stand up to him, be defiant, and the next minute she would feel like she had butterflies in her stomach or just feel as though she would melt under his gaze. And then there were the odd times when he seemed vulnerable. The way she felt his turmoil was almost like experiencing it for her self. Maybe the connection she had to the feudal era and to the Shikon Jewel had nothing to do with InuYasha, but to Naraku and the past lives they had both lived.

* * *

Miroku looked at Sango worriedly as they scanned the area from the sky. Kikyo had simply turned and left after InuYasha took off for the village. Something was wrong; there was no doubt in his mind. The half demon rarely showed such panic, even when things appeared bleak and hopeless during a battle. 

"Is that…?" Sango said while squinting to get a better look at the cloud of dust in the distance. Miroku looked in the direction Sango was speaking of and then nodded.

"It appears to be Kouga," he replied.

"Do you think he has Kagome?" Sango questioned. The monk shook his head solemnly.

"I doubt it. If InuYasha believed Kouga was involved he would have become enraged, not concerned," Miroku said wisely. He'd spent enough time around the half demon to know that Kouga only managed to get under his skin and provoke anger. And as troublesome as the wolf could be at times, he wouldn't harm Kagome, something they were all aware of.

Kirara gracefully lowered herself to the ground, in the path the wolf was moving in, and allowed her passengers to climb down. Less than a moment later the monk and demon slayer were greeted by an agitated Kouga. He looked from one to the other then to the large fire cat.

"Where's Kagome?" He asked impatiently. The force at which he asked left both stunned for a moment.

"We had hoped to ask you the same question," Miroku replied mildly. Kouga growled deeply then sniffed the air.

"Where's InuYasha?" He asked. The very fact he had used the half demon's name in place of his usual insult, further fueled the concern of both Miroku and Sango.

"InuYasha is-" Sango began then was cut short by the half demon's voice.

"Right here," he finished as he came into the clearing near the group. "If you know somethin' about Kagome, you'd better say so now."

Both stared each other down for a moment then Kouga scoffed.

"So the witch was tellin' the truth? You let Naraku take her?" Miroku and Sango looked at Kouga in confusion then to InuYasha.

"What do you know about it?" The half demon asked dangerously. How in the world Kouga and Kikyo could both know what had happened, while InuYasha had been clueless was beyond him.

"Kagura," Kouga said, barely able to say the name without growling. "Told me that she nearly killed him and that Kagome…saved the bastard." InuYasha's heart began to pound harder in his chest.

'_Kagome would never save Naraku,'_ he coached himself mentally. "And you believed her?" He asked sarcastically. Kagura was part of Naraku and not exactly known for her honestly or trustworthy qualities.

"I believe what I saw," Kouga replied. "The witch is as good as human and practically begging for death. And I don't exactly see Kagome here, either."

"InuYasha, what did Kikyo say to you?" Sango asked, now very concerned for her friend's well being. InuYasha looked to his friends then hung his head, still trying to deny what was apparently a reality.

"She said that Naraku took Kagome," he said. Kouga was about to begin a tirade when Miroku stepped between the two men.

"Bickering will get us nowhere. Right now our only concern is Kagome's safety," he interjected. Both Kouga and InuYasha looked at him then held back their arguments. Sango nodded in agreement then got onto Kirara again.

"We should go," she said.

"Go where, Sango?" InuYasha asked bitterly. "We haven't been able to find Naraku all the time, what makes you think we'll find him now." Kouga growled lowly and then spoke up.

"We're going to my den," he replied. "We might not be able to find him, but Kagura can." Without waiting for them to reply he took off at full speed. Quickly, Miroku got onto Kirara and looked at InuYasha.

"For now we must put petty differences aside, InuYasha, Kagome's life depends upon it," he said. InuYasha nodded and then took off chasing after Kouga, not willing to let his dislike of him put Kagome's life in jeopardy. Kirara took to the skies following them towards the wolf den and hopefully one step close to Kagome.

* * *

Hebiakui held up the small shard of the Shikon Jewel and then grinned to himself. It had taken very little effort to slay the entire group of vicious tiger demons that had possessed it. Their bodies were now littered about the ground, drenched in blood and poisonous venom. The ones that hadn't been killed instantly had the pleasure of feeling his now potent venom work its way through their bodies, leaving them paralyzed and in excruciating pain. 

His jewel was nearly complete and it wouldn't take long before he had the remaining shards. Kagura had helped him more than she knew. He was aware of the shards that the wolf demon, Kouga, possessed but also the of the shards that the young priestess held as well. It would not take him long to find and kill the both of them and have the entire Shikon Jewel in his possession.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the length between updates. With the holidays, more scans and my chemotherapy my life's just been a bit busy. This chapter seemed a little cluttered to me, but it was another of those 'bridge' chapters that needed to be in here. Thanks for reading:)**


	24. Identity

**Chapter Twenty Four:  
Identity

* * *

**

Kanna's small form moved almost ghost-like down the dim hall of Naraku's castle. As of late she had been feeling emotions creeping into her more and more. She found that she both welcomed and remained weary of the feelings. A part of her wanted to resent her creator the way Kagura did, yet another part of her realized that without him she was nothing. However, at the present moment Naraku was not her concern.

For some time, she had been well aware of the young child he held. Normally, the child was no better than a vacant shell of a human body, his memories and personality held tightly under Naraku's control. That wasn't the case now, however. The young demon slayers memories were no longer being kept from him and Kanna had seen his anguish when she looked into her mirror. Her bare feet moved silently over the floor until she came to the room where the boy was, no doubt, sitting alone weeping over the memories that haunted him. For a moment the ghostly child stood silently, contemplating humanity and the feelings this young boy was feeling. While she couldn't yet grasp the depth of pain and suffering a human could bear, she did know that now when she saw him cry, it caused her own chest to tighten slightly and a feeling of sadness to overtake her.

Finally, she slid the Shoji door open and stepped inside. The boy was sitting in the corner of the room, his knees pulled up to his chest, his head hung in silence. When she closed the door he looked up at her. His eyes were red and swollen and his face far more pale than it normally was. He said nothing, nor did she. Both embraced the silence until finally Kanna stepped into the room and looked at him.

"Your memories trouble you," she said in an almost hypnotic voice. He nodded his head yet refused to speak. Again Kanna pondered his feelings, wondering if she would ever experience such an intense emotion. After watching him for a moment she looked at her mirror. It was, in many ways, her own soul and not Naraku's. Much as Kagura's heart was her own, though Naraku had been smart enough to keep it from her. It was why Naraku needed both as much as they did. As long as her mirror existed, Kanna would as well.

"Naraku has deceived you," she said. Kohaku looked at her questioningly but still refused to utter any words. The fair girl stared intently at him before lifting her mirror up for him. The boy watched carefully as the all too familiar scene began to play on it. He and the other slayers going out to stop a demon, only what he saw next was far different than what he had seen repeatedly in his mind. He saw himself knocked unconscious by the demon and then it killed the other slayers, leaving his sister for dead. The image cleared and his eyes traveled to meet Kanna's.

"But...I...killed them," he said slowly. Kanna lowered her mirror and remained motionless for a moment.

"Naraku has deceived you," she repeated and then turned to leave the room. Kohaku sat stunned, unsure what to believe. Had his memories been real, or conjured up by the demon that held him prisoner? And what of he had just seen in the mirror? Was it possible that he hadn't killed the other slayers after all? The thought didn't take away the pain of losing his loved ones but the it helped ease the burden of guilt he had been feeling.

Kanna made her way back down the corridor, knowing that while her image had not been real, it might as well have been. It had been Naraku and not Kohaku that killed the slayers. She had merely shown him the reality of what had occurred that day. A slight smile formed on the girl's lips and again she was left pondering the simple emotion that was overtaking her.

* * *

Kagome pulled on the light blue yukata that was in her room and then looked around. Her bag was lying on the floor and she decided that she might as well keep up on her school work, especially now that Naraku was open to the idea of allowing her to return home. She sighed heavily and then picked up her bag and headed out of her room and down the hall. If she was going to study, she might as well do it outside where it was peaceful. As much as she didn't mind being at Naraku's castle, she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate there. It wasn't cozy and familiar like her own bedroom at home, nor nearly as nice as being out in the fresh air, amongst the trees, flowers and animals. 

Once she reached the gardens she sat down in the grass and pulled out her books, unsure what to busy herself with first. Finally, she began studying her history. It had never been one of her favorite subjects until she had found the bone eater's well. Once she had begun experiencing the history first hand, she found herself drawn to it. She became so engrossed in her reading that she didn't hear Naraku come into the gardens until he finally decided to announce himself.

"Enjoying the gardens again, Kagome?" He said silkily. He found watching her interesting and wondered how it was she could become so involved in her studies that she did not hear or see what went on around her. Kagome looked up when she heard his voice then looked around. It had become a bit warmer since she had come outside and wondered just how long she had been reading.

"I'm trying to do school work," she replied. "Sometimes I get too far behind." Naraku glanced at her book and then simply nodded.

"Tell me, Kagome, if you intend to remain here why do you trouble yourself?" He asked. She looked at him and then back at her books. Honestly, she had never thought about not finishing school. What would happen once the Shikon Jewel was complete? Would the well even continue to work? Could she still travel between the eras? Would she be forced to choose or would she simply be sent back to her own time?

"I...really don't know if I can stay here," she answered. "I mean, I use the shards to go through the well. Once the jewel is complete, I might not be able to come back here. If I don't finish school, I won't have much of a life in my world." Naraku silently took in her words and then relented. Even he had no idea what would become of her once the jewel was restored. He acknowledged that it depended greatly on who completed it as well. "Besides, if I stopped doing school work, my mom would kill me."

"I see," he said. Kagome looked up at him then at the mess around her. She had books, food and other paraphernalia littering the grass.

"I'm sorry," she said and began shoving things into her bag. Naraku smirked but said nothing, eying up a few of her belongings, unsure what they were. After a moment she glanced up at him and could see his curiosity though he wouldn't lower himself to questioning her.

"I keep forgetting that you've never seen things from my era before," she said. She glanced around, not sure what to show him. Unlike Shippo and InuYasha, she doubted he would be interested in her food. She had music and a magazine but again, she doubted he would care much for either. Then she looked down at the book she had been reading. She didn't doubt his intelligence for a moment and thought someone such as him might rather enjoy knowing what the future holds, though it was history as far as she was concerned. Once she had most of her things put away she stood up, holding the book.

"You might find this interesting," she began. "It's my history book. It tells about Japanese history. Well, it's history in my era, most of the stuff hasn't happened yet...here." She felt herself growing flustered again at the way he was watching her. Naraku raised an eyebrow at her less than articulate display and then glanced at the book.

_'A book that speaks of the future,' _he thought to himself. _'Interesting.' _Kagome clumsily held out the book, unsure if he even wanted to look at it. He took it from her, reading the text on the cover before looking back to her. Again she looked nervous and ill at ease.

"You're nervous, Kagome," he said. She fidgeted a little then looked up at him.

"You make me nervous," she said finally.

"Do I?" He asked in a low voice a slight smirk resting on his lips.

"You know you do," she said. "And why do you sneak around here anyway? It's not like I'm a demon or something."

"A priestess should know when someone is near," he replied simply.

"Maybe I don't want to be a priestess, did you ever think of that?" She blurted out. Her outburst nearly startled her and she looked away.

"A priestess has powers that a human does not," he said, not understanding why she would wish to be rid of them. They made her stronger than a mere human.

"Kikyo was the priestess," Kagome replied. "I'm just here because I broke the jewel." Naraku watched her for a moment. It was true she resembled Kikyo in some ways but he could see the differences plain as day, something he knew even InuYasha could not always do. Small things like the innocent and kind look in her eyes or the friendly voice she always spoke in, separated her from Kikyo greatly. For the first time, he saw a truly sad look cross her features before she began fumbling with her bag again.

"Join me, Kagome," he said quietly and then started walking. She watched him walk further into the garden and then sat her bag down and started following him curiously. He didn't speak so she simply followed him along the tree laden path until the reached a place less traveled. The grass was bright green and after a moment she could see a shallow stream. The area was littered with shrubs and ferns and as she grew closer to the water she could see moss covered rocks poking out of the gentle current.

"It's beautiful," she said quietly while taking in the sights. Naraku looked at her before looking over the natural garden himself. Normally, he could appreciate only the beauty in things that he could possess or things that he could gain from. Having fine and beautiful things surrounding him had always been important, if it had not, he would not have cared what his incarnates looked like or of his own appearance. Now, however, he found himself admiring things for more than their physical appearance.

"Yes, it is," he said as he let his gaze rest on her again. Kagome looked to him and felt her heart began beating faster at the way he was looking at her. "Possessing the power of a priestess does not make you Kikyo." She looked back out at the water, feeling that familiar twinge of jealously and bitterness tugging at her.

"Ever since I got here all I've heard is Kikyo this and Kikyo that. Kikyo can shoot an arrow. Kikyo would've hit her target," she mocked. " Well, I'm not Kikyo." She said and stamped her foot childishly.

It had been awhile since InuYasha had said those things to her but they had never left her mind. In a way, it hurt more when he compared her in more subtle ways, unable to decide if he cared for her or if he cared for her because she was Kikyo's reincarnation.

"Onigumo held lust for Kikyo," Naraku said darkly. "I despise her." She looked over at him again, feeling tears in her eyes.

"But I am Kikyo," she said in almost a whisper. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she was her reincarnation.

"Nay, you are Kagome," he said.

"We're the same," she replied. She had grown so confused when it came to her own identity. She held Kikyo's soul and therefore, was in fact, Kikyo.

"Perhaps InuYasha is too foolish to distinguish the two," he replied while watching her. "I am not." She bit her lip lightly and then looked back out at the sparkling stream. Was Naraku really able to see the difference between her and Kikyo when even InuYasha couldn't? Naraku watched her and then looked to the book he was still holding. He did find himself interested in her era and what the future held. He moved to a large stone that was near the water and seated himself on it, not taking his eyes off of her.

"Tell me of your era, Kagome," he said. She looked over at him a bit startled by the request.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"What do you want to tell me?" He countered.

"Well," she said and then looked around. "Things are a lot different there, that's for sure. There are huge buildings and people ride in cars and..." She trailed off, knowing she was using words and descriptions that wouldn't help him understand anything. She walked over and took her book from him and began looking through it, showing him pictures of different things and explaining than as best as she could. He remained quiet and attentive, looking at the strange things she was showing him, wondering how it was things could change so much in such a relatively short period of time. A demon's life was well beyond that of a human and to him five hundred years seemed small amount of time for so much to have altered.

"There are no demons in your era?" He asked, his eyes narrowed slightly. Everything she had shown him had been human advances and changes.

"Not...really," she said hesitantly. "I'm sure there are some but humans are kind of in control of everything now. Well, in the future."

"I see," he said simply. The idea of her era both intrigued and troubled him. How a weak and pathetic race like humans could take control of everything was beyond his grasp. Kagome stood silently for a moment before walking over and dipping her foot into the stream. Gardens like these were man made in Tokyo and while they were beautiful, they still felt artificial.

"Do you still want the Shikon Jewel?" She asked, still not turning to look at him. Naraku watched her through narrowed eyes. Did he still want the Shikon Jewel? Of course he did, what else was there? His very existence was because of that jewel and his sole purpose to gain it and become a full demon. And yet he realized that he had barely given thought to retrieving it since he had rescued her from Kikyo.

"Why would you ask such an obvious question?" He asked, though he knew he would need to actually consider how to go about retrieving it. Kagome looked back at him and shrugged before turning towards him.

"You haven't said much about it," she answered. "Do you know the demon that took it?" Naraku remained silent for a moment before nodding.

"I know of him." Kagome could tell the subject was not putting him into a pleasant mood so she smiled brightly.

"Well, whoever he is, we need to get it back," she said. Naraku continued to watch her silently before standing.

"You would help me gain the Shikon Jewel?" He asked skeptically. Kagome stood motionlessly for a minute and then walked closer to him.

"Why would you want to use it?" She asked. "Almost anyone that uses it suffers because of it. Besides, how do you know it won't just turn you into some crazed demon? It doesn't matter how strong you are if it just makes you turn into some crazy animal." Naraku had no real response to her questions. He had always craved power but he also enjoyed control and being able to manipulate and plan things. The consideration that he may merely turn into some sort of mindless, savage beast had truly not been something he had contemplated.

Kagome gave a sigh and looked around the garden again. "Well, right now it doesn't matter. We can't let him keep it." Naraku watched her, wondering how someone so relatively weak could hold so much courage and fortitude. Easily she could return to her era and forget the jewel and those left behind to seek it, yet she chose to stay and risk her life.

"No, we cannot," he responded. Once again the small aura of demon in his body was struggling for dominance and insisting he not ignore it, while the much more human part of him was feeling oddly indifferent towards the jewel and his incessant desire for it. For the first time he found himself wondering if it were truly his human half that Onigumo possessed or if the many years of living with the demon's had overtaken Onigumo's heart and soul. Onigumo had desired Kikyo and the Shikon jewel. Yet the human in him now, the human that had been created by Kagome's purification, held much less desire for power or the jewel. He began walking back towards the castle, his mind cluttered with unanswered questions and the unsettling reality that he was neither Onigumo nor demon. What seemed to lie in the middle was simply Naraku, an identity he had never cared to face before.

* * *

Kagura sat silently in the wolf den, attempting to eat the fish that the two bumbling wolf demon's had retrieved for her from the river. The wolves often feasted upon large animal carcasses that were brought into their camp once or twice a week. Kagura, however, found the thought to be less than appealing. She had rarely required food while with Naraku and living as a demon, but now she needed it daily. The first time Hakaku had dropped the carcass of a wild boar on the floor of the den, she had nearly gotten sick. When she refused to eat, the two inquired why and finally, when they continued to offer her the meat, she had to tell them that she could not eat it. Ever since, the two had gone to the river daily to fish and even helped her prepare a fire so that she could cook. 

Their almost childish kindness made it nearly impossible for her to be cross with them. She had never had anyone treat her with so much respect or kindness before, and truthfully, she didn't always know how to accept it. Without warning Ginta and Hakaku both burst into the den panting heavily.

"My...lady," Ginta managed to breath out. "Kouga's has returned." Kagura felt her heart rate rise instantly at the mere mention of the wolf's name. She had expected him to be gone for much longer. She sat the fish aside and stood, knowing she would need to gather as much strength as possible if she were to face him again. It was possible that InuYasha and the others could not be found and he was returning just as angry as when he had left. To her surprise though it was not Kouga that entered the cave moments later. It was the monk that traveled with InuYasha.

"Kagura," he said simply. She glanced passed him and then focused on him. He was far less intimidating that Kouga. His face held a passive look and his only real weapon was his staff that he held loosely at his side. When she didn't reply he lifted his hand and waved both of the wolves from the den. They looked at her and then to him before stumbling back outside.

"Kouga has told us what happened," he began. Kagura smirked at his words.

"Then why are you here, monk? Shouldn't you be dealing with Naraku?" Miroku sighed inwardly. He had hoped she would be less bitter, though he knew he should not expect it from one of Naraku's incarnates. He had suggested he be the one to speak with her. Both InuYasha and Kouga were impatient and might do something rash. Right now they needed Kagura. She was the only one that could lead them directly to Naraku, if he had not moved on yet.

"Perhaps you would be willing to help us," he said in a placating tone.

"Why should I help you?" She questioned sharply.

"Naraku will only harm you," Miroku said reasonably. Kagura watched him suspiciously. She knew the monk was clever, devious and not above trickery, despite his vow to the cloth.

"I'll help you," she nearly purred. "If...you help me." Miroku raised an eyebrow, not sure what Kagura could want from them.

"What do you want, Kagura?" He asked, his patience with her coy behavior growing thin.

"My heart," she replied. "I want you to retrieve my heart before you kill Naraku. So that I can live in freedom." Miroku was taken aback by the amount of passion and emotion she put forth when she said those words.

"Your heart?" He repeated.

"Yes," she said. "If you kill him while he possesses it, I will die as well. It only seems a fair trade."

Miroku nodded in agreement. If they wanted to find Naraku they would need to make an agreement with Kagura. If they went off searching on their own, it could be weeks before they found him, providing he didn't decide to harm Kagome before that happened.

"I believe that is a reasonable bargain," he replied. Kagura smirked and made her way past him, intending to leave the den but stopped as she passed him.

"And keep that filthy wolf away from me," she said. Miroku couldn't help but sigh once again. If it wasn't bad enough to have InuYasha and Kouga fighting, now they would only be adding Kagura to the mix.

"Why did he take Kagome?" Miroku questioned. Kagura stared into his eyes for a moment then smiled maliciously.

"He is fond of the young priestess," she said smugly. "It would seem she feels the same. She gave herself to him and returned to him on her own accord. I took her myself." The words left Miroku feeling chilled. As much as he wanted to believe she was lying, something deep down told him she was telling him the truth. What could possibly possess Kagome to turn to such a vile creature, he didn't know. His only worry now was finding Naraku and then gathering the remaining shards of the Shikon Jewel so that they might all move on with their lives.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the support. This chapter is a bit shorter but I wanted to put another one up. The end is nearing and soon there will be much more...intensity, conflict and Hebiakui will be in the story more soon as well. **

On a personal note, I only have three chemo treatment's left! YAY! I'll probably have some radiation as well, but everything is looking good and I hope to be in remission by spring. For anyone that is interested, I have more work under my pen name: Kilala81 here at ff. Net. Both InuYasha and Pirates of the Caribbean. (I loooove writing Jack Sparrow, he's so much fun! lol)

I would have to say my three favorite pieces of work are "Sleeping with the Enemy" (obviously) "Lost in Translation" (PotC...Jack Sparrow rocks. lol) And"Chaos" (complete IY chaos ensuses when the girls are taking a bath and...well...Sesshoumaru, IY and Miroku all end up at the lake by mistake, and Kagome's sit spell goes horribly wrong) You can read my other stuff while you wait for updates, if you'd like. My two pen names are linked on my profile (or they will be shortly, I've been having problems with them) Thanks for reading!

Kilalita/ Kilala81


	25. Confession

**Chapter Twenty Five:  
****Confession

* * *

**

Kagome slid open the Shoji door to her room and then sighed heavily and stepped into the corridor. It had been three days since she and Naraku had spoken about the Shikon jewel. Since their discussion, he had seemed more distracted than normal so she had focused on her studies rather than risk bothering him. The lack of human contact was beginning to get to her. She was, by nature, a people person. She was accustomed to having her friends and family around to talk to her and keep her company. Almost as if sensing the girl's loneliness Naraku's young incarnate stepped out into the hall from another room and looked towards Kagome.

At first a slight chill moved through her body. The only time she had really been around Kanna for any length of time, had been when the small child had been trying to take her soul. However, the feeling was only momentary and Kagome continued walking towards her, stopping when she reached her. The fair child looked up at her, not saying anything.

"Hello," Kagome said politely. Kanna remained silent but continued to watch her with interest. Kagome stood in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before smiling nervously.

"It's Kanna, right?" She asked.

"Yes," she replied in her trance-like voice. Again the girls lack of conversation left an awkward silence in the air, which made Kagome fidget a little.

_'Jeeze doesn't anyone around here know how to talk?' _She pondered silently then offered another polite smile.

"Well, I should probably go study. It was nice, uh, talking to you," she said then stepped around the small girl.

"I can show you anything you want to see." Kagome stopped and turned back to the girl once she heard the words. Kanna was still watching her and Kagome glanced from the child's intense eyes to the mirror she was holding.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I can show you anything you want to see," Kanna repeated. Kagome's eyes remained glued on the mirror, understanding what the girl was saying.

"Anything?" Kagome asked. Kanna nodded slightly then turned back towards the room she had been in.

"Come," she said and Kagome followed her curiously. The girl stood in the center of the room; it was empty, except for a small futon in the corner. Kagome walked up to Kanna and stood there for a moment and waited. Finally, Kanna looked up at her.

"What do you wish to see?" She asked in her nearly mesmerizing voice. Kagome took a moment to think about what she'd like to see and then looked at Kanna.

"Can you show me my friends?" She questioned. Kanna merely held the mirror out and let an image begin to form. Kagome first saw InuYasha and Kouga running along side each other in silent determination. Nothing about the picture seemed logical to her. Why was InuYasha with Kouga? Why was InuYasha carrying Sango on his back as he normally carried herself? Then she saw Miroku perched on Kirara and with him was Kagura. The sight left Kagome confused and almost sure that the image wasn't real. Rather than question the authenticity of the image she looked at Kanna again.

"Can I see Shippo?" She asked quietly. The girl remained silent but the image changed. The very familiar sight of Kaede's village appeared and instantly brought a soft smile to Kagome's face. The old priestess was outside of her hut picking herbs and doing her daily chores. Often, Kagome had helped her with those chores while learning about different herbs that could be used for healing and sharing the older woman's knowledge. Soon she saw Shippo perch himself near Kaede, watching her work. He seemed to be lonely which made Kagome's heart ache. Without realizing it, she was kneeling on the ground in front of the mirror watching the young kit closely.

"I'm sorry, Shippo," she said softly. She knew it was likely she wouldn't see him again and if she did, she would need to explain to him why she, the person he looked up to more than anyone else in the world, had chosen to become entangled in Naraku's world. After several moments of watching him she glanced up at Kanna again. The child was watching her, seemingly interested in the emotions she was displaying.

"Can you show me my family?" Kagome asked quietly. She had no idea if Kanna could or couldn't show her images from the future. The girl said nothing but glanced down at the mirror as the image changed again. It was Kagome's kitchen at home. Her mother was busy preparing food, most likely dinner. Souta was buzzing around the kitchen, carrying his soccer ball. The two of them were interacting playfully, as they usually did. It hadn't been long ago that Kagome was home, so of course her family had no real reasons to be worried about her and life continued on as it normally did.

She had no way of knowing if the image was real or an illusion, regardless it was a typical afternoon at the Higurashi home and Kagome realized that she did miss her family very much.

Kanna's gaze lifted from Kagome to the doorway where Naraku now stood watching but she did nothing to reveal his presence. The dark lord stood silently watching Kagome and then turned and walked away.

"Thank you," Kagome said after a moment. Again she smiled at Kanna and stood. "I really should go study or something." The girl merely nodded which Kagome took to be her only answer, so she turned and walked back out of the room. The hall was empty and she stood contemplating what to do with herself. Finally, she turned back to her room and went inside. It was a beautiful day so she saw no reason to waste it inside. She walked over to her bag and grabbed a book to read before stopping and looking at the small wardrobe. Seeing her friends and family suddenly had her feeling the desire to feel closer to home. She pulled out a light blue dress she had brought with her and quickly shed the kimono she was wearing and pulled it on. At least in a small way she felt normal again.

As usual Kagome found her way to the gardens but this time continued down the path that Naraku had taken her until she was staring at the bubbling stream again. If there was one thing about the feudal era that she would truly miss it would be the simple beauty and nature that still existed there. No matter where she looked, everything was stunningly gorgeous. No buildings, smog, vehicles or other nuisances from her era to strip away the innocent wonder of it all. She prepared to sit down on the rock and enjoy her book when one of the trees caught her attention. It was beginning to blossom and the flowers looked familiar.

_'I wonder if Kaede has taught me about those?' S_he wondered to herself. She had taken surprisingly well to learning about herbs and ways of healing once she had begun coming to the feudal era regularly and her interest was now peaked. She sat her book on the rock and looked up into the tree. Many flowers and herbs looked similar and a person that wasn't an expert would need to closely examine them to determine what they where. And Kagome, while a quick learner, was hardly an expert yet. After a moment she gave a slight huff and looked towards some of the lower branches. Some hung almost within her reach and she quickly moved over near the water where there were several blossoms that she thought she could get a hold of.

She gingerly places her left foot onto a moss covered rock then reached up above her and felt her fingers just barely gracing the soft pedals.

_'This would be so much easier if InuYasha were here,'_ she thought as she stepped onto her toes and stretched further, finally getting her hand around the flower and pulling on it cautiously to bring the branch closer to her. When she finally got her hands on the branch she snapped the blossom off, but the motion caused her to lose her balance. For an instance she thought she would regain her poise but her foot slipped on the rock and before she could even register what had happened she was sitting awkwardly in the cold stream. After a few seconds she realized that she was still holding the flower up, as if she were protecting it from the water.

"You better be the cure for cancer or something," she muttered at the flower. The sound of rustling from nearby drew her attention from the blossom. Naraku was unhurriedly approaching the stream and had apparently not anticipated coming upon her sitting in a quite undignified position in the water. Kagome quickly stood up and fixed her now soaked dress before carefully climbing back onto land.

"I...fell in," she explained while blushing at how positively stupid she thought she must look.

"I see that," he replied and looked at the flower, not entirely sure why she been in the stream, though, part of him sorry that he had missed it. For a moment he watched her, it had been a very long time since he had found something amusing. He had often found sadistic things to his amusement, but to actually find humor in something, was not one of his strong points.

Despite himself, he did find him self smirking at the sight of her. She was still holding the blossom and her dress was soaked and clinging to her. Her black tresses were damp at the ends and looked messy but not unkempt. He had grown accustomed to seeing her in yukatas and kimonos and found her own attire attractive, though strange. Her dress was a soft blue color, which complimented her dark hair and eyes. The top fit her nicely though wasn't too tight nor revealing. It was held up by spaghetti straps, that left her shoulders and neck visible and he noted that her legs too, where left uncovered. He wondered briefly, how it was that InuYasha had not succumbed to sexual desires. He was a half demon, but also half human. Humans easily grew weak with lust. Perhaps, it was InuYasha's feeling and emotions for Kikyo that kept him from truly desiring Kagome.

"I should go change," she said, still feeling embarrassed about the fact that she had managed to fall into a stream while trying to get a stupid flower. Naraku found himself fighting off a grin, which was a strange feeling for him but he said nothing. Kagome again glared at the flower and then walked past him down the path towards the castle. Once she was no longer within his view he let a slight grin overtake him and again wondered exactly why she had ended up in the water. Perhaps he would ask her later, or possibly even go to Kanna and find out first hand what exactly had happened. His demons were still fighting with him. Every time human emotion over took him, they fought harder to regain control but as time passed they grew weaker. He often found himself contemplating his two sides now and knew he would need to decide what to do with the Shikon jewel and also begin to focus on his next night of regeneration. It's what his demons craved, to regain control and power. Yet a part of him was oddly unsettled. Finally, he tore his thoughts away from his conflicting halves and decided to return to the castle, himself.

* * *

"What're you stopping for?" Kouga barked at InuYasha. Kirara gracefully landed on the ground behind them and Kagura quickly got off and stood her ground as InuYasha ignored Kouga and came her way. 

"I don't smell Kagome's scent yet," he said. "You better not be lying to us." Kagura gave him a defiant look but decided to choose her words wisely. Like it or not she was the weakest amongst the group. Even the monk and demon slayer, though human, had more ability than her.

"Do not accuse me of lying," she said in an even voice. "We will reach Naraku soon."

"This better not be a trap," he warned and then looked around and cautiously sniffed the air. There was no trace of Kagome anywhere and he couldn't help having a dreaded feeling from deep within. The fact that they were relying on Kagura, one of Naraku's own minion, made him angry. Thankfully, he had his Tetsusaiga or her very well might lose control of himself.

"I'm gonna go ahead and see if I can pick up her scent," he said to the others. "I'll be back in a couple minutes, so make sure you're ready to go."

Sango watched him leave, a part of her tempted to follow him and make sure he was alright. How much he had to be reminded of Kikyo right now. A woman he cared about being lost to Naraku. But she realized that, much like herself, InuYasha probably needed time alone to think. Often, they traveled with their group and, at times, it could get frustrating to constantly have people there. She and InuYasha weren't that different in some ways, she acknowledged. And right now he probably wanted a few minutes alone to clear his head before he lost his cool. She also realized that this was likely the only break they would be getting until Kagome was found so they might as well make use of it.

"It's a good thing Shippo remained behind with Kaede," Miroku interjected once InuYasha was out of ear shot. Though everyone was fond of Shippo, by now he would have been nervous and upset and it would only wear on InuYasha's nerves all the more. Not to mention that, at times, Shippo took great pleasure in tormenting the half demon and right now that would only lead to problems that they didn't need to deal with. Sango looked over at the monk and then nodded her head in agreement.

"I am going to go for a short walk," she said. Kouga was in a silent huff, something that Sango thought couldn't possibly be good for anyone involved. Kagura, too, was silent though she hadn't really expected to be carrying on conversations with the once demoness that had tried to kill them. The tension in the air was enough to make Sango feel slightly uncomfortable so she didn't wait for a response, but took off walking into the trees. She didn't intend to go far and knew that InuYasha, Kouga or Kirara would have no trouble finding her when they prepared to leave.

Kouga watched irritably as the demon slayer left and then less than a moment later the monk dismounted the fire cat and then slowly made his way into the forest, following the woman. The silent chill in the air was not lost on him and doubted that it was lost on Kagura either.

"Why did Naraku take Kagome?" He finally asked. He had heard her reasoning before but still couldn't bring himself to accept it. Kagura regarded him with pure disdain but decided it would be worse for her if she chose not to answer.

"I've already told you," she said simply. A low growl came from Kouga, which made her cringe inside but on the outside she refused to let him see her pathetic human emotions.

"Now tell me the truth," he demanded. As much as she would like to remain cold and stoic she couldn't help having human weakness within her now. Tears threatened to sting her eyes and she blinked them back as she looked away.

"Naraku has always held Onigumo's human lust within him," she stated. "Onigumo was a lowly thieve that would rape women and partake in whores. Naraku rarely did either, though there were times when his demons grew weak and he couldn't help but lose control of his pathetic human half." Kouga listened silently, taking in her words. She paused for a moment and he watched as her back straighted and a hard, defiant look overtook her features again.

"He hates Onigumo nearly as much as I hate him," she said vehemently. "He despised allowing his human half to control him. So...he created me. I was a part of him so he wasn't at all bothered by tormenting me." Kouga's eyes narrowed in disgust.

"You mean he..." He didn't even get a change to finish the words.

"No," she interjected, not even wanting to hear the words. "Naraku never touched me. At least not in that way. He never had the need. Tormenting me, controlling me, humiliating me...it was more than enough to sate his needs. When he took the priestess it was so that he could take her shards of the jewel and lure InuYasha to his death. But...his intentions changed very quickly after she arrived. He never forced himself on her." Again she paused and then looked over at him and smirked. "I don't believe he could have even if he had desired to. The priestess changed him. If not for her, I wouldn't have been able to bring Hebiakui to kill him." Kouga scoffed at her last comment.

"Didn't seem to do you any good anyway," he quipped sarcastically causing Kagura to narrow her eyes.

"He should have died. It was your precious Kagome that kept him alive," she retorted and then moved closer to the fire cat in case he grew angry with her again and attempted to harm her. However, he went silent and seemingly disturbing thoughts so she chose to end the conversation and hope that the others returned soon. It wouldn't be much longer until they reached Naraku and finally she would either be free of him or meet her death. Either was better than the life of limbo she was experiencing right now.

* * *

"Sango?" Miroku called tentatively into the wooded area ahead of him. He knew she couldn't have gotten far ahead of him and he not only wanted to check and see that she was alright but he had very little desire to stay behind alone with Kouga and Kagura. After a moment he found her standing silently, apparently lost in her own thoughts. He contemplating turning back and leaving her to herself but she turned and looked at him. 

"Do you think Kagome is safe?" She asked softly. Kagome had grown to be a very close friend to her and she had already lost so many people in her life. Her dear Kohaku was already with Naraku and there was no way for her to know if she would ever have him back again, or if he would even survive having the shard removed from his back. Now one of her dearest friend was at the dark demon's mercy.

Miroku stood silently, recalling the words Kagura had spoken to him at the wolf den. He had heard them over and over in his mind. The idea of Kagome giving herself to Naraku was almost unfathomable. And yet, something deep within him kept telling him that, given everything that had changed recently, it fit into place. Kagura becoming weak, almost a full human. His own curse dwindling down to something barely worth worrying over. Sesshoumaru's strange encounter with them and his reaction to Kagome when she had come into view. InuYasha's strange behavior after speaking with Kikyo and how Kagome had behaved when she had first come back after Naraku had taken her. They had attributed it to simply being with Naraku and what Kagura had told them that he had done to her. Now he wasn't sure what to think, so instead he offered Sango a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure Kagome will be fine, Sango. Naraku may be evil but he's not foolish. Kagome is strong and she can not only lead InuYasha to him but can also detect the shards of the Shikon Jewel. He has many more reasons to keep her alive and unharmed," he said in a calm, mellow voice. He could see Sango take in his words and then a deep breath. She seemed comforted by what he had said and for that he was grateful.

"Do you wish to talk about something, Sango?" He questioned. She shook her head slightly and continued taking in the scenery around them. The large trees, reaching up to the sky in every direction. The fresh smell of leaves, shrubs and flowers would normally have everyone in a happy talkative mood. Never had she pictured having Kagura and Kouga traveling with them in Kagome and Shippo's stead.

"If Kohaku is there, we'll save him, Sango," he said quietly and meant every word of it. If Naraku had weakened then there was no way he would leave her brother there any longer. Now tears did begin to sting her eyes. He walked over closer to her and stood silently for a moment. She had always been such a strong person. Not only physically but emotionally as well. There were times that he knew a weaker person would have given in to the pain and stress but she never gave up.

"We'll find Naraku and save Kagome and Kohaku," he said confidently and then contemplated her for a moment. Sango's strong personality had always kept him at bay. He'd always felt as though she wouldn't need the same comfort and care that most women would, and often found himself groping her or doing things to get her worked up rather than making her uncomfortable by offering her affection. But right now the last thing he wanted to do was make her angry with him and despite her strong facade, he wanted to comfort her and a part of him wanted comfort as well. Rather than analyze or argue with himself, he pulled her into his embrace and stood silently for a moment, making sure she understood that he had no intention of letting his hands wander, at least not at this completely inappropriate moment.

She remained stiff until she heard his voice again. "We'll find them, Sango." Finally, she relaxed and leaned into him, still half waiting for his hand to slip down her back or some comment about her bearing him a child, but neither came. They just stood in silence until they heard InuYasha shout for them to hurry the hell up. Miroku released her and then sighed.

"I don't think now is the time to be testing InuYasha's ability to be patient," he said. Sango nodded, in full agreement, and then started back towards the others, glancing at him occasionally as they walked. It had felt nice to be held and given reassurance and even nicer to know that he could and would show her respect despite his lecherous tendencies. Miroku finally looked over at her and caught one of her glances which caused her cheeks to turn pink. He chose to continue walking, rather than embarrass her and they quickly came upon the sound of InuYasha and Kouga hurling insults and profanity at one another.

_'At least some thing never change,' _Miroku mused as they walked back to the path and waited for the squabbling to end so that they could continue on their journey.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she pulled on a pretty white yukata with small red and green flowers embroidered on it, and pulled it on. She glanced at the small white flower that had caused her so much grief and then picked it up off of the small table and put it in her hair. 

"Might as well get some use out of it," she muttered silently. She then looked around and realized that there was nothing to do in the room so she headed back outside. When she reached the garden, Naraku was waiting for her near the cherry blossoms. He smirked when he saw the flower in her hair but said nothing, part of him thinking it would set off one of her tirades, and as amusing as he found those at times, he didn't particularly want to listen to one at the moment.

"All dry now," she said in a chipper voice. He nodded to acknowledge her observation but still said nothing. "I need to go get my book, I...forgot...it," she said and then began trailing off as he moved his arm to reveal that he had picked up her book from the rock she had left it on. "Oh," she said and walked over and took it. "Thank you."

"You spoke to Kanna," he said simply. She looked up in surprised and then realized that it really shouldn't shock her that he would know.

"She offered to show me my friends and family," she explained. She didn't want to get the young girl into trouble but figured he should at least know why they has spoken. "It was kind of interesting to see her mirror...when...she wasn't trying to suck my soul into it anyway." Kagome joked. Naraku watched her for a moment and merely raised his eyebrow slightly. He was still growing accustomed to having someone that would so openly say such things to him. After a moment of silence Kagome looked around nervously. She was getting used to Naraku and the way he often took in his surroundings and the people around him, rather than being loud and opinionated like InuYasha. She had found herself thinking a lot more about him lately too, wondering how things had turned out how they had.

"You know, ever since I found out that I was Kikyo's reincarnation I've tried to learn more about how all that works," she said. "I've read books and talked to Miroku and Kaede. Most people believe that a reincarnation is just a copy of the original." Naraku's interested was now peaked, it wasn't often that Kagome spoke of such things, though he didn't miss the slightly bitter note in her last statement.

"And that is not what you believe?" He questioned.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "But some people think that the originals were born for the purpose of creating their reincarnations. That it isn't me who is here to replace Kikyo, but that Kikyo's purpose was so that I could live." The words escaped her lips a little more forwardly than she intended. Never would she have dared to discuss such a belief with InuYasha or even Kaede. Both cared far too much for Kikyo, or at least her memory, to hear it. It was after reading the theory in her book that she truly realized that Naraku was the only person that she could truly open up to about Kikyo. He never judged her feelings of jealousy or bitterness, in fact, he seemed to understand them. She glanced at him but he said nothing. There was a dark shadow lingering in his eyes now. Kagome bit her lip softly and then spoke tentatively.

"I know you're not exactly a reincarnation. But maybe you shouldn't hate Onigumo. Maybe he was meant to live so that you could be created." Naraku let his eyes rest on her. She was staring at him in a hopeful way. Did she truly care if he made peace with his human half?

"Why does Onigumo concern you, Kagome?" He asked suspiciously. For a moment she was silent, not sure how to answer his question and then she let her eyes meet his again.

"I'm a priestess," she answered. "If you get the Shikon Jewel and become a powerful demon..." She stopped speaking, realizing that the thought of him doing so actually frightened her, though not because she was physically scared of it. The thought of him changing actually frightened her. She could never return to her friends, not now. And, despite that fact that he was Naraku, she found that she didn't want him to turn into the cold, heartless demon she had always believed him to be. She had seen him weak, vulnerable and in his own way, caring. He had been the first man she had been intimate with and there was an unspoken bond that only the two of them could understand. Be it fate or her own poor choices, this is the path that she had started down and there was no way to turn back.

"If I become a powerful demon?" He asked, wanting to hear the rest of her comment. She looked away, feeling tears threatening her now.

"If you become a full demon, you might become a monster like InuYasha does," she confided quietly. "You won't want me here...you might even kill me." The words left Naraku speechless. He had expected her to tell him that if he became a demon, she would be forced to kill him, not that she feared that he would kill her. And he had certainly not expected to hear her say she feared him not wanting her with him. He suspected her words were more than an attempt to deter him from the Shikon Jewel. He believed those words were a deeper confession than she had intended them to be. Kagome couldn't hold back the tears that were now beginning to overtake her. Seeing her friends and family and now speaking to him about something that she wasn't sure he would understand had taken it's toll.

"I should take this to my room," she said, referring to the book. Before he could reply she rushed past him, leaving him now torn, not only between his human and demon half, but between the only two things he had ever really desired; Kagome and the Shikon Jewel.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the long time between updates. It has been a rough month. I finished my chemo but it didn't quite do the job. Some of my cancer just won't go away! So I'm on a new chemo and will probably be going in for stem cell harvesting so that they can give me "high dose" chemo. I'll have a nice little hospital stay because the high dose chemo is very toxic and the stem cells are to be given back to me to produce a whole new immune system. That won't be for a little while, possibly 6 to 8 weeks before I'm ready for the hospital, so I'll try to get another chapter done before that. I just want to get this crap over and done with already! I'll be taking my lap top to the hospital so hopefully once I start to perk back up I can still write and then post everything when I get home. Thanks for keeping up with the story despite my inability to update in a reasonable amount of time. lol I really do appreciate the support. **

**I also recently found a Kagome/Naraku yahoo group. We could really use some people there that want to chat or come up with stories and the like. If you're interested check out the site, I'm adding it to my profile page, it should show up there soon. **


	26. Reunited

**Chapter Twenty Six:  
****Reunited

* * *

**

**Thank you to Tainted for nominating this fic in the Iyfanguilds first quarter 2006 fanfic contest for best romantic alternate pairing...and to nightowlchris and beccaatoo for seconding and thirding it! That really does mean a lot to me! You guys rock! Good luck to everyone in the running!

* * *

**

Naraku unhurriedly walked down the corridor towards Kagome's room. Her unintentional confession accompanied with the sight of her staring unhappily into Kanna's mirror had caused him to rethink his decision to keep her with him. The more he allowed himself to entertain the thought of her leaving, the more his inner demon began to voice itself. The demon wanted her gone. Kagome was a weakness, something that would hold back his demon and it's desire for the Shikon Jewel. He had found both his demon half and human half both wanting her gone but for very different reasons. While his demon was selfish and power hungry; his human half knew that being there with him, her friends hating her and her own home not being safe, would eventually change her. She would become bitter and possibly grow to despise him. Though he realized how great a weakness it truly was, he did not want Kagome to dislike or distrust him.

Never before had any being claimed to care for him nor shown him their full trust. He found that, in some strange way, he had mistaken control for trust. Always he had desired to control other people. However, the feeling he received from a being willing placing trust in him, rather than him controlling that person, was foreign and yet something he found himself desiring. There was a strange sense of power that came from being able to gain trust, rather than demanding control; to know that the person would remain faithful and loyal to him without force or manipulation.

Regardless, he had finally come up with a solution that both of his halves could agree upon. One that would allow Kagome to return safely to her comrades, sating his human half's desire for her safety, while allowing his demon to be rid of her. For a moment he stood silently at the door to her room. It was almost a surreal moment. He wondered how he had grown so accustomed to the idea of her being with him and why the thought of her leaving wasn't as pleasant as he once would have imagined it to be.

As if she had sensed him there, she opened the door. The look of surprise on her face told him the opposite, however.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?" She asked.

"Come with me, Kagome," he said, rather than reply. She noted the somber tone in his voice and nodded. Rather than explain further, he simply began walking slowly down the corridor. Kagome followed him in silence, wondering if he actually intended to say something or wait for her to ask what it was that he wanted. After a moment, however, his deep voice filled the sound of the desolate hall.

"Soon, Kagome, you will return to your village," he said simply. She stopped walking, stunned by his change of mind and confused about his reasoning. It had been him that pointed out how much danger she would be in if she were to return to her friends and that there was no way that she could hide what had happened between the two of them after Kikyo had used her enchantment arrow.

"But—Kikyo's arrow," she began. Naraku turned to face her and then gave a slight nod.

"An enchantment arrow allows a priestess to kill or injure those that are not pure," he said. "You were not killed, Kagome. You are not pure, yet despite giving yourself to me, Kikyo's arrow could not kill you." Truthfully, that fact had left him shocked. There were few beings that were thought to be as evil as he. How it was that Kagome still held onto enough purity that such a powerful spell could not kill or even seriously injure her, he didn't understand fully. Though, he had began to wonder if it were Kagome herself. If she truly did care for him and could see some sort of salvageable being inside of him, perhaps there wasn't anything to taint. If her feelings were true, they were not dirty or evil. That realization had left him at great odds with his own newfound emotions.

"But they'll still know what happened," she protested.

"Perhaps," he acknowledged. "Or perhaps they will believe you had other motives for coming to me." Kagome stared at him blankly so he continued. "Purity and evil are in the eyes of the beholder. If they believed that you came here for another purpose, they might also believe that is what tainted you."

"Why else would I come here?" She questioned. "You could have killed me or taken the jewel shards and they know I wouldn't be stupid enough to come here alone."

"Perhaps you believed you could save an innocent life. It is in the nature of a priestess is it not, Kagome?" She stood in silence, still confused about what he was insinuating. "They would not despise you, if they believed that you attempted to rescue the young demon slayer and you nearly purified me in the process. Perhaps you foolishly believed that you could deceive me."

Kagome listened to his reasoning, taking it in fully. Could she lie to them? Rejoin them in their hunt for the jewel and allow them to believe the lies?

"What about Kikyo, Sesshoumaru and Kagura?" She asked timidly.

"Kikyo and Lord Sesshoumaru only know what they have been told. Kikyo's enchantment did not harm you terribly. If a priestess were lying to her comrades and attempting to manipulate her enemy, even if it were to save a child, it might taint her soul enough to be affected by such a spell. Sesshoumaru has nothing more than suspicions and what he learned from me directly. As for Kagura, I am sure even InuYasha must know that she cannot be trusted." Everything he said made sense to her. She could go back and let them believe these things. But a part of her didn't want to lie and a part of her didn't want to leave no matter how wrong that made her.

"They wouldn't believe me," she said flatly. Partly because she believed it to be true. How could she look them in the eye and say such things without giving herself away? Partly because if she convinced him of it, she wouldn't have to make the decision to stay or go.

"Perhaps not, though—" he said and watched her intently. "If you returned with the boy, it would give your story credibility. He is of no use to me now." The words left Kagome almost stunned. Now she had to choose between saving Kohaku and lying to her friends, or staying with Naraku? She suddenly felt the desire to cry again though couldn't seem to find the tears within her.

"I guess so," she said quietly. "I guess that means that you'll be going after the Shikon jewel again. Will you try to kill me next time we meet?" She asked, she had intended the words to sound bitter and accusing but they came out meek and sad. Naraku stood in complete silence, his eyes not leaving her face before he turned and stared at the Shoji door in front of him.

"If I wished you dead, I would not be sending you away unharmed," he replied. Soon he would face his night of weakness. Even though he held little demon in him, it was there nonetheless. Just like InuYasha and any other half demon, it was not something he could avoid. Once this night came, he could not guarantee that his demon's dark nature wouldn't begin to overtake him again. His lust for power would begin to grow stronger and his demon's desire to be rid of Kagome might also begin to grow. Without offering her further explanation, he slid the door open and waited for her to enter the room. She tentatively walked past him and then gasped at the sight of Kohaku sitting in the corner of the room alone.

"Kohaku?" She quickly rushed over to the boy and dropped down beside him. His eyes slowly rose to meet her own, though he held no recognition of the girl.

"Who are you?" He queried meekly. She smiled at him through the tears that were beginning to sting her eyes. This was Kohaku, Sango's brother. Not the Kohaku that was merely a puppet to Naraku.

"I'm a friend of Sango," she replied. "She misses you so much, Kohaku."

"Sango?" He repeated the name hopefully. "Is she mad at me?"

"No, she's not mad at you. She loves you and wants you to come back safely," Kagome assured him.

"Did I really kill them?" He asked with so much agony lacing his voice that it nearly broke her heart.

"No, it wasn't you," she said softly. The words seemed to lift away a great weight from the boy's conscious.

"The strange girl said that Naraku deceived me," he replied quietly. "She showed me the battle in her mirror but it was different than I remembered." Kagome looked at him curiously wondering what Kanna had possibly shown him.

"Different how?"

"We fought the demon," he said then took on a proud look. "Sango was so amazing. She killed it with one blow. But then I was knocked down, I was unconscious and—the demon—killed them. It was Naraku." Kagome sat in silence for a moment. What he said was partly true. Naraku had killed them. How could she possibly tell him any differently? That it has been his hand that had done the slaying, though it was Naraku's will.

"Naraku is the one that killed them," she answered truthfully. The boy looked at her, desperately wanting to believe the words and the image he had seen.

"How will we escape?" He asked in a hushed voice. Kagome looked back to the doorway but didn't see Naraku standing there.

"Wait here," she said and then stood and walked back to the door and peered out. Naraku was standing silently down the corridor, presumably waiting for her. She glanced back at Kohaku and then walked slowly down and stood beside him.

"I have to take him back to Sango," she said. "They need each other."

"InuYasha is coming for you," he replied. "Kagura is bringing them here. If you take the boy now they will no doubt find you quickly." Kagome could hear anger in his voice when he mentioned Kagura but chose to avoid mentioning it.

"What about you?" She asked him.

"I will be leaving," he replied, not offering to tell her where he intended to go. He believed that if she knew that she could not return, she would allow her friends to believe the lie he had concocted. For a moment both remained silent, understanding that she would be leaving and not returning to him again. Their future was unwritten. The Shikon Jewel still needed to be completed, Naraku's demon would again begin to regenerate and her friends would be weary of her trust, at least for awhile. What lay before them both was a mystery.

Kagome glanced at him briefly and then down to the portion of the jewel that was attached to her neck. He could have killed her, he could have taken the jewel, and given his weakened state, it surely would have helped him regain the power he needed in order to continue on his quest to regain the remainder of it. Yet, here he stood allowing her to leave and take Kohaku with her. He was sending her back to her friends with an alibi and excuse for her betrayal. How could this even be the same man that had done so many terrible things? Suddenly, she realized that it wasn't. This wasn't the bitter, hateful Naraku that had let InuYasha and Kikyo believed they had betrayed each other. This wasn't the same demon that had cursed Miroku's family and destroyed Sango's life.

When they had met Sango they had also learned about the origins of the Shikon Jewel. Inside it both good and evil existed. The priestess Midoriko would forever continue to battle the demon that had been trapped inside as long as the jewel existed. Whenever the jewel was possessed by someone that held malice in their hearts, the jewel became tainted. Yet, when someone pure held it, the jewel was pure and could be used for good. Perhaps, people were no different. Evil could not exist without good. Naraku was born of evil and malice, born of Onigumo's twisted desires for power and for Kikyo. Everyone had always assumed that Naraku was nothing but pure evil. But, perhaps, deep down there had been a glimmer of good inside him. How could anything evil exist without some form of good to counter it?

It had not been until Kagome had touched his life that the good had began to show itself. What if, like the Shikon Jewel, Naraku's heart and soul had been tainted in darkness, and the kindness of someone as pure and good as Kagome had been able to bring forth the good in him? It was not merely an emotional change, of course. She had accidentally purified many of the demons in him, allowing him to become more vulnerable to human emotions, fears and temptations. But despite this weakness, he had yet to succumb to the desire to take the jewel from her. Was it really possible that he now put more value on her life than on the Shikon Jewel?

"I should go," she said. "Kohaku's scared." She turned and began walking towards the room where the boy awaited her.

"Kagome," he said but kept his back to her. She stopped walking and turned towards him when his silky voice caught up to her. "Hebiakui is a powerful demon. As long as he possesses so many shards of the Shikon Jewel, you will not be safe." She stared silently at him for a moment before nodding and blinking back the tears in her eyes. Before any more could be said, he continued down the corridor and then entered another room. She stared at the empty hall for a moment, wanting terribly to rush after him and tell him that she wanted to stay and send Kohaku out on his own to be reunited with his sister; but she realized that there were many reasons why she couldn't, the most important being that InuYasha and her friends would still come for her and with Naraku being in his weakened state, it would only lead to his death. Finally, she returned to the room Kohaku was waiting in and smiled at the young boy.

"We've gotta go," she said. "Before Naraku finds us." The words felt heavy, as though she were betraying Naraku by simply saying them but she also knew that if they didn't leave soon, InuYasha would arrive at the castle and it would only end in pain for everyone.

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" The demon lord winced privately at the annoying shriek that came from his faithful imp the second he was within view. Rather than offering to reply, he scanned the area. Rin was no where to be seen, but he could sense her nearby. 

"Jaken, where is Rin?" He said simply. The small toad stopped in his tracks and took on a worried look.

"I—uh—the human child is being a nuisance, m'lord," he began. Before more could be said, there was a squeal of delight followed by Rin's pleasant voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" She said happily as she, followed by Ah and Un, walked through the trees. "I'm so glad you've returned." The demon lord simply offered a nod and then looked back to Jaken.

"A demon has gained possession of the Shikon Jewel," he said. "My incompetent brother will not be able to retrieve it."

"But m'lord?" Jaken gave a questioning look. Sesshoumaru had never cared to have the jewel, so he couldn't understand why he would care who possessed it, let alone if it was returned to InuYasha. "Why do you care which demon possesses the jewel?"

"No human or demon should possess such great amounts of power," he replied, not bothering to explain himself further. Though, it was true he had no desire for the jewel, he did not want any other demon's gaining it and abusing the power it would bestow upon them. No lowly demons deserved to have such great powers.

"I am going to find this demon and do what both my brother and Naraku have both failed to do." He had ever intention of gaining the entire jewel so that it could be destroyed and all lowly demons, humans and half breed would finally accept their rightful place in the world. "You will keep Rin safe."

"Y-y-yes, m'lord," the imp replied with a bow. Threat of death wasn't necessary, the tone in Sesshoumaru's voice spoke louder than the words ever could.

"Jaken," he said in a silky voice. The servant looked up into the golden eyes of his master, but said nothing. "Do not fail."

* * *

Miroku looked around in confusion as InuYasha, Kouga and Kirara all stopped abruptly and grew attentive of their surroundings. 

"What is it, InuYasha?" He inquired but got no immediate reply. He glanced at Sango who just shrugged slightly and looked around the area. She couldn't sense any danger but then, she wasn't a demon.

"It's Kagome," Kouga finally growled and then took off with all of his speed. InuYasha was in quick pursuit and it took all of Sango's strength to keep a tight enough grip on the half demon that she wouldn't fall off. Kirara followed along quickly as well, carrying both Miroku and Kagura. The once, demoness' eyes narrowed.

_'What is Naraku up to?' _She pondered silently. Had they smelled Naraku they would have said so. Why would he allow Kagome to leave and travel on her own?

"InuYasha..." Sango struggled to speak. She was well aware of his urgency but was afraid that his emotions might lead them into a trap.

"It's not just Kagome," he said as he leapt high into the air and then landed with grace and began running again.

"Naraku?" She questioned, bitterness lacing her voice at the very name.

"No," he said and took to the air again, trying to pinpoint the exact location of the scent he was picking up.

"Then who?" She asked once his feet were again on the ground.

"It's Kohaku," he replied and then stopped abruptly when he came upon Kagome and the young demon slayer. Both appeared unharmed and were walking along together as if it were something they did every day.

"Kohaku," Sango breathed as InuYasha sat her on the ground. Kouga stopped beside the half demon and momentarily the others were there as well. No one moved. No one breathed. Was this some sort of trap? Would a demon or puppet appear and kill someone if anyone dared to advance towards them? Would Kohaku simply attack?

"Sango?" The tremble in the boy's voice nearly broke Sango's heart. How cruel it was for Naraku to use her brother that way. Give him back his memories and life long enough to torment him and then drag him back into his dark world.

"Kagome," InuYasha said finally. She looked almost frightened of him, which led the half demon to believe that at any moment something terrible would happen. Finally, Miroku got off of Kirara and took a few steps towards the young demon slayer and Kagome.

"Kagome, where is Naraku?" He questioned. The girl took in a breath and let her gaze move from one to the next. Could she really lie to them?

"He's—gone," she said tentatively. The monk looked to the young boy and then back to Kagome questioningly. He knew that the sight of the boy had to be tearing Sango apart.

"Gone?" He asked. Kagome nodded blankly. It wasn't entirely a lie, he had told her that he would be leaving. Finally, Kohaku began sobbing and it drew everyone's attention from Kagome.

"I'm so sorry," he said between his sobs. Sango's eyes were now glistening with tears. She wanted to go to him, to hold him and assure him that she loved him and didn't blame him for what had happened. But she feared moving towards him would cause something terrible to happen.

"Sango?" Miroku said in a soothing voice. It was finally the monk that stepped up to the boy and put a comforting arm around the boy's shoulder.

"You are not to blame for what happened," he said. "Naraku is a vile demon that has caused much pain." After a moment he led the boy to his sister who couldn't hold back any longer. She rushed forward and hugged him.

"It's not your fault, Kohaku," she soothed. "Father wouldn't want you to blame yourself." InuYasha watched as both siblings cried and Miroku stood comforting them and then he turned his attention back to Kagome. She was still standing silently but her gaze was now fixed on Kagura, who was staring back at her.

"I'm sorry, InuYasha," she said quietly. Her eyes met his and then she shook her head sadly.

"Kagome," he said quietly. "What did you do?" He again looked to her and then the boy. Had she gone to Naraku and done something stupid in exchange for the his life? Before he could ask, Kouga spoke up.

"Is the witch tellin' the truth?" He questioned gruffly. "Did you go to Naraku willingly?"

"Yes," she answered and then looked to InuYasha again before looking back to Kagura who was now watching her with a renewed interest and intensity. One that left Kagome chilled right to her very core.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for yet another cliffie! I'm being prepped for my hospital stay and I should be going in next week to have my stem cells harvested and then, I can go in as early as late next week for my high dose chemo. I'm taking my lap top with me, so I'll be able to write when I'm up to it and I should be able to access the internet too, so updates aren't out of the question. I'll be playing that by ear. High dose chemo is pretty harsh, it would kill me without my stem cells, so I'm just keeping my fingers crossed that everything goes as planned and a month or so from now I'll be in full remission and can put all this cancer stuff behind me. **

**I'm going to add a link to my web site to my fanfiction . net profile. I'm going to try to add entries to my blog while I'm in the hospital, so my family can read up on how I'm doing and I can avoid taking dozens of calls a day. So if I don't update this for awhile, you can check my site to see if it's my health or sheer laziness that's keeping me from updating. lol Really hope to be updating this again soon! Wish me luck!**


	27. Blackmail

**Chapter Twenty Seven:  
****Blackmail

* * *

**

"You fool," Kagura said and stepped closer to Kagome, doing her best to avoid Kouga's gaze. The priestess took in a breath, bracing for what was about to be said but Kagura smirked ever so slightly as she faced the girl. "I practically handed Naraku to you and you failed."

"What are you talkin' about?" Kouga growled. InuYasha, too, was now listening intently, confused about what was going on. Kagura turned and offered the wolf a harsh look.

"I came to Kagome with an—offer," she nearly purred. "I arranged for a demon to poison Naraku and Kagome was to take the Shikon Jewel from him." The school girl stood dumbfounded at what was being said.

"Why would you give up the Shikon Jewel?" InuYasha asked skeptically. Things were getting far too complicated and he had no idea who he could and couldn't trust.

"Foolish half breed," she spat at him. "I have no desire for the Shikon Jewel, I want my heart. Without the tainted jewel, there is no way Naraku could have survived Hebiakui's attack."

"He—doesn't have the jewel," Kagome said softly. How could she deny having made this pact with Kagura without admitting that she had willingly gone to Naraku for any other reason?

"I am aware," Kagura nodded. "Hebiakui wanted it for himself and stole the jewel after he was finished with Naraku." The monk, who had been listening in, was now watching Kagome and Kagura suspiciously. This was hardly the story Naraku's incarnation had told him before.

"Kagura, are you saying that Kagome was there to take the Shikon Jewel and purify it?" He asked. The demoness stared at the school girl for a moment, almost daring her to say otherwise and then smiled.

"I had believed that, with her assistance, I could gain possession of my freedom," she replied. "In exchange for her help, I agreed to help her free the boy and allow her to take Naraku's jewel shards. Unfortunately, Hebiakui took the jewel for himself."

"Kagome," Miroku said suddenly. "What happened to Naraku? Why has my curse diminished? Why is Kagura no longer a demon?" The girl looked back to her friend and then shook her head.

"I don't know," she began. "I went to him after he had been—poisoned and I purified him. Well, at least part of him. I guess it killed all of the demon's that had been poisoned and left him mostly human." Kagura's eyes narrowed at the words.

_'So that is why I have lost my demon blood,' _she mused.

"Why did you lie to me?" Kouga asked Kagura dangerously.

"If I had told you that I was the one that put her into danger, you would have killed me," she replied.

"I thought that's what you wanted?" He retorted, which caused her to smirk at him.

"It was..." she replied coyly. "Until I realized that I could manipulate you into giving me my freedom."

"Naraku ain't dead yet," he reminded her with a low growl. The words perked InuYasha's realization.

"So this means Naraku's weak now?" He suddenly asked as his hand flexed the hilt of his Tetsusaiga. Kagome recognized the tone all too well. InuYasha wanted to find Naraku now and kill him. The thought made her heart begin pounding, despite her best efforts to show no emotions.

"He left his castle," she said. She was at least hoping that it was true, he had said he would be leaving.

"If this Hebiakui was powerful enough to take down Naraku, our first task must be finding him," Miroku said wisely. "Thoughts of revenge must wait, InuYasha." The half demon grunted and then reluctantly agreed. If Naraku was in that bad of shape, he wouldn't be hard to hunt down and destroy later. Kagome felt a soft sigh of relief escape her lips when everyone agreed that, at present, Naraku wasn't enough of a threat to pursue. The gesture had not gone unnoticed by Kagura and another smirk found it's way onto her face. Perhaps, there was still a chance that she could gain her freedom.

* * *

"How is he doing?" Miroku asked quietly as he entered the small room and gazed at the sleeping boy on the small mat. The group had finally decided that there was nothing more to gain by arguing over the dangerous nature of Kagura's plan and how foolish it had been for Kagome to go along with it. 

InuYasha had readily accepted the story, wanting desperately to believe that Kagome's reaction to Kikyo's arrow had been due to her deception, which stupid as it had been, had been out of good intention. She had believed she could not only retrieve Kohaku but the Shikon Jewel and end Naraku's life all at the same time.

"He's exhausted," Sango answered and then sighed. They had found a village and, as always, the finest inn had just happened to have ominous clouds hanging over head. After a quick exorcism, Miroku had managed to get them all good food and a place to sleep for the night.

"Be thankful that he's safe, Sango," the monk said in a soothing voice. She nodded in agreement and then looked at him questioningly.

"Is something the matter, Sango?" He asked.

"I'm just wary," she began hesitantly. "It's not like Naraku to release something from his control so easily."

"If Kagura is speaking the truth then it seems that Naraku is much weaker than he has ever been before," he answered. "Which would explain many things." She nodded in agreement but still had a troubled looked etched on her face. The monk moved into the room and seated himself near the wall and watched as the demon slayer seemed to be trying to figure something out.

"Sango?" He prodded gently. She looked at him again and then away. She hated the idea that she didn't fully trust Kagome, they had been friends for a very long time. However, any time that Naraku was involved, there was no guarantee that someone wasn't being manipulated.

"Miroku," she said cautiously. "According to Kouga; Kagura has been with him for quite some time. Before Kagome's encounter with Kikyo." The words brought a dark shadow to Miroku's face as well. If Kagura was speaking the truth, then why had Naraku taken Kagome back with him after Kikyo's attack? And how had Kagome managed to get Kohaku away, unharmed, without Kagura's assistance? For that matter, why had Naraku allowed Kagome to leave him with the jewel shards still in her possession if he were truly in such a vulnerable state? Suddenly, the monk began to wonder which of Kagura's stories held more truth.

* * *

"InuYasha?" Kagome spoke the word quietly as she walked slowly past the outskirts of the village and found him pacing silently, apparently deep in his own thoughts. 

"That was really stupid, you know?" He chastised as he turned to look at her. "Naraku could have killed you."

"I'm sorry, InuYasha," she said simply. She still had no idea how to talk her way out of the lies that Kagura had spun.

"What were you thinking?" He rattled on as if she hadn't spoken. "You know how dangerous he is. Even I haven't been able to kill Naraku." Kagome remained silent. She knew InuYasha almost as well as she knew herself. His words and complaints where his way of saying that he had been worried about her. The realization only made her feel worse about deceiving him.

"If it hadn't been for Kikyo, I wouldn't have even known where you were," he pointed out. The words cut through her like a knife.

"Kikyo? Kikyo?" She said, her voice raising slightly as her anger built up inside her. "Kikyo tried to kill me! She shot me with an arrow! If it hadn't been for Naraku I'd be dead right now!" The words escaped her lips before she could stop herself. There had been an enormous amount of emotion behind them. Naraku had saved her from Kikyo, while InuYasha defended the un-dead priestess; even after she had nearly been killed by her.

InuYasha stood in stunned silence. Had Kagome just sounded grateful to _Naraku_?

"Maybe I should just take you back then?" He asked sarcastically when his thoughts finally recollected themselves. Kagome blinked back the tears that were beginning to sting her eyes but before she could reply, he gave an annoyed grunt and took off. The last thing he wanted to do was argue with Kagome the same night she finally returned safely. But most of all, the idea of her defending Naraku, in any sense, hurt. But, perhaps, what hurt the most is that Naraku _had_ been there to save her from Kikyo and InuYasha hadn't. He had failed her. Not only had she been vulnerable to Naraku killing her, but it was possible that Kikyo might have done the job, herself, if the dark demon hadn't shown up.

_'I will not owe a debt to him,' _InuYasha vowed. _'Even if he did save Kagome, it doesn't changed the fact that he killed Kikyo.'

* * *

_

"Is something the matter?" Kagura's voice caught up to Kagome mere moments after InuYasha had gone. The school girl turned to see the now human woman walking up to her with a self-serving smirk on her face. "Why did Naraku give you the boy?" She questioned when the girl didn't answer her.

"He said he didn't have use for him anymore," she replied honestly. Kagura gave Kagome a knowing look and stepped closer to her.

"You don't need to lie to me, Kagome. I was there. Or have you forgotten?" Kagome winced at the words and then looked away. "I saw how terrified you looked today when InuYasha wanted to kill Naraku," she continued mercilessly. "You have the boy and you still have your shards as well—"

"What do you want, Kagura?" Kagome interrupted. There was no doubt in her mind that Kagura saw something to gain from her, or she wouldn't have hesitated to tell everyone what had gone on between her and Naraku. Suddenly the demoness scrutinized the girl closely.

"You're in love with him," she said, almost not believing the words that she spoke. "Foolish girl. Naraku is not capable of love." The words were almost unbelievable to Kagome's mind as well. In love with Naraku? Was it even possible to love someone like Naraku? He was dark and evil, wasn't he? And yet, she remembered him holding her while she had been wrapped in his fur, keeping her safe from Kikyo. She recalled waking up beside him, grateful that he hadn't left her during the night. Their many walks in the garden and the way he listened to her feelings towards Kikyo and on occasion spoke openly to her about his own darkest feelings and emotions. She always had a feeling that he wanted more but fought to keep himself aloof and detached, thought it was the only thing he had ever known.

Silence fell between the two of them momentarily, both taking in the reality of what had just been said. Finally, Kagura shook her head slowly, as if denying something completely inconceivable.

"I never believed I would live to see the mighty Naraku fall victim to a petty emotions," she said. "How pathetic."

"He's not pathetic," Kagome responded quickly. She felt the sudden urge to defend him, particularly to the person that had sent Hebiakui to kill him and left him in his vulnerable state. Kagura's eyebrows lifted slightly at the venom behind Kagome's words and another smile slid across her features.

"You _are_ in love with him," she repeated, this time realizing that there was truth to the words. Kagome felt heat rise to her face and she attempted to speak, to deny what Kagura was saying, but found no words coming out. "And," she continued, "you are not only alive, but have the young demon slayer and jewel shards with you. It is not like Naraku to show such mercy."

"Why did you lie to InuYasha?" Kagome finally asked. Kagura's coyness was beginning to get on her nerves. It was obvious that the conversation was eventually going to lead to some sort of request or demand from the former wind demoness, so there was no sense in dragging out the formalities.

"Naraku has never shown any feelings but hate and contempt," Kagura replied. "He shows neither to you. Even before Hebiakui attacked him you were a weakness." Kagome stood silently taking in what she was hearing. Was it true? Was there a possibility of real emotions in him? If he were scheming, it certainly made no sense to allow her to leave with Kohaku and the Shikon Jewel.

"I want my freedom and you will see that I receive it," Kagura continued.

"Or what? You'll tell InuYasha the truth?" Kagome retorted. "You might be able to blackmail most people but not this girl. I'll just tell him myself." As much as it would hurt InuYasha, Kagome wasn't sure how long she could continue to lie to him and the others. Even if it meant she had to go home and never again return to the Feudal era, she knew that she couldn't keep up lying indefinitely, especially if it meant that she would have Kagura trying to blackmail and manipulate her. Kagura gave a haughty laugh and shook her head as if she were humoring the younger girl.

"I have no reason to tell InuYasha anything regarding you," she said. "Naraku has already killed the only woman that InuYasha has ever loved. I simply have to tell him where to find Naraku and perhaps mention that he had unpleasant plans for the undead priestess. I'm sure in Naraku's current state he would be no match for InuYasha, especially if he were worried about Kikyo's safety."

Kagome stood there staring at her, almost in tears. Everything Kagura had said was true. InuYasha did love Kikyo and if he believed that Naraku would harm her, he would no doubt go to find them. In Naraku's current state, there was no chance he could defend himself from the half demon. If she didn't cooperate, Kagura would see that InuYasha was made angry enough that he would hunt Naraku down and kill him.

"What do you want me to do?" Kagome asked in a defeated voice.

"Simply convince Naraku to return my heart to me," Kagura replied. "If you don't, then you can watch him die." Again Kagura paused and then smiled maliciously.

"It's rather hard isn't it? You could easily lead your comrades to him and allow them to take revenge, end their suffering; avenge their loved ones and end the monk's curse. And yet, you allow your own heart to stand in the way. And for what? A monster that could never love another being?" Kagura shook her head again and then turned to walk back towards the village.

"You're as pathetic as he is," she said as she walked away. Kagome stood staring at her retreating form and then started sobbing silently. Never in her life had she been so confused. She had begun to accept that InuYasha loved Kikyo and she couldn't hate him for it. Kikyo's death had been tragic and their love had been denied. But now she was stopping her best friends from having closure and ending their pain because of her own feelings for someone that she shouldn't even like. But no matter how she tried to rationalize it, she couldn't bring herself to hate Naraku and as wrong as it might be, she didn't want him to die.

* * *

Hebiakui stood smiling maliciously at the bloody scene that lay before him. 

A village of mere humans had thought that they could defeat him. Granted, for humans they had been quite skilled fighters. The village was full of senshi, warriors, that were well trained with weaponry and other useful skills. Several senshi, including members from the well known Yoshida and Inoue clans, had joined in the search for the Shikon Jewel. It was quite an impressive goal for mere humans, to be sure. The idea that they would collect the jewel and see it destroyed in order to protect humanity from blood thirsty demons was laughable.

Hebiakui had gained enough of the jewel that even the most deadly of demons were little to no trouble for him, let alone humans. But he did have to admit that he very much enjoyed the fight. He would toy with the warriors, allow them to fight until they were near exhaustion, believing that they stood at least a small chance of defeating him, then he would mercilessly kill them. Their deaths had all been slow and excruciating. Of course, he had the ability to kill such lowly creatures instantly. But where is the fun in that? Instead, he would let them wither away from his venom which was toxic, but in small enough doses, could stay in a body for hours, slowly eating away anything that lay in it's path.

The senshi had been protecting over half a dozen shards of the Shikon Jewel, which fit quite nicely with his own collection. Even though there was a small amount of slivers missing, the Shikon was a deliciously beautiful sight to behold, and the power it was already bestowing up on him was unmatched.

Without further thought to the lives he had just taken, Hebiakui turned and smirked to himself. There were only a few shards of the jewel left and thanks to Kagura's naivety, she had not only led him to the wolf that had two of the shards, but straight to every shard that was not yet in his possession, something that he intended to remedy quite soon.

* * *

"Leave me, Kanna," Naraku said darkly. The fair child nodded and slowly turned and exited the room that her master was sitting in. The dark lord's eyes gazed out across the moonlit lands from his place near the window. 

_'How dare you defy me, Kagura, and then believe that I will simply allow you to take your heart?' _Naraku's eyes narrowed as he replayed the entire conversation he had just witnessed. He had been watching Kagome ever since she had left his castle. He had been unsure if she would allow InuYasha and her other comrades to believe the lie he had concocted and was also well aware the he would need to be one step ahead of the group should they choose to come looking for him, regardless of Kagome's alibi.

_'I should have suspected you would stoop to such levels,' _he mused. The fact that Kagura had decided to manipulate to get her way did not surprise him. However, her conversation with the priestess had left him almost stunned at times. Kagome had not only defended his honor to Kagura, she had brazenly revealed her gratitude towards him to InuYasha.

"Kagura is correct," he said to himself. "Kagome is foolish." The priestess had not denied being in love with him, something that he had not at all anticipated. He had actually found his chest tightening when the words were uttered by Kagura. He had expected a vehement denial from the young priestess. After all, how could any being feel such an emotion for someone such as him? It was inconceivable. When it had not come, he had been even more surprised by the warm relief that had washed over him. He didn't want weakness, yet he found that he didn't want her denying him.

What infuriated him the most, however, was the fact that while it had been Kagome that was given an ultimatum, it was Naraku that was being blackmailed. Either he returned Kagura's heart and freedom to her or he had to leave Kagome at her mercy and, no doubt, eventually the mercy of her comrades. Under normal circumstances there would be no question about his course of action. However, he begrudgingly admitted to himself that Kagura had not been wrong. Kagome was a weakness. He could not kill her nor take her shards from her; and he would not stand by and allow his incarnate nor the half breed, InuYasha, to harm her.

"_Foolish girl. Naraku is not capable of love." _And then again, he pondered, perhaps Kagura had not been completely correct about everything.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! Two chapters in a week! I'm on a roll. lol There will be a lot more action in upcoming chapters, I just needed a bit of this stuff to happen to start tying up some loose ends and such. Thanks again for reading! And sorry for the lack of "InuYasha" in this chapter. I just couldn't find a good place to fit in more of him and his thoughts, so I'll focus on him more in the next chapter when I start it. I'm also not trying to overplay the "InuYasha/Kikyo" stuff. I don't want the "Kagome runs off because she feels betrayed" scenerio. I'm just trying to keep with his protectivness of Kikyo that he has in the anime (I haven't read the manga) and his knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. lol **


	28. Reincarnation

**Author's note: First of all, I'm finally home from the hospital, feeling better and officially cancer free! WOO! Second, I'm sorry for the long await in chapters, BUT since it was such a long wait, I am blessing you with two of them. I hope that helps a little. Thirdly, I want to thank everyone that voted for this story on the IYFG! It won 3rd place! I really didn't think it could get up there at all with all of the Kagome/Sesshoumaru competition, but people are finally starting to open their minds from the typical Kag/Sess and Kag/Inu and take notice of off beat pairings and that's great!**

**Lastly, I'm going to dedicate both of these chapters to Tassana, who made a nice tribute picture for this story at deviant art. I haven't even gotten around to writing my thank you email yet, so I'll ask for permission to post a link in my profile when I do. Enjoy the chapters...

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty Eight:  
****Reincarnation**

The unlikely group traveled for days, the aura surrounding them changing from tension to monotony. At first bickering was almost a constant, particularly when it had become time to decide upon a course of action. Naraku was no longer a threat but it seemed that Hebiakui would be an even larger one. Both InuYasha and Kouga wanted to set out to find him immediately before his strength could grow any further. It was Miroku's sensible voice that had finally talked sense into the two demons.

"InuYasha, I appreciate that you want to find this demon before he can cause any more destruction. But we know nothing about him, including his whereabouts. If he was strong enough to defeat Naraku, we cannot just blindly go into battle."

"And if we let him get any more shards, he's gonna be too strong to fight," InuYasha countered. The monk gave a heavy sigh, for he could see the half demon's point. This new demon needed to be stopped as soon as possible.

"InuYasha, we must be sensible. I no longer have the use of my wind tunnel, Sango and Kohaku are in no shape to rush into battle. Kagura is human and will be no use to us and even Kagome needs some time to recover from her encounter with Kikyo and time with Naraku," he said gently. InuYasha's gaze flicked over to the others who were waiting by Kirara. The truth of Miroku's words was sinking into him. If they rushed out to find this demon, there would no doubt be causalities even if they could stop him. The half demon gave a relenting huff and then crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, we'll go back to Kaede's so Kohaku and Kagome can rest," he said. "And we'll see what else Kagura can tell us about this demon."

It took several days to return to the village. As time slowly passed, a mutual truce seemed to finally fall between Kouga and InuYasha. While they had no problem tossing the occasional insult at each other, they both seemed to realize that the vulnerable group needed them to work together in order to keep everyone safe. At times both would stop nearly simultaneously to sniff the air or they would both sense something at the same time. Everyone knew that saying anything about their newfound civility would only lead to a new level of competition and bickering, so it went unsaid but not unnoticed.

Kagura, too, seemed to relax around her new comrades. At times she would find herself watching Kagome, wondering how and why the girl had willingly allowed herself to become entangled in Naraku's life. What left her even more perplexed was Naraku. What could he possibly be planning? Certainly, he must think he could gain something from the young priestess, however it made no sense that he hadn't taken the jewel shards from her. The shards could magnify the demon blood that was left in him and make him much stronger and less vulnerable.

Kagome found traveling with Kagura to be uncomfortable to say the least. She almost wished that she could simply come clean so that she didn't have to suffer under the weight of her conscious and Kagura's blackmail. However, the moment they arrived at the village all of her shadowed thoughts were quickly forgotten. Shippo rushed to meet the group and the small kit was instantly at Kagome's side.

"Kagome! You're back!" She couldn't help but smile at the young fox's enthusiasm for her return.

"Of course, I'm back," she replied. Despite his young age, Shippo was no simpleton. He quickly noticed Kouga who, despite the occasional alliance, was not a friend or comrade that would travel with them for the mere enjoyment.

"What's Kouga doing here? I thought he and InuYasha hated each other?" For a few seconds, Kagome hesitated. Shippo was often smarter and more observant that most of them gave him credit for and she realized she would need to watch what she said around him.

"We had some problems with Naraku," she said.

"We always have problems with Naraku," he quipped.

"Kagura is here too," she informed him. She thought it would be best if he were told rather than find out on his own. "And Kohaku."

"How did that happen?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Let's just say a demon more evil than Naraku got the jewel shards," she said not wanting to go into details with him. "The best thing you can do right now is help Kohaku. You're the only one that's close to his age."

"Sure I will, Kagome," he promised.

"And you better steer clear of InuYasha," she warned. "He's pretty stressed out right now."

"You don't have to tell me twice," he muttered.

"Speaking of InuYasha, I better go find him. I need to go home and get a few things." Given the severity of the situation that lay before them, she knew it might be awhile before they returned to the village and she could go home again. "I'll make sure to bring you plenty of pocky when I come back."

"Thanks, Kagome," he said warmly. How innocent and trusting he was. It nearly broke her heart knowing that she was deceiving him just as much as the rest of them. When she scooted him off to find the others she went about finding InuYasha. He was already giving Kagura the third degree about Hebiakui and Kagome could tell that she was getting irritated with him quickly.

"InuYasha? Can I talk to you?" The half demon turned and then grunted towards Kagura.

"We can finish this later," he promised.

"I'm looking forward to it," Kagura replied sarcastically as he turned and walked over to Kagome.

"What is it?"

"I need to go home," she said and then quickly added, "but just for one night." At first he seemed as though he were about to begin a tirade and then he sighed heavily.

"It doesn't look like we're goin' anywhere tonight anyway."

"Are you feeling okay, InuYasha?" She inquired and touched his forehead. He abruptly pulled away, partly annoyed and partly embarrassed.

"I'm fine, what's your problem?"

"You're just never this agreeable before."

"Yeah, well, once we head off it might be awhile before we get back, is all. You might as well go home for one last night."

"Thank you, InuYasha," she said sincerely. The tone and grateful look she gave him caused blood to rush to his cheeks, so he turned away.

"Feh, whatever. Just make sure your home by tomorrow so we can leave." Kagome sighed heavily and turned and headed off through the forest towards the well. Everything was very tranquil; the leaves blowing gently in the trees and the grass softly tickling her legs. Her thoughts wandered to the gardens at Naraku's home. She had always enjoyed walking through them, whether it was day or night.

_'You've gotta stop thinking about him!'_ She scolded herself mentally. _'Maybe a good night's sleep will help clear up my mind.' _She thought to herself as she reached the well and slowly lowered herself inside.

Once she reached the other side, she ascended the stone wall of the well and listened for any sounds that might indicate someone was nearby. It was afternoon and she knew that Souta and grandfather should both be home and her mother would soon follow. She didn't intend to stay home long but she still had to decide what to tell InuYasha and the others. She couldn't lie to them forever and there was also Kagura to worry about. And what about Kikyo? Even Sesshoumaru seemed to know that something was amiss. Maybe what disturbed her most was that her thoughts kept wandering to Naraku. Had he really left his castle as he said he would? Would InuYasha actually find and kill him someday?

Rather than letting herself stress over her problems she went inside and up to her room. She needed clean clothes and other supplies and a good nights sleep in her bed. After she emptied her bag, she ran herself a hot bath then relaxed until she heard noises in the house below.

_'Mom's home, I better let her know I'm here,'_ Kagome thought with a sigh and then pulled herself out of the warm bath reluctantly. She quickly dressed and made her way down to the kitchen then smiled when she saw her mother already preparing to make dinner.

"Hey, mom," she said in the most cheerful voice she could muster as she stepped into the room.

"Kagome?" Her mother asked as she turned, clearly not expecting to see her there. "Home so soon?"

"Yeah, I can't stay long though. Just need to get some supplies then it's back to the feudal era for me." Again she offered her mother a bright smile. The last thing she wanted to do was let her mother think there were problems on the other side of the well. "Do you need help with dinner?"

"No, but if you could go find your brother and tell him to clean up, it would be a big help. He's out with your grandfather."

"Sure thing, mom." Kagome turned and headed back outside. She could only assume that her brother would be grateful to her for getting him out of whatever he had been enlisted to do. She found them both outside, Souta carrying a box for her grandfather.

"Souta," she called and waved to the two of them. "Mom wants you to get cleaned up for dinner." She could practically see the look of relief wash over her little brother, who had no doubt spent the last hour listening to her grandfather's ramblings.

"Sorry gramps, I'll have to finish this up later," he said as he shoved the box into his hands and then took off for the small house. Kagome stood watching and then decided to do the right thing and carry the box inside for him.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Her grandfather asked suspiciously when she began walking with him, now carrying the box her brother had discarded.

"Oh, I just needed to get a few things," she answered quickly. "Can't a girl come home now and then without getting the third degree?"

"Hmmm..." was all he replied, still wondering what had brought her home so soon after her last visit. Usually it meant she had had a fight with InuYasha. She followed her grandfather in and waited while he rearranged some of his things to make room for the box. Once she sat it down she looked around at all the mess of things in the room. Most of the items were small knick knacks, ornaments and paraphernalia that he sold to tourists. Some where charms, sutras and other things that he actually believed helped ward off demons and other evil, though they rarely, if ever, did the job.

What finally caught her eye was a book on the supernatural. She picked it up wondering what it had to say about demons, spirits and other things she had experienced first hand while in the feudal era. She sat flipping through the pages quietly while her grandfather began digging through the box she had carried inside, when a chapter on reincarnation caught her eye.

"Gramps, can I borrow this book?" She asked suddenly. He turned and looked at her strangely. It wasn't often she or Souta showed much interest in his things.

"I suppose, but don't go losing it," he warned.

"Don't worry, I'll return it before I head back to the well," she promised. Again her grandfather offered her another odd look and then returned to his box, so Kagome gathered the book and went back up to her room to read until dinner.

The first several pages were exactly what she had expected. They spoke of reincarnations as a replacement of the original, a soul's second chance. However, the second part of the chapter she found much more intriguing. It spoke of an warrior named Taisuke Kobayashi. He trained many long, hard years and was considered one of the best at what he did. He had fought in many battles and was well respected. However, during a battle to protect his home village he had been killed. An enemy soldier had literally stabbed him in the back while he was trying to usher women and children to safety.

Nearly a hundred years later a boy named Asaichi Nakamura was born in that very same village. From birth he held a brutal looking birthmark on his back, in the same place that Kobayashi had been stabbed. As Nakamura grew older, it became very obvious that he was skilled in fighting, even without any formal training. At a young age, he held a presence among men much older than himself and at the age of seventeen his village was attacked. Despite his young age and lack of experience, Nakamura stood up and led his villagers to victory. News of the boy's strength and leadership spread quickly and he was invited to train amongst some of the best senshi in Japan. He quickly became well respected and led an entire army of senshi to victory over thieves and rouges that had been plaguing villages and taking innocent lives. It was long believed that Nakamura was the reincarnation of Taisuke Kobayashi.

Many believed that Kobayahsi's life's purpose had been to train and prepare his soul for it's destiny, which had lain within Asaichi Nakamura. While some believed that the reincarnation is the soul's second chance, some also believe that the reincarnation has a greater destiny and the soul must be prepared for that.

For moments after reading the story, Kagome sat silently, taking in what she had read. If it were true, what could her destiny possibly be? Kikyo's life had been spent protecting the Shikon Jewel, but even her death hadn't kept it safe. Was Kagome merely the second chance at protecting the jewel? Or would she eventually serve some greater purpose? Did she exist as a replacement for Kikyo, or had Kikyo existed simply so that Kagome could exist five hundred years later? Finally, her mother's voice broke into her thoughts and she sat the book aside. She would give more thought to it later, for now she had to have dinner with her family and pretend everything was perfectly normal on the other side of the well.

* * *

InuYasha felt a familiar sting on his cheek and quickly swatted the pest that was there. "Well, well...if it isn't Myoga the flea." 

"Hello, Master InuYasha," Myoga replied in a pained voice as he picked himself up and returned to the half demon's shoulder.

"What brings you here? If you think you're safe just because we're at the village, think again."

"I'm here because of the Shikon jewel," replied the small demon.

"What do you know about it?"

"There have been horrible slayings all throughout the lands. Many say it is a powerful demon named Hebiakui that possesses a great portion of the Shikon Jewel."

"We heard," InuYasha replied dryly.

"Hebiakui comes from a powerful clan of serpent demons. Even without shards of the Shikon jewel he would make a very powerful adversary," Myoga informed him.

"Are you trying to make me feel better?" InuYasha asked sarcastically.

"It's rumored that Hebiakui was able to get Naraku's portion of the Shikon Jewel." InuYasha went silent for a moment and then nodded.

"It's true," he admitted.

"Oh dear," Myoga said quietly. "This is worse than I expected."

"Tell me about it," InuYasha muttered.

"There are rumors about how he was able to take the jewel," said the small demon.

"What kinda rumors?"

"Well, it's been rumored that a powerful priestess was able to enchant Naraku. Some believe it was the undead priestess, Kikyo."

"Kikyo would never give the shards away to another demon," InuYasha scoffed. "Besides, it wasn't Kikyo that was there it was...Kagome..." His words trailed off as he finished them in his mind. Kagome had been with Naraku after Kagura was at the wolf den, and he wasn't dead. How had she gotten away without Kagura's help? There was no possible way that Naraku would let her shards of the jewel get away when he had lost his own and had no real power left.

"What's the matter, Master InuYasha?" Myoga inquired. He rarely saw such an intense look on the half demon's face.

"I need to talk to Kagura," he said abruptly and stood and headed towards the village, not offering any more information. Someone was lying to him and he needed to know who it was. Was it possible Kagome had been working for Naraku? Or even Hebiakui? No, of course not. But was it possible that she had been under someone's control? Something wasn't adding up and he needed to find out why before they went into battle blindly.

* * *

"Bye mom, bye gramps, bye Souta!" Kagome quickly grabbed her things and rushed past the kitchen. There was little doubt in her mind that InuYasha was waiting impatiently for her. Since Kouga was there waiting as well, she half expected to find the village in ruins when she got back. Neither handled stress or their impatience well. 

"Kagome," her mother's voice caught up with her and caused her to slow down and slowly return to the room where her family sat eating their breakfast. "What's the rush, you haven't even eaten yet."

"Oh that's alright. I'm sure there'll be plenty of food waiting for me when I get there. InuYasha wants to leave early." Her mother gave a soft sigh, for she had been watching and listening to her daughter pine for InuYasha for quite some time now.

"All right," Mrs. Higurashi relented. "You take care of yourself, Kagome."

"Can you bring InuYasha back with you next time?" Souta asked excitedly. Kagome couldn't help but smile slightly at the tone in his voice. She didn't think her brother would ever find himself another hero to replace the half demon.

"I will, mom," she answered before looking to her brother. "Maybe when we're not so busy, ok Souta?"

"Yeah, I guess," he replied in a disappointed voice.

"Well, gotta run," she said and took off again before more questions could be asked. She hated lying to her family but she didn't dare tell them anything that had gone on in the feudal era or the threat they were going to be facing in Hebiakui. She wasted no time between the house and well but once inside the well house she stopped and looked around. She could sense something but it didn't seem to be close to her and it wasn't a shard of the jewel. She walked over to the well and looked down into it, whatever she was sensing seemed to be on the other side. It was a familiar feeling and she realized that she wasn't frightened by it. Finally she shrugged off her caution and began climbing down into the well. Once she was on the other side, she began her struggle back out. No one was there waiting to help her so she assumed that InuYasha was still busy trying to learn more about Hebiakui, that or possibly killing Kouga.

She took a few cautious steps and then stopped and scanned the forest. She could still sense someone nearby but wasn't sure who it was or what they were doing.

"Hello?" She called out tentatively. There was no answer or sign of danger so she began walking again, stopping to turn and take one final look in the direction of the well. The familiar presence in the area was still tugging at her but she chose to ignore it and continue on towards the village so they could decide how they would get the Shikon Jewel away from Hebiakui.

* * *

Naraku sat silently looking out the window into the morning sky. He had finally found enough strength to restore some of his demon blood. His regeneration had been much more difficult than he had anticipated but it was necessary, nonetheless. Now he again sat contemplating both sides of his personality. He had regained some of his former strength, but it was minimal. The prior night's process had only managed to salvage a few of his weaker demons but the majority of him remained human. 

_'Why were my demons not able to overcome my human blood?'_ He questioned darkly. The scars on his chest, caused by Kagome's hands, also had not healed. However, the spider scar that she had removed from his back had yet to return. The lingering reminder of Kagome had left him overcome with a cross between annoyance and curiosity. Finally, he had decided that he wanted to know her whereabouts and opted to use a puppet to do so. His puppets would be relatively useless to him until more of his demon blood was restored, except when using them for observation. His powers simply hadn't strengthened enough to allow any sort of battles.

He had been aware of her departure through the well. Naraku had known it would be in his best interest to keep a watchful eye on InuYasha and the others, so he had been observing them occasionally during their travels. He had also been aware that she intended to return from her era the following morning and he decided that it would be a good test to his actual strength.

The puppet had been safely hidden amongst the trees near the old well when Kagome had come through. Naraku had watched her carefully a part of him feeling an almost morbid curiosity about her. He wanted to know why she intrigued him and again found himself growing unhappy at the thought of her returning to InuYasha. His private thoughts had been interrupted when the young girl began looking around the area and called out as if she could sense someone there. She had continued on her way and then turned one last time and looked directly towards the trees where the puppet was hidden, as if she could tell that he was there watching her.

Again he found himself with questions that he had no answers to. The puppet had carried no jewel shards nor had enough demon aura for a priestess to sense it's presence. How exactly Kagome had sensed him, he hadn't a clue.


	29. Revelations

**Chapter Twenty Nine:  
****Revelations

* * *

**

InuYasha moved into the village quickly. The sun was barely reaching into the sky but he knew most of the others would have risen and begun their daily routine by now, especially since he had made it quite clear that he had no intentions of waiting around for long.

"InuYasha?" Miroku saw his friend moving towards Kaede's hut with as much determination as he ever had in a battle.

"Not now, monk," the half demon replied.

"InuYasha," Miroku repeated causing him to stop. "What is it that you intend to do?" He watched the half demon closely, worried that he might attempt to leave on his own and get himself into danger.

"I need to ask Kagura a few questions." The monk stood in silence for a moment and then nodded in a calming manner.

"You have questions about Kagome," he said simply. InuYasha prepared to answer back harshly before he simply nodded.

"Yeah, some of this stuff ain't makin' any sense."

"Perhaps, I should speak with Kagura. When it comes to matters of Naraku you don't always handle things in the most rational way."

"I can handle it just fine," he bit back.

"It's not you that I'm concerned about, InuYasha. If there is knowledge to be gained, it will need to come from Kagura and I fear your tactics will not easily persuade them from her."

"And yours will?" InuYasha asked sarcastically, knowing how the monk typically handled women.

"Do not forget that she is still a part of Naraku and that my intentions are pure," Miroku reminded him. InuYasha gave a reluctant nod. Even someone like Miroku had to have his limits.

"Alright, but if she doesn't start talking, she's gonna be talkin' to me," he relented. Miroku nodded gratefully and turned to find the former wind demoness. The truth was, he simply didn't know what truths Kagura had to offer and it was quite possible that InuYasha wasn't ready to hear them. He found her standing alone looking over the lands. For a moment, he almost forgot that she had once been a demon that had tried to kill them. The way she stared out at the world with such longing almost made him wonder if the curse that bound her to Naraku was any better than his own.

"Kagura," he said as he approached. "I need to speak with you." The now human woman turned and smirked slightly.

"I thought you might," she said. "You want to know what really happened to Naraku. How a demon had actually been able to get his precious jewel from him."

"I want to know the truth, yes." Again she smiled and shook her head.

"It's ironic really. Not even the most powerful demons could defeat Naraku. His demon blood was far too strong. Yet, a mere mortal girl could find her way into his human heart and bring his defeat so easily."

"You mean Kagome?" Miroku asked, not entirely surprised by the revelation anymore.

"Of course," she answered.

"But you haven't seen Naraku since he lost the jewel, how do you know what has happened?" Kagura laughed slightly and then walked closer to him. For a brief moment she was tempted to tell him exactly what had gone on between the two of them before Naraku had lost his demon blood, however she still needed Kagome in order to convince Naraku to give her, her heart.

"He rescued her from Kikyo, yet Kagome is here now with the young demon slayer and all of the jewel shards. Do not forget that Onigumo desired Kikyo and Naraku still holds that pathetic heart inside of him." Miroku searched her face for truth and was relatively satisfied that what she was saying, as outrageous as it sounded, was true.

"Shouldn't you be reporting back to InuYasha?" Kagura asked with a smirk. She had no doubt that he was growing suspicious by now and given the amount of interrogating he had been doing recently, Miroku had no doubt taken it upon himself to take over the job.

"How can we stop Hebiakui?" Miroku asked.

"You can't," Kagura answered and walked past him, leaving him to go back to the rest of them and plan their futile battle.

* * *

"Is something troubling ye, InuYasha?" The old priestess had gone about gathering her herbs and found the half demon pacing the area. 

"What makes you think somethin's bugging me?" He nearly snapped.

"Ye've nearly trampled my herbs to the ground," she replied.

"Huh?" InuYasha glanced down at the ground around him and then stepped over to the dirt path beside it. "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's quite alright," she answered. "It's not like you to become so concerned. I'm proud of ye, InuYasha."

"Proud?" His head snapped back in her direction.

"Aye," she replied as she lowered herself to the ground to start salvaging her ravaged herbs. "The fact that ye are showing concern just proves that ye are thinking ahead rather than rushing in blindly...as ye usually do."

"Hebiakui has more shards than Naraku did," he said.

"Aye," she agreed. "And unlike Naraku he seems more determined to gain them quickly rather than torment ye and the others." InuYasha nodded with worry. Naraku had always taken his time and enjoyed setting traps and toying with them. This new demon seemed to merely kill anything in it's path. "InuYasha. Have ye given thought to seeking out your brother's help?"

"What? I don't need his help!" Kaede had been prepared for the instant outburst and looked up at the half demon.

"Sesshoumaru is quite strong and more suited for this battle than humans," she said reasonably.

"Feh, even if I did ask, he wouldn't offer to help. Sesshoumaru doesn't help anyone but himself."

"InuYasha, if this demon gains all of the Shikon jewel, he will be more powerful than even your brother." The half demon looked away, not willing to admit that he could use the help of a demon as strong as Sesshoumaru.

"I gotta find Miroku," he said and took off before another word could be said.

* * *

Naraku opened his hoari slightly and glanced down at the marks that were still on his chest. They represented so many things. His weakness, his failure, his newfound mortality. And yet, he found that he couldn't despise them the way he had despised the grotesque marking that had graces his back for so many years. Again he wondered how Kagome had sensed him near the well and decided he wanted to know if she could do it a second time. Again he sent a puppet to wait for her not much further down the path. It took only a moment for her to come into view and almost instantly the girl slowed her pace and glanced the forest surrounding her. 

"Hello?" She called out nervously. "If this is some sorta joke, it's not funny!" Her attempt at a threatening voice brought a grin to the puppet's face and a dark chuckle slowly reverberated through the air. Kagome froze the moment she heard the voice. How many times in her life had that voice been in her nightmares? There was a time when hearing that would have scared her more than anything else in the world. However, her heart instantly skipped a beat at the mere sound.

"Naraku?" She nearly whispered.

"How is it that you could sense me here, Kagome?" He purred as the puppet emerged from the trees, clad fully in the baboon pelt. The sight made her shiver softly but she just shook her head.

"I don't know, I just sensed you."

"This is merely a puppet," he informed her. "And it bears no jewel shard."

"I could just—feel you nearby," she answered again. Honestly, she had no idea how or why, simply what it was.

"Interesting," he said, mostly to himself. For a moment Kagome stood silently, not particularly afraid of him, but not comfortable with the idea of speaking to a puppet, especially one wearing the baboon pelt.

"Kagura wants you to return her heart," Kagome said.

"She will receive her heart in due time," he said in a low growl. He had every intention of returning her heart when he would be able to let her suffer a painful death upon it's return.

"I better get going before InuYasha comes looking for me," she said and looked towards the village. Naraku nodded slightly but said nothing so she turned and began walking but stopped again before looking down at her necklace. Suddenly, without thinking, she spun around and rushed back to him, pulling out a shard of her necklace in the process.

"Take this," she said as she took his hand and placed the single shard in it. "InuYasha's eventually going to come looking for you."

Rather than wait for him to answer she turned and took off towards the village. InuYasha guarded the shards like a hawk and she knew she was going to have to explain a missing one eventually. Hopefully, he would be far too preoccupied at the moment to notice.

Moments later, Naraku sat staring at the small pink shard as the rising sun began to reflect off of it beautifully. Unlike the others he had possessed, this one was nearly pure. He could feel his demons yearning for it's power as he sat staring at it. They wanted to use it to take control and feast on it's strength.

"Foolish girl," he said to himself as his eyes continued to drink in the sliver of gem. How and why she would ever place so much trust into him was still a mystery. He then places the shard into his robes and silences his inner demons. One shard would not be enough to do more than enhance his powers but it would protect him if need be. He then stood and went to find Kanna. Despite himself, he wanted to see more of Kagome and if she couldn't be with him then watching her would have to do.

* * *

"Miroku!" InuYasha stopped when he saw the monk still standing at the edge of the village overlooking the fields. "What did you find out about Naraku?" The monk turned to look at his friend and then took in a deep sigh. 

"Kagura says that, because of Onigumo's heart, Naraku began to have a fondness for Kagome." InuYasha smirked, turning the idea out right away.

"Naraku doesn't have a heart, Miroku."

"InuYasha. Fifty years ago, Kikyo cared for the dying thief, Onigumo. It is possible that some of his feelings for her still linger inside of Naraku. Since Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, it only makes sense that she might be a weakness to him."

"Are you tryin' to say that he just let her go for no reason?" The monk looked at InuYasha and shook his head. There was no doubt in his mind that his friend would refuse to grasp the truth as long as possible.

"InuYasha," he said cautiously. "Almost every man on the face of this Earth is vulnerable to females. It's the way nature intended it to be."

"So he's gone soft? Good, it'll be easier to kill him then." Again Miroku glanced at the half demon, not sure how much more delicately he could lay the situation out to him.

"Naraku is not a being that is going to surrender to anyone easily. Even if he gavein to the physicalit would take much more to make him show that much mercy to—" InuYasha abruptly turned and spoke up before Miroku could finish.

"What are you getting at?"

"I believe Kagome may have developed feelings for him as well, InuYasha." The half demon stood in stunned silence, growing more angry by the moment, though if the anger was directed towards Naraku or Miroku he wasn't certain.

"Kagome would never betray me," he answered and left before any more accusations could be presented. He couldn't believe that Kagome could feel anything for that monster. Suddenly, her defensive words played in his mind. She had sounded so grateful when she spoke of Naraku saving her life. How could anyone be grateful to such a twisted creature? More importantly, why had Naraku saved her life if he didn't want the shards from her? Why would he bother with Kagome at all?

InuYasha stopped running and lept into a tree where he sat staring out into the forest.

"It's still possible that he's planning something," he told himself. "He might have some sorta spell on Kagome." His desperate mind started thinking up every plausible explanation for the things that had happened. Anything to avoid the idea that Kagome might have betrayed him. Suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to tear Naraku limb from limb. First he had killed Kikyo and now her body roamed the Earth, the only thing keeping it alive was it's hatred for InuYasha. And now he didn't even know if he could trust Kagome.

Suddenly a violence pulse from the Tetsusaiga nearly knocked him off of the tree branch. He looked down at it as it pulsed again.

"Just like you to be hiding in a tree, Little Brother." The voice stunned InuYasha. He had been so wrapped up in his thoughts of Naraku and Kagome that he hadn't smelled his brother. He quickly dropped to the ground and pulled his Tetsusaiga.

"I don't need to hide from you. I'll gladly cut your other arm off if that's what you want me to do." Again his Tetsusaiga pulsed, only this time much more violently because it was out of it's sheath.

"If I were here to kill you, you would have been dead before you left the tree," Sesshoumaru said. "I have made an interesting discovery."

"Yeah? What's that?" Sesshoumaru just looked at the Tetsusaiga as it pulsed again.

"That I can control your sword."


	30. Leverage

**Chapter Thirty:  
****Leverage

* * *

**

InuYasha stood silently, trying to figure out what his brother was up to. Sesshoumaru was usually coy and degrading but rarely waited long to engage in battle. Whatever he was doing did seem to be affecting the Tetsusaiga, making him wonder why his brother hadn't attempted to attack him yet.

"You think you can take my sword?" He challenged. "Let's see ya try it." Sesshoumaru smirked, and again, the Tetsusaiga began to act strangely. It was as if it intended to use the wind scar, though InuYasha had no intention of doing so. At least not yet.

"Problems, InuYasha?" Sesshoumaru asked with a smirk. "If I were here for your sword, I would have taken it already."

"Just like the last time you tried to take it?" InuYasha countered. He could feel the power of the Tetsusaiga building greater but wasn't sure how it could be controlled by anyone else, let alone Sesshoumaru.

"InuYasha!" Miroku's voice called out. A moment later the monk was confronted with both brothers, staring each other down relentlessly. Sesshoumaru had no weapon drawn but InuYasha was holding the Tetsusaiga out, prepared to do battle. "Totosai has arrived in the village." InuYasha could see a satisfied smirk cross his brother's face before he glanced over at Miroku.

"What's he want?" Miroku looked at the full demon again, curious now why both he and Totosai's arrivals would coincide.

"He wants to speak to you about the Tetsusaiga," he answered. InuYasha gave 'hmph' then turned back to his brother. Sesshoumaru had still made no attempt to take the sword or attack him and even InuYasha's curiosity was beginning to be peaked.

"Why are you here, Sesshoumaru?"

"I am here because, half breed though you are, you possess the Tetsusaiga. You also possess father's blood, even if it has been diluted by your human mother," Sesshoumaru replied. The answer caused InuYasha to pause for a moment and think over what he was saying. Sesshoumaru, unlike Naraku, didn't use sheer manipulation and trickery to win a battle. If Sesshoumaru wanted to kill him, he would want it to be during an honest fight.

"What does father have to do with this?" InuYasha questioned as he sheathed his sword. Miroku was still standing silently watching in case his assistance was needed.

"Everything," Sesshoumaru replied and turned gracefully and began walking towards the village where Totosai was waiting. InuYasha followed behind him with Miroku at his side.

"Why do you think your brother has come here?" The monk questioned silently.

"I don't know," he answered. "But we better find out."

* * *

"What are you doing here, old man?" InuYasha asked irritably as he entered the village. He was beginning to wonder if he had been put under some sort of spell or if he would wake soon and realize that everything that had happened had all been part of a very strange dream. Not only was Totosai present, but the unmistakable scent of both Kouga and Kagura seemed to be overwhelming him. Not to mention the presence of his brother who was silently standing behind him. The very idea of such a strange alliance of people was almost inconceivable. 

Totosai's eyes slid past InuYasha to his brother, clearly not overly surprised to see him there.

"Master, InuYasha!" Myoga quickly seated himself on the half demon's shoulder. "Totosai was just warning us that Sesshoumaru would be coming."

"You don't say," InuYasha quipped as he rolled his eyes.

"It's about time you pups stopped your bickering," Totosai interjected and then hid behind Kaede. The old woman raised an eyebrow and then shook her head.

"Who're you calling a pup?" InuYasha growled, while Sesshoumaru remained silently disengaged from the rest of them.

"Master InuYasha," Myoga began in the most calming voice he was able. "Totosai has come to discuss the use of your Tetsusaiga."

"What about my Tetsusaiga?" He questioned. "If Sesshoumaru thinks he's going to take it—"

"InuYasha," Miroku said in a soothing voice. "Perhaps we should allow Totosai to speak?" As strange as everything was beginning to seem, the monk realized that if it was possible for Sesshoumaru to take the sword, he would have done so by now. Whatever they were about to learn must have been significant if the demon lord was standing there without argument.

"Your father knew that giving either of you too much power would be foolish," Totosai began. "Downright stupid, if you ask me," he muttered in a more hushed voice.

"Yeah, well, no one asked you," InuYasha pointed out snidely. The old man's eyes widened as he moved closer to Kaede.

"I always forget about those ears," Totosai mused. "Anyway, your father decided that each of you would have a sword. The Tetsusaiga would protect his younger pup that was half human, while the older, stronger pup would be given the Tenseiga. It would be useless to him until he was willing to look inside himself and find the humanity that his father had possessed."

Sesshoumaru remained silent but continued to listen to what were apparently his father's wishes. He begrudgingly acknowledged that Totosai was speaking the truth. His Tenseiga had never worked for him until he had felt a twinge of pity and humanity for young Rin.

When Sesshoumaru had left Rin and Jaken, he had sought out Totosai. The sword smith had known his father quite well and he had hoped to gain some sort of knowledge about how he could defeat the demon that had taken the shards of the Shikon Jewel. The sword smith had given him a parchment that Sesshoumaru's father had written when he had commissioned the creation of the two swords. In it, it explained how Sesshoumaru could use the full power of not only the Tenseiga but the Tetsusaiga as well. At first he had been quite skeptical so he sought out his brother to see if it was true. Now, he watched his rash younger brother through narrowed eyes. If he refused to listen to and heed Totosai, even Sesshoumaru would be unable to full fill the power of the swords.

"I know that already," InuYasha said impatiently. Sango and Kirara were now standing near Miroku, listening to what was being said.

"But what you don't know is that your father had hoped that one day the two of you would get along and carry on his legacy together," the old man retorted. "He made both swords so that neither brother would be able to kill the other, but also so that if you wanted to have full access to his power, you would need to work together to obtain it."

"You're saying that if InuYasha and Sesshoumaru learn to work together, they will have their father's strength?" Miroku asked.

"Such a power would be almost unstoppable," Totosai replied evenly. "Such a power will be necessary to stop the demon that has the Shikon Jewel." InuYasha turned and looked at his brother. Sesshoumaru's stoic demeanor had not changed but as his eyes met InuYasha's briefly, they seemed to flash something other than complete disdain.

"This isn't going to be easy," Sango murmured to Miroku. The monk nodded in agreement and then sighed.

"We should leave them to Totosai," he suggested. "I can't imagine either of them being willing to forsake their pride in front of others." Sango nodded at his wise observance. Neither InuYasha nor Sesshoumaru would easily admit the need to work together, for it would mean admitting self weakness. Having an audience would only lead to petty bickering and possibly an unnecessary battle and right now they didn't have the luxury of time on their side.

* * *

Kagome ran until her legs and lungs both ached. How had it come to this? She had given Naraku a shard of the Shikon Jewel of her own free will. Just a couple months prior, he would have been the last person she or the other would have wanted gaining even one shard. Now she found herself concerned about his weakness and the fact that InuYasha, would no doubt, still seek his vengeance. 

_'You've gotta get a grip on yourself, girl,' _she scolded as she neared the village. If she appeared nervous and disheveled it would draw suspicion from InuYasha. The longer she could keep him from scrutinizing her, the longer it give her to come up with a logical reason for the missing shard. Of course, she could always tell him that she had chosen to leave one behind, in case something happened and she found herself in her own era without a shard. Though the only time something like that happened was when InuYasha, himself, had forced her back through the well for her own protection.

The village seemed unusually quiet as she approached Kaede's hut. She peeked inside but found no one inside.

_'Where is everyone?' _

"Kagome!" She quickly abandoned the hut and turned to the two small figures that were running towards her.

"Hey, Shippo. Hi Kohaku," she replied in the cheeriest voice she could muster. "Where is everybody?"

"InuYasha is out in the field practicing with his Tetsusaiga," Shippo informed her. Kagome furrowed her brow and looked out towards the open field that lay outside the village. InuYasha had no real reason to be out practicing, unless he was simply in a bad mood. "And that's not all. Totosai's here and Sesshoumaru!" The words left Kagome stunned momentarily.

"Are you sure, Shippo?"

"Totosai and Myoga are trying to teach InuYasha to stop bothering Sesshoumaru so they can learn to work together," he answered. "If you thought InuYasha was stubborn when Kouga was around, you should see him with Sesshoumaru!"

"InuYasha and Sesshoumaru...working together?" The words sounded completely ludacris even as she said them.

"Sango and Miroku told us to stay away but I thought InuYasha might need some help from my fox magic if Sesshoumaru tried anything." Kagome smiled at the way Shippo seemed to be trying to show bravery in front of his new friend.

"Where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome questioned. The small fox shrugged so she looked to Kohaku.

"They were with Lady Kaede," he said simply. Kagome sighed and then smiled at the two of them.

"Well, why don't you guys find something to do that doesn't involve going anywhere near InuYasha," she suggested. Very few things put him as foul of a mood as his brother did. Once the others returned she would find out what had happened and why Sesshoumaru would be here willingly. The thought left her worried, for Sesshoumaru had already confronted her once about Naraku. What, exactly, he had been told by Naraku, she didn't know. Luckily, InuYasha would probably keep the demon lord away from her as much as possible. The thought brought caused her to frown slightly. She suddenly felt as though she didn't deserve his protection but wasn't sure that she could live without it.

* * *

Kouga sniffed out the area and then continued walking through the forest just outside the village. He had smelled the scent of InuYasha's brother but wasn't particularly interested in getting involved in their stupid arguments. Kouga was accustomed to living in a cave amongst his brethren. Being in a small village so full of humans made him uncomfortable so he had little desire to remain there any more than necessary. 

Kagome's scent caught his attention and he took a whiff of the air. He could tell that she was nearby so he headed in the direction that her scent was coming from. After only a few moments he stopped dead in his tracks as he came across Naraku, clad in his baboon pelt, waiting silently on the path before him.

"Naraku," he growled. The dark lord gave a condescending chuckle.

"Kouga," he said in what sounded like an amused voice. "What a surprise it is to find you here amongst your enemies."

"Where's Kagome?" The wolf demon demanded.

"I'm not here to discuss the priestess," Naraku's puppet replied. "I have a gift for you." Kouga watched him suspiciously. He already knew that he was speaking to a puppet, for there was little to no demon scent on it. "I can give you the revenge that you desire. I can give you the life of the one that killed your brethren."

"You killed them!" Kouga bit back harshly as he flexed his claws. Another amused chuckled filled the air as Naraku's puppet stood to it's full height.

"Are you certain?" He questioned. Kouga prepared to answer and then looked away. It had been Kagura that had physically killed his kin. It had been Kagura that had deceived him so he would go after InuYasha. She had told him it was because of Naraku but was she really any more trustworthy than Naraku himself?

"Kagura's your incarnation, so you might as well have done it yourself," he finally said through clenched teeth.

"But you still desire revenge," Naraku coerced. "You still want Kagura to suffer for what she has done to your brethren."

Kouga flexed his claws again and looked around the area. He could still smell Kagome's scent but it was further away. She had probably made her way back to the village by now. As much as he wanted to shred the puppet that was standing before him, he realized that it would accomplish nothing.

"What do you want, Naraku?" The wolf finally growled dangerously.

"Only to help you receive your vengeance," he answered. "And my own." The puppet reached into the long, white robe and pulled out a small piece of flesh that was engulfed in the scent of pure demon.

"What's that?" He questioned suspiciously. A silky smile slid across Naraku's face as he held it out for the wolf.

"Kagura's heart. It is the only part of her that remains demon and it's what she longs for most in this world." Kouga stood staring at the puppet's hand. A part of him realized that taking it would leave Kagura at his mercy. She would suffer for what she had done to his kin, yet another part of him despised the idea of taking anything from Naraku.

"You wouldn't ignore the honor of your clan and the opportunity to avenge their deaths, would you, wolf?" Naraku taunted darkly. Kouga stepped closer and then took the heart from the puppet. Almost instantly, the puppet disappeared and left the sound of Naraku's chuckling reverberating through the forest, while Kouga contemplated what he would do with his newfound leverage.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry for the delay in posting. I've been doing post transplant doctor's check ups and for awhile I was getting blood/platelet transfusions. Not to mention I moved recently and I've just been very busy. This isn't my best chapter, but some significant stuff had to happen here for me to move on towards the end. I think I might enjoy writing a chapter or two of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru trying to work together towards a common goal without killing one another. lol We'll see how that works out. Thank you to everyone that is still reading this and supporting me! I really do appreciate your supportive and kind reviews more than you'll ever know! It's really helped keep me going during a very scary time in my life. **


	31. Dignity or Freedom

**Chapter Thirty One:  
Dignity or Freedom

* * *

**

"Do you think they'll ever learn to work together?" Sango questioned without any real hope in her voice. She and Miroku were both sitting in the grass watching InuYasha and Sesshoumaru attempt to gain full use of their swords. InuYasha, as was to be expected, had been grumbling and complaining almost the entire day. Every time he lifted his sword, Sesshoumaru would begin to gain control over it, however, this only seemed to infuriate the half demon and he made no progress in gaining any control over the Tenseiga. In fact, the more frustrated he became, the less control he had over his own sword.

"I fear that there is simply too much animosity between the two of them for this to work," Miroku admitted.

"But Sesshoumaru is able to use the Tetsusaiga," she pointed out.

"Even though Sesshoumaru is full demon and not our ally, he is much more level headed than InuYasha," Miroku said.

"Level headed has nothing to do with it." Both Sango and Miroku turned to see Totosai standing behind them watching the brothers.

"Tell me, Master Totosai," Miroku began. "Why is it that neither brother has been told about this before?" Totosai sighed and sat down beside Sango. For a moment he watched as InuYasha again lost his temper and sheathed his sword.

"Their father knew that both of his pups needed to grow separately before they could learn to work together," he explained. "If they couldn't use their own swords, they would certainly never gain power over the others."

"How did Sesshoumaru learn to use the Tetsusaiga?" Sango asked.

"In order for Sesshoumaru to use his own sword, he had to find humanity within himself. In order for him to be able to use his brother's, he needed to find something admirable in InuYasha." Both Miroku and Sango looked back to the demon lord questioningly.

"InuYasha was given his sword to protect him from Sesshoumaru and other demons that would kill him because of his human half. But for him to truly walk in his father's footsteps, he has to accept both the human and demon half of himself. Once he does, he will accept his brother," Totosai said then sighed. "Hopefully..."

"Heh," InuYasha scoffed as he unsheathed his sword again. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't have any effect over the Tenseiga. Though he had no real idea what he was supposed to do with a sword that brought people back from the dead in the first place. It wasn't as if there were any dead people lying around for him to revive.

Sesshoumaru stood motionlessly as he watched his brother, once again, plotting some form of an attack. Rather than beginning to overpower InuYasha's control of the sword, he waited for him to make a move toward him. Finally InuYasha grinned and charged toward his older brother at a reckless speed.

"Let's see if I can lop your other arm off," he taunted. He lifted the Tetsusaiga once he was almost within striking range of Sesshoumaru; however, just as he prepared to strike, his brother swiftly pulled the Tenseiga and thrust it into the ground. There was a brilliant flash of white light and InuYasha ricocheted off of a barrier that seemed to be radiating from the Tenseiga itself. The half demon landed nearly twenty feet away with a loud thud, followed by his sword which had transformed back to it's original state.

"What the hell...?"

Sesshoumaru slowly made his way to InuYasha's side and stood watching him.

"Perhaps you've learned your lesson," he said in a calm voice. The half demon quickly stood and picked up his sword.

"What lesson is that?" He asked sarcastically.

"That if you refuse to seek out the Tenseiga's powers, I will be more than happy to introduce you to them." InuYasha glared at his brother then held out his sword so that it could transform again.

"This may take longer than I expected," Totosai sighed as he watched InuYasha take his place once again.

* * *

Miroku tentatively stood outside the hut where Sango, Kagome and Kohana slept. Evening was beginning to descend on the village and watching InuYasha and Sesshoumaru had grown tiresome. Sango had returned to the hut moments earlier. Shippo, Kohaku and Kirara were still out in the grassy field playing a game, while Kagome watched over them. He had to assume that Sango was alone though he felt an odd sense of nervousness at the thought. 

"Miroku." The monk turned to find Kohana smiling at him.

"Kohana," he said in surprise. "How have things been for you here?"

"I enjoy it here," she replied. "Lady Kaede is very kind." The young girl looked at the small hut he was standing near and then looked back to him. "How is your hand?"

"It's—fine," he said cautiously. "At least it appears to be for now." There was an awkward silence for a moment before she stepped closer to him.

"I do have a favor to ask of you," she began.

"Anything," he said, curious what she wanted. She was a very selfless person and rarely asked anyone for anything.

"I would like to visit Mushin again. Once everyone has safely returned from this battle, of course." Miroku smiled at the request. Truthfully, he wouldn't mind stopping to visit Mushin again himself and get his opinion on his cursed hand.

"Of course," he said. "I'm certain he misses you already."

Kohana nodded in agreement. "He missed you a great deal too. Whenever he spoke of you, it was with great pride." The words left Miroku feeling guilty. He rarely found time to visit Mushin unless he needed his help. He silently vowed to spend more time with the older man once the Shikon jewel was away from the demon that now possessed it. "I should go. I promised Kagome that I would help her." Miroku nodded then watched as his childhood friend headed out to the field with Kagome and the children.

Sango quickly moved away from the thin wall and made herself appear busy. She had heard both Miroku and Kohana's voices and couldn't help but wonder what they talked about while they were alone.

"Sango?" His voice entered the hut as she began to fiddle mindlessly with her hiraikotsu.

"Yes?"

Miroku slid inside quietly and watched as she sat cleaning her weapon. For a moment he said nothing, not entirely sure to speak to her without upsetting her. Finally, he seated himself on the floor near the wall. She looked over at him, wondering what it was that he wanted.

"Sango," he began. "I fear that this demon will be far stronger than any we have ever fought before."

"I'm sure it is," she agreed. "It has nearly the entire jewel." Miroku nodded and remained silent for a moment while he watched her continue to work with her weapon.

"Sango," he said and stopped. He almost feared that she would be angry with what he was about to say. She finally tore her eyes away from her hiraikotsu and looked to him.

"What is it, Miroku?"

"Now that we have Sesshoumaru and Kouga with us, I believe it would be best for you to remain here when we go in search of Hebiakui."

"You want me to stay here?" She asked incredulously. She was a demon exterminator. Asking her to remain behind like a helpless woman while the others fought to gain back the Shikon jewel was an insult to her and her family. She could tell that Miroku knew this so she wondered what had led him to ask that of her. "You know I can't do that."

"Kohaku isn't ready for battle," he pointed out. "After everything Naraku put him through, he needs you, Sango. Sometimes sacrificing ones honor isn't really a sacrifice at all." She stared at him as she took in his words. They held much truth. She was the only person left for Kohaku to turn to. He had dealt with more heartbreak than any person should ever have to, and he was still just a child. Miroku could see that she was relenting slightly so he stood and offered her a serious look.

"I do have more selfish reasons," he admitted. She looked at him questioningly so he smiled. "Now that Naraku won't be a challenge, I intend to end my curse and make you my wife." Sango's eyes widened as a blush settled into her cheeks. He seemed completely serious rather than lecherous as he often did. "...if you'll have me of course." She stood and stared at him, completely speechless and still blushing terribly.

"I—don't—I mean, I will," she stumbled over her words causing him to smile. "Is that truly what you want, Miroku?" As deeply as she cared for him, she knew that she could never agree to be his wife if he intended to continue his womanizing ways. It was something she knew she would be unable to deal with. He slowly walked over and stood staring down at her.

"Until recently, I've never truly believed that I would live a long life," he said. "Now that I know my curse has diminished and Naraku is no longer a threat, I can actually plan a life with a real future. I don't want to risk losing you now." Sango stared up at him trying to ignore the tears that were stinging her eyes as he spoke.

"I would like that," she nearly whispered. Miroku sighed in relief and then hugged her to him. For the first time in his life he truly felt as though there were real hope and happiness in his future and he would do everything in his power to keep Sango and Kohaku safe so that they could begin life as a family once the Shikon jewel was once again in the hands of good.

* * *

Kouga sat inside one of the vacated huts and stared down at the heart that he held in his hand. Part of him wanted to make Kagura suffer as she had made his brethren suffer but he also acknowledged that it was Naraku that had given him the heart. That meant that if he did kill Kagura, he was doing Naraku's bidding, something that didn't set well with him at all. Truthfully, if he killed Kagura, as was Naraku's wish, then he was stooping to the very level that Kagura had been when she slaughtered his kin. 

"Kouga?" Kagome's voice lurched him from his deep thoughts as she peeked into the small hut.

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Kohana and I made dinner if you're hungry," she said tentatively and then turned to leave.

"Wait," he said sternly as he stood. She hesitated and then turned back to him. "Is that witch telling us the truth about Naraku?" Kagome was sure he would pick up on her nervousness right away. As soon as she heard the very name Naraku, her heart would begin to beat faster. At times it was out of fear of her friends finding out what had truly happened and at other times it was simply the thought of her dark lover that caused her heart rate to quicken.

"I did purify him," she said honestly. "I didn't mean to."

"How did it happen?" He questioned suspiciously. Kagome took in a deep breath and prepared to tell him as much truth as possible without giving away things better kept to herself.

"Kagura had come to get me," she began. She hoped that he would simply assume that what Kagura said was true and the reason the demoness had come to get Kagome was so that they could plot against Naraku. "Another demon attacked him and took the jewel. When I got near Naraku, my powers purified all of his sick demons." For a moment Kouga pondered what she said.

"So you weren't able to purify the human part of him?" Kagome shook her head carefully.

"Why did he let you leave?"

"I don't know," she said softly. Honestly, she didn't. A part of her realized just how uncharacteristically he had behaved towards her. Naraku was normally merciless and didn't show that sort of weakness to anyone.

"Once we get the jewel from the other demon, we're going to kill him," he said confidently. Kagome nodded, for she realized that each of them had legitimate reason to want him dead and none of them would stop until they had gained their revenge.

"I better go get the others," she said politely. "Before Shippo eats everything." Kouga nodded and sat silently when she left, still unsure what to do with the heart he'd been given. Finally, he stood and went to find the only person that might have more insight into his problem.

* * *

Naraku dropped to the ground noiselessly, from the tree where he had sat perched, and stared out at the world from behind his notorious baboon pelt. Kagome looked at him and then back to InuYasha, who was staring at her in confusion. 

"What's going on?" The half demon questioned.

"InuYasha—" Kagome said sadly as she met his eyes. "InuYasha, I'm so sorry..."

The half demon took a step back and stared at Naraku incredulously. "I won't let you have Kagome!"

Naraku smirked as InuYasha attempted to keep his emotions under control. "Why is that, InuYasha?" He asked darkly. Kagome also looked to InuYasha, and waited for an answer.

"I won't let you take another woman from me," he said. "You already took Kikyo!"

"Is that the only reason you want me here, InuYasha?" Kagome whispered. "To replace Kikyo?" The half demon remained silent, unable to utter the words but also unable to deny them.

"What is it that you want, Kagome?" Naraku questioned silkily. The young girl's eyes left the half demon's and she slowly turned to face Naraku. For a moment she stared at him sadly.

"I—want to go with you," she said sincerely. A victorious smirk crossed his face as he watched InuYasha's heart seem to break in front of him. There was an odd amount of satisfaction in hearing Kagome choose him over her trusted companion.

"She doesn't mean that," InuYasha insisted gruffly. Kagome spun back to face him again.

"How would you know?" She questioned, tears now stinging her eyes. "No matter what I do, it'll never enough. I' will _never_ be Kikyo!"

"He's a monster," he growled as he motioned towards Naraku.

"I love him," Kagome blurted and then covered her mouth. The very air seemed to be sucked out of the forest around them. No one dared to move or speak. Tears were now threatening to overtake InuYasha as well, as his shoulders slumped and defeat settled in.

Almost as soon as the words were spoken, Naraku found himself lying on his futon, alone in his castle. His heart was beating heavily and he felt completely unsettled. Never, had he found himself having such a personal dream that, in no way, involved memories from Onigumo's life. He moved from his futon to the window and stared out at the moon, as he so often did when something troubled him. Even gaining shards of the Shikon jewel had never given him such a feeling of pure satisfaction as hearing Kagome utter those words to InuYasha. Seeing the half demon defeated and broken was something he longed for, but more so, he found that simply hearing the words was satisfying in a way he had never experienced.

"Kanna," he said as he stared out through the thin blinds. A moment later his small incarnate came through the door, holding her mirror.

"Yes?"

He turned to face the small girl. She had yet to regain all of her demon aura but the mirror still held its power. He had begun to question how his incarnates had truly been affected by his loss of demon blood. After studying Kagura through Kanna's mirror, he came to the conclusion that she no longer contained any demon in her, though her heart continued to flow with demon blood. Just as Kagura had a part of herself that was still connected to Naraku, so to did Kanna. Rather than her heart, it was her mirror that held her demon soul.

"Show me Kagome," he said. The girl's mirror began to glow and the image of Kagome sitting silently in a hut appeared. He could see the female demon slayer and another human female there as well. The small fire cat was sleeping contentedly with her master and the fox cub was curled up beside Kagome, fast asleep. He could easily see that the young priestess was troubled and most likely couldn't sleep. Briefly he acknowledged that if she were with him, she would likely wander out and walk through the garden. She seemed to enjoy being outdoors, but particularly when something was bothering her.

His thoughts wandered back to the realm of his dream. Kagome had spoken to him on more than one occasion about her feelings towards Kikyo. Though the girl seemed incapable of actually hating the undead priestess, it was obvious that she held a not-so-hidden resentment towards her. That resentment seemed to stem from InuYasha's refusal to let Kikyo go and accept Kagome.

Naraku waved Kanna away then looked out towards the moon again once she had gone. He was left wondering what his purpose had become. He no longer possessed the Shikon Jewel and wasn't strong enough to gain it back for himself. His entire existence as a half demon had given him a narrow train of thought. He had been so obsessed with the jewel and vengeance that he had become blinded to everything else that existed in the world. Now he had nothing left, save for one shard and the trust of the priestess that had given it to him.

* * *

Kouga stepped out of the hut that he was staying in and looked up at the night sky. Since InuYasha had spent the evening training with his brother, Kouga had decided to approach Kaede and speak to her about his encounter with Naraku. Normally, he let his instincts rule him but he knew that now was not the time to behaving rashly. There was simply far too much at stake, and putting his trust into Naraku, of all people, would be foolish. He sniffed the air and then began walking to the small clearing that overlooked the nearby fields. Kagura was standing there alone, as she often did. When she heard the grass rustling behind her she glanced over her shoulder and then rolled her eyes. 

"What do you want?" She asked impatiently as she turned her back on him again. When he didn't reply she turned to find him standing only inches from her. Instinctively, she took a step away so he reached out and grabbed her arm, effectively leaving a small cut just above her left wrist. She hissed in pain and pulled away from him then stumbled backwards as she held her wounded wrist close to her body.

Kouga brought his hand up and carefully smelled the blood that was on his claw, while Kagura glared at him. "If you intend to kill me, do it quickly."

"Your blood is human blood," he said. "There's no demon in you anymore. I can't even smell Naraku in your blood." For a moment she said nothing then she turned away.

"That doesn't change anything."

Kouga took a step closer, thinking over what he had been told by the old priestess. A human couldn't live without a heart, unlike a demon. Therefore, if Kagura no longer held demon blood, logically she had to possess a heart of her own now. For a moment, Kouga stood silently until she finally turned to face him again.

"Why are you just standing there?" She demanded. The moment the words met his ears he had her pinned to a tree nearly ten feet from where they had been standing. The force of it knocked the wind from her and left her disoriented momentarily.

"Did you enjoy killing my kin?" He asked gruffly. She stared at him defiantly but finally had to avert her eyes.

"If I say yes, will you kill me?"

"I won't give you the satisfaction until I hear the truth," he demanded. She looked back to him and then finally had to look away, though this time to prevent emotion from overtaking her.

"At the time I enjoyed manipulating you and InuYasha," she admitted. "But it was Naraku that enjoyed the death. I was obeying orders."

"Would you kill them now?" She stood contemplating the question. Would she kill them of her own whim if she had the opportunity? Could she kill Ginta and Hakaku who, bumbling as they were, treated her so kindly while she was terrified of Kouga?

"I have no reason," she said quietly. "I only want my freedom." Kouga could smell the scent of tears and though she refused to look at him now, he could tell that her human emotions were getting the best of her. He suddenly found himself angry at Naraku for, not only what he had done to his brethren, but for what he had done to Kagura. He realized that without Naraku forcing her to kill the wolf clan, it wouldn't have happened. He had been right in assuming that it had been Naraku, and not Kagura's choice, that had led to the deaths.

Kagura's head jerked up when she felt his hand move up her arm and then settle on her left breast. If she weren't pinned to the tree, she would have slapped him. "Release me!" She ordered in the most stern voice she could muster. Kouga smirked but said nothing as his hand moved up a bit further.

"You have a human heart," he finally said. She stared at him for a moment then looked down at his hand that was resting where her heart would be.

"That's impossible," she said.

"I can feel it beating," he said as he released his hold on her. He then pulled out the heart that Naraku had given him. Kagura's eyes widened as she stared at it, part of her fearing that he intended to cause her harm.

"Where did you get that?"

"Naraku," he said with a growl. "He wants me to kill you."

"Then why haven't you?"

"I want to avenge the death of my kin. If it was Naraku's doing, he's the one I want to kill." Kagura stared at the heart in his hand longingly. Kouga, too, looked down at the heart which reeked of Naraku. He had realized that by killing Kagura, he would be giving into Naraku's wants. "I talked to the old priestess about this." Kagura looked up at him, surprised that he had done that.

"And?"

Kouga stepped closer and then looked down at the heart that was black and had the look of rotting flesh. He then shoved it into Kagura's hand. "It's yours. If you keep it, you keep part of Naraku but you'll still be part demon. If you destroy it, you'll have your freedom—but you'll be human." He then turned and left her to contemplate her decision. If she accepted the demon heart, she was accepting part of Naraku, making herself his property once again. But to dispose of it, left her a mortal. She stared down at the beating heart that was in her hand, wondering if she should choose the dignity of being demon or the freedom of being human.

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone got confused the Naraku/Kagome/InuYasha part was a dream. Naraku's subconscious is working overtime. lol I'll try to put in more Kagome/Naraku in the next chapter it just really didn't fit into this one with the other stuff that needed to happen.**


	32. The Well

**Chapter Thirty Two:  
****The Well

* * *

**

Kagome sat up and sleepily rubbed her eyes before looking around the darkened hut. It was the short hours before dawn when darkness seemed to engulf the world and try, in vain, to hold on to the night that would inevitably give way to the first rays of sun. The world seemed particularly calm and for a few moments everything seemed completely surreal, as if she were still asleep and not able to grasp the waking world. Both Sango and Kohana were sleeping peacefully, as were Shippo and Kirara.

After a moment, she realized that she sensed Naraku but wasn't entirely sure how or why. She carefully stood and exited the hut. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were both outside the village, keeping vigil, neither willing to leave the other unattended. Kagome realized that with Sesshoumaru there, InuYasha was much less likely to notice her being up and about. She stared up at the dark sky for a moment before being drawn towards the bone eaters well. She stopped several times and looked behind her. There was no indication that InuYasha had sensed her and followed, but she couldn't help but feel that someone was following her.

Once she actually reached the well she sat on the edge, wondering why she had walked so far from the village alone, at night no less.

"I knew you would come." Naraku's voice sent a chill through her. She quickly stood and turned to see him emerge from the trees silently. He was clad in his baboon pelt but she could tell it was him and not a puppet.

"I sensed you," she admitted. "At first I thought I was just dreaming but I guess not."

"You weren't sleeping long enough to be dreaming," he told her.

"How—" She stopped herself before the question could even be asked. She already knew how and why he watched her; she was just surprised that he had such an interest in even the most mundane parts of her life.

"You were troubled," he said rather than answering the question she nearly asked. Kagome nodded and then looked away from him. Naraku unhurriedly walked closer, noting her nervous mannerism as he approached her.

"My disguise unnerves you, Kagome?" It sounded more like an observation than a real question.

She looked back to him and nodded. "It's kind of creepy," she admitted. He removed the head and continued to watch her. Her demeanor seemed to relax once she was no longer staring at the cold, dead eyes of a skinned baboon. "I can't stay long or InuYasha will know I left."

"Why did you come?" The question left her perturbed at first. She really wasn't sure what had drawn her out into the woods, other than waking and feeling as though he were nearby. But she had already told him that, so there had to be more to his question.

"I sensed you," she repeated as he stood in front of her.

"My presence woke you," he said. "Why did you come to me, Kagome?"

Kagome swallowed over the lump that was in her throat. She could sense more demon in him than he had previously had, though not even enough to begin to compete with InuYasha, let alone Kouga or Sesshoumaru. She then noted that he had the jewel shard she had given to him but wasn't using it.

"I—don't—know," she said quietly. She couldn't seem to look away from him; it was as if he had her hypnotized with the intensity of his eyes and the dark silkiness in his voice.

"I should have grown much stronger," he informed her. "My body should have regenerated. It was you that kept me from returning to my former self." For a moment she couldn't tell if that angered him or if he was simply giving her information.

"Me?" The word almost came out as a squeak. He slowly let his finger trace her cheek as she stared at him. He could tell there was a minimal amount of fear, probably sitting in the back of her mind, but she still continued to stand there, trusting that he wouldn't harm her.

"When you purified my demons, you left me vulnerable to human weakness," he said. "When you rid me of Onigumo and his mark, you left me without demon or my former human self."

"So...who are you now?" She nearly whispered as she stared up at him. For a moment, he thought over that question. He had asked himself the same thing many times in recent days. He was no longer Onigumo but nor was he demon.

"I am what you have made me," he finally said.

Kagome stared into his dark eyes then finally let out a cautious breath. "You're Naraku," she said. "Not Onigumo and not a bunch of demons that only feed off of you for Shikon shards."

"And who have you become, Kagome?" .

"I'm Kagome," she said tentatively. "I'm not Kikyo and not her replacement."

"Kikyo will always have InuYasha's heart," Naraku said with a hint of confidence in his voice. InuYasha still clung to a dead love, the very being that prompted Onigumo to take on the demons and give birth to the twisted creature he had been. Kagome nodded and averted her eyes. It still stung a bit to realize that no matter what she had done, she could never have truly held his heart. It was already possessed by a woman that didn't even have a soul. "Your heart lies elsewhere." The words caused her to look back to him. For a moment both remained silent. "Whether or not it was your intention, you have altered my existence, Kagome," he said darkly as his eyes searched her face. "You have altered my desires."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I do not want your pity."

"You want the jewel…" Her words trailed off as she looked down at the remaining shards around her neck. Naraku's gaze drifted to the dainty necklace that she was wearing. A small part of him still craved the power that the Shikon Jewel offered but most of him had become increasingly apathetic to it.

"Nay," he nearly whispered. "It is no longer the Shikon Jewel that I covet." Kagome's eyes met his again and she felt a flush settle into her cheeks as he stared at her. "I want what InuYasha has been too foolish to take."

"What?" She questioned in a whisper. She already knew the answer and it caused her heart rate to quicken. Despite the possessive way he spoke to her she could see how vulnerable he had become.

Naraku smirked as he stared down at her. Perhaps her innocence is what had led him to have such curiosity about her. Despite being such a naïve and pure creature he had been unable to corrupt her. Despite the wickedness that had lived in his heart, she had not turned away and cursed him to hell as most would have. He craved the warmth of her touches and the affection she had chosen to bestow upon him, though the idea of yearning for such weaknesses still caused him shame.

"You," he answered simply.

For a long moment she said nothing. She loved her friends dearly. Just being there with Naraku was a betrayal of their trust. Yet, deep inside of her there were feelings that she couldn't deny. He had become a different person to her since she had met him.

"I can't just leave," she told him. "I have to help them get the Shikon Jewel back. I'm the one that broke it.

"You will never complete the Shikon Jewel," he informed her. She looked at him in confusion so he elaborated further. "If the entire jewel is completed, there will be no reason for you to remain here. InuYasha and your comrades will abandon you once they learn what you have done."

"…but I can't ju—"

"The shard you have given me will remain in my possession," he said. "This well will continue to link this world with your era."

Kagome licked her parched lips. She realized now that he had no intention of allowing her to put the entire jewel together since no one knew what would become of her or the jewel once they had. As she stared at him she wondered if she could truly give herself to him the way he was asking. Even if she lost her friends she still had her family and life in her own era to consider.

"My family—" she began and then stopped as he circled around and looked down into the well.

"Are on the other side of this well," he finished for her.

"Yes," she confirmed. She furrowed her brow as he stood there staring into the blackened hole. "Naraku?"

"There is power here," he noted. The energy he was experiencing was far different than anything he had ever experienced in his demon state. .

"Where are you going?" Kagome questioned.

Naraku could hear alarm in her voice but wanted to find out what was calling to him, so he began to lower himself inside the well.

"Wait! You'll fall in!" Almost the second the words left Kagome's mouth, a blue light engulfed the well. "Oh no," she said as she scrambled over the side. The last thing she needed was for him to end up in present day Tokyo. As soon as her feet were solidly planted on the floor again, she turned and almost began chastising him. However, she chose to hold her tongue as she watched him staring up at the ceiling of the shrine. A victorious smirk flashed across his face momentarily. According to Kagome, she and InuYasha were the only ones capable of using the well to travel to her own world but now he was certain he had done just that.

Kagome glanced around nervously. If she was gone too long, someone was bound to come looking for her. "We have to go back."

Naraku looked her way and then back to the shrine above them. Kagome could tell that he had no intention of going straight back through the well so she sighed and walked over to the ladder. "Alright, you can take a quick look around and then we have to get back. InuYasha can come through the well too, you know."

Rather than reply, Naraku ascended the ladder and inspected the darkened shrine. There was nothing impressive or of real interest to him there. Kagome quickly followed him out of the well and to the door. She slid it opened and looked outside. It was dark and quiet so she stepped out into the cool air. Naraku began to look around, noting that the forest was no longer there, though there were some trees. In the distance he could hear many foreign noises. His eyes narrowed as he took in the surroundings.

"Such a strange world," he mused. Kagome laughed nervously and glanced back at the well house. The sun would be rising in less than an hour and someone was bound to find her missing.

"It's not that strange," she defended, "at least not if you've lived here your entire life. I thought the warring states era was pretty strange when I first got there."

Naraku regarded her for a moment before walking further across the shine and standing at the steps looking out over the city. Kagome stood beside him. She had always taken her world for granted. Even when InuYasha had come, he found things like food and television to be the most entertaining. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through Naraku's mind as he stared out at her world.

"How did you know you could go through the well?" She questioned.

"When I stood near your well, the scars on my chest began to cause a foreign feeling inside my body," he said but didn't take his eyes off of the horizon. Kagome glanced at him again. She had attempted to remove the marks that she had places upon him when she had purified his demons, to no avail, and wondered if they would be permanent.

"We should go back," she suggested again.

"Yes," he agreed. Her world left him feeling unsettled. He turned and began walking toward the well house. Kagome glanced back at her home before going inside with him.

"Had I gained the Shikon Jewel, your world would have ceased to exist," he said plainly as he stood looking into the well again. Kagome fingered the shards around her neck, believing him. He would have done everything in his ability to become all powerful and he no doubt would have destroyed everything that held humanity. She followed him back into the well out back into his own era. The sky had lightened quite a lot and she knew that she would be in a race to get back before the others awoke.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," she apologized urgently as she turned and darted back towards the village. Naraku watched her run no more than thirty feet and then suddenly stop and look back at him. She stumbled for a second, seemingly undecided about what she wanted to do. She quickly looked back in the direction of the village and then rushed back to where he stood.

"I—wanted to tell you that—" she began and stopped; not entirely certain what she wanted to tell him. "I'm not sorry I saved you." He held her gaze for mere seconds, her eyes clearly reflecting the confusion that lay in her heart and soul, before she turned and ran off again; this time not stopping to return to him.

Naraku stood silently beside the well until her presence left the surrounding area then he turned and retreated into the forest from whence he came.

* * *

InuYasha stretched as the morning air roused him from his tentative slumber. He looked down from the tree he was in, and found that his brother was missing. _'Where the hell is he?' _He quickly abandoned his tree haven and sniffed the air. He didn't smell Sesshoumaru anywhere but he did recognize a familiar scent nearby. 

He wandered over the crest of the hill and saw Sango sitting in the grass looking over the field. She was watching Kohaku and Kirara play in the grass.

"Where is everybody?" He asked as he walked up and crouched beside her.

"In the village," she said simply. InuYasha nodded and then watched as Kirara transformed into her demon form and chased Kohaku, though clearly not having intentions of harming him.

"How's he doin', anyway?"

The inquiry made Sango look in his direction again. She was a bit surprised that InuYasha was asking about Kohaku's well being. "He's strong," she said. "He's confused about what happened. He said that a girl with a mirror told him that Naraku had deceived him and that he didn't harm anyone."

"Kanna," InuYasha mused. They had met Naraku's young minion before, though he had no idea why she would lie to Kohaku.

"Yes," Sango nodded. "I haven't had the heart to tell him otherwise." InuYasha nodded; even he couldn't imagine laying such a burden of guilt on such a young and fragile human boy. "Shouldn't you be with Sesshoumaru?"

"Feh," he scoffed. "He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be out here waiting for him," InuYasha informed her curtly. Both turned their attention back to Kohaku and Kirara again. Neither was extremely emotional and didn't find the need to constantly talk in order to fill the empty space. At times InuYasha found that Sango's silence was a welcome reprieve from Kagome's incessant talking.

"Miroku wants me to remain here when the rest of you fight Hebiakui," she confessed.

InuYasha grunted, "now that he doesn't have his wind tunnel, you'll be more useful in battle than the monk would."

"I'm a demon slayer," she said. "I feel as though I would be betraying my family and village if I hid here while a demon tries to take the Shikon Jewel."

InuYasha looked over at her; he could see that she had much turmoil in her at the moment. "So come with us. Not like I'd let you get hurt or anything."

Sango smiled at the confident and slightly arrogant tone in his voice. "He also said that he wants to marry me."

InuYasha looked at her again and then focused on the field in front of him. "You sure don't sound very happy about it."

"It's just that…" She sighed and looked down at her hands. "What if… I'm not enough?"

The half demon sighed inwardly when he realized the exchange was quickly veering into the realm of becoming a deep, emotional conversation. He couldn't fault Sango for having doubts about Miroku. The monk had never been subtle about his love for the fairer sex. Even InuYasha had to wonder if Miroku's new found life and freedom would make him eventually want to have more than a mere wife. The monk's tendency towards deception was another thing that likely hadn't been missed by Sango. While he was a good friend and would die to protect those he cared for, could he honestly give up his womanizing ways and give Sango the stable love and life that she deserved?

"Miroku may be stupid, but he's not stupid enough to go chasing other women once he's married," he said.

"I suppose you're right," she relented.

InuYasha looked at her then felt a twinge of jealousy that confused him. Kikyo and Kagome had always plagued his thoughts and heart but he suddenly found that a part of him felt responsible for Sango. She had fought along side him, become his equal, and never created the same emotional turmoil that Kagome and Kikyo did. Sango was different. When he looked at her there wasn't guilt as there was with Kikyo and there wasn't confusion as with Kagome. Having seen Sango in both strength and weakness, made InuYasha feel just as responsible for her as he was for Kagome, and he had a sudden urge to protect her from Miroku's thoughtless ways.

"If it'll make you feel any better, I'll talk to him about the battle," InuYasha offered without fanfare.

She looked at him, surprised at the offer. "You will?"

"Like I said, the monk won't be much help to me now and I can't rely on Kouga or my brother to do anything right. But if things get too dangerous, you'll need to take Kagome to safety."

Sango nodded in agreement. They sounded like reasonable terms to her. "Thank you, InuYasha," she said sincerely. He glanced at her again then stood abruptly.

"Don't thank me now, wait and thank me after I've knocked some sense into Miroku."

* * *

Kagura sat alone in a small hut. A part of her wondered if Naraku was aware that she possessed her heart. _'Of course he knows,'_ she thought bitterly. Clearly he was doing well enough to appear and manipulate. It would only be a matter of time until he regained his former strength. She looked up when she heard someone step into the hut. 

"I have learned of your predicament."

Kagura smirked at the old woman that was watching her. "I did not ask for your help, old woman."

Kaede stepped closer to her. She could tell that there was much trouble and confusion in Kagura and she wasn't surprised. She was born of a twisted creature, which had been born of a twisted human. "Have ye decided what ye will do with that heart?"

Kagura stared at her for a moment, wondering why this stranger even cared, let alone pursued the issue despite Kagura's obvious dislike of people. "It is not an easy decision to make."

"Nay, it is not," Kaede agreed. "When ye left Naraku, ye intended to be killed. Or so I'm told."

"I wanted to die with honor. The wolves would have killed me quickly. I have no desire to grow old and wither away as a human," Kagura said bitterly.

"If ye choose to remain demon, ye will still be part of Naraku." Kagura looked at her then down at the heart in her hand, unsure what she should do. "Being human is not a bad thing. Ye could find a nice village and start a new life away from those that have wronged ye in the past. The choice is not that of demon or human. It is of human or slave. If ye choose to be a demon, ye will live a long life but it will not be your own."

Kagura looked up sharply, taking in the wise priestess' words. If she were to join the others in their battle with Hebiakui, she likely wouldn't survive long anyway. At least when she died, she wanted to die as her own person. She stood and held out the heart, her eyes not leaving the lump of flesh. Kaede stepped forward and watched it as well before placing her own hand over it and saying what sounded like an ancient prayer. Kagura gasped when a purple light began to shine from beneath the old woman's hand. When the light faded and Kaede finally removed her hand, only ashes remained behind. Kagura quickly let them float to the floor around her.

"I'm human," she said, the shock of it still registering.

"Nay, child, you are free." Kagura felt tears stinging her eyes but emotions were still foreign to her so she held them in. Despite the draw back of now being completely mortal, she finally held the one thing she had always desired; freedom.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he stopped in the field just outside Kaede's village. 

"What is it, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken inquired loudly. He ignored the toad's annoying voice as he continued to view the area.

"Naraku," he said suspiciously. The scent was quite faint but it was somewhere nearby. His attention was drawn back to his charge when he heard her begin to giggle and point toward the village.

"Look, Master Jaken!" Rin shouted excitedly. The demon slayer's cat was frolicking in the grass, chasing the younger demon slayer.

"Quiet, Rin!" Jaken ordered sternly. Immediately Rin went silent and looked to Sesshoumaru. His eyes narrowed further at the tone Jaken was using. Sesshoumaru, himself, had not ordered Rin to remain silent and he didn't appreciate Jaken taking such liberties without permission.

"Jaken," he said in a steady voice.

"Yes, M'lord?"

"Take Rin to the demon slayers. I need to find InuYasha."

"Yes, M'lord," he said with a slight bow. Before he could say anything to Rin, she ran off giggling, Au and Un following along behind her.

"And Jaken," he continued without looking down at him. "Do not forget your place as my servant."

The toad watched him wide eyed. "Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru," he said as he hurried after Rin.

Sesshoumaru quickly turned his attention back to the surrounding area, focusing on his brother's scent. He had decided to return to his lands to retrieve Rin, Jaken Au and Un and had come across much more destruction than he had anticipated. The serpent demon had almost the entire jewel and was now searching for the final shards, all of which lay within Kaede's village. He realized that time was no longer a luxury they possessed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry for the lack of updating. The holidays have made things crazy and my last set of scans showed that I have a mass in one of my lungs. I had to get a biopsy done and they don't think it's cancer but they're trying to figure out what it is. If my next scans on 12/19 still show I have a mass there, I will be getting an open lung biopsy (which means another short hospital stay). Hopefully, everything is clearing up and I can stop spending so much time at the doctor and get this story finished! Thank you so much for continuing to read, despite the lacking updates, I truly am sorry for keeping everyone waiting so long! Happy Holidays to everyone and my sincerest thanks for all of your support! **


End file.
